


La Libro Bar

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Band, Chefs, Countries Using Human Names, Italy, Roma, music bar, restaurant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 179,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 伪全员向，只tag了部分角色。亲子分，其他涉及CP还有独伊、普洪、Dover。故事发生在意大利罗马巴比诺街的一家餐馆里，伊双子是餐馆厨师，路德是经理，亲分普爷洪姐比姐是餐馆员工。基本就是店里欢乐的日常，没什么很正经的剧情。libro bar是意大利语“书吧”的意思，为什么叫这个名字文章里有解释。libro bar有点像武林外传的同福客栈，里面的员工或客人可能都有着不为人知的才能和背景。第一次发原创文，就献给了亲子分，这俩实在太甜了！！17年下半年又看了一遍黑塔利亚，结果又入坑了。把这个写出来只是为了满足我的各种幻想，希望至少人物性格没有太OOC...





	1. birthday present-part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. it may be immature.

意大利，罗马，科索大街，阳光明媚，游人如簇。虽时值二月，但深冬并未驱走来自世界各地的旅行者，他们漫步于这条繁忙的街道，心中怀着迥异的幻想——神圣的教堂，古老的神庙，拥挤的西班牙阶梯，充耳可闻的异国音乐，风格各异的路边画作，浪漫的邂逅…这里绝不会只有原汁原味的罗马生活，这是不同民族地区人民的聚集地。也许正是因为如此，尽管拥挤、喧闹，却仍吸引了大批渴望一段异国邂逅的游客蜂拥而来。

科索大街周围有数不清的巷道，其中有一条名叫巴比诺的步行街，它的始终点正是著名的人民广场和西班牙广场。下午时分，慵懒的人们在街上闲逛，在咖啡吧闲聊。可能只有郁郁寡欢的人才会注意到，路旁与欢声笑语的商业街极不相称的静谧一隅。

这是一座双层建筑，一层为一家餐厅，二层似乎是居民楼，二层的阳台与一层餐厅内橱窗上种植着同样的颜色艳丽的植物，红色点缀着深深的绿色，与建筑外部淡白色的墙壁形成鲜明的对比，从远处看煞是美丽。但凑近一看，这植物不是别的，却是常见的番茄…更奇怪的是餐厅的名字，La Libro Bar。一家餐馆，把番茄作观赏植物，名字却叫酒吧，酒吧和书又能有什么联系呢…餐馆老板想来肯定是位怪人。等等，餐馆旁边竟然真的有一家书店，装潢风格和旁边的餐馆一模一样，连观赏植物都一样。走近书店一探究竟，果然有一扇门连通着两家店铺。来书店打发时间的读者，从浩瀚的旧书架取下感兴趣的书后，径直穿过门，点上一杯咖啡，坐下沉浸于书海中，度过悠闲的下午时光。

罗维诺•瓦尔加斯坐在瓦尔加斯书店的前台后，百无聊赖地看着一本狄更斯写的《意大利风光》。他试着看下去，却发现自己一直停留在同一页。他本是爱书如命的，不然也不会选择开一家书店了，只不过他的思绪被一件比书更重要的事情牵扯去了——今天是他男友的生日。

他的男友安东尼奥•费尔南德斯是个典型西班牙人，热情开朗，热衷唱歌跳舞，温柔善良，拥有健康的肤色，深绿的眼眸，蓬松的卷发，迷人的微笑…会不会形容得有点夸张了呢，或许吧，但在罗维心中，这描述恐怕仍过犹不及。

安东尼奥现在在罗维的餐馆里当酒吧驻唱兼服务生，不过东尼可不是靠关系蹭的工作，他有的是实力。在年少轻狂的时候，他和几个大学里的损友组了个乐队，本来只是玩玩，没曾想被星探相中，发行了几首颇为知名的流行曲，粉丝也算遍布欧洲大陆。但正当名声大噪的时候，他却突然选择了隐退，乐队里的其他成员似乎也有其他“远大志向”，跟着退出了音乐圈。

现在只有乐队的原吉他手尼德兰仍以经纪人的身份活跃于音乐圈，他善于发现人才，愿意给毫无背景的音乐人机会，在音乐圈有口皆碑。但这位荷兰人惜金如命，又不爱交际，所以人缘不太好。  
另外两位隐退的乐队成员，一位是罗维很熟悉的，因为他就在自家的餐馆里当鼓手兼服务生。基尔伯特•贝什米特，这位罗维未来弟夫的哥哥，似乎就是为吸引眼球而生的。一头不服帖的银发，一双玫瑰红色的眼睛，富有感染力的大笑，深沉的嗓音，以及出色的打鼓技巧，之前在乐队里就常常喧宾夺主，夺走本该属于东尼的注意力（当然东尼从未介意过）。其为人随性自由，虽为德国人但对意大利有着莫名的喜爱，或许就是因为这两点，他才会放弃万人瞩目的工作，跑到罗马这条不起眼的小街打工吧。

另一位现身居法国，是一家高级法国餐饮连锁店的老板。弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦是个大忙人，一年只来罗马两三次，每回都声称他特意看望老友来了，其实说不定只是出差途中顺道而已。如很多法国人一样，他欣赏美，追求爱，热爱美食。为感动和爱情做了无数次的尝试，换句话说，他是个花花公子...不过，面对这位金发蓝瞳，风度翩翩的贵公子，真是很难恨得起来。

罗维今天把尼德兰和弗朗西斯这两位大忙人都请来了罗马，其中费了许多功夫。尼德兰还好，只需请求店里闺蜜贝露琪——尼德兰妹妹的帮助。弗朗西斯就不那么容易了，法国人斩钉截铁表明除非让他当东尼生日宴的主厨，否则他不会过来。罗维最终妥协了，在心中骂了无数次混蛋蜗牛爱好者...他是很想亲自主持安东的生日晚餐的，但牺牲是值得的。让三位昔日队友与东尼共度生日并非他的终极生日惊喜，让他们四人再次同台演出才是。

毕竟那段时光很可能是东尼一生中最辉煌的时候，他和志同道合的朋友一起，做着最喜欢的事，同时还可以感染许多人。除了尼德兰外，乐队其他三人全是充满激情的家伙，能在演唱会现场，和底下万人一齐嗨翻整晚，再没有比这更令三人兴奋的事情了。虽然东尼不能再开演唱会了，但罗维希望他至少能再次享受和老友同台演出的感觉。而且，东尼选择隐退，或许和罗维有很大关系。尽管东尼一直笑呵呵的，似乎很满足现在的平静生活。不过，罗维不止一次在想，他难道从没有为当初的决定后悔过吗？

“哥~四点四十五了，准备关书店吧！要为饭点做准备了~”  
弟弟费里西安诺突然出现，打断罗维的思绪，他惊醒过来。  
“噢...好的。”罗维挠挠头，破天荒为终于可以离开一本书而松了口气。

罗维请走店里依依不舍的读者，吆喝着“那么想看，买下来回家看不就好了= =”“借？！这是书店，不是图书馆！”“再不走我就把你关店里了”…好不容易把所有客人请（赶）走，关了书店。事实上，的确有几个人把书买走了。

罗维走回libro bar，东尼正在扫地，贝露琪正在收拾餐桌。Libro bar主要由四部分构成，紧靠着瓦尔加斯书店的吧台，位于中央位置的餐厅，餐厅后方的厨房，以及离书店最远的音乐区。音乐区包括乐器区和舞池，乐器区备有各种叫的上名的乐器——钢琴，键盘，吉他，尤克里里，贝斯，各式打击鼓，管乐器，弦乐器，甚至还有大提琴。

尼德兰和弗朗西斯已经来了，正坐在吧台和吉尔胡侃。吉尔注意到罗维的视线，哈哈大笑，大喊:“嘿！罗维，过来，尝尝本大爷新调制的鸡尾酒！”  
这大嗓门着实令罗维些许恼怒，但他还是走了过去。  
“伊莎姐呢？怎么吧台里是你?”

伊莎姐全名伊丽莎白•海德薇莉，是店里的酒保，贝什米特兄弟和费里的好朋友，为人和蔼，但不知道和吉尔有什么过节，对他的态度一直十分恶劣。不过可能并不真正讨厌对方，否则在吉尔打鼓的时候也不会总是专心倾听，也不会把她心爱的吧台偶尔交给吉尔管理。

“我说要在老友面前露两手，让她把吧台交给我。她很识相的到厨房帮费里忙了。”  
“怕不是受不了你的聒噪才躲开的吧？”  
“闭-闭嘴！”吉尔嘟囔，白皙的脸蛋稍稍起了红晕。“乖乖喝你的鸡尾酒！”  
“哈哈哈”弗朗西斯发出嘲讽的笑声，“吉尔，这地方把你驯服成个乖孩子啦，连小罗维都能欺负你~”  
“呵~呵~”一直安静喝酒的尼德兰也跟着发出了单调的笑声。  
“哼！本大爷能被驯服?！本大爷永远是...”

罗维无视三人的吵闹，吮了一口酒，转头朝东尼望去。不知是被吧台的喧闹吸引还是偶然一瞥，当罗维看向东尼时，发现对方视线已经在自己身上了。两人视线很快就连接上，东尼不由露出招牌式的爽朗微笑。正值夕阳西下，橘红色的落日余晖透过巨大的玻璃橱窗打在东尼身上，对方笑容被衬托得愈加温暖，仿佛能驱散餐厅外一整条巴比诺街的寒冷。罗维感到自己快要融化了，很清楚自己的脸蛋肯定红得跟橱窗上的番茄一样。情急之下，他下意识把头扭回了吧台。但马上就后悔了，我这个笨蛋！他想，这个时候应该微笑回应才对吧？！他深吸一口气，镇定下来，再一次转向东尼的方向，面带微笑，却发现东尼已经又专心于手头的扫帚了...罗维赶紧转回头，心里又尴尬又失落。

“小罗维?”弗朗西斯故作关切问道，“你怎么了?脸那么红，这么快就醉了吗？”  
“怎么会?”吉尔难以置信地发问，“这酒度数可低了！而且罗维，你只喝了一口吧？”  
“啰嗦！”罗维强作镇定，“我-我很好，只是店里有点热...晚，晚餐的客人快要来了，我得去帮费里！弗朗西斯！你也赶紧进来，你可是东尼晚餐的主厨。”  
“是~是~”  
罗维把剩余的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，急匆匆快步走进厨房。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

信息补充：

  
[科索路的地图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1mjg8oEs)，两头连接着人民广场和威尼斯广场。这条路曾经是罗马狂欢节游行必经之路，但是现在罗马应该不举行狂欢节游行了，威尼斯的狂欢节比较有名。周边著名的景点很多，万神殿、许愿池、西班牙阶梯、人民广场等等都在附近；右上角一条比较短的街道就是巴比诺街，连接着人民广场和西班牙广场。

[科索路的街景和俯瞰](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1ggyZtNd)，来源见水印。街边人真的很多，有很多野生艺术家在街边创作。

  
[巴比诺街景](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1nwAszt3)

  
[西班牙阶梯](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1rakKeN6)，就在西班牙广场，阶梯上是一座小教堂

  
瓦尔加斯兄弟的餐馆就像这种带阳台和盆栽的[建筑](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1i6WfpbB)，当然要比图中的大很多。

 

（抱歉，我有点设定狂魔的意思...）


	2. birthday present-part 2

今晚客人碰巧非常多，罗维虽然是副厨，也得跑出跑进，充当临时服务员。而且吉尔得陪着东尼过生日，所以本来就少了两个帮手。

那四人坐在餐厅正中的一张餐桌上，东尼似乎对食物很满意，对于弗朗西斯的厨艺，罗维是信得过的。主菜不是弗朗西斯最中意的蜗牛或者鹅肝，而是普通的牛排，意外地肯为主角考虑。牛排做成了西班牙口味，看起来很朴素，只有一两片香菜和两个小番茄作为点缀。肉已经被提前切成片状，装在很大的一盘长椭圆形盘子里，横亘于餐桌中央，谁想吃就夹一块到自己盘子。其余还有大大小小冷的热的十样菜，法国菜意菜各占一半，意菜部分主要由瓦尔加斯兄弟俩设计。

他们边闲聊，边倾听着音乐区的钢琴曲，是弗朗明戈风格的卡农。弹钢琴的人叫罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦，严格意义上不是店里的员工。和伊莎姐一样，他也是通过贝什米特兄弟知道这个小店的。当知晓店里缺钢琴师后，他提出愿意在闲暇之余来店里弹钢琴，他不要求工资，用他的话来说——“大笨蛋，这是多好的练习和放松机会啊”。不过鉴于这位奥地利人是罗马RAI交响乐团的首席指挥家，当然不屑从小餐馆赚外快。

这个时间段，吧台除个怪人已经喝开了外，再没有其他人。这人长得和东尼非常像，同样棕发碧眼，只不过头发更长，被捆成了一束马尾，左眼下角有一颗泪痣。面对这位当前唯一光顾她吧台的客人，伊莎姐脸上却有一丝不耐烦的神色。  
“费尔南德斯先生，既然来了，为何不到东尼那儿去呢？你是来祝贺他生日的，对吧？”  
“海德薇莉小姐，您完全不用管我，店里很忙不是吗？您只需拿瓶啤酒打发我就行~”  
“那太好了，”伊莎姐松了口气，原来这家伙知道他是拖累她，使她没法去帮大伙忙的元凶。“太谢谢你了，这是我最喜欢的啤酒，整瓶都是你的了！我请客！不过别告诉路德哦...”  
“是我谢谢您才对~” 佩德罗•费尔南德斯面带笑意，接过酒瓶。  
伊莎姐半途遇上了刚从厨房捧菜出来的费里，费里宛如刚被救起的溺水者一样发出雀跃的叹诉“伊莎姐你终于来了”“我快要炸了”“客人太多了”“做菜的速度完全赶不上点菜的速度...呜呜呜...”——好吧，是哭诉才对。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”伊莎姐无奈一笑。  
====  
店里人满为患，与下午那个安静的咖啡书屋简直不可同日而语，离吧台不远处的一桌人尤其热闹。这桌人明显的亚洲长相，人数众多，该有六七个人的样子，因此要把两张餐桌并成一张才容得下。中间最年长的人一直温和地笑着，头发也扎成一束马尾，他的名字叫王耀，是libro bar的老板之一。

原本在罗马开一家店是路德维希（费里未婚夫，餐厅经理）和瓦尔加斯兄弟的主意，本来瓦尔加斯兄弟就爱美食如命，开一家餐馆一直是他们的梦想，路德和他哥哥一样对意大利有莫名的喜爱，在遇到费里后就更加不愿离开意大利了。他虽然表面严肃，其实对费里百依百顺，费里的梦想他当然希望想方设法实现。

当初路德和瓦尔加斯兄弟本想共同出资，但费里和罗维自己手头并没有足够的钱，只好向爷爷借。正巧在爷爷的葡萄酒庄园向其说明情况时，被一旁的王耀先生听见了。王耀先生是一家中华美食连锁餐馆的老板，和瓦尔加斯爷爷因为生意上的交流成了好友。他认为兄弟俩的想法非常有趣，一家集书店、咖啡馆、酒吧于一身的饭店！一时兴起提出入股。他表示不会干扰餐馆的日常事务，条件只是餐馆也应供应中华料理和茶，还有每回他到店里吃饭可以免费。瓦尔加斯兄弟考虑到能有多余的资本支持，欣然接受了。

王耀先生和他的家族成员叫了一大堆中国菜，也不知道吃不吃得完。一家子正激烈讨论着这家意大利餐馆做出来的中国菜。  
“这饺子不错，可惜意大利没有陈醋。下回该派人寄点过来。”王耀先生若有所思地说。  
“我认为外国人不一定吃得惯陈醋…”说话人黑发齐刘海，看起来十分沉稳。  
“对啊，我都吃不惯，濠镜也是，right？”此人三七分的中长发，不苟言笑，却给人孩子气的感觉。  
被称为濠静的戴眼镜年轻人，谦和地点了点头。  
“所以才说你们南方人根本不懂得欣赏美食…”王耀抱怨道。  
“粤菜也是闻名中外的，哥哥。”王濠镜缓缓回道。  
“这桌上也就王耀喜欢那酸不溜秋的玩意！”席间唯一的妹子喊道。  
“嘿！直呼大哥姓名，没大没小！”王先生再次抱怨。

“喂喂喂！那边那家子，太吵啦！”东尼邻桌的一位金发先生埋怨道，“我们连同桌的声音都听不清了！”  
“亚瑟你们也没好到哪里去吧！”反驳的人却是弗朗西斯，“尤其是阿尔，笑声太烦人了！”  
“我倒是觉得吉尔的笑声更烦人。”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻说道。  
“哎，大家都冷静点，好好吃饭吧。”阿尔的另一位金发同伴劝道，“今天是安东尼奥的生日对吧，生日快乐。不好意思，我的弟弟有点聒噪...”  
“谢谢啦，马修！”东尼开心地回应。  
然而友好的氛围只局限于东尼马修两人，吉尔和阿尔，弗朗西斯和亚瑟仍在进行着激烈的辩论。

“啊！是亚瑟啊，抱歉，抱歉。真巧，你们也来意大利玩呀~现在英国很冷吧。”王耀先生竟然选择在这样剑拔弩张的氛围下试图插话，到底是有多么不会阅读气氛啊，“你们要来我的饭店吃饭怎么不告诉我一声?嘿！路德，他们的饭菜我请客，记在我账下！”  
正与弗朗西斯吵得火热的柯克兰先生，勉强抽出空隙感谢王耀。

“诸位先生！！！”餐厅经理路德维希终于忍不下去了，“本店虽然不大但是也是有规矩的，各位都是有修养的人，难道都忘记食而不语的美德了吗？况且，你们也该为店里其他的客人设身处地想想！如果你们真的那么热衷辩论，那我只能请诸位出去了。王耀先生，虽然您也算是本店老板，但请原谅我无法偏私！”  
路德的演讲取得了极好的效果，大家都冷静了下来。餐厅里其余的顾客对这位经理又是感激又是钦佩。除了位于靠窗角落处的五位北欧人，因为整个过程似乎对他们一点影响都没有。

“喂，眉毛绅士。”弗朗西斯面无表情招呼眉毛——不对柯克兰先生。  
“笨蛋！你是真想惹路德生气么？！”亚瑟面带愠色。  
“不是。我不想吵架。你们为什么不和我们一起呢？看你们三人吃饭怪冷清的。而且东尼也很乐意你们过来，对吧？”  
“对！过来嘛！”  
“好吧，”亚瑟不知为何脸红了，“看在寿星公的份上。”  
====  
时间将近八点，大部分客人已经吃饱喝足走了，餐厅好不容易回归宁静。累坏了的费里正趴在餐厅前台休息，路德坐在一旁静静看着他。  
东尼和亚瑟一桌仍在吃饭后甜点。  
“哇！罗维亲自给我做的甜点吗？是给我的生日礼物吗？太幸福了！”东尼面对眼前的意大利冰淇淋，兴高采烈说道。

虽然罗维不能亲自主持东尼的晚餐，但至少能为他呈上精心准备的甜点。之前东尼吃过很多次罗维做的冰淇淋，罗维暗暗记下了对方最喜欢的几种，并在其基础上加以改进。这次的冰淇淋被盛在一块木板上，木板还摆放了一圈小番茄。冰淇淋呈盆状，外围的脆皮很厚，里面是一团团白色的冰淇淋，中央同样装饰着一颗小番茄，上方零零散散点缀着芒果块。

他紧张地看着东尼，期待着对方的反应。  
“¡ Dios mío !这是我吃过的最好吃的冰淇淋了。简直是今天最好的生日礼物！我家小番茄果然厉害！”  
“喂喂！你也太偏心了，我那么辛苦大老远跑来做了一桌菜给你，还比不上罗维的一个冰淇淋...太不公平了！”弗朗西斯委屈地抱怨起来。

罗维本想克制自己逐渐上扬的嘴角，却最终失败了。不过所有人的注意力都被歇斯底里的弗朗西斯吸引去了，大概也没人会注意到他少有的微笑。  
“我给你们每个人都做了一份。弗朗西斯，不服的话，你也尝尝看嘛！我还得去忙，不奉陪了。”  
“啊！罗维！”不停安慰着弗朗西斯的东尼突然转向罗维，“我把冰淇淋吃完就来帮忙！还有你们仨，也别想闲着！”  
“什么?！”弗朗西斯仍是一副戏剧性十足的口吻，“我放着自己的饭店不管，过来给你做饭，晚上还得陪你表演。你还要求我为你打杂?！”  
“什么？”东尼双眼突然发出异样的光彩，“你待会儿会留下来陪我一起演出吗？”  
“不只我，还有尼德兰。”  
“你们果然是我安东尼奥一生的朋友，明明那么忙，还特意过来，而且愿意和我在libro bar一起唱歌！多棒的惊喜啊，现在的我别提多高兴了！”  
“什么？你一直都不知道么？我以为罗维会告诉你呢。”  
“罗维也知道?！”  
“什么叫做罗维也知道。如果不是罗维...”  
罗维突然咳嗽了一声，弗朗西斯纳闷地看向他，发现自己正被对方狠狠盯着。弗朗西斯一时瞠目结舌，心想:难道罗维不想让东尼知道吗？浪费这样一个增进感情的机会，这孩子到底是有多傲娇?嘛，不过这样一来所有功劳就是我的啦！  
“如果不是罗维，接下来呢？”东尼疑惑地盯着陷入沉思的弗朗西斯。  
“呃...不说那个了，赶紧吃完甜点，打扫餐厅吧。酒吧是八点半对外开放对吧。”  
“哈哈，如果你们待会要演出的话，我们也要留下来！嗨翻整晚！”阿尔兴奋地表示，嘴唇上还挂着冰淇淋残留。  
“为什么擅自决定“我们”留下啊？！”亚瑟呵斥。  
“反正你嘴里这么说，最后还是会留下的嘛！哈哈！”  
“混蛋，谁说的...”  
在一旁看着阿尔和亚瑟胡闹的弗朗西斯，不知为何有一丝失落。这时有人拍了拍他的肩膀，一看不是别人却是尼德兰。  
“别气馁。”他面无表情地轻声说道。  
“我...我气馁啥了？！”


	3. birthday present-part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及大量歌词，歌词来自网易云音乐，歌词翻译除了葡哥的生日歌外均非本人原创，可能修改了一点。歌曲都插了超链接，如果感兴趣可以点开听。  
> This chapter contains lots of lyrics.You can click the link to listen to those songs if interested.

libro bar再次喧闹起来。the bad touch 乐队（东尼旧乐队的名称）正在弹唱着他们的出道歌曲“[停不下来的热情](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=29898219&userid=78354583)”，这首歌可以说完美描述了安东尼奥、吉尔伯特和弗朗西斯截然不同的三种风格。

因为歌曲热闹，大部分人都离开桌子，挤在舞池里。这个时候已经很少人点吃的，所以费里和贝露琪也扎进了舞池，性格别扭的罗维和路德当然只是站在厨房门口远远看着。

平时安东尼奥看起来就是平和的服务员，待客态度总是很好。但站在舞台上时，西班牙人特有的热情和奔放才表现得淋漓尽致。在昏暗的灯光下，安东尼奥却仿佛能自我发光一样，尤其是那双祖母绿的眼珠，散发出夺目的光芒。罗维从来不会当面说，实际上他对东尼的眼睛深深痴迷，怎么都看不厌。现在刚好演到间奏东尼弹吉他的部分，东尼边弹边盯着罗维，这回罗维没有扭过头去。

这首歌不需要键盘手，所以罗德忙里偷闲到吧台要了一杯葡萄酒。

吧台已经挤满了人，不再只有佩德罗只身一人。金发三人组也在喝酒，确切地说柯克兰先生喝的是无酒精饮料。亚瑟和马修就坐在佩德罗旁边，而阿尔却在一米外和其他人坐在一起。

这四人长着和亚瑟一样明显的粗眉毛，同样操着英式口音。其中最引人注目的还是那位一头红发，一脸坏笑的斯科特·柯克兰先生。他和阿尔似乎相处得非常融洽，正在互相打趣。

“可恶！他们怎么会知道这儿的？”亚瑟闷闷地自言自语，吸着手中的无酒精饮料。

“呵~看来所有人都喜欢把亲兄弟撇一边，和别人打得火热。”佩德罗哪壶不开提哪壶。

“谁和那帮人是兄弟啊！”亚瑟嘴硬道。

“哈哈，我已经习惯了…”马修波澜不惊地回应，“话说回来，这位先生认识我们么？”

“啊！当然不认识！”佩德罗笑眯眯地，“我只是热爱观察罢了。我叫佩德罗·费尔南德斯，是安东尼的哥哥。”

“原来如此，怪不得您看着眼熟，原来是长得像东尼啊。”

“是他长得像我才对。”

“哦对，呵呵呵~”马修微笑掩饰尴尬。

“喂！亚瑟！你来酒吧就只喝那玩意儿么？”斯科特似乎喝到了兴头上，开始没事挑衅亚瑟。

“对啊！难得光顾一次，不尝尝伊莎姐最拿手的酒咋行呢？！”阿尔跟着起哄。

“对啊…对啊…”其余的几位哥哥也怂恿道。

“闭嘴！”亚瑟红着脸呵斥，“别以为我不知道你们的意图！你们明明很清楚我喝醉了以后是什么样子！”

亚瑟受不了轮番的羞辱，拉着马修到舞池去了。

====

“诸位，由于今天是我的生日，而且我的朋友为了我大老远跑来。所以，接下来我想为大家唱一首‘[birthday suit](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=485410433&userid=78354583)’，希望你们能喜欢！”东尼说完，招了招正和伊莎姐聊得开心的罗德，罗德点了点头。

“可恶，她从来没对我那么笑过…”吉尔嘴里念念有词。

“好啦~好啦~大家都看着呢，别在这时候闹情绪。”东尼安抚吉尔。

弗朗西斯弹起前奏，吉尔伯特接着敲起鼓点，安东尼奥唱道：

_Day and night_

_每天每夜_

_I miss your body every day and night_

_我想要你的身体日日夜夜_

_Would you please_

_请你可以_

_Come over here, I want that sugar sweet_

_走近一点，我想要你小甜心_

_'Cause today, today is like_

_因为今天，今天像是_

_My birthday, birthday, so we could go_

_我的生日，所以让我们_

_Shake it, shake it all n-n-n-night_

_摇摆，摇摆身体，整晚摇摆_

_This is your invitation_

_这是你的邀请函_

_We get, we gettin' wasted_

_让我们整晚去浪费时光_

_Shake it, shake it all n-n-n-night_

_摇摆，摇摆身体，整晚摇摆_

_I'm waiting on you in my birthday suit_

_我洗好身体床上等你哟_

_Bring your balloons, it's just me and you_

_带你的气球过来吧，这里只有我和你_

_We'll be waking up on the floor_

_当我们醒来时都在地板上_

_Brought this candle, ready for more_

_把你的小蜡烛带来，准备好了吗_

_Waiting on you in my birthday suit_

_我洗白白在床上等你哟_

_Birthday suit_

_一丝不挂~_

…

场下已经传来此起彼伏的尖叫声，酒吧的气氛再度被推向高潮。

罗维庆幸店里的灯光很暗，不然他火热的脸庞绝对把内心暴露得一览无遗。天啊，东尼很少会唱这么露骨的歌，那家伙脑袋到底发热到什么程度了？！路德现在估计脸色铁青。

罗维刚想看看身边的路德，却发现对方也被气氛感染，找费里跳舞去了…

一曲唱罢，一直在扶额的罗维突然感到一个身影从面前掠过。抬头一看是佩德罗。

“等等！安东尼，”佩德罗抢过话筒，“在你唱下一首歌之前，能否让哥哥也为你献上一首生日歌？”

“哥哥，你来了？！为什么不告诉我？当然可以！”东尼显得很高兴。

“太好了！这首歌叫‘[the happy happy birthday song](http://www.tingclass.net/show-211-107911-1.html)’！”

佩德罗对弗朗西斯、尼德兰还有罗德悄悄说了点啥，似乎是一首不需要鼓手的歌。不对，罗维注意到弗朗西斯甚至连尼德兰听完佩德罗交代后都在窃笑；吉尔偷听到后，也争着表示自己要唱；罗德则摇了摇头，一副虽然不太好不过本人会尽量配合的表情。不妙，罗维心想。大条的东尼只是在罗维身旁一脸期待，这个笨蛋…罗维再次扶起了额。

_Once a year we celebrate_ _（佩德罗）_

_每年我们都会庆祝今天  
With stupid hats and plastic plates _

_戴上蠢蠢的帽子，捧着塑料盘子  
The fact that you were able to make _

_事实上你只是  
Another trip around the sun_

_又绕了太阳一圈_

_And the whole clan gathers round_

_家人却为此齐聚一堂  
And gifts and laughter do abound _

_带来礼物和笑容  
And we let out a joyful sound _

_我们发出快活的笑声  
And sing that stupid song_

_唱起那首愚蠢的生日歌_

_Happy birthday!_ _（齐）  
Now you're one year older! _ _（弗朗西斯）_

_你又老一岁_  
Happy birthday!  _（齐）  
Your life still isn't over! _ _（吉尔伯特）_

_你仍没有死_  
Happy birthday!  _（齐）  
You did not accomplish much _ _（佩德罗）_

_你仍无很大成就  
But you didn't die this year _

_但你至少没死  
I guess that's good enough_

_我想这足够好了_

_So let's drink to your fading health_ _（弗朗西斯）_

_所以让我们为你逝去的健康干杯  
And hope you don't remind yourself _

_希望你能忘记  
The chance of finding fame and wealth _

_寻求名声财富的机会  
Decrease with every year_

_每况愈下_

_Does it feel like you're doing laps_

_你仍想鼓掌么  
And eating food and taking naps _

_吃饭睡觉  
And hoping that someday perhaps _

_空期待着或许某天  
Your life will hold some cheer_

_你会有所成就_

_Happy birthday!_ _（齐）  
What have you done that matters? _ _（弗朗西斯）_

_你做什么又有什么关系呢？_  
Happy birthday!  _（齐）  
You're starting to get fatter _ _（吉尔伯特）_

_体重逐年增加_  
Happy birthday!  _（齐）  
It's downhill from now on _ _（佩德罗）_

_日子越来越糟  
Try not to remind yourself _

_试着不要想起  
Your best years are all gone_

_你最好的时光已成为过去_

_…_

_Happy birthday!_ _（齐）  
How much more can you take? _ _（佩德罗）_

_你还受到了我吗？  
But your friends are hungry _

_不过你的朋友都饿了  
So just cut the stupid cake_

_所以现在还是切开那愚蠢的蛋糕吧_

_Happy birthday!_ _（弗朗西斯）_  
Happy birthday!  _（吉尔伯特）  
Happy birthday, dear... _ _（佩德罗）_

…

三人唱完后笑眯眯地看向东尼，台下观众有的欢呼有的哄笑。而东尼，可以想到，人已经完全傻掉，眼睛和下巴都张得老大。

“鉴于我可爱的老弟暂时恢复不过来，你们或许需要一位代主唱啦~”佩德罗说，仍挂着那副欠揍的笑容。

“我，我来！”费里显得越来越精力旺盛，冲上台去，“这首'[tropic love](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=31514328&userid=78354583)'献给我亲爱的路德，也献给等待夏天到来的各位！”

费里和各位乐手交流了会，整理下衣冠，正色闭上双眼。

_I remember the ocean,_

_我记得那片海，_

_memories die out so hard._

_要遗忘是有多难，_

_We were travelling the mountains,_

_那时我们正在这片山区旅行，_

_just to find the loudest seas._

_只是寻找最喧嚣的那片海，_

_We settled down by the fire,_

_我们围着火堆席地而坐，_

_knowing we could aim higher,_

_了解我们可以到达更高处，_

_but we didn't know that yet._

_但是我们不知道是否能到达，_

_So if you want something to hold on to_ _，_

_所以如果你想抓住什么，_

_gotta find it first._

_首先你要寻找，_

_But here I am._

_但是现在我就在这，_

_'Cause I've been laying under palm trees,_

_因为我一直躺在棕榈树下，_

_waiting for the summer,_

_等待着夏天的到来，_

_knowing there's nowhere to go._

_知道我无处可去，_

_Cause I am happy on this island,_

_因为在这个岛上我过的很开心_

_wanna be my funland?_

_想成为我的乐园吗_

_I don't ever want to leave,_

_我不曾想过要离开_

_I'm in a tropic love._

_我正处于热恋中_

台下鸦雀无声，舞池中站着的，餐桌边坐着的，吧台旁喝着的，此刻均沉醉于费里空灵的歌声中。有人闭上了双眼，可能大脑中的世界已经飞到了阳光明媚的南意大利地中海岸——整整齐齐的白色小屋，被磨光的石板阶梯，沙滩边的茅草凉亭，带着咸味的海风…

罗维一时也听呆了，手被东尼拉住时还惊了一下。他转向一旁的东尼，对方并没有看着他，但眼角与嘴角都弥漫着甜蜜的笑意，罗维的小心脏像是刚被撒下了一把蜜糖。

“笨蛋，终于清醒过来了。”

“我一直很清醒，罗维。遇到你就是我最大的成就，我珍惜活着的每一分钟，因为那将是和你度过的每一分钟。”

====

接下来大家似乎都忘记了东尼的存在，店里的员工轮流争着要当主唱，东尼也没有要抢回来的意思。

贝露琪唱了一首“[this town](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=507903881&userid=78354583)”，全程只有尼德兰哥哥的吉他伴奏，和吉尔偶尔兴起的几声打击乐。

_All of my friends are settling down_ _，_

_我的朋友们都已定居成家，_

_They're only kids but they're married now_ _，_

_年纪轻轻却已嫁给了命中注定的他，_

_Let's follow the lights, follow the crowd_ _，_

_让我们追随着那束光芒，跟随人潮，_

_Baby we gotta get out_ _，_

_这次我们必须要离开，_

_Let's get outta this town_ _，_

_离开这座小镇..._

_I want an ocean view, somewhere_ _，_

_我只想看到一望无际的海洋，哪儿都好，_

_As long as I'm next to you, I don't care_ _，_

_只要是与你在一起，我不在乎，_

_I don't wanna live my life in circles_ _，_

_我不想重复过着一成不变的生活，_

_I just wanna find an empty road_ _，_

_我只是想要找一条空荡无人的路，_

_Let's get away form here, let's go_ _，_

_逃离这里，让我们走吧，_

_..._

不知她选择这首歌是有所指呢还是单纯地喜欢它的旋律，不过它的确很适合由贝露琪甜美的嗓音演绎。

伊莎姐也按捺不住，撇下了吧台，东尼和罗维只好暂时接管。伊莎姐选了一首“[Havana](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=494865824&userid=78354583)”，歌曲伴奏主体是钢琴，男声说唱和伴唱部分由吉尔和弗朗西斯倾情赞助，女声伴唱当然是贝露琪。后面还有一段小号伴奏，本来台上不善管乐的几人想干脆略过，但佩德罗又一次突然跳上了舞台，自顾自地吹起来。原来他小号也吹得那么好！

伊莎姐演唱时就站在罗德的钢琴旁边，手扶着钢琴。她的歌声和罗德的钢琴可以说合作得天衣无缝，好像两人事先排练过许多次似的。面对这样出色的表演，伊莎姐身后的吉尔却是一张臭脸。

伊莎姐尽兴后，走回吧台。吉尔和弗朗西斯在严肃地商量着下一首曲目，东尼很好奇他的下一位替代者会是谁。

“喂！东尼！你要和罗维腻到什么时候?”弗朗西斯朝吧台大喊，“你俩呆在一块的时间还不够多么？还不上来?！”

“啊！好！”东尼亲了口罗维的脸蛋，跑上台去。“我还以为你们不需要我了呢~要唱什么?”

“all time low，这首歌由我和吉尔主唱，你和尼德兰罗德伴唱就行。”

“为什么我也要伴唱，我不愿意。”罗德的口气一点商量的余地都没有。

“我，我听过这首歌，让我来！”又是费里自告奋勇。

“那费里你应该知道哪儿需要伴唱吧？”东尼问。

“不大清楚，不过靠感觉总是可以解决的！”

“正解！”东尼一副孺子可教的表情。

台下的路德叹了口气，扶起额头。

“哪里像是正解了？！”正常人代表柯克兰先生理所当然地提出了质疑。

“嘛~你就看着吧~”弗朗西斯自信满满地回应。

东尼宣布:“女士先生们，来自人生赢家的[all time low](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=416700174&userid=78354583)！”

_I, was the knight in shining armor in your movie_ _，_

_我，曾是你电影里身着战甲的骑士，_

_Would put your lips on mine and love the after taste_ _，_

_想象着与你激吻，流连于双唇余味的情景，_

_Now_ _，可现在，_

_I'm a ghost I call your name_ _，_

_我不过是一头孤魂野鬼，呼唤你名字时，_

_You look right through me_ _，_

_你对我熟视无睹，_

_You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate_ _，_

_你是我单身的缘由，自慰时的想象，_

先打头阵的是弗朗西斯，他一改往日充满诱惑力的嗓音，只是略带哀怨地唱着这首备胎之歌。像他这样一位多金、高雅、英俊的男士也会有得不到的人吗？当然。如果对方和你一起长大，并且和你从小吵到大的话，是很有可能的。

_I_ _，我啊，_

_I've been trying to fix my pride_ _，_

_也尽力修补过我摇摇欲坠的尊严，_

_But that shits broken_ _，_

_但那破玩意还是毁了，_

_That shit's broken_ _，_

_无济于事，_

_Lie_ _，谎言，_

_Lie Lie Lie_ _，（伴）_

_谎言_ _谎言_ _全是谎言，_

_I try to hide but now you know it_ _，_

_试着藏起不堪如今你全盘皆知，_

_That I'm at an All Time Low_ _，_

_我跌入深渊谷底，_

_Low Low Low..._ _（齐）_

唉...弗朗西斯望向亚瑟，对方正坐在餐桌那儿和阿尔聊天，他心想，当初我若是不老欺负他结局会不会不一样？竟然喜欢上一个从小讨厌自己的人，我也是自取灭亡...

“那混蛋，今天是吃错药了吧！”亚瑟涨红了脸。

“欸，为啥?我觉得他唱的很好啊！”阿尔反问。

“阿尔你没听出弗朗西斯唱这首歌的感觉不太一样吗？”马修提示。

“伊丽莎白！给我来杯威士忌！不！一瓶！”亚瑟突然性情大变。

“欸?你确定?”阿尔一脸惊愕，马修的脸色也因惊恐变成了青黑色。

“非常抱歉，柯克兰先生，但是您最多只能喝一杯。路德事先有吩咐，他可不希望您把咱们的店给砸了。”

伊莎姐送去一小杯威士忌，吧台那边已经响起了柯克兰兄弟们戏谑的笑声。

“可恶...”亚瑟吮了一口手中的威士忌，看来柯克兰先生心中有些烦恼。

_I Was the prototype like three stacks on that CD_ _，_

_我曾如三栈包装唱片般有型，_

_An example of the perfect candidate_ _，_

_一个完美情人的典范，_

_Now_ _，可现在啊，_

_All your girlfriends say that you don't want to see me_ _，_

_你闺蜜们都说你对不想见我，_

_You're the reason_ _，_

_一切都是因为你，_

_That I just can't concentrate_ _，_

_让我没法集中注意力，_

唱第二段的人是吉尔，全程面无表情，令人难以捉摸他在想什么。

伊莎姐这次却没有注目倾听，而是忙上忙下，这边擦擦吧台，那边擦擦杯子，同样不知道在想什么。

_..._

_hey_ _！（费里）_

_low..._ _（齐）_

歌曲在台上台下众人的lowlow声中结束，东尼拍了拍弗朗西斯和吉尔的后背。费里果然是随着性子为两位主角伴唱，但富有个性的同时并未给曲子带来任何违和感，事实证明他是个音乐悟性极高的厨师...

“好啦！”东尼鼓舞道，“派对还远没有结束哦~[edge of the night](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=485918020&userid=78354583)！”

“哥，这首你来伴唱吧，”费里不知何时从台上溜了下来，“东尼他们还需要一个吉他手，你吉他弹得比我好，而且我需要休息一下。”

罗维叹了口气，偷偷走上舞台，在尼德兰身旁的角落坐下，安置好吉他。东尼转过头受宠若惊般看着罗维，罗维向他点了点头，东尼即刻笑逐颜开，转向听众。

_Fifteen to five, another Friday afternoon_ _，（东尼）_

_16:45_ _，又一个周五的黄昏，_

_Watching the weekend creeping closer into view_ _，_

_周末正慢慢向我走近，_

_Eye Of The Tiger on the highway home to you_ _，_

_听着Eye Of The Tiger_ _开车回家，_

_Home to you, home to you, home to you_ _，_

_回到你的身边，你的身边，你的身边，_

_Don't tell me you can't find time to party_ _，_

_别告诉我你没有时间聚会，_

_I don't wanna hear that damn excuse_ _，_

_我不想听你那些鬼扯的理由，_

_Baby if we can't go find a party_ _，_

_宝贝儿如果我们找不到合适的派对，_

_Guess we'll have to make one here for two_ _，_

_那我们就自己开一个，_

_Talking honey sunny delight_ _，（吉尔）_

_说着甜言蜜语，阳光正好，_

_I wanna take you on a_ _，（齐）_

_我想带你去参加，_

_Street safari party alright_ _，（吉尔）_

_一场街头旅行派对，_

_Into the wild jungle_ _，（齐）_

_钻进狂野森林，_

_Ooh-ooh if you ain't scared of the fall_ _，（齐）_

_如果你对坠落无所畏惧，_

_We'll be hanging off the edge of the night, alright_ _，_

_我们将依附于这个夜晚的边缘，好吗_

_Supernova galactic kiss_ _，（吉尔）_

_让我们尽情亲吻，_

_..._

罗维跟随身旁尼德兰的暗示尽量配合他的吉他，起初除了齐唱部分以外他都没有发声，但不自觉地被台上这帮家伙感染，逐渐放松下来。后来变得和费里一样随着心情给东尼伴唱，当然他可能做不到费里那么好，毕竟无论吹啦弹唱、绘画厨艺、人缘性格，费里都是家族里最优秀的那个。可能文学和吉他方面，罗维略胜一筹，但那也只是因为费里对这两个领域不那么上心罢了。如果费里愿意，他绝对可以作为爷爷的正统继承人。

====

后来罗维变得不想下台了，他就坐在角落里，和bad touch的家伙们表演了一首接一首曲子。在所有曲子里，罗维最喜欢的还是酷玩的“[something just like this](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=461347998&userid=78354583)”，罗维知道东尼是唱给他听的。

_I've been reading books of old_ _，我曾饱览古老的书籍，_

_The legends and the myths_ _，那些传说与神话，_

_Achilles and his gold_ _，阿喀琉斯和他的黄金，_

_Hercules and his gifts_ _，大力神与他的天赋，_

_Spiderman's control_ _，蜘蛛侠的责任，_

_And Batman with his fists_ _，蝙蝠侠的铁拳，_

_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_ _，显而易见我没有那么大的能耐，_

_But he said, where'd you wanna go?_ _但他说，你想去何方？_

_How much you wanna risk?_ _你能承担多大的风险？_

_I'm not looking for somebody_ _，我并不渴求你拥有，_

_With some superhuman gifts_ _，超人般的天赋，_

_Some superhero_ _，英雄伟绩，_

_Some fairytale bliss_ _，或是童话般的天赐之福，_

_Just something I can turn to_ _，只期望一些我能依赖的事物，_

_Somebody I can kiss_ _，一个能亲吻我的爱人，_

_I want something just like this_ _，我想要的不过是这些..._

====

“台下的朋友听了那么久，想必很多人已经发现那位坐在角落里的副经理了，对吧？”弗朗西斯突如其来的提问，使罗维放松下来的神经再度紧绷起来，应该说是比正常情况下再紧绷了几十倍。

这混蛋！迫于众人目光的罗维只能在心里暗骂。

“对——！！”众人答。

“那他弹得好不好呢？”

“好！”

“大家想不想进一步欣赏呢？”

“想！”费里那笨蛋竟也带头起哄！

“大家放过我家经理吧。”东尼赶忙打圆场，他偷偷对罗维说，“罗维，你不想唱也没关系的哦~你能为我伴奏，我已经非常开心了。”

“没关系，我可以。”罗维不是对着东尼而是对着话筒说，“既然你们那么想听的话，就乖乖等着被我折服吧！不过，有个条件。这首歌必须由我一人完成，你们几个不要随随便便给我伴奏，罗德除外。”

“欸！不公平，凭什么罗德可以。”吉尔抱怨。

“嘘！”东尼在嘴巴前竖起食指，让其安静。

罗维拾起他心爱的尤克里里，弹起前奏。

“[这首歌](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=418603247&userid=78354583)想必你们都听过，我就不说名字了。”

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_ _，智者说，只有傻瓜才会相信爱情，_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you_ _，但我还是不由自主地，爱上了你，_

罗维依然是惯常皱着眉头的禁欲模样，歌声中却饱含情感。罗德似乎也产生了情感波动，悠扬地为罗维弹起伴奏。东尼就坐在罗维身边，全神贯注地凝视着他的爱人。

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin_ _，我该留下吗，这会不会是一种过错，_

_If I can't help, falling in love with you_ _，如果我情不自禁，陷入你设的情网，_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_ _，就像河水，最终要流入大海，_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_ _，亲爱的这一切，好像命中注定，_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_ _，牵起我的手，也带走我的一生，_

台下的情侣已经伴着曼妙的歌声轻轻跳起了舞，形单影只者的模样却千姿百态。有的像在思念心中的那个ta，有的像在为什么困扰着，有的只是单纯欣赏歌声，有的面露欣慕，有的不为所动...不管怎样，大家都在罗维引导下齐唱出了:

_Cuz I can't help, falling in love with you_ _，因为我情不自禁，与你坠入爱河_

罗维突然转向一旁的东尼，他笑了。估计有幸看过罗维微笑的人，都会说这样一句话——你真的该多笑笑，这样一张笑颜怎能白白埋没?

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_ _，_

_Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be_ _，_

_oh~Take my hand, take my whole life too~_

这时罗维停止演奏，伸出靠近东尼的右手。东尼伸手牵起它，深情款款地注视着同样看着他的罗维。众人再度齐唱最后两句:

_Cuz I can't help, falling in love with you_ _，_

_Cuz I can't help, falling in love_ _—— with_ _——you_ _。_

酒吧顿时趋于宁静，似乎大家仍沉醉于方才的甜蜜感觉。东尼却突然动了动嘴唇，他的两汪绿水，看向罗维，看向他的灵魂深处，轻轻又唱了一次—— _But I can't help, falling in love with you..._

_====_

午夜一点，曲终人散。

“太...棒了！”王耀先生满脸通红，不知喝了多少，连站都站不稳，分别被两侧的濠镜和嘉龙勉强撑着。“自由且灵活，随性但默契，我当初的选择是对的！哎呀，带家人来享受下欧洲的夜生活也不错啊~”

“对，对...但大哥你享受过头了...”王嘉龙面无表情地说。

“一路上注意安全，先生想什么时候再来都可以。但希望您学会节制一些...”路德略带责备地庄重说道。

“实在是不好意思。”钻进家族的特派轿车之前，濠镜谦逊地向路德道了歉。

“真是的，谁让亚瑟喝成这样的?！你们也不看着点！”弗朗西斯没好气地谴责，扶着不省人事的亚瑟走出店面，后头跟着面带歉意的金发兄弟俩。

“抱歉，弗朗西斯。阿尔太兴奋了，一直拉着我跳舞，所以亚瑟落单了。”马修怯生生解释着，“但是，伊莎姐说过只允许他点一杯威士忌，所以我也没放心上…”

“行了弗朗西斯，不是他俩的错，也不是酒保小姐的错。亚瑟的酒是我和他的几个哥哥灌的。”佩德罗和柯克兰兄弟一起走出店，这几位罪魁祸首倒是没有丝毫愧疚的颜色。“我们打算去下一家店继续来几杯，你们也来吧！”

“谁要去啊！你们也太过分了！”弗朗西斯怒斥。

“过分吗？但是刚才他一直很困扰的样子，还不如索性一醉方休?”佩德罗笑嘻嘻地说，摆摆手走开了。

弗朗西斯摇摇头，帮助亚瑟进入的士，与东尼告别后，同阿尔他们一齐把亚瑟送回酒店。

在收拾完残局后，伊莎姐乘罗德的顺风车回家了，贝露琪也和哥哥一起散步回家，贝露琪就住在附近科索大道的一栋白色的小公寓里。

“吉尔你还要骑摩托车回家吗？今晚你打鼓应该比往常累吧?”东尼非常担忧地问。

路德也说:“对啊，大哥你今天就住在这儿吧。你可以穿我的衣服，睡客厅沙发。”

“本大爷字典里就没有累这个字，谁会放着家里舒服的大床不睡，睡沙发啊?而且，”吉尔挠挠他的银发，“有我在，会打扰你们办事的嘛。”

路德和罗维的脸蹭的一下红了，路德没好气地说:“既然哥哥坚持，那一路顺风。”

费里对吉尔摆了摆手，说:“再见，哥哥，注意安全。还有不管怎样，我们也不会在客厅...”

“闭嘴！”一向合不来的罗维和路德，异口同声地说。

====

瓦尔加斯兄弟的家就在二楼，面积有libro bar餐馆和Vargas书店加起来那么大。但是起居的地方只占去很少的部分，剩余空间都被书房、绘画室、乐器室、收藏室等杂七杂八的房间占据了。

因为今天比平时要累得多，所以罗维和东尼并没有做什么“事情”，直接睡觉了。就在罗维快要睡着的时候，东尼轻轻在罗维耳边说了句“谢谢你，罗维”。

罗维迷糊地嘟囔了句“谢什么？我只是给你做了个冰淇淋”。

“哈哈，”东尼亲了亲罗维额头，揉着他柔顺的栗色头发，“不只这个。还有为了我上台，不仅为我伴奏，为我伴唱，竟然还为我唱了首情歌！还有...邀请弗朗西斯和尼德兰来为我庆生，你连哥哥都能请到，明明连我都搞不清楚他的行踪。还有罗德，今天明显比平常来得早，弹的曲子里西班牙的或者相近风格的曲子莫名其妙的多。你觉得这还不值得被感谢吗？”

罗维此刻已经睡意全无，他的眼睑不停抖动着，故意避开东尼的视线:“笨-笨蛋，你也太自作多情了吧...”

东尼抬起罗维的下巴，让他直视自己的眼睛:“罗维，就算我再笨，再不会阅读气氛。在弗朗西斯说'要不是罗维'却突然搪塞过去后，难道我不会产生一点怀疑吗？”

罗维沉默，东尼知道他是默认了。“天啊，我到底是积了几辈子的福分才能得到你?！”东尼激动地紧紧抱住罗维，罗维在东尼怀里再次偷偷笑了。

“好了，快睡吧。看今晚大伙儿的状态，明天没几个可以准时起床干活的，有的你忙的。”罗维安抚东尼。最后，他补充了一句，“还有，佩德罗不是我请来的，你又不是不知道他飘忽不定。”

“啊，这样就合理了。”东尼说。

Fin.

  


  


信息补充：

[比姐家的样子](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1d1R3qu)  


可以看看罗维唱的这首歌的[MV](http://music.163.com/#/mv/?id=5393941&userid=78354583)

囧白莲的all time low我最喜欢的还是[这个版本](http://music.163.com/#/mv/?id=5298031&userid=78354583)，我的脑内想象是普爷是囧白莲，亲分法叔和尼德兰是坐在沙发上伴唱的三人，罗维坐在角落里弹吉他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of ‘birthday present’


	4. Unexpected Vacation-part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章可能有点虐，不过也就这章虐。

又是一个平静的早晨，这个时间点无论是喝酒、吃午餐还是看书都不太合适，所以店里客人很少。

罗维照常待在他最爱的书店前台看书，这次看的是王耀先生送的《东周列国志》，当时先生把这部大块头甩到罗维眼前，面带自豪地说“看看罗马建成之前的东方世界是什么样的吧”。

东尼还是一副没睡醒的样子，一动不动坐在罗维旁边，趴在桌子上。本来罗维希望他能多睡一会儿的，毕竟他每晚都得卖力唱歌，但每天七点罗维起床后，东尼虽然痛苦仍执拗地要和罗维一起起床，洗漱，吃早餐。想到这儿，罗维叹了口气，揉了揉东尼的卷发。

瓦尔加斯书店的值班安排是轮流制，一人每周负责一天。不过也只是规定上这么写，像是吉尔和费里，几乎很少到书店来，吉尔是因为静不下来，费里则是因为几乎全天都得在厨房忙活，根本抽不开身，所以罗维常常代替他俩值班。

“哥哥~”费里突然探入餐馆与书店之间的门。  
“嘘—”  
“哥，你知道吗？咱们店火啦！”  
“不知道。”  
“哥哥果然两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书。”费里一脸无奈，“上周五晚bad touch 乐队重聚的消息在网上都传开了！”

罗维的双眼突然挣得很大，眼中充满了惊讶、恐惧、不安。  
“好像当天酒吧里有乐队过去的歌迷，他们把当晚表演的曲目全拍下来，上传到油管上了。现在每首曲目的点击量至少都是五位数，你看！”

费里把自己的手机举到罗维面前，显示的是一个油管的播放列表，题目是‘bad touch乐队的酒吧’，里面全是他们周五晚上的表演视频。不只有乐队的，其他人表演的视频也被上传了。

罗维夺过手机，点开每个视频看。点击量最高的当然还是bad touch乐队表演的曲子，就是那首《birthday suit》，罗维一点都不惊讶。他浏览视频下方的热评：  
“好怀念啊，那么有才华的乐队为什么要隐退呢？”“东尼和弗朗西斯还是那么性感啊~”“吉尔的才华就这么浪费在罗马了…”“这个唱Havana的女生好性感啊”“我倒是更喜欢另一个女生，她看起来更可爱”“就我觉得厨师先生是个天才吗？”“那个副经理很可爱，吉他弹得很好”“同志们，你们忽略了最重要的一点，以后去罗马旅游，我们多了一个必去的地方，这酒吧真是卧虎藏龙”…

罗维不在乎他们怎么看自己，不在乎自己的餐馆被当作bad touch乐队的酒吧，也不在乎他们的赞扬，他的关注点完全集中到了那句“以后去罗马多了一个必去的地方”上，这条热评的点赞数千，高高挂在视频的正下方，显然所有看视频的人都会看得到。以如今网络传播信息的速度，Bad touch乐队的成员在巴比诺街的一家餐馆工作的消息必定不胫而走。相信不久，昔日的粉丝将纷纷涌向这家小店，想要再次一睹昔日偶像的风采。到那时，小店的静谧祥和将步入终结。

罗维最害怕的事情，似乎不可避免地要发生了。  
罗维抓着手机的手抖动不止，眼睛通红。这全是他的错，他一手造成的。当然，他很清楚想要再次见到偶像本就是无可厚非的，罗马是一个旅游胜地，是一个自由国度，他没有权利掌控他人的去留。但是他还是不禁想，这是我的店，我的家，凭什么？而且，东尼也是我的东尼，为什么不能只是我的东尼呢？

“哥哥，你怎么了，不要，不要哭啊…”被罗维的反应吓到的费里，眼看也快要哭了。  
啜泣声终于吵醒了东尼，他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，注意到哭泣的瓦尔加斯兄弟。  
“你们，你们这是怎么了？发生了什么事吗？”  
“不-不是我，是哥-哥。”费里断断续续带着哭腔说。  
“罗维，发生了什么？”东尼再次问道，一只手搭到罗维肩膀上。

罗维一下把手拍开了，他知道做得不对，但他的理智已经无法掌控意识了。“你自己看吧，”他把手机塞给东尼，“我真笨，当初邀请弗朗西斯和尼德兰的时候就该想到可能会变成这样的。”然后双手捂着红通通的眼睛，冲上二楼，啪的一声关上房间的大门。

东尼没看几个视频，他只是看到热评中的几条评论就能明白罗维突然发作的缘由，同时解释给仍不明就里的费里听。一般，在罗维生气的时候，不管是不是东尼的错，东尼都会第一时间跟过去，该安慰的安慰，该道歉的道歉。但这次，他没有。他自己好像也很茫然，不知道下一步该怎么办，这大概是费里第一次看到眉头紧锁的东尼。  
====  
今天明明是周一，但是晚上的客人出奇的多，看来消息真的已经逐渐传开了。平时常驻的乐手只有吉尔和东尼，其他人只是看心情。今天大家兴致都不是很高的样子，罗德也因为乐团有演出没来。但观众的兴致倒是不差，在表演停顿的间隙，台下总是有人想和两名乐手互动。

“东尼，你能告诉我们弗朗西斯和尼德兰为什么没来吗？”  
“呃，不好意思，他们两个其实不在这儿工作，你们最好到阿姆斯特丹或者巴黎找他们...”  
“能解释一下你们为什么要在这儿开店吗？当歌手不是更赚钱?”  
“哈哈，我不差钱，还有这店不是我的，我只是给男朋友打工而已…”  
“你们还有机会再重聚演出吗？”  
“我想，大概不可能了吧。我和吉尔还好，弗朗西斯和尼德兰可是大忙人...”  
“请问你在罗马定居，是因为男友的关系吗？”  
“啊...那只是部分原因，还有...”  
“这么说你是打算一直居住在罗马咯？”  
“...”

东尼一直试图友好地回答粉丝们的问题，不过可以看出他脸色不太好，笑容也显得非常僵硬。后边的吉尔反倒先受不了了，一把摔下鼓锤，一话不说气冲冲走了。  
伊莎姐赶紧跑上台圆场:“呃哈哈，非常抱歉，今天吉尔身体本来就不太舒服，应该是坚持不下去了，下面请我们优秀的费里厨师长为大家表演吧。”  
费里也面带歉意地上了台，拾起地上的鼓锤。  
躲在厨房里，透过厨房门窗目睹一切的罗维，一扭头，也跑回了二楼的房间。

罗维躺在房间的长沙发上，没忍住又打开了那个播放列表。他本来不在乎别人对他的看法，所以一直忽略他演唱部分的视频，不过他意外地发现自己演唱的视频点击量颇高，不禁好奇点了进去。  
底下的几条热评写着:  
“安东尼奥是gay?！幻灭了...”  
“他的男友看起来很拽的样子，在表演的时候也几乎不笑。”  
“我曾经和东尼的男友在同一所大学念书，给大家一点猛料。此人一点都不简单，他名叫罗维诺•瓦尔加斯，他的爷爷正是意大利著名葡萄酒龙头企业瓦尔加斯葡萄酒公司的董事长。大家都记得东尼宣布隐退的前一年还在做巡回演出吧，他们也来过罗马，罗维诺很有可能就是在那场演唱会认识的东尼。东尼自那以后就常常往罗马跑，并在一年后选择了隐退。这只是我的猜测，罗维诺很有可能也是东尼的粉丝，他动用他爷爷的势力，得到了接近东尼的机会，并成功俘虏了东尼，很有可能就是他毁了东尼的职业生涯。”

罗维没有继续往下浏览，因为他的眼泪又不可遏制地涌出了眼眶。他气愤地把手机摔到了对面墙上，胸膛因呼吸困难剧烈起伏着。  
“这些人想象力也太丰富了！”他怒吼，“我tm对摇滚乐一点儿兴趣都没有，爷爷tm根本从来没把我放在眼里，我动用个屁的势力？！要不是费里非要拉着我去参加他'男朋友的哥哥的演唱会'，谁tm会去啊？而且，安东尼奥他神志健全，他想来罗马，他想隐退，我tm管得着吗？他们真以为我是什么可以蛊惑人心的地中海女妖啦！”  
罗维歇斯底里控诉着网络的不公，窸窸窣窣又哭了好久，之后实在哭累了，在沙发睡着了。

罗维第二天醒来，头痛欲裂。他环顾四周，东尼不在。他站起来，走到墙边拾起手机，屏幕已经裂了。他解锁手机，已是中午十二点，新消息只有一封东尼发来的邮件，他点开:  
“罗维，抱歉，给你带来不开心的回忆了，明明我最大的愿望就是让你开心的。情况我已经了解，接下来我的旧粉丝们肯定会纷至沓来的吧，我知道你不喜欢在别人的目光下生活，所以最好的解决方式就是我离开，当你看到这封邮件的时候，我应该已经回到马德里。你可以告诉来找我的人们我已经离开，这样不久他们就会失去兴趣...”

罗维没有看完，他好不容易干涸的眼泪又不争气地流了下来。


	5. Unexpected Vacation-part 2

接下来的几天，果然不出所料，晚上的客人中多了许多乐队的粉丝，有时甚至在白天，都会有人进来询问这是不是bad touch乐队的酒吧。

罗维现在完全是罢工状态，成天把自己关在房间里。对于这种情况，路德却没有多说什么，他的解释是“凭他现在的状态，能做出什么好菜来，而且对客人态度肯定很恶劣，随他去吧”。

罗维正在房里阅读那本《东周列国志》，正读到齐国管仲与鲍叔部分，管仲是齐国著名的谋略家，在青年时期家境贫困，常常欺骗鲍叔，但鲍叔从未憎恨他。管仲说：“在我贫困时，分赚取的钱财总是给自己留得更多，鲍叔从不觉得我贪婪，他知道我贫困；我曾被国君驱逐三次，鲍叔从不觉得我不忠，他知道我时运不济；我曾在战场上逃跑三次，鲍叔从不觉得我胆小，他知道我要供养老母亲；公子纠死后，我被囚入狱，鲍叔不认为我卑贱，他知道我最害怕的不是被打败，而是不为天下所知。生我者父母，知我者鲍子也。”罗维想，东尼不就如鲍叔一样吗？他只是一味接受东尼的关怀、理解、妥协，而反过来，他又为东尼做过什么呢？

一阵轻微的敲门声打断罗维的思绪，接着门把手被扭开，是费里。

“哥哥，”费里胆怯地轻轻坐到罗维身边，沙发因此产生了个小凹槽。对于发生的事，费里其实感到有些愧疚，毕竟是他给罗维看那些视频的。“你不想干活没关系，但偶尔也应该出去走走，一直关在房里会发霉的。”

“我早上出去走过了。”

“那完全不够。对了！哥哥，今晚咱们一块儿去看电影吧。”

“谁要当你和路德的电灯泡？！”

“不止我和路德会去，吉尔也会去。”

“嗯？…那谁管酒吧？”

“今晚罗德想搞个古典乐重演绎活动，让客人自行设计重新演绎一首古典乐，前三名可以免费得到他们乐团的音乐会门票，不过如果演绎的风格只是照搬原曲的话会被轰出酒吧。”

“嗯？…挺有趣的。”

“所以，今晚用不到吉尔和我们了，咱们就一块儿去吧！就当转换心情，是皮克斯的一部新片，叫coco，背景是墨西哥的亡灵节，主题是拉丁音乐，我就不信哥哥会不感兴趣。”

不得不说费里很了解自己的哥哥，罗维叹了口气，说了句“好吧”。

====

东尼正无所事事坐在阳台的沙滩椅上，摆弄着吉他。离开罗马时，他只带了它陪着。东尼家里其实有各种样式的吉他不下五十把，但他还是特意带了这把回来，因为它是罗维送的。

记得刚认识罗维的时候，对方对自己不理不睬，唯一能令对方肯和东尼说说话的工具便是吉他。起先东尼试图和罗维相处，只是觉得他是费里的哥哥，怎么着也得至少搭得上话吧，尤其是东尼这样的古道热肠，看不得有人被大家晾在一边。尽管对方态度冷淡、言语恶毒。他询问费里罗维喜欢什么，费里说哥哥喜欢美食、书籍，还有吉他，哥哥最近正在大学社团里学习吉他。东尼不太擅长美食，对读书更是不感兴趣，不过吉他是他拿手的啊。他向罗维表示，乐意帮助罗维练习吉他。虽然罗维讨厌费里这帮吵吵闹闹的朋友，不过他也是懂行的，知道这帮人是音乐天才，也很欣赏东尼的技术（当然他不会当面承认），所以他别扭地接受了东尼的帮助。

与罗维相处的时间越长，东尼便越发喜爱罗维。罗维学习能力极强，短时间内就进步神速，不过东尼喜欢上的不仅仅只是罗维的才华，还有他被东尼赞扬时脸上掩饰不住的红晕，外表冷酷却在得知东尼感冒时从罗马打过来的问候，一直被家族忽视却云淡风轻的态度，即便东尼悟性极低仍谆谆向其解释他正在阅读的书籍的深意，在东尼犯蠢时的反应不是挖苦而是纠正，当东尼弹吉他唱歌时他充满崇敬光芒的双眼...天啊，为了那副眼神，东尼愿意每天都飞到罗马，不管他正位于世界的哪个角落。这时他才明白，自己已经深深爱上罗维了。

东尼的别墅坐落于曼萨纳雷斯河南岸，沿东北方向穿过一座小公园就可以看见有三百年历史的托莱多古桥，该桥于1718年开建，历时十四年建成，呈巴洛克风格，桥上有两座中世纪风格的雕像。穿过大桥，沿着河岸往西北走，很快便可到达马德里竞技俱乐部的历史球场——卡尔隆德。

门控的电话铃铃铃响起，东尼迈着拖沓的脚步去接听:“请问是哪...”

“是我，弗朗西斯，赶紧开门！”电话那头传来法国人充满戏剧性的声音。

东尼无奈地按下开门按钮，慢悠悠走回阳台，并不打算去迎接他的老友。弗朗西斯兴冲冲的脚步声逐渐接近，他粗鲁地打开东尼房间的门，四下寻找东尼的人影，好不容易才发现阳台的沙滩椅边探出来的两只脚。他摇摇头，快步走过去。

“果然不出我所料，马德里里约公园的卖艺人都比你整洁多了！”

“欸——有那么糟吗？”

“你多久没照过镜子了?”弗朗西斯靠近东尼的脸，近距离端详，“胡子都没刮，你是想学我蓄胡吗？！”

“弗朗西斯老板什么时候成了我的老管家了?”

“你以为我想过来，吉尔告诉我你离开意大利时我都惊呆了！”弗朗西斯激动地说，揉揉眉头，“明明过去你才是更令人省心的那个。”

“妈妈放心，我这不是挺好的。您从巴黎飞来一定累了，想要喝点什么？”

“还贫嘴！”弗朗西斯走到另一把沙滩椅边坐下，平复一下情绪，“红酒。”

东尼走向厨房，倒了两杯红酒，回到阳台，递给弗朗西斯一杯:“这是我能招待的最好的红酒了，希望你不要嫌弃。”

弗朗西斯还没喝，闻了闻便说:“瓦尔加斯！你看，你根本离不开他嘛！为什么擅自决定离开意大利，罗维已经好几天没有干活了！”

东尼大大咧咧的神情突然变得很凝重，他低下头，眼眶周围一圈都红了。他弯下腰，把脸埋进双手手心。弗朗西斯放下酒杯，走到东尼身边，一只手搭到东尼背上，安抚他。

不知过了多久，东尼才再次开口说话，声音很厚:“弗朗西斯，为什么光是不能待在罗维身边的想法，就可以令我心如刀绞?”

弗朗西斯摇了摇头，思考可以开导东尼的方法，他突然灵光一闪。

“东尼，干脆我帮你收拾一下，我们待会儿出去吧。我的一个朋友在马德里开餐馆，味道虽然没有我的店好，但也还过得去，今晚我请客！接着我们去看场电影怎么样，我最近看了一部皮克斯的新片，叫Coco，是音乐故事，你一定会喜欢的。”

东尼抬起头，表情充满了感激:“太谢谢你了，弗朗西斯。但是你已经看过那部电影了，你确定不要换一部吗？”

“不！必须看这部。”

====

_Remember me_ _，请记得我，_

_Though i have to say goodbye_ _，虽然我要说再见了，_

_Remember me_ _，记住我，_

_Don't let it make you cry_ _，希望你不要为此哭泣，_

_For even if i' m far away_ _，就算我将远行，_

_I hold you in my heart_ _，我也会把你放在心里，_

_I sing a secret song to you_ _，我会在分别的每个夜晚，_

_Each night we are apart_ _，为你唱起一首只属你的歌，_

_Remember me_ _，记住我，_

_Though i have to travel far_ _，虽然我要远行，_

_Remember me_ _，记住我，_

_Each time you hear a sad guitar_ _，每当你听见悲伤的吉他声，_

_Know that i' m with you_ _，要知道是我与你在一起，_

_The only way that i can be_ _，在你重新回到我怀抱之前，_

_Until you're in my arms again_ _，那是我存在的唯一方式，_

_Remember me_ _，请记住我..._

当影片中从阴间回来的米赫尔和奶奶一起唱起这首《[remember me](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=518066668&userid=78354583)》时，罗维的脸已经全湿了，左边的吉尔正发出“悲恸”的哭声，右边的费里也趴在路德肩上抽泣，路德不得不一边拍着费里的头，一边帮费里擦泪。

罗维对东尼的思念愈加强烈。

回家途中，路德坐在轿车驾驶座上开车，副驾坐着吉尔，正有的没的烦扰着试图专注的弟弟。罗维和费里坐在后排。

“哥，你又打算这么轻易放弃么？”费里突然打破沉默。

“我放弃什么了？”罗维明知故问。

“哥哥，你总那么任性！”费里语气变得很认真，“之前你就是大大咧咧什么都无所谓的样子，不过那些东西可能对你来说不是最重要的，所以我一直也试着接受了。可能你不喜欢经商，所以你放弃就读商学院和爷爷的继承人位置，我接受了；可能你不喜欢出名，所以你放弃星探抛出的橄榄枝，我接受了；可能你不喜欢太大的压力，所以放弃了La Pergola餐馆的邀请函，宁愿自己开家小餐馆，我也接受了。但是，你不是最喜欢东尼了吗？难道你也要放弃吗？能改变人长长一生的选择其实就那么几个，但每一个，都将把你领向完全不同的人生。Coco的爸爸选择离开家，追求音乐梦想，结果却导致他不能再回到家乡见亲人一面，直到死后才与他们重聚。只是一次误会，coco的妈妈却为此憎恨爸爸一生。难道你也想等到死后才再次见东尼吗？罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”

“混蛋费里！”听完费里一通长篇大论的罗维坐直了身子，直视费里，“你以为这点道理我会不懂？可是，说不定...说不定我和东尼根本就不是一路人，我就喜欢平平淡淡无忧无虑的日子，但东尼可能就是德拉库斯（笔者：Coco里面的歌神），他喜欢热闹刺激的生活，他的歌曲和人生是属于大家的，不是我的，也不是libro bar的。我不仅一次在想，他会不会为当初隐退的决定后悔?他本来就是一个容易头脑发热的人。当初我劝他不要老往罗马跑，浪费时间精力，而且这样的关系注定维持不了多久。他当时可能被爱情冲昏了头脑，都没有好好考虑，就做出了决定...”

“哥哥！”费里还没等罗维讲完就打断他，“你凭什么擅自揣测东尼是德拉库斯，他就不可能是Coco的爸爸吗？或许他更希望待在他爱的人身边，为他在乎的人唱歌呢？如果你不确定的话，难道不该至少亲自问一下本人吗？”

费里平时看起来头脑简单，但这次说的却不是没有道理。罗维没有再说什么，只是用左手握了握费里的右手，他的歉意及感激都经手传达给了弟弟。

他们回到店里时才十点半，罗德举办的比赛仍在热烈进行中。罗维径直爬上二楼，进浴室洗澡，思考费里的话，思念东尼的笑容、温存、歌声…他早早上了床，翻看手机里东尼的相片，大部分都是他在东尼“胁迫”下一起拍的自拍。他好想听一听东尼的声音，看一看东尼注视他的样子。在这样的念头促使下，罗维再次打开油管里他的《can’t help falling in love》。

罗维演唱的整个过程，东尼的视线从未从他身上移开过，东尼的目光中不仅有痴迷，还有骄傲，满足，疼爱，仿佛罗维是世界上最了不起的人，而得到罗维的自己是宇宙里最幸福的人。罗维纳闷，自己真的有那么好吗？

他无意瞟到底下的评论，第一条热评还是那条有关罗维的“阴谋论”，不过在这条热评的回复中，有一条回复得到了许多赞。回复写着：

“你们都疯了吗？这么无根据地诬陷一个人，这样也配作东尼的粉丝吗？大家都是喜爱音乐的人，应该都相信音乐是感情的最佳表达方式。这个视频你们难道都白看了吗？还是根本没看只是为了进来喷粪?瓦尔加斯先生唱歌时看东尼的眼神，东尼注视他的样子，还有他们唱 _cuz I can't help falling in love with yo_ u时的感情，难道还能作假不成。这俩人分明深深爱着对方！就算瓦尔加斯真的是东尼选择隐退的原因，作为他的粉丝，难道不应该尊重他的决定吗？难道不应该祝福东尼找到真爱吗？难道不应该敬佩东尼做出的牺牲吗？”

罗维很感激发这条评论的人，不是因为他为他说话，而是因为他给了他勇气。罗维立即关掉油管窗口，搜索罗马最近一班直达马德里的航班——凌晨两点半。现在是十二点过五分，还来得及。

罗维急匆匆换衣服，冲下楼去。罗德的比赛仍未结束，台上一位亚洲面孔的少女正用二胡拉着肖塔科维奇的西班牙舞曲，台下的人激动地跳着舞，罗德也闭着眼，为这位少女弹钢琴伴奏。吉尔正坐在吧台边和伊莎姐激动谈论着什么，罗维很高兴吉尔还没走，冲到他身边。

“吉尔，能不能帮我个忙?我需要你现在把我送到机场?”

吉尔几乎立刻就明白罗维想干什么，他不加思索便问:“几点的飞机?”

“两点半。”

“那完全来得及！走吧！”

俩人风风火火地冲出了店，望着两人远去背影的伊莎姐露出了欣慰的微笑。

到达机场时将近一点，时间完全充裕。吉尔一直把罗维送到安检口才道别。

“一路顺风！赶紧把东尼拽回来，告诉他我一个人快累垮了！”

罗维似乎并没有很大自信:“我尽量吧。”

“你说什么呢？那家伙坚持不了几天的，就算你不把他撵回来，他自己很快也会灰溜溜跑回来的。自打遇到你后，不管在哪儿，他总问我们什么时候能去罗马；不管什么时候，他总拿你来烦我们；后来如果见不到你的面，他连歌都不会写了...拿出自信来！行了，不早了，我得走了。”

“吉尔！”在吉尔转身要走的时候，罗维叫住了他，“谢...谢谢你。”

罗维竟然会说谢谢，吉尔现在的表情跟中了彩票一样:“罗维！你能再说一遍吗？这次我要录下来，向那帮家伙炫耀...”

“不能！仅此一次，再见！”罗维转身走进安检口。

 

 

信息补充：

歌词仍然来自网易云音乐。

La Pergola是罗马的一家高档餐馆，在tripadvicor上查的。

[曼萨纳雷斯河周边地图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1dtKm5K)，标志的地方是托莱多桥，马德里里约公园在河流东南角，卡尔德隆体育场在河流西北角。

[托莱多桥地貌](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1gfVn3hT)  [马德里竞技旧体育场卡尔隆德](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1pMdeHlD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这部分题目叫预料之外的假期，抱歉至今还没提到假期，很快就会写到了...


	6. Unexpected Vacation-part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塞波加的拟人名字是马塞洛·瓦尔加斯，看到ao3上好像是用的这个名字。  
> 这章有点子亲分的情节，请自带避雷针。我是只要他俩在一起，攻受无所谓的类型...

早晨六点半，东尼家的门控电话早早就响了。东尼本来想无视，以为来人会知难而退，殊不知来人出奇的执拗，反复按着门铃，差不多五分钟后，东尼终于起身。

“不管是哪位?能不能十点再来?这个时间实在不亦见客。”  
“是我。”

仅有两个字，名字也没报，但这个声音，是东尼再熟悉不过的，就在刚才的睡梦中，还环绕于东尼耳畔。

东尼喊了句“就来！”，甩下电话，冲下楼去。他打开大门，真的是罗维，鼻子冻得通红，脸因紧张也染上了熟悉的红晕，身子在马德里清晨凛冽的寒风中抖个不停的罗维。

看到眼前兴奋的东尼，罗维脑子突然短路了，他在的士中想了好多要对东尼说的话，“我想你”“我想永远和你在一起”“即使放弃一点自由也没关系”“我可以离开罗马，你想去哪儿我就去哪儿”“但是不要再抛下我一个人了”...

最后，罗维费尽艰辛，只憋出了一句“别...别以为你可以轻易甩掉我，混蛋！”

说完后罗维的脸更红了，眼泪眼看就要出来。东尼什么都没说，他向前迈了一步，右手抓过罗维左手手腕，将罗维拉近自己，左手关上罗维身后的大门，同一时间他的嘴唇已经贴上了罗维的，左手顺势搂住罗维腰部，让其贴紧自己，右手将罗维的左手引向自己腰际。罗维起初没反应过来，但他僵直的身体很快便融入东尼温暖的怀抱中。东尼的舌头舔舐着罗维的下嘴唇，罗维顺从地张开双唇，令东尼的舌头自行探索。就像长期被禁瘾的成瘾者再次碰上瘾品一样，东尼的吻不如平常的温柔，虽然不粗鲁但能感到其中有一丝急躁。如果放在平时罗维肯定会生气的，但今天他只是一味顺从，双手紧紧抓着东尼背后的上衣。

两人这个状态不知保持了多久，东尼终于松开接近晕厥的罗维，罗维张开眼，羞怯地仰视西班牙人。东尼亲了口罗维的额头，接着用鼻尖扫过罗维的鼻梁、嘴唇、脸颊，顺势在对方脸蛋留下一吻，跟着是下颌，然后是脖子，终于在颈项处停下来。他将额头靠在罗维脖子凹陷处，紧紧拥抱对方。罗维发出一声幸福的叹息，把鼻子埋入东尼松软的发丝间。

“罗维，没有你的这几天简直不是人过的，呜呜呜...”罗维能感到自己的脖子湿了。  
他无奈地叹了口气说:“真是个大笨蛋...”  
东尼突然想起了什么，抬起头来:“哎呀！我兴奋过头都忘了，罗维你很冷吧？咱们上楼吧，我去给你拿张毯子！”边说边拉着罗维上楼。  
罗维本来是挺冷的，不过在东尼的拥抱和亲吻下，他现在温暖得像个小火球一样，但是一向不直率的罗维诺怎么肯向东尼坦白呢？

罗维在客厅沙发盘腿坐着，身上披着块小毛毯，东尼正在厨房煮咖啡。  
“抱歉，罗维，家里只有速溶咖啡！”东尼朝客厅大喊。  
“没关系，反正我也猜到了。还有没必要喊这么大声，我听得到！”  
“哈哈哈，果然罗维最了解我了...”东尼拿着两杯咖啡走回客厅，把一杯递给罗维，他紧挨罗维坐着，把头搭到罗维肩膀上，心满意足地笑了。  
“既然罗维来了，那咱们可以一起躲粉丝啦~”  
“说的好像你离开罗马只是为了躲粉丝一样。”  
“当然啦！不然还是为了啥？”  
罗维深吸了一口气，不敢相信地喊道:“天啊！你这个大笨蛋！那你为什么发那样一封邮件?！还一声不响地走了！我以为...我以为你不想和我在一起了...”  
东尼马上抬起头来，罗维眼里噙着泪水。  
“对不起，罗维。但我在邮件里有告诉你我的计划，可能我太笨了，没表达清楚。”

东尼打开手机里发给罗维的邮件，前面写的内容罗维已经看过了，后面还有一段因为罗维太过伤心而被忽略了:  
“...相信他们不久就会失去兴趣，粉丝总是三分钟热度的嘛！我先在马德里躲上一个月，一个月后如果店里恢复正常了，我就回去，如果不行就两个月。不管怎样，罗维，请你记住，无论我身处何方，心中唯一的愿望就是尽快回到你的身边。  
爱你的，东尼。  
PS:也替我向路德请个假，我自己实在不敢...”

罗维与东尼久别重逢的感动这时已烟消云散，对其再次刷新下限的愚蠢的怒气值已达到顶峰。罗维将手机甩回东尼怀里，他揉了揉眉头，试图抑制想要咆哮的冲动:“大-笨-蛋！最重要的事情应该写在最前面吧！谁写信和你一样大喘气的?！而且，这么重要的事，你为什么不和我商量一下呢？”  
“我，我以为你暂时不想和我说话呢，你当时不是在气头上嘛？”  
“你做错了什么吗？我凭啥要生你气?就算我生气了，我也是气我自己！”

东尼抓住罗维胡乱比划着的双手，这是罗维说话一激动就会出现的下意识动作（其实所有意大利人都有这毛病吧？）。他抱住罗维，在罗维耳边“嘘”了一声，说:“对不起，罗维，我真笨，没想到你会误解我的意思，以后你可以教我怎么写信嘛~”  
“当...当然，真得好好教你，笨蛋东尼。”在东尼怀里的罗维真是一点没辙。

“罗维也是傻瓜吧，”东尼微微一笑，“竟然会认为我会离得开你。昨天我和弗朗西斯看了部叫coco的电影，我俩都哭得稀里哗啦的。你知道吗，罗维？看电影时我就在想，如果我的歌不是为我最爱的罗维而唱，不是为libro bar的大家而唱，那么就算有无数的粉丝又有什么意义？就像coco爸爸的歌是写给coco的一样，罗维，我的歌也是写给你的。”  
“呵，笨蛋的大脑回路果然相似。”罗维强作冷淡地说，试图遏制随时可能迸发的感情洪流。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你说的电影，我和费里昨天也去看了。你知道吗？费里也说了差不多的话。”  
“真的?”  
“嗯，这也是促使我立刻动身来马德里的原因之一。”东尼现在看不见罗维的脸，但感到罗维说话明显急促了很多。  
“啊，那真得感谢费...”

东尼还没说完，就被罗维用力推倒，躺在了沙发上，头刚好靠到沙发扶手。  
“罗维?”东尼疑惑地仰视罗维，呼吸之间对方的嘴已经和东尼的紧紧贴在了一起，与之前东尼的吻不同，罗维没有进行任何试探，而是强硬地撬开东尼的嘴，他双手紧捧着东尼的脸，深情而不容抵抗的吻着对方。

东尼很少能见到感情完全外露的罗维，所以他的脸颊也少见的红得发烫，他的心也不寻常的跳得很快。罗维的手从东尼脸庞滑下，沿着脖子、肩膀、胸膛、下腹，到达髋部，穿过东尼衣服下摆，触摸着东尼现在十分敏感的肌肤，东尼的身子在罗维的抚摸下不停颤动，因渴望而不自觉地争取与罗维更多的肢体接触。东尼想大喊罗维的名字，但他的嘴被罗维占据了，他只好在心中不停喊着“罗维，罗维，罗维，我的罗维...”  
====  
三天后，罗维打算返回罗马。  
“罗维———你一定要走吗？”  
“你都问了多少次了，笨蛋。现在正是最紧张的时候，我不管他们，一个人快活合适吗?我怎么说也是老板之一。”  
“嗯———”东尼从后边抱住正在煮意大利面的罗维，“那你就可以不管我吗？”  
“我们一起回去就好啦，你可以暂时不干活，如果你真的不想见到你的歌迷，在罗马照样可以躲着他们的嘛。”  
东尼把头搭在罗维肩上，沉默了一会儿，可能是在考虑罗维的建议。

“对啦！罗维！”  
“什么？”  
“咱们提前把年假过了吧！现在就去旅游！”  
“什么？现在才二月，到处都冷兮兮的。”  
“不不，春天很快就到了！而且现在是淡季，现在旅游没有拥挤的旅行团哦！”  
“可是...现在店里肯定很忙，路德不会答应的...”  
东尼知道罗维心动了，说:“我现在就打电话给路德。”  
“嘿，等...”罗维想制止，东尼已经拨通了电话。  
“喂，路德吗？”  
“安东尼奥，你终于肯给我打电话了，为什么一声不响地离开，请你给我好好解释下。”  
“抱歉啊，路德。我本来想让罗维向你请假的，但是罗维没看到。我缺席的工资，你尽管扣，如果要罚款的话，要罚多少我都接受。”  
“唉—好吧，”路德语气显得很无奈，“那你和罗维诺什么时候回来?你知不知道因为你，店里天天都满人。”

东尼心想，不能说只是因为我吧，吉尔的粉丝说不定比我多呢。不过现在最好不要冒犯路德:“啊，我打过来的原因就是想告诉你这个，我和罗维打算预支今年年假，其实我离店出走的原因就是为了躲粉丝，你想...”

接着，东尼把他的计划给路德也解释了一遍。  
“还有，”东尼补充，“估计很多粉丝都知道罗维是我对象了，如果罗维继续在店里，肯定也不得不面对他们的各种为难，所以罗维最好还是和我在一块~”  
“别开玩笑了，你请假可以，但罗维诺必须回来！你是想累死费里吗？而且，你可以告诉罗维诺，书店现在都没人管了！”  
“先别那么激动，路德。如果我俩能找到合适的替代者暂时兼职帮忙，而且你和费里可以在圣诞过年假，到时我和罗维完全顶替你俩的工作，即便这样你还是不答应吗？”  
“真的?圣诞可是最忙的一段时期啊？”路德的口气松软下来。  
“真的！等价交换，不是吗？”  
“那...你们的替代者是谁？如果不合适，我照样不会答应。”

东尼笑了:“替代者我早想好啦！路德你肯定会满意的！就是我的哥哥佩德罗和罗维的弟弟马塞洛。路德在我生日那天肯定已经听过我哥哥唱歌了，那家伙可比我厉害，精通任何一种乐器，只是生性爱漂泊，所以不把功名放在心上。哦，他的厨艺也了得，不信你可以问弗朗西斯，如果费里同意，可以让他进厨房帮忙。马塞洛你很了解吧，罗维他们家族的人，就没有一个不会做饭的。”  
路德最终批准了东尼和罗维请假，现在还需要搞定佩德罗和马塞洛。

佩德罗现在还在意大利南部的海岸线上晃悠，接到东尼的电话，听了他的提议后，佩德罗很快答应了。并不是说他有多爱自己的弟弟，不过在libro bar工作一个月的工资足够他之后一个季度的开销了，而且libro bar的氛围的确对他有吸引力。当天下午，他搭上了返回罗马的火车。

马塞洛那小子正在罗马读大学，这个年纪的小孩，对能天天在酒吧泡到深夜的机会求之不得。他早就嚷嚷好多次想帮哥哥们忙了，即使是给libro bar做免费苦力，估计他也会屁颠屁颠答应的。不过罗维仁慈地允许马塞洛兼职的一个月可以得到自己薪水的一半，条件是他得看好瓦尔加斯书店，并且整件事要对爷爷保密。毕竟多亏了他两个“不争气”（这是爷爷的说法）的哥哥都不愿继承爷爷的事业，马塞洛成了瓦尔加斯葡萄酒业的唯一继承人。要是让爷爷知道他唯一一个肯经商的宝贝孙子，也被哥哥们蛊惑去荒废时间，后果将是可怕的。


	7. Extra：Francis and Arthur-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章先插一个Dover外篇，本篇主弗朗西斯和亚瑟。亲子分旅行篇下章继续~  
> 就发生在亲分生日当晚弗朗西斯送醉酒的亚瑟回酒店之后，这俩不愧是工口夫夫，写这俩时候的画风感觉和亲子分完全不同...

弗朗西斯把亚瑟一直送回他的房间，刚想转头交代那俩金发兄弟好好照顾亚瑟，但两人不知何时溜走了。弗朗揉了揉眉头，摸索亚瑟的各个口袋，在左边裤袋找到了门卡。他打开门，将亚瑟扶到床边，温柔地让其躺下，帮他脱下鞋子外套，解开衬衣前两个扣子和皮带扣子，好让亚瑟舒服些。他倒了一杯热水，放在床头桌子上，然后为亚瑟盖好被子，揉了揉亚瑟额头的刘海，轻声说:“好好休息，眉毛混蛋。”

正当弗朗准备起身离开时，亚瑟拉住了他，醉醺醺地说:“不要走——留下来陪我...”

弗朗叹了口气，说:“是，是，你这颐指气使的毛病什么时候能改改啊？我又不是你的...”

嘴还未说完，就被对方强硬地堵上了。亚瑟不知何时起身，现在正跪在床的边缘，双手紧紧围着弗朗的脖子，急不可耐地亲吻弗朗西斯。弗朗起初惊讶，但很快屈服于亚瑟的诱惑，张开嘴迎接他，不过没过多久便恢复了理智，他推开亚瑟。

对方这时已是一团乱麻，眼睛里充满了淫乱，脸上是欲望的红晕，嘴半张着，喷发出炽热的呼吸。弗朗差点又被这片美景迷惑，伸出手想去抚摸对方温热的脸庞，但在半途收住了。他深吸一口气，摇摇头，自言自语:“不行，不行，现在亚瑟不是清醒状态，我现在要是把持不住，明天他醒来会恨我一辈子的。虽然现在他也挺讨厌我，但是至少肯和我说话...”

就当弗朗西斯在不停拿理智的鞭子鞭打自己时，亚瑟又一次‘偷袭’了他，弗朗这次立刻推开了他，害怕若不果断自己就要完全屈服于对亚瑟的渴望了。

“喂喂，亚瑟”弗朗窘迫地说，因为极力克制着欲望而喘着粗气，“你这次到底喝了多少?连人都认不清了吗？我可不是阿尔喔...”

“闭嘴！胡子混蛋！”亚瑟紧紧抓住对方外套，阻止正要转身逃跑的弗朗西斯，“我没醉！你是弗朗西斯，不是吗？弗朗西斯，我不准你走！我想要你，我想要你，我要你...弗朗西斯...”

亚瑟不断叫着弗朗西斯的名字，不停亲吻弗朗西斯脸庞的每一个角落。弗朗西斯再次陷入理智危机之中，这次他可能再也抵挡不住了。

他现在才第一次主动伸手搂住亚瑟，终于能与对方进行肢体接触的幸福感迅速蔓延全身，在亚瑟的怀抱中，他仿佛一个航行多年终于归家的水手。他异常激动地亲吻亚瑟，亚瑟急不可耐地扯下他的外套。两人以这个状态，亚瑟跪在床沿，弗朗站在床边，无视周遭一切亲吻了一段时间。随后，弗朗西斯终于让亚瑟躺下，开始解亚瑟的衬衣扣子。亚瑟也跟着解弗朗的衬衣扣子，可刚解到一半，弗朗西斯突然用力抓住了他的手，让他停止。

弗朗西斯起身，坐在床沿，背对着亚瑟，把头埋在手里。亚瑟起身想碰弗朗西斯的胳膊，却再一次被弗朗西斯用手制止。

弗朗西斯转头看着亚瑟，眼神意外地深情:“对不起，亚瑟，我不能。天知道我有多想要你，可是，现在的你不是清醒的，我不知道你说的想要我是真心的还是醉后胡话。但我可不敢冒险，我怕你明天醒来会恨我，然后再也不肯和我说话了。那是全世界我最不希望发生的事，所以，好好休息，明天你还要赶飞机呢。”

“不，不，不要走！”亚瑟再次拉住起身离开的弗朗西斯，“我现在没醉，我很清醒！蜗牛混蛋，我不许你走！”

弗朗西斯扭头看亚瑟，对方现在如一只受惊的小鸟，眼里满是害怕弗朗会走的恐惧，及不希望他走的恳求。弗朗西斯一咬牙，用力闭上眼睛，甩开了亚瑟的手。他拾起地上的外套，以最快的速度离开了房间。

亚瑟对着砰的一声关上的门大喊:“混蛋，你给我回来！我不许...”他泣不成声地哭起来，把头埋入盖着膝盖的白色被子上，手环抱着缩起的双腿，被子很快就湿了一片。

亚瑟透过被子发出喃喃的自语:“混蛋弗朗西斯，我没醉，我根本没醉，你个笨蛋，懦夫！该死的法国人！！为什么啊？为什么拒绝我啊？你不是喜欢我吗？我...我也喜欢你啊，我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢...你啊，笨蛋...我怎么办？我喜欢...”

亚瑟边哭边断断续续重复相同的话，最后筋疲力尽，终于睡着了。

====

第二天早晨，亚瑟被闹铃吵醒。他抱怨了一声，摸索床头烦人的手机，把闹铃关掉。

他在床上又躺了一会儿，好适应醒酒后的现实世界。好不容易撑起身来，拖着沉甸甸的步子，走到洗手间洗漱。

亚瑟盯着洗手间镜子里的自己，脸色糟透了，眼睛还是肿的。记忆翻涌而来，他记得昨晚的一切，每一个细节都栩栩如生。弗朗西斯的抚摸，弗朗西斯的拥抱，弗朗西斯的亲吻，还有他的眼泪。他倒真希望自己醉到什么都不记得了。

亚瑟使劲摇了摇头，把记忆赶跑。接着用冷水不断洗眼睛，希望至少看起来不那么明显。这次他是彻底死心了，昨晚被弗朗西斯拒绝后，他就下定决心要彻底摆脱对其的感情。法国人或许喜欢这种暧昧不清的关系，可他是务实的英国人。弗朗西斯就是看得见却抓不着的水，是时候放弃无谓的妄想了。

亚瑟刚从洗手间出来，阿尔就砰砰砰敲起了房门。

“来了！”亚瑟不耐烦地说。

打开门，便看到金发兄弟俩意味深长的微笑。亚瑟面无表情地回应，说了句“进来吧”。

亚瑟从行李箱取出一套干净西装，到洗手间更换。金发兄弟俩看着冷若冰霜的亚瑟，窃窃私语。

“阿尔，看来弗朗昨晚没有留下来过夜。”

“这不像是他的为人啊！”阿尔百思不得其解，“这可是千载难逢的好机会...”

“你俩在嘀咕啥？”亚瑟这时已经换好衣服，正在泡茶。

“咳——没啥儿~”阿尔笑着说，“对了，亚瑟，弗朗西斯刚才打来说他会去机场送行。”

亚瑟心抽了一下:“谁想要他送行啊？！告诉他不用来了。”

一阵沉默。

马修走到亚瑟坐着的椅子边，在另一张椅子坐下，打破沉默:“我不知道哦，大哥。弗朗西斯不只是大哥的朋友，也是我和阿尔的朋友，你不希望他来送行，但是我们希望啊。”

亚瑟一时语塞，红着脸看向一旁的马修，对方正带着人畜无害的微笑看着他。他只好妥协:“好吧，随便你们！”

在机场，亚瑟一直表现出对弗朗西斯熟若无睹的姿态，可法国人似乎并没有察觉出什么异样，大概是因为自己已经被亚瑟这么对待惯了。在安检门口，阿尔和马修先进去了，亚瑟却被弗朗西斯叫住。

“干什么？”亚瑟故作冷淡问。

“尝尝这个，我亲自做的，对宿醉有奇效！”弗朗西斯递给亚瑟一杯热饮。

亚瑟接过去，尝了一口，味道只能说不错，但后坐力惊人。看起来只是普通的醒酒汤，用各种豆类熬煮而成，佐料就加了点儿糖。可亚瑟却觉得一阵莫名的温热，从肚子蔓延至全身，方才还冷冰的身体瞬时充满了热量，沉甸甸的头也轻松了许多。他不知道弗朗西斯是怎么做到的，总是能发现他最软弱的地方，并及时伸出援手。他又尝了一口，暗地里叹了口气，心想自己大概是永远无法逃出弗朗西斯的“圈套”了。

“感觉好多了吧~”弗朗西斯得意地说，“我是用绿豆，红豆，黑豆各50克，甘草15克，加上红糖一起熬制的，关键在于豆要全部煮烂...”

弗朗西斯出于职业习惯滔滔不绝地介绍着醒酒汤的做法，亚瑟却一反常态没有打断他的意思，只是在一旁边喝汤边听着。直到弗朗西斯把它的做法，功用，原理全部讲完，亚瑟才问:“你是在哪儿做的?这儿没有你的饭店吧？”

“啊~我是去那边的一家饮料店，运用我的个人魅力，成功说服了那位可爱的女店长把厨房借我一用。”

“嗯...采花能力还是一如既往地出色。”

“你说什么?”又是那副戏剧味十足的口吻，“我为了你出卖色相，结果你非但一句感谢不说，还...”

“前往伦敦的旅客请注意，您的xxx飞机很快就要起飞了，还未安检的旅客，请尽快到...”

听到机场大厅的广播，弗朗西斯停止控诉，脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的不舍。亚瑟囫囵将剩下的热汤灌进嘴里，弗朗西斯紧张呵斥道:“笨蛋！汤还很烫吧，你就不怕把你嘴给烫伤了！喝不完就算了，扔了得了！”

弗朗西斯恐怕永远都不会明白亚瑟绝不会舍得扔掉，亚瑟暗暗苦笑。他把纸杯里的液体喝得干干净净，快步走到垃圾筐边扔掉纸杯，然后径直朝安检口走去。弗朗西斯紧跟着亚瑟，生怕自己跟丢了，连一声再见都道不了。

“弗朗西斯，”在进入安检口前，亚瑟突然侧身回头喊他，正扶着膝盖气喘吁吁的弗朗西斯抬起头看亚瑟，他愣住了，对方的脸上竟带着微笑，不是冷笑，坏笑，苦笑，是一个可以用甜蜜来形容的微笑，“谢了。下次见！”

亚瑟的身影逐渐消失在人海里，弗朗西斯却仍呆呆站在原地，过了很久，他才喃喃地说:“亚瑟那家伙，不会酒还没醒吧...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟和阿尔马修只是好兄弟，但是弗朗西斯以为亚瑟喜欢阿尔。马修喜欢叫亚瑟大哥，但他俩没有血缘关系。


	8. Unexpected Vacation-part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲分父母名字来源为卡斯蒂利亚的伊莎贝拉女王，及女王丈夫阿拉贡的斐迪南国王。  
> 宗教那部分有可能说得不对，抱歉我对基督教也不是很了解...

libro bar的年假是一个月，可以分着过，也可以连着过，不过一般只允许在淡季过。罗维和东尼总是一口气把年假过完，因为他俩都热衷于周游世界。

去年他们的年假放在五月，赶在夏天旺季到来之前。每次旅游他们都有一个主题，去年是飞到莫斯科，并以此为起点，来了一次西伯利亚大铁路之旅。他们一路乘着列车，在感兴趣的地点下车停驻几天，然后继续东行。最终在终年不冻港海参崴结束旅程，从那儿转道北京，拜访王耀先生后，便搭上了返程的飞机。

今年罗维和东尼打算来一趟古堡之旅。为了“掩人耳目”，他们全程租车前行。先从西班牙开始，然后转道法兰西，最后顺道回意大利，探寻失落的旧时代城堡。

他们从马德里启程，先后抵达塞戈维亚，索里亚，莱昂，奥伦赛，哈恩，昆卡，瓦伦西亚，卡斯特利翁，最后从巴塞罗那离开西班牙，进入法国边境。沿途分别于各省参观[阿卡萨](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1pNn4AjL)、可卡，格尔玛兹，庞菲拉达，蒙特雷，圣卡塔琳娜，贝尔蒙特，萨贡托，佩尼斯古拉城堡。

由于西班牙复杂的历史，这些城堡风格迥异，在西班牙，你可以欣赏到古罗马、哥特、阿拉伯、巴洛克等风格的城堡，它们中有的是王公贵族住所，有的是防御工事。其中罗维最喜欢的要数卡斯特利翁的佩尼斯古拉城堡，这座城堡又被称作“月亮教皇城堡”，曾经是重要的军事要塞，如今却伫立于大海边，供人赏玩。城堡外观呈现为洁白色，占地面积极大，远看十分雄伟。

到达塞戈维亚时，罗维本打算只参观可卡城堡，因为他之前已经参观过阿卡萨城堡了，毕竟这座城堡挺出名，连迪士尼城堡logo都是借鉴的这座城堡，它可算不上什么失落的城堡。可罗维抵不过东尼的软磨硬泡，最后还是妥协，东尼明明已经拜访过这座城堡很多次了...

不过东尼为什么对这座城堡情有独钟，罗维心里很清楚。由于城堡在18世纪被改造成了军事学校，现在城堡内展览有许多中世纪兵器，而东尼是个不折不扣的古兵器迷。这会儿，东尼正两眼放光，在两座骑着战马、举着长矛的骑士盔甲前不停拍照，拍够以后，便开始专心致志倾听电子导游对这副盔甲的介绍。罗维静静站在一旁，‘欣赏’东尼有趣的模样。

在东尼好不容易舍得离开军械库后，两人一起踏上150多级台阶，爬上城堡顶楼。从楼顶可以望见塞戈维亚市大部分景观，天气很好，是西班牙日常的蓝天白日。城堡周围是塞戈维亚美丽的乡村，城堡上方可以三百六十度俯瞰周边。这边是鳞次栉比的瓦顶房屋群，那边有一座鹤立鸡群的小教堂，另一边却是一片光秃秃的大平原。虽然阳光明媚，不过毕竟仍然是二月，温度并不是很高，而且今天起了风。

又是一阵山风吹过堡顶，罗维不禁打了个激灵。东尼本来在另一个角落拿着手机拍风景，这时快步走回罗维身边，重新整理了下罗维的围巾，帮他捆实一些。罗维脸蛋渐渐红了，不自觉埋入围巾里，嘴角微微翘了起来。东尼举起罗维的两只手，将它们分别贴在脸蛋两侧，随后再次将它们聚拢，朝它们吹了口气，接着反复揉搓起来。

东尼取出大衣口袋里的棉手套，说：“还好我带了，罗维你戴上吧。”

“那，那你怎么办？”

“我没事儿，这点冷算什么。”

罗维想了想，红着脸说：“我们一人戴一只怎么样？我戴左手，你戴右手，然后...你的左手拉着我的右手，这样我就不会觉得冷了...”

罗维别过脸，俯瞰底下的美景，害羞地不敢直视东尼。

东尼恍然大悟回应：“对啊！！我家罗维就是聪明！”之后他按照罗维的办法做，戴好手套，拉起罗维右手，连同自己的左手一起塞进了上衣口袋。堡顶明明吹着寒风，可罗维的心却仿佛沉浸于五月的暖阳中。

两人静静靠着对方眺望远方，沉默了一阵。

东尼突然打破沉默：“罗维，你知道这座城堡的历史吗？”

“知道一点儿，这儿在18世纪是军事院校，再之前，在15世纪是皇族的住所。你们国家伟大的女王伊莎贝拉就是在这座城堡长大的，也是在这座城堡加冕为王的。”

“对！罗维果然知识渊博！”东尼似乎对罗维了解自己国家的历史显得很高兴，“想想看，我们现在站着的地方，几百年前伊莎贝拉女王或许也站过，她站在这儿，审视她的国家以及臣民。她在这儿，遇上了费迪南国王，不顾兄长反对，下定主意只嫁费迪南。婚后，他们一起为西班牙的统一、繁盛做出了不懈努力。”

“嗯，你一定很崇敬他们。”罗维笑了笑说，“可惜，一切都已化作繁烟。西班牙在统一以后进入了一段繁盛期，你们国家的人称自己为第一个日不落帝国，结果还是陷落了。之后你们国家经历了内战、贫困，后来恢复过来，可即便如此，你们现在对于其他国家来说，也只是一个美丽热情的国度而已。这座城堡还在，可城堡主人早已不在。人的一生相对于历史长河来说，就如茫茫宇宙中的一粒尘埃。仔细想想，前人的不懈努力，就算干出了一番事业，可对于他们身后世人的影响或许微乎其微。更别说大多数普通人了，不管他们的一生是幸福亦或是不幸，在他们死后并没有人会在乎。若以宇宙的时间来衡量，人的一生到头来其实是毫无意义的。”

听完罗维的感慨，东尼显得挺沮丧，他不解地问：“这么说...我明明，那么，那么，那——么——爱你，其实也是毫无意义的吗？”

罗维脸一红，说：“笨蛋，我们只是普通人，为什么要从宇宙的视角看世界？算了，赶紧忘记我刚刚说过的话。我们只有短短几十年的时间，哪还有时间乱想那些有的没的，我们能做的，只是珍惜当下，与周围的人互相取暖而已。”

东尼似乎对答案仍不是很满意：“那我对你的爱在你的几十年间，有意义吗？”

“当然！”罗维顿了顿，克制了下自己感情，“当然有意义啊...而且，意义重大...”

这个时候，东尼一般会激动地抱住罗维，可他没有，他仍然定定站着，远眺风景。罗维纳闷地转头看东尼，对方仍是一副苦恼的样子，罗维说：“混蛋！我都说到这个地步了，你还是不高兴吗？”

东尼突然转过身抱紧罗维，说：“罗维，几十年根本不够。我竟然只能和你在一起几十年...我想，我想永远和你在一起...”

罗维叹气：“真是个笨蛋...我也想啊，可是我们能有什么办法呢？说到底我们只是普通人。”

“罗维，要是我和你是我们的国家就好了，这样我们就可以永远在一块儿了。”

“笨蛋，活那么久不一定是好事儿。你得一次又一次目睹你的国家从衰转盛，由盛转衰，你受得了？”

“只要能和你在一起，再多苦我都受得了。”

罗维再次叹气：“果然是个笨蛋。”

====

从昆卡到瓦伦西亚途中，罗维本只专注于欣赏窗外的风景，后来逐渐意识到他们正在偏离正确的方向。

“笨蛋，方向错了你没发现吗？”

“方向没错，”东尼揉揉罗维的头发，“我突然想起来，我们来西班牙，应该拜访一下爸妈，不是吗？”

“所...所以，我们又要回马德里一趟...”想到要去拜访东尼的父母，罗维又紧张起来。

“罗维，你又不是第一次见他们，怎么还这么紧张？”

“啰...啰嗦，你见到爷爷，还不一样紧张得不行?！”

“说的也是。不过，罗维爷爷是个怪人，我爸妈可都是正常——哎呦！”

罗维攻击了东尼下腹，好让他闭嘴，尽管他说的是实话。

东尼父母居住在离马德里不远的阿尔卡拉镇，该镇历史悠久，空气中弥漫着历史和书香的气息，颇令罗维倾心。

东尼父母都是阿尔卡拉大学（西班牙最古老大学）的教授，父亲是神学教授，母亲是古典乐教授，所以费尔南德斯兄弟的音乐才华大概都来自母亲。

二老居住在离大学不远的一幢三层小别墅，别墅外墙由朱红色的砖块砌成，别墅前是一个小花园，里边种了种类各异的鲜花，淡粉色、深红色、淡紫色、白色、淡黄色等颜色的鲜花参差生长在一块，漂亮极了。屋内同样摆放着养育各种花草的花瓶，花瓶的形态也是千奇百怪。同样摆放着的还有不知哪个年代哪个地区出土的瓶瓶罐罐，不知从哪个神秘部落带回来的极具异域风情的纪念品。东尼的父母都是虔诚的天主教徒，家里客厅最显眼的地方安放有神龛，上边摆放着怀抱幼年耶稣的圣母像。他们同样是坚定的爱国者，家中的窗帘全是红黄相间的样式，除此之外，其他装饰和家具也多是这两种颜色。即便如此，这一切组合起来，倒使得这个家看起来十分温馨。

虽然东尼的父亲看起来比较严肃，但母亲却和东尼一样是个非常热情的人，罗维打心底里喜欢她。这天，罗维和东尼母亲在集市选购为晚餐准备的菜，罗维表示很乐意帮她准备晚餐。

“不好意思啊罗维，要你陪我这个老妈子来买菜。东尼和老头子又不知道神神秘秘地在干些什么，还抛下你不管！”

“没事，费尔南德斯夫人，我是厨师，做菜是我最爱做的事了，一点都不麻烦。”

“还叫我费尔南德斯夫人?叫伊莎贝拉就好，哦，叫妈妈也是可以的喔！”

“您，您真会开玩笑，伊莎贝拉...”罗维的脸又红得像番茄一样了。

“傻孩子，我不是在开玩笑！”伊莎贝拉脸上带着慈爱的微笑，“你和东尼，迟早会结婚的，不是吗？你们也老大不小啦！我和东尼爸爸，虽然都是天主教徒，但同样是开明的父母，我们西班牙可是全球第三个同意同性婚姻的国家。我相信，万物存在必有其合理性，那些认为同性恋是反上帝的天主教徒，都是狭隘的，上帝怎么会反对爱呢？我家老头也是这么想的喔，所以如果你是介意我俩的话大可不必。而且，罗马的梵蒂冈可是全世界基督教的中心，能有个罗马人当女婿，简直再满意不过啦！”

“不不，您千万不要觉得您和费尔南德斯先生是我和东尼还未结婚的原因。只是...”罗维用手挡住红彤彤的脸蛋，“只是，东尼还没和我商量过这件事。”

“什么？！那小子！怎么连这件事都这么不上心，今晚我得好好说说他！”

罗维一路上不停为东尼开脱，什么店里太忙啊，怕曝光啊，钱不够之类的理由都用上了，不过伊莎贝拉并不买账。

晚上，一家四口在家进行了一顿丰盛的晚餐。主食是意大利面，饭前祈祷结束后罗维从厨房捎来一瓶番茄酱。

“伊莎贝拉，费尔南德斯先生，因为我不清楚你们的口味，所以意大利面是按清淡口味做的，味道不够的话可以再加点番茄酱。”

罗维说完后，往东尼的那盘意大利面上挤了一大坨番茄酱，问:“这样够了吧？”

东尼扬起嘴角“嗯！”了一声。

注意到两侧东尼爸妈视线的罗维，立即不好意思地放下番茄酱，干咳一声坐了下来。东尼爸妈眼里都洋溢着欣慰的笑意。

餐桌为长方形，上面铺着米黄色的桌布。费尔南德斯先生坐在正前方主人的座位，伊莎贝拉坐在他的对面，东尼和罗维就在中间面对面坐着。

“唉，可惜佩德罗那小子不在，”伊莎贝拉略显失落地说，“这孩子总是行踪不定，也不知道现在人在哪儿，不然一家人就齐了。”

“呃，妈妈，哥哥现在在罗马呢。”

“什么？你见过他?”

“对，在我生日那天，他来libro bar为我庆生了。”

“那你为什么不把他一起带回马德里，他都多久没来看过我和老头子了？”

“就凭我哪说得动哥哥啊？而且我和罗维这次是逃回马德里的，哥哥在替我代班呢。”

“等等，你说你们是逃出来的，这是什么意思？”

“这个嘛...”

东尼把过去几天发生的事大致为二老阐述了一遍，费尔南德斯先生听完后摇了摇头，伊莎贝拉眼睛闪着亮光，她伸手握住罗维的手。

“可怜的孩子，那几天你一定痛苦极了。我那傻儿子，差点害我没了个好女婿。”

罗维脸一红:“没...没您想的那么严重，只是一场误会而已。”

“你还在替他说话！”

晚餐在融洽的气氛中进入尾声，罗维和伊莎贝拉端上饭后的汤，这时费尔南德斯先生起身拍了拍东尼后背，然后坐下。罗维好奇地看着他俩，东尼显得有点紧张，他深吸了一口气，朝罗维露出经典的笑容。

“罗维，我和爸爸商量了一下，想要给你一件礼物，毕竟你是客人。”

“其实没必要破feiiii...”罗维看到东尼递过来的礼物外包装形态时，惊讶得语无伦次。不对，罗维想，可能只是包装看起来像罢了。不过他从接过礼物到打开的过程，下意识其实希望自己的猜测是对的。

事实证明，他对了。这个四四方方的深蓝色小盒子里装的，正是一枚戒指。罗维一下愣住了。

“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，你愿意和我共度一生吗？”东尼十分认真地问道。

罗维回过神来，凑近东尼耳朵，低声呵斥:“混蛋！那么多场合，你非得在你爸妈面前向我求婚吗？搞得我现在多尴尬！”

“可是，在爸妈面前，你绝对不会说不了啊。”

“笨蛋，你分明就是想让我出糗！你明知道我不会说不的！”

“这么说你是答应了？”一侧的伊莎贝拉想必已经听到两人的“窃窃私语”，“东尼，还不赶紧帮你的未婚夫把戒指戴上?”

东尼将戒指取出，戴到罗维左手无名指上，刚好合适。戒指是铂金的，上边镶嵌着一颗小小的红色玛瑙，戒环上刻着一句书法字体的西班牙文“吾将与你同在——安东尼奥”，罗维发现字体笔迹与东尼的一模一样。

他高兴地看向东尼，对方咧嘴笑着，显然已经知道罗维发现了。

“原来你和老头子神秘兮兮的就在干这事儿啊？”伊莎贝拉恍然大悟。

“对，我想尽快定制一枚戒指，需要提前预约，碰巧爸爸认识一位珠宝行的专家，在二十号我就拜托爸爸了，今天我和爸爸就是取戒指去的。”

“等一下，”罗维插话说，“你说二十号就拜托费尔南德斯先生，二十号我才到马德里啊！”

东尼微微一笑，伸出右手握住餐桌对面罗维戴着戒指的左手，满含深情说:“罗维，当我打开门，看到面前冻得瑟瑟发抖的你时，心里只有一个念头，就是和你在一起，不只这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子，我想永远和你在一起，再也不分开了！这个戒指是个承诺，不只是对你的，也是对我自己的。我知道我走的这几天你很难过，可你知道我那几天是怎么过来的吗？我自己都不是很清楚！没有你喊我起床吃早餐，我天天睡到中午十二点；没有你为我做午餐，我天天拿垃圾零食应付；没有你在我犯蠢的时候纠正我，没有你，我连曲子都弹不成调。罗维，我大概要一辈子缠着你了。”

一侧目睹了全过程的伊莎贝拉发出感叹:“老头子，你看，咱们的儿子找到真爱了！”

费尔南德斯先生默默点了点头，继续埋头喝他的汤，眼角却挂着一丝泪水，罗维顽固的内心就这样被这位不苟言笑的老先生触动了。

 

**信息补充：**

[两人公路旅行路线](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1jJdViOu)，[文内涉及古堡简介](https://discovery.tripadvisor.cn/faxian/8478139725?utm_source=TripFeedSharing)

[阿尔卡拉古镇地貌](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1i6Ns0jN)，古镇（埃纳雷斯堡）[资料来源](https://discovery.tripadvisor.cn/faxian/4718793265?utm_source=TripFeedSharing)，[亲分爸妈家灵感来源](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1jJJmDs6)


	9. Unexpected Vacation-part 5

本来东尼爸妈希望罗维和东尼即刻在阿尔卡拉镇当地的小教堂举行婚礼，但罗维请求待他们回到意大利后再举行，毕竟他俩是跑出来的，在这个非常时期，libro bar的大家根本无暇分身参加婚礼，要是费里知道罗维在他不在场的情况下结婚，估计会伤心得不得了。一想到之后费里会不停在罗维耳边质问“哥，我对你就这么不重要吗？”，罗维就直哆嗦。所以他们只是在家中举行了一个小型订婚宴会，只邀请了附近的邻居和亲朋好友。

罗维拒绝在西班牙举行婚礼的另一个原因是，他还没有为东尼准备婚戒。东尼表示他不在意婚戒长啥样，随便买一枚就行，可是罗维反对。

“不管怎样，我得回意大利，先去找爷爷一趟。”

“我还以为你不在乎爷爷对你婚姻的看法呢。”

“笨蛋，我当然不在乎。我们家族有一枚祖传的戒指，好像是曾曾曾祖父从老宅底下挖到的，戒指铸造年代可以追溯到古罗马时期。本来戒指只传给继承人，其他子嗣只能得到同样材料打造的复制品。后来从曾祖父那代起，戒指变成传给第一位结婚的子嗣，无论其是不是继承人。所以，我有权利得到这枚戒指。”

“你不是不在乎家族权利之类的吗？而且，你很怕爷爷吧？”

“笨...笨蛋，还不是为了你！”罗维涨红了脸，“我是不在乎，可是，可是我希望能为你戴上一枚有意义...独一无二的戒指。就算...就算那意味着我得去求爷爷...”

“罗维！”东尼激动地紧紧抱住罗维，“你竟然可以为了我跟本性作斗争！我真不知道该说什么了！”

“哼！你知道就好！”

====

东尼和罗维进入法国后，率先前往巴黎拜访弗朗西斯，顺便询问一下法国古堡的情况，毕竟和西班牙不一样，他俩在法兰西人生地不熟。

“不要跟我说卢浮宫、香波堡之类的，这些著名的我们早去过了。”罗维表示。

“你们想看古堡，沿着卢瓦尔河一路开就行了嘛~”弗朗西斯说，“那个地区少说也有200多座城堡，什么丰特莱修道院、克洛吕斯、南特公爵、昂热、布里萨克、维朗德里、布洛瓦、洛什、瓦朗赛、舍农索、阿泽勒里...”

“等一下，你能不能把它们写下来?我跟不上。”罗维似个好学的学徒。

“好吧，要不我也给你写上几个出色的葡萄酒庄吧？只要跟他们提我的名字，可以半价哦~”

“你什么时候和东尼一样傻了？！我们这次是公路旅行，你是要让我们一路酒驾吗？！而且，我爷爷好歹是一家大葡萄酒公司的老板，你说的酒庄，我估计都去过了。”

“哎呀！可惜~我还是写下来吧，你们知道的可能是一些比较出名的，对于那些不为人知但酒非常不错的酒庄，恐怕就不比我清楚了。下回来法兰西再去，也不迟嘛！”

“随便你了...”

“话说，你们去过圣米歇尔城堡吗？”

“当然去过，她很出名！”

“很漂亮吧~好啦！我去去就来，你们想吃什么就点，甭跟我客气。”弗朗西斯说着朝餐厅的柜台走去，交代下属任务去了。

东尼和罗维在弗朗西斯的餐厅完成晚餐后，坐在弗朗西斯归家的轿车上，弗朗西斯极力坚持他俩今晚到他家住，他俩抵挡不住这人的热情。

“太谢谢你了，弗朗西斯，我们其实不想给你添麻烦。”

“谢什么，我们不是死党吗？”

“呃，嗯。”

“对了，东尼，吉尔跟你说了吗？libro bar开了家分店的事。”

“什么？他们开了家分店？！”罗维怎么说也是老板之一，却被蒙在鼓里。

“小罗维，别激动。”弗朗西斯瞥了一眼后视镜，“小费里也是最近才知道的，说不定它连分店都不算，只是一家和你们相似的店铺，毕竟它的投资人里没有你和费里，只有王耀和路德，加上那三个金毛...”

罗维很快冷静下来，再次恢复事不关己的态度。东尼则笑呵呵地说:“欸，有意思。我还不知道他们仨也对餐厅感兴趣呢，路德竟然也同意入股了。”

接着弗朗西斯向东尼夫夫解释了整件事的来龙去脉。原来亚瑟他们在东尼生日那天体验过libro bar的氛围后，对其产生了极大兴趣，很快便产生了开一家类似的店的想法，他们咨询了王耀先生的意见，王耀先生极力支持，并提出入股。王耀先生又告诉了路德，问他有没有兴趣，路德答应了。“分店”的地点是路德选的，在威尼斯，路德似乎特别喜欢这座水城（罗维暗自想，他怎么会不喜欢?那是他和费里相遇的地方）。该店原来是王家旗下连锁餐馆的一家分店，只需稍加改造就可以营业了。分店也分为两部分，一部分和libro bar差不多，但另一部分并不是书店，而是一个可以预约开办各种特殊会议的地方，名字就叫“柯克兰会议室”。店里有一间大型会议室，大会议室周围还有几个小型讨论室，里面的多媒体设备一应俱全，每个会议室都配备了各种保密设施。以那三人平时接触的人及为人性格，开个特殊会议室的确比开个书店合理多了。

“挺有意思...”罗维若有所思地说，“不过，他们不忙吗？尤其是阿尔，哪有时间管这家店?”

“阿尔当然只是有空了才去看看，但亚瑟和马修不忙啊，平时店的大小事务就由他俩操办。”

“阿尔喜欢包办他们家族的事务，所以马修比较闲我可以理解，不过亚瑟...”

“小罗维你是忘了亚瑟是柯克兰兄弟里最小的一个了？”

“我知道，可我一直觉得亚瑟是他们兄弟中最优秀的一个，我还以为他是钦定的继承人呢。”

“你的看法大概没错，不过亚瑟可能步入迷茫期了，他不确定自己想要什么，所以决定先休息一段时间。”

“你很了解亚瑟嘛~弗朗~”东尼打趣。

“闭，闭嘴！”弗朗西斯不淡定了，“咳咳——好了，这对即将新婚的夫夫请看，前方就是我家。确切的说是之一。”

弗朗西斯的家可以用富丽堂皇来形容，简直可以称得上一座小城堡了。他一个单身汉有必要住这么大的房子吗？不过，他说不定经常带人回家...

进门后，罗维问了他对威尼斯的libro bar唯一一个感兴趣的问题:“弗朗西斯，你还没告诉我他们的主厨是谁呢？总不能是亚瑟吧？”

“哈哈哈，当然不是！”弗朗西斯很满意罗维的嘲讽，“你不问，我都忘了说了。他们店里的人员配置，亚瑟是餐厅经理、乐队主唱兼吉他手，阿尔是贝斯手，马修是副经理兼鼓手。吧台酒保是王濠镜，服务生是塞西尔和本田菊。最后介绍你最感兴趣的厨房，主厨是我的妹妹莫娜，副厨是王嘉龙小弟弟。”

“看来这家意大利餐馆要挂羊头卖狗肉了，里面净是法国菜中国菜。”罗维不以为然地说。

“哼！小罗维是看不起我妹妹喽，回意大利你们可以顺道去看看嘛，我妹妹做的意大利菜，绝不比大部分本地主厨差！”

“好啦好啦，弗朗西斯，你知道罗维只是开玩笑的。我们一定会去光顾你妹妹的，你放心吧！”

====

与此同时，地点暂时回到罗马。晚上十点，libro bar舞台上，佩德罗和贝露琪正在合作演唱《[威士忌和吗啡](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=416700932&userid=78354583)》，费里心情不错，也在台上为两人吉他伴奏。经过三周的客流高峰后，店里客人量终于趋于正常。有段时间，人实在太多了，路德不得不限制进店人数，满员以后只能关掉大门，在部分客人走了之后，才再次打开。

一曲唱罢，又有人问起了佩德罗已经回答过无数遍的问题。

“东尼，你能唱一首过去乐队的歌吗？”

“哎呀，很抱歉，这位可爱的小姐，我不是东尼，我的名字叫佩德罗，是安东尼的哥哥。你仔细看，我比他要帅气一点哦~而且，我唱歌也比他要好那么一点儿~”

一旁的贝露琪不禁无语。

“仔细看还真不是，你有颗泪痣。那东尼去哪儿了？”

贝露琪暗地里想，又来了= =，请开始你的表演吧，佩德罗...

佩德罗仍戴着那副非常友好的笑脸:“很遗憾，我的弟弟已经离开libro bar了，因为他怕你们都来找他，给他的男友带来麻烦。”

“什么？这么说他不在这儿唱歌了？我们怎么好像也没看见他的男朋友?”

“唉...我不得不非常抱歉地说，是的！东尼不会再回来了。”佩德罗故作悲伤状，“至于瓦尔加斯先生，因为东尼离开了他，他伤心欲绝，暂时无法工作，出去散心了。唉，因为一点小变动，这对恩爱的情侣就永别了，令人唏嘘。”

台下出现了短暂的沉默，路德在扶额，台上的费里和吉尔非常艰难地憋着笑。

“你不会认为这是我们的错吧？”一个声音打破沉默。

佩德罗赶忙回答:“当然不会，粉丝想见偶像，有什么错呢？如果他们连这点难关都克服不了，说明他们之间所谓的'爱'也就那么回事儿。好了，抱歉你们只能听我唱歌了。接下来，我要表演的曲目是'[runaway baby](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=25657277&userid=78354583)'。”

乐声再起，台下大部分人重新活跃起来。有部分人却表情复杂，他们中有的为见不到东尼感到失望，有些同情心泛滥的人在替这对情侣惋惜，有的或许认同佩德罗的说法，认为罗维不堪一击...不管怎样，随着佩德罗富有感染力的歌声继续，他们的所有想法很快被抛诸脑后。

Fin.

  


**信息补充：**

[法国卢瓦尔河谷城堡介绍](http://www.360doc.com/content/16/0429/16/22978068_554826541.shtml)，和西班牙城堡不同，没有那么多异域风情，而是非常雍容华贵。有趣的是，卢瓦尔河谷城堡的兴起是由于英法百年战争期间，法国人输了阿金库尔战役后，不得不逃到那儿导致的...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of unexpected vacation.


	10. La libro bar in Venice

在法兰西漫游了一周多后，东尼夫夫回到意大利，他们顺道先造访威尼斯的libro bar，接着前往佛罗伦萨拜访爷爷的酒庄，最后返回罗马。

威尼斯的libro bar坐落于加里波第街，位于海边，地理位置优越。加里波第街严格意义上不位于中心旅游区，不过街上游人也不少。肯上这条街漫步的人，除了威尼斯本地人外，大概都是些希望体验一番本地威尼斯生活的人吧。店面招牌logo和罗马本家很像，装潢风格也近似，不过这家的主人没有瓦尔加斯兄弟那样的‘怪癖’，并没有在店里种植小番茄，而是各色玫瑰（相比之下这家主人也太奢华了…）。

东尼事前先打电话向亚瑟说明来意，亚瑟似乎从弗朗西斯那儿了解到他俩的情况，特意为两人预订了一个偏僻的桌位。

作为一个新开的餐厅，店里的生意算是不错。

莫娜亲自把菜给两人端上，说:“既然你们是哥哥的好朋友，这顿饭我请客！主菜是我亲自下厨做的，我很期待罗维的意见喔~”

罗维断定弗朗西斯已经在背后嚼过舌根了。莫娜的厨艺确实出色，虽然不是正宗的意大利风格，但也别有一番风味。

晚饭过后，亚瑟过来问候两人，并祝贺两人喜成连理。

“对了！安东尼奥，你有没有兴趣待会儿协助我?”亚瑟问。

“你的意思是希望我待会和你一起演出?”

“对！”

东尼眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒，不过他看了看罗维，说:“呃...我看还是不...”

“你想去就去吧，”罗维打断他，“又没人知道你在这儿。”

“真的？！罗维，你太好了！”东尼激动地将头斜靠在罗维肩上。

“那就这么说定了...那我先去忙了...”亚瑟不好意思地离开这对腻歪的夫夫。

====

这家店的夜晚比罗马的更加随意奔放，不仅店里员工可以随意上台，连台下的观众也可以，随之而来的是表演节目质量的参差不齐...经理换做路德的话，是决不会允许噪音在他的店里出现的，不过这儿的氛围的确不错。

阿尔今晚在店里，所以想必店里要比平时更吵一些。亚瑟正在弹唱一首《[Don't look back in anger](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=4226232&userid=78354583)》，东尼阿尔马修在为其伴奏。亚瑟音色很迷人，英音也很性感。罗维过去一直认为亚瑟就是位精明的英国商人，他的家族拥有世界第四大的啤酒集团，作为柯克兰兄弟中的佼佼者，亚瑟·柯克兰这个名字不仅在商界，在政治界、体育界（该啤酒企业致力于赞助足球活动，更与一家豪门足球俱乐部有着长久而友好的合作）也常被提及。罗维本以为这样一个被家族寄予厚望的人，不应该有时间耽于声乐才对，可他不得不承认亚瑟吉他弹得不错。罗维纳闷亚瑟是怎么空出时间来练琴的，他该不会是个天才，并没有花很多时间就弹成这种程度吧？若真如此老天就太不公平了…难怪连只爱逢场作戏的贵公子弗朗西斯，都迈不过亚瑟这个坎。

罗维注意到濠镜正在吧台和隔壁会议室忙进忙出，他起身向其走去。

“需要帮忙吗？晚上也有会议吗？”罗维问。

“啊，不用，不用，瓦尔加斯先生你是客人。”濠镜彬彬有礼地回答。

“我也不算客人，而且这些事我做惯了，我来帮你吧。”

濠镜想了想，说:“好吧，既然你坚持，帮我拿着这个，跟我来吧。”濠镜递给罗维一个摆着几杯伏特加的盘子，穿过门。

“柯克兰会议室”中间是一个极大的中厅，通过中厅直走便到达那间大型会议室，其他的几个讨论室建在大会议室周围。前台就离大门不远，正在前台值班的本田先生朝罗维点了点头，罗维也点头回应。

他们朝其中一个讨论室走去，濠镜敲了敲门，里面一个冷冰冰的声音说了句“进来！”。濠镜扭开门把，轻轻走了进去，罗维跟在后边。

里面坐了几个东欧人，正在打扑克，桌上摆着几叠下注圆牌，一个小个子毕恭毕敬地站在桌边，负责分牌下注，气氛凝重得令人喘不过气来。罗维跟着濠镜把伏特加放在桌子旁的一个承物架后，退了出去。

正当濠镜准备把门合上时，其中一个人操着十分浓重的俄罗斯口音问道:“今天来了个新面孔啊。”

濠镜谦逊却不失冷静地回道:“布拉金斯基先生，这位是贝什米特先生未婚夫的哥哥，瓦尔加斯先生。”

“原来如此。你好，瓦尔加斯先生，来威尼斯玩吗？”伊万·布拉金斯基露出颇为友好的微笑。

“啊，是的，你好。”罗维现在大脑一片空白。

“那，我们不打扰了，玩得尽兴。”濠镜缓缓把门合上。

濠镜和罗维回到吧台，嘉龙正在那儿代班。

“罗维现在应该疑问颇多吧？”濠镜问。

罗维回过神来，说:“没错！这是怎么回事？他们根本没在开会吧？看起来，看起来分明在...”

“嘘——”濠镜打断罗维，小声说道，“看起来像在赌博，对么?”

“对...”

“罗维你想，一天哪有那么多会议呢？这些房间，不能总是空着吧？”

“所以，会议室只是幌子?”

“当然不是，的确是用来开机密会议的，”濠镜笑了，“但是晚上空闲的时候，也可以用作他用。”

“但，但，但这不是违法的吗？”

“罗维你冷静一下。一般赌博成瘾的赌徒，是进不到这儿来的。来这儿的大人们，与其说来赌博，不如说来消遣。市长先生也不时光顾本店呢。”

了解到王耀先生深不可测的后台后，罗维闭嘴了。

“我不明白为什么只有我不能进去。”嘉龙边倒酒边抱怨。

“莫娜和塞西尔不是也不行吗？”濠镜安慰道。

“可是她们是女孩子！”

“哥哥说嘉龙你还小，不合适。”

“我已经成年了！”嘉龙鼓着脸。

“听起来不像。”

罗维看着这两兄弟，不禁笑了。他转头望向舞台，现在竟然只有东尼solo，唱着Coco的主题曲《[remember me](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=518066666&userid=78354583)》。东尼收到的反响极大，台下众人几乎全程跟唱，罗维欣慰地笑了。还有一个人在弹钢琴伴奏，罗维发现那人正是伊万·布拉金斯基先生，他什么时候过去的？

濠镜再次答疑:“布拉金斯基先生钢琴弹得可好了，他每次到意大利都会来libro bar弹钢琴，他和阿尔还有大哥都是通过生意认识的。”

“原来如此。”罗维回应，意识到威尼斯的libro bar比罗马本家更加藏龙卧虎。

第二天早晨，濠镜和嘉龙特意到东尼夫夫的酒店为两人送行。

“一路顺风。替我向佩德罗问好。”濠镜说。

“你认识哥哥?！”东尼问。

“他曾经漂泊到过澳门，替哥哥干过一段时间的活。”

“噢~好的！再见，濠镜，再见嘉龙。也替我向亚瑟说声多谢款待！”

王家兄弟摆了摆手，东尼启动引擎，朝佛罗伦萨驶去。

====

罗维忐忑不安地走进爷爷的酒庄，紧紧握住东尼的手。

东尼担忧地问:“罗维，你还好吗？手出了好多汗，干脆算了吧！咱们现在就回罗马。”

“笨蛋，都到这儿了，怎么能打退堂鼓？”

爷爷正坐在葡萄园中间的一个白色小凉亭里，竹制桌子上摆着一瓶葡萄酒和一个半满的高脚杯，爷爷手里捧着一本书。

“爷，爷爷。”罗维走到他跟前，羞怯地问好。

爷爷注意力离开书本，转向罗维，说:“啊！罗维和东尼，你们终于来看我了！”

“你好，瓦尔加斯先生，”东尼微笑回应，“抱歉一直没有来看望您。”

“谁，谁是来看你的?！”罗维执拗地说，“我是来取那枚戒指的，我和东尼要结婚了。很遗憾，第一个结婚的竟然是我，不是你的宝贝费里。”

“罗维诺！不能这么没礼貌。”东尼拍拍罗维的头，转向爷爷，不好意思地说，“抱歉，瓦尔加斯先生，罗维只是太紧张了，所以乱说话。”

“没关系，我应得的。”爷爷面露苦涩，“不过，罗维能和你结婚，我也算了却了一桩心事，毕竟没多少人受得了他的暴脾气。”

罗维竟兀自哭了。

“哎呀！爷爷我又说错了什么了呀？我怎么总这样？！”爷爷苦恼地说，看起来预先真的不知道自己哪儿错了。

东尼一向温和的态度，这时也变了样，他将罗维抱在怀里，严厉地瞪着爷爷:“瓦尔加斯先生，正是您对待罗维这种理所当然的态度，才会导致您一直被恶语相向的！您一向想到什么说什么，不爱遮遮掩掩，我挺佩服。但是，在另一个孙子面前，不停夸另一个孙子，您觉得合理吗？就算您说的都是事实。您知道吗？罗维平时根本不是这个样子的，他是个在乎他人的乖孩子。只有在意识到危机，出于自我保护才会用那些污言秽语。但您总是认为罗维就是个脾气暴躁的顽固小孩，正是您不断这么觉得，罗维才会不停在您面前表现出这个样子！算了，不管怎样您是他的爷爷，我向你保证我一定会好好照顾他，绝不会让他受伤。您要是不想把戒指交给罗维，就算了吧。抱歉打扰了。”

东尼正打算转身，被爷爷拉住了。“等等！”爷爷摸摸罗维的头，“罗维，对不起，爷爷总是管不住这张臭嘴。我现在明白东尼为什么能够得到你了，他比爷爷要了解你得多。把你交给他，爷爷放心了。”

爷爷摘下脖子上的项链，项链上挂着那枚古戒指，他取下来。戒指为纯金打造，镶嵌的宝石是一颗椭圆形透明翡翠，翡翠两边的戒环部分呈楔形，表面密布许多规则的棱形镂空雕刻。岁月磨平了戒指棱角，不过戒指仍保留着原本的金色光辉。戒身背面刻有vargas文字，明显是后来加刻的。

“这枚戒指原本在你奶奶手里，后来继承到你妈妈手上，可惜...后来兜兜转转又回到我这儿，现在，我把它交给你。我不为自己开脱什么，不过，爷爷希望你记住，无论哪个孙子，是优秀是平庸，我都同等地爱着你们，都希望你们获得幸福。”

“这么说，我很平庸咯？”罗维抬起头来，抹抹红通通的双眼。

“哎呀！爷爷又说错话了！我这笨老头子！”爷爷拍着自己的头。

罗维摇摇头，说了句“笨蛋爷爷”。

爷爷将戒指递给罗维，说:“为你的未婚夫戴上吧。”

罗维接过戒指，牵过东尼的左手，为其将戒指戴上，大小刚好合适。

 

**信息补充：**

关于传家戒指为什么戴在亲分手上刚好合适的问题，这只是个人单纯的愿望...就当戒指有灵性好了，就像灰姑娘的水晶鞋，遇到真爱就会完美匹配...

威尼斯加里波第街[地图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1kVZj2Jl)，亚瑟他们店的[地理位置](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1kWUab23)，加里波第街[街景](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1eTOeBcu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的设想是，威尼斯的libro bar表面上是餐厅酒吧，实际是个掩人耳目的据点。高级机密组织接头的地方，大人物的后花园。  
> 柯克兰家族、北美双子家和王家（包括亚细亚全员）都是驰骋黑白两道的大家族，路德知道内情，不过睁一只眼闭一只眼。


	11. Lovi's Wedding Day

罗维和东尼的婚礼定于三月十七日，也就是罗维生日那天举行。地点位于科索大街上一座名叫西班牙圣三一的小教堂，教堂建于18世纪，按照西班牙基督教三位一体（圣父圣子圣灵）顺序建造。教堂很小，就伫立于民居之间，西班牙阶梯附近。表面十分不起眼，墙壁是极淡的橘红色，墙壁表面有几颗巨大的白色圆形石柱。门也非常小，拱形的门檐顶是三位天使的雕像。教堂的内部却别有洞天，无论教堂的设计者是谁，他运用色彩水平都达到了登峰造极的水平，教堂内壁布满了用各色石子拼成的巨大马赛克壁画，斑驳陆离，在不同光线下呈现出不同色彩，令人赞叹。

尽管教堂不起眼，毕竟位于市中心闹市区，那天刚好是周六，预订教堂结婚的人非常多，而东尼和罗维的婚礼完全是突发事件。本来罗维打算在郊区找个教堂，但费里不肯善罢甘休，找来了爷爷，请他帮忙。所以，在爷爷的帮助下（不知道他使用了何种手段），罗维和东尼得以在心仪的地方举行婚礼。

婚礼当天，该来的人都来了。东尼爸妈从马德里赶来，王耀先生从北京飞来，威尼斯分店的员工也暂时休业。罗维和东尼于下午在教堂宣誓，婚宴就在libro bar进行，完全由费里一人操刀设计。尽管费里对罗维在其不在场的情况下订婚感到伤心，对罗维东尼闷声赶在他和路德前面结婚而得到了祖传的戒指感到不甘心，不过这与他对哥哥的爱和庆典的热情相比，微不足道。

当晚酒吧也休业，只有这对夫夫的亲朋好友在酒吧狂欢。台上现在的表演者是弗朗西斯和亚瑟，为了迎合今天这个特殊的日子，唱的全是甜得齁人的秀恩爱歌曲，比如现在，两人就在对唱一首《[love is blind](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=420220513&userid=78354583)》。你能想象吗？这对欢喜冤家在对唱情歌！打鼓的人不是吉尔而是马修，吉尔正在吧台代班，罗维坐在他面前，因为他希望和罗维聊点儿事。

吉尔还在思考怎么开口，罗维只好百无聊赖地四下张望。爷爷、王耀先生和东尼爸妈坐在偏僻角落的一张餐桌，特意躲避年轻人的喧闹。看得出长辈们正笑呵呵地侃大山，据说王耀先生快五十岁了，可看起来也就三十多，坐在当中颇为突兀。

东尼和尼德兰坐在舞池附近的一张桌子，不像在聊天，倒像是讨论公事，但隔得太远罗维听不到他俩的对话。和两人一同坐着的还有佩德罗和贝露琪，正无视一旁正经的弟弟和哥哥，自顾自地对饮。

“你真的不再考虑一下吗？”尼德兰冷冰冰地问。

“不。”东尼不假思索回答，“我不认为罗维会答应，罗维不喜欢走在路上会被认出来的生活。”

“他可以不出现在MV里，只需要唱歌就行。”

“他已经出现在油管了，粉丝很容易就可以猜到那是罗维。”

“这张单曲就当我送给你俩的结婚礼物，歌曲可以完全由你们独立创作。我当音乐经纪人也有一定年头了，罗维很有天分，就这么被埋没太可惜了。”

“甭来了！你当我第一天认识你吗？如果不是看到其中有利可寻，你会想为我俩出单曲？”

“我不否认。”尼德兰思考了一会儿，“既然你了解我，就会知道我不会做亏本买卖。如果罗维不是真的有天分，我是不会有这个想法的。你都没征询过罗维的意见，就断定他会拒绝吗？安东尼奥，我的猜测是，你是只想把罗维诺占为己有吧，你害怕罗维诺出名了，他就不再只属于你了。你真自私，自己被万人敬仰，同时拥有爱人的全部，却没想过给予你的爱人同等的机会吗？”

“闭嘴！”东尼拍了下桌子，“你这是歪理！我比你要了解罗维，他是不会答应的，你以为我不希望罗维得到他应得的关注吗？！尼德兰，别以为我不知道油管事件是你在背后搞鬼？我和吉尔在这儿打工多久了，一直都相安无事，却偏偏在那天曝光了。你是个利益至上的人，却轻易答应了罗维的邀请，这难道不可疑吗？”

尼德兰的嘴角极其少见地微微上翘，他说：“哼哼，这只是你的猜测罢了。那咱们打个赌吧，打赌罗维愿不愿意和你合作一首单曲，怎么样？”

东尼将手边的啤酒一饮而尽，说：“赌就赌！”

“罗维？！你有没有在听啊？！”罗维的注意力被吉尔尖锐的声音拉回吧台。

“嗯？抱歉，你说了什么吗？”

“我说，真羡慕东尼得到了他想要的一切，我和弗朗西斯的感情生活却是一团糟…”

“弗朗西斯和亚瑟可是在台上唱着《[special](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=29747956&userid=78354583)》呢~”罗维雪上加霜。

“好吧！我的感情是一团糟，行了吧？”吉尔看起来都要哭了。

罗维笑笑摇了摇头，安慰吉尔：“吉尔伯特，你何必灰心呢？你可能不擅长留意细节，但凭我平日观察，每次你表演的时候，伊莎姐总是专心致志盯着看的喔~即便是罗德弹琴的时候，她都没有那么认真过。你俩明明都喜欢着对方，却总是死要面子。”

吉尔陷入了沉思，开始大口大口喝啤酒，在终于干完整整一大杯后，他才再次开口：“罗维，我找你，就是想和你说这件事。这件事只有几个人知道，我和伊丽莎白，我们曾经在一起过。”

“什么？！！！”罗维的喊叫吸引了众人注意力，他不好意思地摆摆手表示歉意，又转回吧台，“愚人节还有十几天呢，吉尔！”

“我没开玩笑！你应该知道我、伊丽莎白和罗德都是柏林艺术大学的校友吧，罗德主修钢琴，我和伊丽莎白主修爵士乐。但你知道我和伊丽莎白打从小屁孩的时候就认识吗？”

罗维吮了一口鸡尾酒，没有插嘴，等待吉尔继续把故事说完。

“我和她同在德国北部的一个农场长大，小时候情同手足。在我们十几岁的时候，一个不知道从哪儿听到我们村有两个天才音乐少年的家伙，不惜从维也纳跑过来，特意拜访我和伊丽莎白家，父母在他请求下把我们送去维也纳学习音乐。所以，我们年纪轻轻就离开了家，也在维也纳求学时认识了罗德里赫。我本来一直把伊丽莎白当兄弟，不过慢慢地...你也知道她出落成了一个大美人...终于...终于在得知我们都考上了柏林艺术大学的那天，我鼓足勇气向她表白...

“我们当时是真心相爱，曾经想过毕业就立刻结婚。但是，你也知道后来我们几个火了，那段日子我跟疯了一样，没日没夜练习，脑子里想的全是演出，和人山人海的歌迷一起唱歌。就这样，伊丽莎白逐渐被我忽略了，最可怕的是，当时我一点愧疚感都没有，在离开伊丽莎白，到各地演出的日子，我一点都不想她，我脑子里只有音乐！音乐！音乐！所以，在伊丽莎白提出分手的时候，虽然很痛苦，我还是认为这样的结局对我俩可能是最好的，也是我应得的。可是，在离开伊丽莎白后，我变得不对劲了，虽然还在认真演出，可之前那种激情在逐渐退却。后来东尼提出隐退，弗朗西斯的梦想也在厨房不在舞台，我一时很迷茫，也就跟着退了。不久，路德告诉我打算在罗马开一家餐馆，无所事事的我便提出想帮忙。谁知道，造化弄人，竟会在这儿和伊丽莎白成为同事，我对她的感觉从未减少一分，可是你也明白覆水难收。”

吉尔的故事讲完了，他苦笑一声，说：“罗维，有的笨蛋就是在失去后才明白什么对他是最重要的。你很幸运，东尼一直知道你是他最重视的宝贝。”

罗维陷入沉思，他一向不擅长安慰人，对感情的事，说实话并不比吉尔懂得多。他的建议，真的可以对吉尔的境况带来一点改观吗？尽管不确定自己对不对，面对现在显然需要帮助的吉尔，他不得不伸出援手，他说出自己的真实想法：“吉尔，情况可能并没有你想象的那么糟。如果伊莎姐不爱你了，的确覆水难收；可我还是坚信自己的判断没错，种种迹象表面，伊莎姐分明对你还有感觉。没想到一向天不怕地不怕的你，在这件事表现得像个缩头乌龟。送我到机场的时候，你告诉我要对自己有信心，现在，我也对你说一样的话。你应该和伊莎姐再好好谈一次，即使失败了，你已经受过一次伤了，还怕第二次吗？但不试一次的话，你永远不知道结局会如何。”

吉尔眼睛红红的，他充满感激地盯着罗维，接着大踏步走出吧台，紧紧抱住了罗维，说：“罗维，太谢谢你了，我就知道向你倾诉没错，呜呜呜…”

罗维无奈地拍拍吉尔后背，缓缓将其推开（因为罗维呼吸不了了），说：“希望真的对你有点帮助吧。我也只是建议，也不确定对不对，你自己看着办吧。”

“嗯…好的…”吉尔搓搓眼睛走回吧台，转向吧台边下巴拉得老长的阿尔等若干人，“看什么看？！没错，本大爷也是会哭的，怎么着吧？！”那几位迅速把头扭开了。

“难怪伊莎姐平时对你态度那么差。”罗维多年的一个疑惑终于解开了。

“嗯？你说什么？”吉尔不解其意地问，“她对我一直这个态度哦，从小时候开始。”

“噗——”罗维喷掉了嘴里的鸡尾酒。

Fin.

 

**信息补充：**

亲子分结婚的教堂全名 _Chiesa della Santissima Trinita' degli Spagnoli_ ，这是[教堂的外观内景](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1kWylZAB)，[教堂位置](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1pNdvvGR)，离西班牙广场很近，附近就是罗马著名的购物街康杜提路，土豪的购物天堂。

柏林艺术大学是一所世界顶尖的艺术类大学，至今已有300多年的历史，其前身可以追溯到1696年建成的勃兰登堡—普鲁士艺术学院。——百度百科。最新排名柏林艺术大学名列世界著名音乐学府第五（前四均为美国的音乐学院...）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是Dover外篇其二，再下一章会主要写普洪。


	12. Extra：Francis and Arthur-part 2

罗维和东尼的结婚派对进行到了深夜，弗朗西斯揉着太阳穴走出店门，他喝了点酒，头有点晕。

他正打算拦部的士回酒店倒头就睡，却听到亚瑟朝自己按了按喇叭。他是一路从威尼斯开车来罗马的。

弗朗西斯弯下腰，透过车窗朝对方摆摆手，正要告别。亚瑟却提议不如他送弗朗西斯回酒店，反正路途不远。弗朗西斯欣然接受了。可能弗朗觉得胸口闷得慌，刚上车就扯掉了蝴蝶结，解开衬衣的前两个扣子。亚瑟透过后视镜瞥见对方裸露的锁骨，使劲眨了眨眼，提醒自己注意路况。

一路上，亚瑟开得很慢，似乎并不在乎现在已是半夜，或者自己其实已经疲惫不堪。弗朗西斯今晚却出奇地沉默，没有像平时一样不停骚扰亚瑟，只是静静望着窗外的街景。

"马修和阿尔也开了车过来，所以不用管他俩。"亚瑟没话找话说。

"嗯？…这样啊…"弗朗西斯温吞地回答，并没有看回车内。

"对了，我打算今年冬天带奶奶回尼斯住几天，医生说对她的身体有好处。"

"嗯？…是吗？你们很久不回法国了吧？"

亚瑟出生在法国尼斯，在法国度过了大半个童年，小时候住得与弗朗西斯家很近，双方的家庭一直交流甚密。

"嗯。一直没什么时间。"

又是沉默。

"弗朗西斯今年会回去吗？"亚瑟再次打破沉默。

"很难吧，"弗朗西斯仍然没有看回车里，心不在焉地回答亚瑟的问题，"巴黎有一堆事儿要处理，可能根本抽不出身来。替我向奶奶说声抱歉。"

亚瑟心里一阵失落，几乎已经表现在脸上了，不过反正弗朗西斯也看不见。

"哼！要说你自己跟她老人家说，我又不是你的传声筒！"他泄气地说。

这时弗朗西斯才转过头看亚瑟，对方正看着前方，皱着眉头。

弗朗西斯意识到他生气了，纳闷自己说错了什么，不过还是赶紧改口："嗯咳！其实，抽出一两天来，回去看看还是可以的吧…"

亚瑟眼睛闪过一丝欣喜，不过弗朗西斯没有察觉。

"荒废音乐这么久，你看起来并没有退步多少啊。"亚瑟继续没话找话说，他只是希望能再多听听弗朗西斯的声音。

"嗯…多谢夸奖。"仍是漫不经心的回答。

"罗维诺和安东尼奥回罗马前到过威尼斯，安东尼奥还帮了我一晚。"

"亚瑟，"弗朗西斯这时才转回车内，正正经经盯着对方，"你今天没吃错什么东西吧？一直有的没的找话说，我今天难得没精力烦你，我还以为你会很乐意呢。"

亚瑟像罗维似的迅速涨红了脸，眉头皱得都快合到一起去了，他恼羞成怒地呵斥道："啰嗦！我，我好得很！"

他气呼呼地使劲踩下油门，二话不说加速朝弗朗的酒店驶去。

在一路疾驰下，亚瑟的车没过五分钟，就抵达了弗朗西斯的酒店。亚瑟心中充满了懊悔，暗暗骂自己怎么那么意气用事。

他等着弗朗西斯道别下车，却意识到对方完全没有这个意思。他狐疑地看向弗朗，发现对方正在盯着他。

他立即别过头，脸蛋又浮现出淡淡的粉色："为…为什么不下车？混蛋。"

弗朗西斯不解地反问："你不上来坐一坐吗？总得让我请你喝点东西，表达送我回来的谢意吧？"

亚瑟心一紧，上一次在这座城市的记忆再度向他涌来。一时间，恐慌和快乐令他犹豫不决。

"行了！上来吧！"弗朗西斯拍拍亚瑟的后背，解开安全带，打开车门。

亚瑟仍坐在驾驶座，思考着自己该怎么做，弗朗西斯正站着等他。最终，想同弗朗西斯再待一会儿的渴望战胜了他对那段记忆的恐惧。他拔出车钥匙，关好车门，默不作声跟着弗朗西斯走进酒店。

亚瑟坐在弗朗房间的沙发椅上，试图表现得若无其事的样子。弗朗西斯拿着两杯热饮走过来，递了一杯给亚瑟，亚瑟说了声谢谢。

"是瓦修送的牛奶粉，我捎了一部分给小费里和小罗维，还给自己留了一点。"弗朗西斯喝过一点后，似乎舒服点了，又恢复到喋喋不休的状态，"据他说是全天然的绿色食品，气味诱人。你尝尝，要是喜欢的话我从巴黎再寄一些去威尼斯吧~"

亚瑟也尝了尝，确如弗朗西斯所说，奶里有一股独特的香味。

两人坐了一会儿，各自都没有说话，亚瑟寻思自己是不是该走了。

这时弗朗西斯终于打破了沉默，他问："亚瑟，威尼斯的店，你打算一直管下去吗？"

亚瑟回道："当然不，我很快就会回伦敦的，你知道我的家族需要我。"

"那libro bar怎么办？"

"只能由马修全权负责了，到时候也得拜托莫娜多担待着点。"

"这不是问题，"弗朗西斯若有所思地说，"问题是，你在威尼斯过得很开心不是吗？"

"弗朗西斯，人总不能一辈子光寻欢作乐吧？那样的生活只能称作度假，不能称作人生。我的生活在伦敦，我生来就被赋予了国家和家族的责任，我理应报效祖国和继承事业。"

"你一直在扯国家，伦敦，家族，那你自己呢？你自己希望不希望接受这种责任呢？"

"我希望不希望无关紧要，谁说人一定能过万事顺意的生活的。我不像你，把个人的快乐看得那么重要，我的家族需要我，我也有能力将家族事业发展壮大，有什么理由拒绝呢？况且，威尼斯不过是家族的一个隐蔽据点罢了。"

"哼哼，"弗朗西斯发出一声冷笑，话中带刺地说，"你们英国人果然都是一些极度理智的绅士，你们的感情就这样被抛到角落。明明心里对一件事讨厌得不行，表面还为其说出一堆漂亮话来。"

亚瑟被戳中了痛处，气愤地反驳："还是感情至上的法国人厉害一些，处处留情，伤害了许多真心后，还自我感动地称这就是爱情~"

弗朗西斯同样被激怒了，怒不可遏地大声回道："至少我们法国人不会欺骗自己的感情！"

弗朗西斯没有意识到自己已经越界了，亚瑟激动地站起来，重重将盛着牛奶的马克杯放下，说："抱歉打扰了！时候不早了，我该走了，多谢招待！"

亚瑟的话犹如一盆冷水，浇到弗朗西斯身上，弗朗西斯迅速冷静下来，快步跟上亚瑟，他不希望日思夜想的重聚又以一次不合告终。

"等一下，亚瑟！"他拉住对方手腕，"你还没坐多久就走了吗？牛奶还没喝完呢，难道你要浪费我的一番好意吗？！"

"你自己喝吧！"亚瑟头也不回，伸手摸门把。

"谁要喝你的口水啊？！"

"你上次亲我的时候可是一点儿都没嫌弃！"

…

意识到说漏嘴的亚瑟僵住了，能感觉到身后的弗朗西斯同样愣住了。他极不情愿地转回身，扑通扑通的心跳声就在耳畔回响，他不知所措地打量一脸吃惊的弗朗西斯，不知道自己即将面对的会是什么样的未来。

"你…记得…"弗朗西斯缓缓问道，依然难以置信。

亚瑟点点头。

"那你为什么不说？！"

"有什么好说的？你都拒绝我了！"

"你当晚也听到了，我是不希望趁虚而入！笨蛋！"亚瑟第一次看到如此抓狂的弗朗西斯，平日无论目标是谁，他总是那么信心十足，游刃有余，"你都不知道那晚过后，我经历了怎样的思想煎熬。每次想到你，我都想要…呃！！与此同时又充满了负罪感。"

这次轮到亚瑟惊呆了，他没想到自己对弗朗西斯有如此大的影响力。他一直清楚弗朗西斯对他有意思，不过认为那种意思和弗朗西斯碰上的任何一个"目标"的意思是差不多的。那么多年来，弗朗西斯一直没有对自己失去兴趣，也只是因为弗朗西斯从来没有成功得到过他而已。

"等等，"弗朗西斯的声音打断了亚瑟的胡思乱想，"你说你记得那晚的事，那…那晚你说的话，是真心的？"

亚瑟因羞怯而避开了弗朗西斯炽热的视线，他默默点了点头。

"也就是说，你，你喜欢我？"

"这不废话吗？笨蛋！"亚瑟仍然不敢看对方，羞耻的眼泪涌上眼眶，他使劲闭上眼。

"从什么时候开始的？"

"我也记不清了，大概很小的时候…"

"那，那这么多年来你为啥什么都不说？！你知道我一直都喜欢你对吧？我可是向你表白过很多次的，可你总是拒绝，我还以为你讨厌我！"

"我，我以为你向我表白，和向那些俊男靓女表白差不多，只是玩玩而已…"平日一向精明的亚瑟，现在却慌了阵脚，表现得像个做错事的小学生，"我害怕自己和他们一样，和你在一起不久就会被你甩掉，光想象那种场景我都受不了，何况真的经历。所以…我宁愿拒绝，可是后来，我终于鼓足勇气，决定要是再被你表白一次，我就答应。可是，可是之后你就再也没有向我表白了！！！"

亚瑟这番表露心际几乎可以用破釜沉舟形容，他将一直憋在心里不肯说的话全吐露出来。说完后他感到莫名的虚弱，背靠房门，睁大双眼盯着弗朗西斯，任由眼泪不断从眼眶流出。

弗朗西斯缓缓靠近亚瑟，右手跨过亚瑟左肩按在房门上，左手的大拇指抵着亚瑟下巴，手掌贴着亚瑟的右脸。他俯下身，用舌尖舔干亚瑟眼角和睫毛上的泪水，还有脸上的泪痕，然后直视亚瑟的眼眸。亚瑟的眼皮因紧张而扑棱着，眼里写着软弱和委屈。

"傻瓜，有时候你真是比小罗维还要不坦率。"弗朗西斯疼惜地说，"你要是和其他人一样，上一次你醉了后，我早就不由分说地上了。"

他试探性地接近亚瑟的嘴唇，轻轻亲了一下，在知道对方不会拒绝后，才贴紧他，温柔而深情地亲吻他。亚瑟前倾之前靠着门背的身子，紧贴着弗朗西斯，双手先是抓住弗朗伴郎西装衬衫的腰部，将衬衫下摆从西装裤里扯出，接着穿过衬衣下沿，沿着腰胯、腰背，游走至后背。弗朗西斯在对方触摸下发出渴求的喘息，亚瑟深而重地呼吸着，企图吸入弗朗西斯的每一丝气息，他已经渴望这一刻，很久很久了。

弗朗西斯突然松开了亚瑟，亚瑟意犹未尽的嘴唇仍在追随着弗朗西斯。

"嘘—"弗朗西斯竖起一根食指于亚瑟双唇前，"亚瑟，在我做接下来的事情之前，我还想再确认一下，因为这意味着我将要和除了你以外的其它身体永别了。亚瑟，你确定你今天真没喝酒？。

亚瑟扑哧一声笑了，拉住弗朗西斯的衣领将其扯近自己："笨蛋，当然没有！你认为精明能干的我会酒驾吗？！"

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this Extra.


	13. Some discussions about music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章有普洪

今天在瓦尔加斯书店值班的又是罗维和东尼，罗维在埋进书中两个小时后，现正拿着手机看消息。东尼面前也摆了本漫画，不过他好像并没有在看的样子，他一只手撑着下颌，盯着书店外来来往往的行人，似乎有什么心事。

罗维盯着手机，兴奋地对身旁的东尼说:“你知道了吗？弗朗西斯终于和亚瑟在一起了！”

“知道了，他发短信告诉我了。”东尼心不在焉地说。

“嗯...也对，你俩是老友啊。”罗维说，“那你应该不知道吉尔打算追回伊莎姐的事儿吧？”

“嗯?...不知道。”仍然是搪塞的语气。

“我怀疑贝露琪对你大哥有意思。”罗维瞎说的，以为这样东尼就会回过神来。

“噢...是吗？...”

“喂！混蛋！你到底有没有在认真听我说话？！”罗维这时丢下了手机，转向东尼，“果然人家说'婚姻是爱情的坟墓'，我俩才结婚多久，你就对我爱理不理了？！”

东尼马上回过神来，盯着他的丈夫，面带羞愧。

“不是的，罗维，我主要被某件事困扰住了，没有故意不理你的意思...”

“哼！”罗维没那么容易被说服。

“罗维~~”东尼向对方撒娇，双手挽住罗维右臂，“对不起~你不要不理我嘛...”

“哼！”罗维试图装出仍在气头上的样子，其实语气已经软了下来，“那你说说，是什么事困扰着你吧。”

东尼露出为难的神色，其实他一直考虑着的事情与罗维有很大关系，他只是不知道该如何开口告诉罗维。

离尼德兰提出想为他俩出一张单曲已经过了一周多，尼德兰一直催着他询问罗维的想法，提醒他不要忘记两人之间的赌约。可东尼一拖再拖，总是不敢鼓起勇气开口。今天，他同样为是否要跟罗维提议而苦恼着。他一方面希望能和罗维创作一首专属两人的歌，一方面又害怕会给罗维带来困扰。而且尼德兰那天对东尼或许含有的黑暗想法的诬陷，其实有一定的道理。

万一罗维答应了，单曲火了，会不会对他俩的生活带来翻天覆地的变化。罗维会否改变想法，干脆趁此出道?如果是那样，那么他和罗维在libro bar的平和生活将一去不复返。他一直说罗维喜欢平平淡淡的生活，其实或许他自己，更加舍不得在libro bar的日子。

“混蛋！你不想告诉我就直接说，愣着干啥?甭浪费我时间！”罗维气呼呼地说。

“啊！罗维别生气，我说！”东尼决定不再胡思乱想，干脆坦白，“其实困扰着我的事和罗维有很大关系。是这样的，我们结婚当晚，我不是和尼德兰坐在一块儿吗？”

“哦，对。当时我还纳闷你俩在严肃地讨论啥呢？”罗维插嘴。

“嗯。其实事情很简单，尼德兰有想为我俩发行一首单曲的意图...”

“什么？！”罗维睁大眼睛喊道，“为什么啊？”

“他可能觉得这会是个买点吧，前当红乐队主唱和新婚丈夫合作的歌曲什么的...而且他是资深的经纪人，又精通吉他，肯定知道罗维你才华横溢，如果你答应了他的话，将来铁定前途无量...”东尼没底气地说，观察着罗维的表情变化，“不过！决定权在罗维你的手上，你完全可以拒绝，我没任何意见。我知道你不喜欢在众人目光下生活...”

“先别说我的意见，”罗维插嘴，“东尼你呢？你是什么想法？”

“我...”东尼叹了口气，决意坦白，“说实话我很希望和你一起唱一首只属于我俩的歌，也希望世人知道我和一个多了不起的人在一起了。不过，不过我又担心万一歌曲火了，尼德兰那家伙不知为何蛊惑人心的能力很强，要是你被他说服，打算专注于音乐，抛下libro bar和Vargas书店不管，抛下我...”

“那就这么干吧！”罗维的回复吓了东尼一跳。

“就这么干，是说你接受尼德兰的...”

“对，我同意尼德兰的建议，我们出一首歌儿吧！”

东尼不知为何，没有自己想象中那么开心，打赌输给尼德兰按理说也不该那么沮丧才对。他略带窘迫地说:“呃...好吧，我这就告诉尼德兰。”

他正要掏出手机，却被罗维制止，对方双手握住东尼右手，将其举起来，轻轻亲了一下，说:“东尼，如果这是你的愿望，那就是我的愿望。我知道你有多喜欢唱歌，你很有才华，我没有权利单独霸占这份才华。你可以告诉尼德兰，我只愿意参与创作和演唱部分，不同意在MV里露面；还有告诉他，你就是我的经纪人，要是他有什么事可以跟你说，不要私下找我，每天看店可是很忙的！”

东尼眼眶不知何时湿润了，对罗维充满了感激与崇拜，一时语塞，不停嘟囔着罗维的名字。

罗维面对眼前日常卡壳的东尼，叹了口气，张开双臂，说:“你要是想抱我，就来吧。”

东尼如往常一样，异常激动地紧紧抱住罗维。

====

吉尔在高速路上开着店里的货车，副驾坐着伊莎姐。两人正在前往专供餐馆蔬菜的农场途中，去接收本周的蔬菜。其实店里有雇请专门的运货司机，平常都是伊莎姐跟着去监督验货。但是不知道吉尔在想什么，主动告诉路德他可以做司机，路德觉得可以省点钱就答应了。

这是一段沉默的旅途，伊莎姐一直在看着路边的乡间风景，长长的波浪卷挡住了她的半张脸，令吉尔看不清她的表情。

吉尔没有像平时一样聒噪，心事重重，一副欲言又止的模样。他终于受不了这种沉默，打开车内音响，播放乐队过去的曲子。

伊莎姐不耐烦地转回头来，说：“能不能放点别的？不要放你们乐队的曲子！”

吉尔脸一沉：“好吧…你过去明明很喜欢的…”

伊莎姐脸一红，皱起眉头：“你也说了是‘过去’啊！”

“那我放罗德乐团的曲子好了…”

“你就不能放点轻松的曲子，公路上有必要放那么庄重的曲子吗？！”

“好吧…我还以为如果是罗德的音乐的话，你会接受呢…”吉尔说着，随机播放手机音乐列表里的歌曲，正播放的是[back in time](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=484314871&userid=78354583)。

“我是很喜欢罗德的音乐，不过这么庄重的音乐不应该在打发时间的时候听。”

“哼哼，是啊，罗德可比我强多了。人家是大音乐家，而我只是个酒吧鼓手。”吉尔的口气里已经透露出敌意了。

“要论世界影响力，罗德哪比得上你啊？前当红乐队鼓手~要是您想重拾往日的辉煌，还不是轻而易举的事？”伊莎姐讽刺道。

“我…”吉尔欲言又止，最终竟没有驳回去，只是泄气地埋怨道，“你用不着总是帮他说话吧…”

伊莎姐惊奇地看了一眼吉尔，纳闷他是怎么了，全无平日的锐气，活像一只被打败的野兽。

吉尔本来想说的话是：我不想重拾辉煌，我只想重新回到你的身边。不过，他又一次陷入怀疑的重围中。虽然之前罗维告诉他伊丽莎白对他仍有感觉，可是从伊丽莎白对罗德的态度来看，她对罗德有意思的可能性不是更大吗？她和罗德总是那么合拍，和他在一起总是很开心，不像和自己在一起时，总是抱怨这儿不对那儿也不对。

所以，吉尔退却了。大概已经没什么好谈的了吧？吉尔无奈地想。

返回巴比诺街中途，吉尔没有选择走高速路，而是选了一条偏僻的公路。伊莎姐当然又生气了，质问他又玩什么幺蛾子。

吉尔把货车停在一座湖泊边，嚷嚷了句“我去呼吸点新鲜空气，你要是想待在车上随你”。然后打开车门走到湖边，一屁股坐到地上。

湖泊周围是古老的树林，放眼望去，全是绿色。老树们没有规律地拔地而起，遮盖住了大部分阳光。树木又高又深处传来幽幽的鸟鸣声，扑棱的展翅起飞声，和微风吹过树叶发出的沙沙声。不得不说这是一个幽静美丽的地方，不知道吉尔是怎么发现它的。

伊莎姐思考再三，还是打开车门，走到吉尔身边，深吸了一口自然的空气。

有这么一会儿，两人一言不发。吉尔坐着，伊莎姐站着，盯着波光粼粼的湖面。两人此刻共同想的，且共同不肯公开承认的，是他们希望时间能永远停留在这一刻。

“伊丽莎白，你记得吗?咱们小时候住的村庄，也有这样的一个湖。”吉尔打破沉默。

“我当然记得。”

“那你还记得我们常常在湖边把捡来的石头和枯树的空心木桩子当鼓来用吧?”

“当然记得，”伊莎姐笑了，“啊...真是怀念啊！我们常常没事就到树林里来打鼓，村里的其他小孩有的吹口哨，有的吆喝，有的跳舞...现在想想，我们跟原始部落居民似的。”

“嗯，可当时的我们很快活不是吗？”吉尔盯着前方，神情令人捉摸不透，“我在想，那时的音乐会不会才是真正的音乐。我过去总是认为，只有被世人认可、崇拜的音乐才是好音乐；但是后来我才明白，音乐是传达人类感情的最佳工具，只要你的音乐能给身边的人带来快乐，那就是好音乐。”

“看来贝什米特先生也成熟了嘛！”伊莎姐感叹，双手托着长裙背，在吉尔身边坐下。

吉尔冷笑了一声，说:“呵呵，可惜顿悟得太迟了。现在想起来我最火时候的音乐或许是最糟糕的，它可是伤了我最在乎的人的心。难怪伊丽莎白你不想听，你一定觉得那是垃圾音乐。时候不早了，咱们走吧。”

吉尔站起身，拍拍屁股，转身往货车方向走去。

“才不是什么垃圾音乐！”伊莎姐坐在原地喊，没有转回头看吉尔，“明明是那么好，我曾经觉得是最好的音乐！从小到大，你的每一首曲子，我都喜欢！我最喜欢了！...”

伊莎姐的声音开始变得颤抖，吉尔快步走回去，紧张地说:“喂，伊丽莎白你没事...”

“别看我！你甭想看我现在的模样！”伊莎姐喊道，吉尔只好在伊莎姐身后停下脚步，“你们的歌不是给那么多的人带来快乐了吗？我当时也很开心，看到你得到认可。可是…可是我后来实在受不了了，你总是很忙，总是不接我电话…看到你的又一场演唱会大获成功，我连打电话给你，亲口祝贺你的机会都没有…”伊莎姐把头埋入膝盖间，肩膀上下颤动着。

吉尔蹲下身子，展开双臂，从身后环抱住伊莎姐，将额头搭在伊莎姐肩上。伊莎姐没有推开他，反而抬起手，握住吉尔的臂膀。

不久，伊莎姐便感到自己右肩的衣服布料被浸湿了，她赶忙转过身，查看吉尔情况。吉尔此时已经哭成泪人，一把鼻涕一把泪，被伊莎姐发现后，他窝囊地试图掩饰，用右手胳膊使劲擦眼泪。

伊莎姐半是恼怒半是好笑地抱怨：“混蛋，为什么你哭得比我还厉害啊？！”

“呜呜，伊丽莎白——”吉尔从正面抱住伊莎，“对不起，我真是个混蛋，呜呜呜…真是个混蛋…”

“你才知道吗？！”伊莎姐无奈，“一个大老爷们，用得着哭成这样吗？”

“因为…”吉尔松开伊莎姐，直视她，“因为你竟然还爱着我…即便我是个混蛋，即便过了那么多年，你还是爱我，呜呜…..”

伊莎姐一愣，被吉尔看透而一语道破后，脸部温度迅速攀升，慌乱中低下头，不愿直视对方眼睛。霎时间，她感到吉尔低下头靠近自己，下一秒便被对方强吻了。熟悉的粗犷，现在还带着点泪水咸味的吻，但也是带着吉尔特有味道的吻。

吉尔只是短短亲了一下，他松开伊莎姐，右手挠了挠在落日余晖下闪闪发光的银发，红着脸看向一边，别扭地说：“时候真的不早了，咱们再不回去路德会担心的…”

伊莎姐盯着莫名羞赧的吉尔，噗嗤一声笑了。她站起来，拍掉长裙上的灰尘，伸出右手，说：“那就赶紧起来！”

吉尔抬头，盯着伊莎姐的右手，咧开大嘴笑了，他抬起左手，让伊莎姐把他拉起来。

两人转身走回货车，途中，拉着的两只手一直没有分开。

Fin.


	14. Visitors from the east-Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇有百合组，主要说的是百合组到罗马旅游，亲子分给两人担当导游。  
> 灵感源自逗比旅游纪录片travel man  
> 大波波是个逗比请注意，想来想去耍宝的角色还是波波比较合适。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poland：菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇 Lithuania：托里斯·罗利纳提斯  
> 私设波波是个球迷，因为他们国家最著名的球星莱万是拜仁慕尼黑当家前锋，所以设定他是拜仁球迷。动画里罗维提过拿波里（那不勒斯），所以他可能是拿波里球迷。

“你是，安东尼奥费尔南德斯，恶友乐队的主唱，对吧?”这位站在瓦尔加斯书店前台，自信地质问东尼身份的少年，是个金发碧眼的东欧人。金发是直直的中长发，碧眼是深深的碧绿色。这位得意洋洋的先生身旁，还站着一位与之相反的谦逊棕发少年。

“菲利，不能这么没礼貌...”托里斯•罗利纳提斯略带责备地对菲利克斯•卢卡谢维奇说，接着转向东尼抱歉地说，“先生，希望没有冒犯你...”

“啊~没事儿~”东尼态度一如既往的友好，“我不是安东尼，我是他的哥哥佩德罗，安东尼已经不在这儿工作了。”

罗维此时正在整理书架，听到东尼这么若无其事地扯谎不禁倒吸一口冷气，心想这笨蛋有时候真是令人难以想象。同时再次赞叹让佩德罗替东尼代班这个主意真是绝了，之后东尼再被粉丝认起，只需装作是他哥哥就可以搪塞过去...

东欧二人组听到这个回答后却没有表现出失望，而是疑惑，菲利克斯纳闷地说:“这就奇怪了，为什么贝什米特还让他做我们的向导啊？那罗维诺•瓦尔加斯总在吧？”

“贝什米特?路德维希•贝什米特吗？”东尼惊奇地问。

“不是，是吉尔伯特•贝什米特。他说我们的向导就在这家店里。”

罗维刚想过去询问怎么回事，口袋却传来了手机振动（因为是在书店里，所以静音了）。他掏出手机一看来电显示，正好是吉尔。他快步走进隔壁的libro bar，接听电话。

“罗维！菲利克斯和托里斯已经来到店里了吧？”

“你还好意思问？这是怎么回事，你让他们来找我和东尼干什么？”

“哈哈，不是什么大事！他们刚新婚来罗马度蜜月，需要旅游向导。他们知道我在罗马，希望我带他们逛逛。可我现在不是和伊丽莎白、贝露琪在比利时参加tomorroland音乐节嘛，所以拜托你啦~”

“喂！凭什么我要帮你啊？！我又不认识他们！店里本来就人手紧张，马塞洛和他那几个小伙伴又闹腾。”

“拜托了~罗维，你是罗马本地人，又热爱旅游，你是最适合的人选了…这件事是路德批准的，你就当和东尼出去玩儿嘛~就两天，要不我回来帮你看书店两天。本大爷，在书店值班两天哦~你不想见识一下吗？说到底我和他们也不熟，不过我和路德可不敢冒犯他们的俄罗斯老板，更何况他还是路德分店的常客…”

“俄罗斯老板？”罗维插嘴，突然想起了什么，“你说的人是伊万•布拉金斯基先生吗？”

“对！罗维，你认识他啊？”

“我在威尼斯分店见过他。”

“哦！那你应该见识过他的可怕了，他可是俄罗斯著名的黑社会大佬，和意大利那几个显贵的黑手党家族关系密切。你别看那两人挺天真无邪的，实际上都是伊万手下的得力打手，惹不起啊惹不起…”

尽管罗维内心极度反对，不过还是不得不屈服于‘力量’，心不甘情不愿地答应了吉尔的请求。他走回书店，向仍与东尼热烈交流的两名东欧人走去。

“罗维，你终于回来了！他们是来找你的！”

“嗯，我知道了，”罗维面对生人容易羞怯的毛病又犯了，脸不自觉红起来，“吉尔告诉我了，嗯，你们等我一下，我把客人请走关好书店，就带你们出去。”

“啊，非常感谢你，瓦尔加斯先生。”托里斯温和地说。

====

罗维开着迷你小轿车带着东尼及东欧夫夫离开libro bar，首先询问了两人旅行期限和想去的景点，好做下一步安排。

“什么？两天？！”听到两人的回答，罗维难以置信地吼道，“你们的‘蜜月’只有两天，你们是认真的吗？”

“额…确切地说是一天半，我们已经浪费半天在飞机和找酒店上了…”托里苦涩地说，“我们也没办法，老板只允许请假两天…”

“太tm黑心了！”罗维激动得没抑制住脏话，“咳，不好意思…那这两天的行程我得好好规划一下了，恐怕一些著名景点你们去不了了。”

“啊，完全没关系，罗维，你肯做我们向导，我们已经很开心了。”托里微笑着说。

托里斯看起来是一个十分温和的人，而菲利和东尼一样都是头脑单纯的乐天派，罗维起先设下的防备在与两人的谈话中渐渐散落。

“我和罗维也结婚不久哦~”东尼自豪地说，听起来像在炫耀中了百万彩票，罗维心想至于吗？

“恭喜你们！”托里真诚地祝福。

“也恭喜你们~”东尼开心回应。

“这么说，你不是佩德罗，就是安东尼奥吧，贝什米特说我们的向导是罗维和他的丈夫安东尼奥。”菲利得意地说，像是侦破了什么悬案。

“额…不好意思，之前撒了谎…”东尼挠挠头。

“菲利，别这么没礼貌。”托里说，“东尼，可以这么叫你吧？我想你肯定是不想成天被粉丝缠着，所以才撒谎的，没关系，我们明白。”

“哼哼~胆小鬼~”

“菲利！！！”

“哈哈哈，菲利也没说错！”东尼笑呵呵地说。

“话说南意大利也太热了吧，今天得有三十度吧？能不能把车顶棚关了，我的头都要被烤糊了。”菲利抱怨道。

“菲利你也太夸张了，头哪有这么容易被烤糊啊…”托里吐槽。

罗维将小车停在了一个小广场边，说：“下车。”

“到了吗？这是什么景点？”菲利兴奋地问。

“没有，你不是埋怨太阳大吗？这儿有家不错的帽子店。”

“哈哈，没想到你还挺替人考虑的嘛~”

罗维本打算只在帽子店停留几分钟，结果菲利强行将时间延长了二十分钟。他把各式各样的帽子都试了一遍，早忘记了进来只是买遮阳帽的初衷。

“这顶怎么样？”

“不错是不错，但这是顶女帽，菲利…”

“那这顶呢？”菲利戴着顶白色圆边帽子。

“哈哈，菲利看起来像个地产大亨。”东尼笑着说。

“是吗？哈哈哈哈~”

罗维在一旁不耐烦地跺着脚，这时东尼拿着一顶意大利草帽走过来，戴到罗维头上。

“哇~罗维戴起来好可爱~”      

罗维照了照镜子，透过镜子看到身后的东尼在疼爱地盯着自己，脸又红了。

“罗维这个好！我也要一顶！”菲利嚷道。

“好，好。”托里揉了揉眉头。

店里员工拿了顶相似的草帽给菲利，就当罗维感叹终于要结束了时，菲利再次要求：“等下，你能不能把草帽上的缎带改成红色的？”

“当然可以，请稍等一下。”员工彬彬有礼地回复。

“是为了搭配你的红色外套吗？”罗维冷冰冰地问。

“对。”

“嗯…挺好…”

====

“这儿就是角斗场，旁边就是君士坦丁凯旋门。”罗维冷冰冰地介绍。

“哦~”菲利和托里一齐透过车窗朝一闪而过的古迹感叹。

“那儿是大竞技场。”

“哦，大竞技场。”托里斯感叹。

“哪儿有大竞技场，我怎么只看到个坑？”

罗维无视了菲利的发问。

“这儿就是帕拉蒂尼山，palatine是宫殿palace一词的起源。”

“哦~” 菲利和托里再次一齐透过车窗朝一闪而过的古迹感叹。

“这是马耳他骑士团国国门。”罗维把车开到一扇绿门前说。

“哦~”正当菲利和托里准备再次一齐透过车窗朝一闪而过的名迹感叹时，罗维停了下来。“欸？”

“下车。”罗维打开车门，走到门边为东欧夫夫解说，“透过这个钥匙眼可以一眼望到三个国家，分别是门前的意大利，庭院中的马耳他，和马耳他身后的梵蒂冈。”

菲利通过钥匙孔往里看了看，抬起头对罗维说：“这钥匙孔形状不错~”

罗维没有时间吐槽菲利，待东欧夫夫和东尼都看过钥匙孔后，马不停蹄地朝下一个目的地驶去…

“下一个景点是哪儿？”菲利好奇地问。

“这座城市里宗教味道最浓的地方。”罗维回答。

菲利和托里兴奋地站在梵蒂冈博物馆前，罗维再次认真地进行解说。

“梵蒂冈面积0.44平方公里，是世界上面积最小的国家。其博物馆总面积为5.5公顷，所收集的稀世文物和艺术珍品，可与大英博物馆和卢浮宫相媲美。”

“嗯…”其他三人边盯着这个雄伟的建筑边听着。

“我们不进去。”

“什么？！”三人转过头来惊讶地瞪着罗维。

罗维指了指门口长长的队伍：“看看，我们得等到猴年马月才能进去，如果你们有时间，我们可以等；可是你们有吗？！”

菲利烦恼地皱紧眉头，不解地问：“你是说，我，和我亲爱的新婚丈夫，特意来到这个神圣的土地，只是干站在外面看看，不进去么？！！”

“对。你们要是这么喜欢，可以照相留念嘛。”

虽然很不甘心，菲利也只好照做。他拉着托里的手，站在博物馆前方，让罗维帮他俩照了相。不过为了游有所值，罗维在周围的报刊亭里为菲利买了本《教皇周刊》…

回到车里，菲利饶有兴致地浏览着这本刊物，里面大致是教皇游访各地的照片。

“托里你看，教皇在拍打这个小孩的脸。”菲利指着一幅教皇安抚男孩的照片说。

“额，挺好。”托里好像懒得吐槽了。

“我能也看看吗？”副驾的东尼转回头问。

“你看吧。”

“菲利你看，”东尼一本正经地指着一幅教皇双手触着一名中年妇女两侧太阳穴的照片说，“教皇可能在驱赶这个女人身体里的恶魔呢~”

罗维终于见识到两个傻瓜同处一室是什么样的了。

下一站，罗维把三人带到一家历经两代的大理石雕刻老店，老店专门为客人打造定制的雕刻石板。罗维觉得新婚的两人肯定想要一份实在的纪念品。

托里赞赏地看着挂在店里的各种精致的大理石牌匾，对店主人说：“您的手艺太棒了！”

“哈哈哈，”上了年纪的店主人笑哈哈地回应，与东欧夫夫握了握手，用意大利语说，“我听不懂英语。”

正当罗维准备充当翻译时，菲利摆了摆手，掏出他的智能机，说让它来。

菲利一字一句对着手机的翻译软件问：“我们--很高兴---能拜访--您的店，请问，您—为什么要—做这一行？”

翻译软件蹩脚地将翻译后的句子读出来，店主人竟然听懂了，操着熟练的意大利语快速回答。

“额，不，不，不…”菲利和托里齐声制止老人，将手机靠近老人，示意他讲慢点。

翻译软件将老人的话断断续续地翻译出来：“我并不想做这一行，是我父亲偏要继续做，我没选择只能继承他的事业。”

店主人的回答显然冷场了，目睹三人反应的罗维却忍不住笑出声来，店主人也跟着罗维大笑起来。

后来罗维实在受不了菲利对翻译科技的新尝试了，整个过程既漫长又低效，完全与这段只有两天的旅行背道而驰。所以他也顾不得菲利反对，执意要担当翻译。

托里拜托老人雕刻的字样是‘托里斯和菲利克斯，从2018至…’，非常合理。菲利则又开始他的活宝秀了，菲利的字样是‘加油，慕尼黑’。

“菲利，不管怎样这次都应该刻和我有关的吧，你连蜜月都只念着你的球队。”托里抱怨道。

“你的石板不是已经刻了我和你了吗？”

“真是的…”托里无奈地叹了口气。

因为老人雕刻的时间需要一个小时，所以四人只好到雕刻店附近的街道闲逛。一路上菲利不断“骚扰”着他的丈夫，他一次又一次伸出手去，表现出要拉托里手的意图，但每当托里伸出手回应的时候，他又迅速把手收了回去。托里被弄得不厌其烦，所以当菲利真的想拉托里时，反倒被对方反手一掌拍开了。

跟在后边的东尼夫夫，笑得前俯后仰。

====

正当罗维想带三人亲自走进角斗场看看时，罗马城却罕见地下起了大雨。罗维只好改变计划，带领三人就近参观室内的博物馆，碰巧是罗马足球俱乐部的博物馆，而菲利是个死忠球迷。

“门口海报上写这是一场情感之旅，'无聊'也是情感的一种吧。”看着博物馆内摆放着的各式奖杯，托里冷漠地说。

“我倒是体验到一股振奋的精神。”菲利点点头说。

“是么...”

在观赏完奖杯室后，罗维四人走进罗马传奇托蒂的历史展厅。

“欸，这人真是厉害，竟然有整整一个展厅专门讲述他有多牛逼的...”托里冷冷地说。

“托里你不认识托蒂?”罗维问。

“托里他对足球一点都不感兴趣，他连梅西都不认识。”菲利抢在托里前解释。

罗维暗想这两个性格相反，兴趣不同的人能走到一块儿也是不容易。

“罗维你肯定是罗马球迷吧。”菲利问。

“呵，我宁愿支持拿波里也不要支持罗马。”

“为什么？你不是罗马人吗？”

罗维皱紧眉头，双手激动地舞动起来（看来他真的激动了）：“那又怎么样？我很敬佩托蒂，可是这个俱乐部卖核心卖上瘾了，有什么盼头？最近一次赢联赛冠军已经是世纪初的事了，近几年好像挺厉害的，还不是被尤文压一头？欧冠还常常出惨案…”

菲利疑惑：“听起来你倒是很关心罗马呀。而且，拿波里也没好到哪儿去吧，上回赢顶级联赛冠军已经是上世纪了吧？他们还把核心卖给竞争对手尤文了呢~今年欧冠连小组都没出线哦~”

“哼！”罗维红着脸回应，“至少今年他们敢撼动尤文的第一位置！你们拜仁球迷当然不懂小俱乐部球迷的烦恼，谁敢撼动拜仁慕尼黑的德甲老大地位啊。”

菲利没听出罗维在讽刺，反倒以为罗维在真心赞扬他主队，得意地笑了。

博物馆里最令菲利感兴趣的地方是一个绿幕摄影棚，工作人员在摄影棚里拍摄菲利的照片，通过电脑技术，可以合成他和托蒂的‘合照’。

“请把右手张开，想象你在搂托蒂的腰。”摄像师说。

“这样吗？”

“对，好的！”

菲利拍完后要求托里也拍一张，托里拗不过他，站到绿幕前，从口袋里取出一本袖珍书。

“你确定你要这样和托蒂合影吗？先生。”摄像师没好气地问。

“我原本就不想合影，我又不认识托蒂先生。”

“至少请把手伸开来。”

“就这样吧，随便碰陌生人不好，托蒂先生也不会希望我碰他的。”

“我真的这么拍了？”摄像师再次质问。

“按快门吧，结束这份既是你也是我的煎熬。”

结果，托里和托蒂的‘合照’中，托蒂先生搂着正在低头看书的托里，自顾自地对着镜头微笑着。

四人在罗马足球博物馆的最后一站是奥林匹克球场的顶层看台，从上俯瞰有8万座位的罗马主场十分壮观。

“哇，托里你看，这里你总不能不赞叹了吧！”菲利感叹。

“赞叹球场里座位的数量之多吗？”托里不为所动地说。

这段足球博物馆之旅，令罗维瞥见了托里斯黑手党冷酷一面的冰山一角…

====

从博物馆出来时日已西沉，即便罗维愿意继续带三人去下一个景点，时间也不合适，所以四人回到了libro bar。

罗维从吧台葡萄酒柜台上取下几瓶珍贵的葡萄酒，招待东欧夫夫。

“本来我想带你们去罗马的瓦尔加斯酒庄，可惜时间不够，不好意思你们只能凑合尝尝我们店里的葡萄酒了。”

“哈哈，你们有口福了。这几瓶葡萄酒，不是重要庆典路德都不准开的！”东尼高兴地说。

“是吗？太感谢罗维你了！”托里感激地回应。

罗维打开第一瓶红酒的木质瓶塞，为三人倒酒，他为自己也倒了一杯，朝高脚杯内闻了闻，浅浅吮了一口，将酒含在嘴里，感受酒的香醇。

“我不知道你的舌头在干什么，不过我会试着做出和你同样的表情。”菲利喝前一本正经地说。

东尼和托里哈哈哈笑了。

罗维无视菲利耍宝，说：“这五瓶酒由不同的葡萄种类酿造，看看你们能否尝出不同来。意大利有三百多种法定酿制红酒的葡萄，其中较著名的有柯维纳、内比奥洛、桑娇维塞、巴贝拉等。一般来说意大利北部以Nebbiolo称皇，中部以Sangiovese最棒，而南部是Aliganico的地盘。”

“我不得不抱歉地说，罗维你这是在对牛弹琴，我觉得所有葡萄酒都一个味。”菲利坦承。

“哈哈哈，我也是！”一直活在瓦尔加斯兄弟、弗朗西斯这些葡萄酒爱好者阴影下的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯先生终于找到同类了。

罗维陆续打开剩下几瓶葡萄酒，菲利和东尼乖乖喝着酒，很少发表看法（因为他们没看法），托里倒是能尝出它们之间细微的不同。

“这种和这种的颜色看起来差不多。”菲利举着两个盛着不同种类红酒的高脚杯说。

“这两种颜色并不一样。”罗维反驳。

“我没说它们一样，我只是说它们差别很小。”菲利狡辩。

东尼和托里又哈哈哈笑了，罗维无力反驳地揉了揉太阳穴。

酒过三轮，这个品酒会似乎进行得非常顺利，因为托里高兴得不停笑着。是真的，不停笑着。

“你往托里的酒杯里加了什么？”菲利向罗维打趣，结果这句话逗得托里笑得更厉害了。

“我只知道，”东尼喝开了，嘴像开了连环炮，连西班牙口音都出来了，“比如说我喝了一小口这杯，过了一小时，某人偷偷把这杯酒换走了，我再回来尝，我不会说‘怎么回事？这和我刚才喝的完全不一样！’。就像菲利刚才说的，我尝不出差别来。”

东尼的话完全是火上浇油，托里笑得眼泪都出来了，不得不扯一点吧台上的共用纸巾擦眼泪。罗维在东尼的吐槽，以及东欧夫夫此起彼伏的笑声下，忍不住也东倒西歪地笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗维带他们去的大竞技场已经被植被覆盖，看不出建筑痕迹了，所以波波说他只看到个坑。


	15. Visitors from the east-Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：这章有野战肉渣，没有具体场面描写，不过好像还是有点少儿不宜，就把分级改成mature了。  
> 不知道伊双子妈妈是谁，就当他们妈妈长得和爱丽丝（意呆女体）很像吧...因为老师是酱油，我就不想名字了...

第二天上午，罗维首先带领东欧夫夫步行游览科索路附近的著名景点。因为第一天基本只有一个下午，所以时间匆忙，大多数时候四人只是坐在车上走马观花。第二天有一整天的时间，而且昨晚罗维为第二天也做了更充分的计划，所以行程要丰富一些。

“没错，这就是《罗马假日》里面的许愿池，”罗维面无表情地站在许愿池前介绍，“确切地说它的名字应该叫作特莱维（Trevi）喷泉。”

“特莱维是谁？”菲利问。

“特莱维不是人名，”罗维耐着性子解释，“Trevi是三条街交叉口的意思。”

“哦~”

“你们知道许愿的正确姿势吗？事实上，许愿的时候必须背对水池，右手拿着硬币，跨过左肩抛出去。”

“原来如此。”

“希望，欧冠能为拜仁上场！”菲利在抛硬币前小声说。

“菲利！！！”托里扭过头来，哀怨地盯着丈夫。

“哈哈哈哈，开玩笑的！”

最后，四人暗暗在心中许下愿望，齐数‘三，二，一’后，抛下硬币。

“罗维？”菲利跟在罗维身后，毫无头绪地问道。

“嗯？”

“我们接下来是要去哪里？”

“咖啡店。”

“去咖啡店干嘛？！”

“买冰淇淋。”

东欧夫夫不了解的是，罗马的咖啡店不仅出售咖啡，还生产咖啡做的冰淇淋。今天的罗马同样是艳阳高照，习惯凉爽气候的东欧人肯定挨不住。

四人各自拿着一杯冰淇淋走出店门，菲利心满意足地吃着，甚至没注意到就离咖啡店不远的万神殿。

“亲眼目睹万神殿，果然震撼人心。”托里注视着这座宏伟的建筑说。

“对吧。”罗维回复，转向菲利问道，“你想进去看看吗？”

“随便，不进也罢。”菲利仍在专心吃着冰淇淋。

罗维奇异地盯着菲利，心想这人的标准真是忽高忽低。

菲利转向罗维，说：“你不是说我们没时间吗？”

罗维被逗乐了：“你小子学得倒挺快。”

不过为了托里，并且当天参观万神殿的游人不是很多，罗维还是带着三人进去了。

下一站对于东尼夫夫来说，则是一次惊悚的经历。

昨天由于突然大雨，四人没去成角斗场。罗维认为这是罗马的重要地标之一，不管怎样都不应该错过。为了避开长长的排队队伍和拥挤的人流，罗维买了VIP门票。

四人从斗兽场出来已接近十一点，离罗维预约餐厅的午餐时间不远了。正当罗维准备带着三人前往餐厅时，菲利被斗兽场周围的野生‘角斗士’吸引住了。

“这位小哥，有兴趣吗？正宗的古罗马武术教授哦~”一名身穿古罗马角斗士战甲的中年人，用浓重意大利口音的蹩脚英语问道。

“古罗马武术？从来没见识过呢！”菲利兴奋地喊，“托里，咱们去看看吧！”

“喂！午餐时间快要到了，哪有这闲时间。”罗维抱怨。

“就一会儿，不会耽误太久的，罗维~~~~”菲利极力请求。

“罗维，既然菲利那么想去，就去看看吧，”东尼替菲利请求，“应该花不了多长时间。”

“罗维，就让他过过瘾吧。”托里无奈地说。

罗维少数不敌多数，只好答应了。

四人被中年人领到一个怪偏僻的地方，周围全是泥制的房屋。他们被领进其中一间较大的房子，房子外挂着一条横幅，写着这间武术学校的名字还有网址。房子里有一个院子，大概就是‘练武’的地方。

“欢迎四位，前来习武。”一名六十岁左右，穿着白色古罗马武士短装的男人，带着几个弟子走进院子，一名弟子还搬来了武器——古罗马短刀。

“你好。”东尼友好回应，丝毫没察觉这地方有何不妥。

“这位是我的助手。”带头人用刀指了指身边一名身材壮硕、肌肉丰满的武士，“我们将教授你们一些基本的攻击动作，学成后，你们可与我或者我的助手切磋切磋。”

一旁的助手面带挑衅地俯视着四人，胸部壮硕的肌肉上下跳动。

菲利不知天高地厚地盯着助手说：“他根本不了解我体内的愤怒，待会儿我要全撒在他身上。”

领头人轻蔑地说：“很好。”

弟子们为四人分发了短刀，罗维本以为是道具刀，谁知竟是真刀，拿起来还挺吃力的。他开始有点害怕了，谁知道其他三人还是一副若无其事的模样。

学习招术前，领头人先让四人进行热身。热身器具极其简陋，就是绳子。四人通过半空拉开的绳子练习俯身，通过地上拉直的绳子练习弹跳，通过绳子挂着的重物练习躲避。

热身完毕后，助手开始教授四人基本的攻击动作。分别教了攻击头部、颈部、腿部和腹部的动作，除了罗维以外，其他三人整个过程都异常认真。

罗维原以外学习古罗马武术已经是最糟糕的一部分了，哪知后面的武术切磋才是噩梦。

“欸——不用真刀吗？”菲利手里拿着木刀问。

“哈哈！”领头人说，“我们是为你们的安全着想。”

东尼第一个上阵，罗维拒绝武术切磋。东尼对上的是领头人，他按照规则，边喊着要攻击的部位边出击，领头人用木刀将所有攻击都挡住了。

“安东尼奥同学表现得不错，姿势都很正确。”领头人夸奖。

“啊，谢谢师傅。”东尼竟然发自真心笑了。

接下来是托里，对手同样是领头人。托里同样按着规矩来，可这回领头人却被惊出了一身冷汗。托里喊‘头’时，领头人虽然挡住了，却不得不往后退，因为托里的力量太大；托里喊‘颈’时，动作太快领头人差点没挡住；托里喊‘腿’时，领头人真的挡不住了，腿部被重重击了一下，领头人‘诶哟’一声叫出来。

托里把刀收回来，说：“我想没必要喊‘腹’了吧。”

托里退出战斗场地，领头人仍站在原地捂着大腿气喘吁吁。

“下面该我了吧，”菲利走进战斗场地，“来吧，大块头。”

领头人狼狈地走出场，助手大摇大摆走进来。菲利喊‘头’，可攻击的是腹部；喊‘腿’，可攻击的是颈部。

“等，等一下！”助手慌张地反抗，“你违反了规则！”

“什么规则？兵不厌诈，你不懂么？！”

菲利的攻击如暴雨般向助手袭去，助手疲于应对，被攻击得频频后退。

“菲利！”托里喊道，“停止吧，大块头已经被打出场外了，你已经赢了！”

菲利停下来，大块头助手用手擦掉额头的汗水，感谢上苍终于结束了。站在一旁目睹整个过程的罗维，暗自庆幸还好对打用的不是真刀…

事后托里拉着菲利向领头人和助手道了歉，没想到这师徒俩还挺友善，接受了两人的道歉，还表示两人来罗马随时可以再找他们切磋武艺。罗维却很后悔答应菲利的请求，他竟然忘记他俩是那个伊万的得力部下了，就这样让普通人被牵扯进与那两个怪物的战斗里。更不用说四人从学校出来时已经一点，早过了预约午餐的时间。

“你们说现在怎么办吧？午餐时间已经过了。”罗维气呼呼地说。

“罗维，对不起…”菲利羞愧地说。

“唉—”罗维叹气，思考了一下，一个点子浮上心头，他说，“要是你们不嫌弃，可以回libro bar就餐，我亲自下厨，我正好有些新菜想找人试试。”

“真的？好的好的，回去吧！”菲利兴高采烈地说。

“谢谢你，罗维。”托里愧疚地说。

“谢什么，应该是我谢你们才对。”

东欧夫夫纳闷地看向罗维，却注意到罗维身旁表情复杂的东尼。

罗维的第一道菜是甜点，由松露和蔬菜干构成，光秃秃地摆在一张大餐巾纸上。

“你们餐厅缺餐具吗？”菲利问。

“闭上嘴乖乖吃，然后发表意见。”罗维说。

“味道…浓郁？”托里评论。

“挺怪的。”菲利坦承。

第二道菜是半固体薄膜中的液体橄榄，由东尼呈给两位。

“罗维在准备第三道菜，所以我来服务二位了，”东尼微笑着说，然后小声嘟囔了句，“还有记录你们的反应。”

菲利先尝了这道液态橄榄，他面无表情地咀嚼几下，吞了下去。

“到你了，托里。”

“看法呢？”托里没底地问。

“超乎想象。”菲利的回答模棱两可。

“到底怎样嘛？”

“快吃，我想看你的反应。”

托里纠结地将这枚褐色的椭圆形未知食物投进嘴里，咬了几下。菲利看着托里的表情变化，脸上闪着愉悦的光芒。托里表情越来越难受，看起来就快吐了。

“不喜欢吗？”菲利早已知晓答案。

东尼拿起早已准备好的空碗（痰盂），递给托里，托里迅速取过，将橄榄吐了出来。

“抱歉啊，让你们当罗维的小白鼠，”东尼不好意思地说，“平时都是我和吉尔担当罗维这些鬼点子的实验动物…不过，别太担心，偶尔还是会有味道美味的...”

“味道怎样？感觉有点像吃了个眼睛，对吧？”菲利面不改色地说。

“对，”托里听着菲利的形容忍不住笑了，“它在嘴里炸开来了。”

“没错，就是这样。记下来吧，东尼。”菲利仍是面不改色地说，“下一道，罗维！”

托里和东尼被菲利逗得哭笑不得。

第三道菜是两个迷你土豆，外面裹上食用黏土，配上海洋浮游生物的汤汁。托里先尝了尝。

“这道怎么样？”菲利问。

托里点了点头，表情难以捉摸。

“同样大获成功吗？”菲利反讽，“好吧，我试试”，菲利尝了一口，“东尼，痰盂拿来。”

托里和东尼又笑了。

下两道菜是伪装成煤炭块的可食用丝兰植物，和伪装成香肠的白巧克力杏仁布丁。尽管造型奇葩，实际上吃起来味道不错。

最后一道菜，由罗维亲自呈上来，是可以冒泡的蛋奶冻。

“看哪，多惊人~”托里冷静地说，显然已经习惯罗维奇思妙想的节奏了。

“就像从吸管往饮料里吹气一样，只不过在这里你不用吹，它自己可以冒泡。”菲利细致地形容道。

====

下午三点，“酒足饭饱”。罗维开着迷你小轿车，载着三人向这次旅行的最后一站驶去。

最后一站是阿文丁山，这里是古罗马皇宫的遗址，靠近台伯河畔，可以俯瞰整个罗马城。意大利舞蹈教育权威罗马国家舞蹈学院就位于阿文丁山，罗维在带领三人游览过台伯河及皇宫遗址后，请三人参观了舞蹈学院。罗维母亲曾是学院的现代舞教授，罗维在小时候常常来学院看妈妈讲课或者表演。

学院剧院正巧在表演舞台剧，三人兴致勃勃地表示想看，可是来得太晚，已经没座位了。因为这是校内非正式演出，所以罗维等人仍可以站在观众席最后方观看。

演出刚开始不久，负责道具的人员急匆匆地把剩余的道具抬进剧院。

其中一位女老师停下脚步，朝罗维方向看了一会儿，快步走近罗维，又瞅着确认了一下，才说:“这不是罗维诺嘛？”

“啊，老师你好。”罗维红着脸说。

“还是那么容易害臊啊！这几位是你的朋友吗？”

“嗯，对，”罗维害羞地挠挠头，“这位是我丈夫安东尼奥，这两位是来罗马玩的朋友。他们想看舞台剧，所以我带他们进来了。”

“哎呀，当年的小不点也成家立业了啊，还有了一个这么帅气性感的老公，你妈妈在天堂肯定会很高兴的！”

“呃，嗯...”罗维脸已经完全熟透了。

“来太晚没票了吧，跟我去后台吧！那儿看得更清楚。”

“不太合适吧...”

“有什么不合适的，来吧！”

在这位老师热情的邀请下，罗维四人得以在后台近距离观看整场演出。

演出结束后，为了表示感谢，罗维四人留下来帮忙收拾舞台。

“话说，东尼你是西班牙人，那你会跳弗拉明戈舞吗？”菲利问。

“当然！”

“噢！那能不能教我，我想学！”

“真是的，菲利你什么都想学。”托里吐槽。

“哈哈，好呀，正巧这里舞台宽敞，”东尼说，“托里你也来学吧！我教你们一些基础的舞步。”

就这样，三人放下手里的活，开起弗拉明戈舞课堂来。东尼教的都是一些简单的舞步，东欧夫夫起初还跟着做，后来却停了下来。不是动作太难，而是东尼的臀部实在太抢镜！东尼火辣的身材在弗拉明戈舞步的衬托下，简直展露得一览无遗，东欧夫夫红着脸看着东尼，眼睛怎么也移不开他激烈扭动着的臀部，更别说躲在角落偷看的罗维了。

舞台下忙活的工作人员均渐渐停下手头里的活儿，欣赏东尼的舞步，有的人甚至掏出了手机录像！专心跳舞的东尼终于察觉到异样，转头看台下，吃惊地发现自己被许多人盯着，场面一度停滞。不久，台下传来一两声掌声，跟着，众人的掌声越来越大，一些人吹起了口哨，一些人鼓励地喊着bravo。

东尼正面朝向舞台，左手背到腰部，右手伸展开来，向众人鞠躬。

“你丈夫不仅人帅，舞跳得也好，真是令人羡慕啊。”老师偷偷对罗维说。要是老师知道东尼除此之外，还是个乐天派，老好人，音乐天才的话，恐怕就不只是羡慕了。

“没想到东尼舞也跳得这么好。”托里赞扬道。

“哈哈，多谢夸奖。”东尼咧嘴笑着说，“我还算可以吧，你们应该看罗维跳，罗维跳的才叫真的好！”

“罗维会跳舞?！”菲利像是发现了新大陆，“我想看！罗维，你跳一个嘛！”

“哈哈，你们别为难罗维了，罗维不喜欢在这么多人面前跳舞...”东尼替罗维说出他的心里话。

“罗维诺，既然你的朋友想看，你就跳一段吧，也让老师看看你有没有退步。你妈妈在别人请求跳舞的时候，可不会拒绝的喔。”

罗维在老师的劝说下，从后台找来一件暗蓝色西装外套穿上，走上舞台，干咳一声，说:“好吧，我就来一段短的bout it。”

“等一下，”东尼制止罗维，跑到打击乐区坐下，“我来为你伴奏。”

罗维伴随着东尼的节奏起舞，他完全表现出了一名职业舞者的台风，动作十分有板有眼，并且罗维修长苗条的身材很能为自己加分。最吸引眼球的还是罗维的脸，偶尔的媚眼、微笑，一颦一笑都透露着诱惑的味道。

仿佛所有人都被迷住了，就连一些男生，都忍不住偷偷在底下说着“好帅”。不过这段舞非常短，罗维跳完，又恢复了怕生的模样，匆匆鞠个躬就跑进了后台。台下观众还意犹未尽就结束了，罗维下台几秒钟后才响起热烈洪亮的喝彩声。

====

离开阿文丁山后，罗维不辞劳苦将东欧夫夫送回他们的酒店。托里和菲利的航班在半夜十二点，回去后不知道他们老大又要拿什么事儿来刁难他们，所以就算他们想再浪一晚也不敢，先回酒店睡觉去了。

“谢谢你，罗维，”托里站在酒店门口微笑着说，“虽然只有两天，但这是一段美好的经历，你是一位很棒的导游。”

“下次来意大利我们再来找你们玩儿！”菲利从托里身后探出半个身子说。

“我宁愿没有下次，你就是个事儿逼…”罗维恹恹地说。

“呵！你心底里明明可喜欢我了~”菲利自满。

“哪有？！”罗维红着脸矢口否认。

“哈哈哈哈，随时来罗马玩啊！”东尼笑着说，“罗维是真的喜欢你俩，他就是这么不坦率。菲利是个开心果，这两天对我们来说也是有趣的经历。”

“额…菲利只要没烦着你们就好了，”托里说，“下次见！要是你们来俄罗斯也可以找我们玩。”

“好的！再见！”东尼笑着摆摆手，罗维跟着别扭地摆了摆手。

“罗维，回去我开车吧！你这两天应该累了。”两人走回小车时东尼说。

“你认识路？”

“我认识~”

“好吧…”

归途东尼显得很沉默，好像在压抑着什么，罗维透过后视镜发现东尼双眼有一丝疯狂的神色，喉结时不时上下滑动。东尼将车开到一处偏僻的小山坡上停下，罗维越来越摸不清楚头脑了。

“笨蛋，你根本不认识路，唔…”罗维意识到自己被对方强吻了。

东尼停车，解开安全带，转身靠近罗维，抬起罗维下巴，强吻罗维，这整个过程似乎只发生在一瞬间。东尼伸出舌头，与罗维的舌头交汇缠绕。

“东，东尼，等一下，”罗维努力克制娇喘，试图保持清醒，“这里不行，这里是外边…”

“我已经等了一个多小时了，我等不下去了。”东尼边亲吻着罗维暴露在外的肌肤，边喘着粗气说。

一个小时？一个小时前他们还在舞蹈学院啊？罗维这才反应过来东尼一路上沉默寡言，现在欲火焚身的原因。

“原来我的舞蹈，能唤醒这样的东尼么？”罗维心想。

东尼没过多久便解开罗维的白色衬衫和休闲西裤纽扣，他松开罗维的安全带，将副驾座椅靠背调低，横跨坐到罗维大腿上。因为天气很热，东尼当天只穿了一件纯白色短袖T恤和一条灰色休闲短裤，东尼将自己的T恤脱掉，罗维帮助东尼迅速脱下短裤。

东尼俯身贴紧罗维，再次与东尼肌肤接触的罗维发出幸福的呻吟。东尼扭动着身子，将罗维送上天堂。

“罗维？”东尼啃咬着罗维的左耳耳垂，他性感的声音随着下体有规律的动作一次又一次冲击着罗维的神经，“能答应我一件事吗？”

“什，什么事？呵—”罗维艰难地回复，此刻他已经几乎失去组织语言的能力。

“以后，你能为我多跳舞吗？”

“嗯…”罗维双手紧紧抓着东尼双肩，头朝后仰，沉浸于快感中。

东尼趁势舔舐罗维上下滑动的喉结，再次用其性感的西班牙口音刺激着罗维：“你知道刚才你在跳舞的时候，我是什么感受吗？”

“什，什么？”罗维只是依靠反射与东尼对话。

“是愤怒，”东尼低沉地回答，将两人的额头贴在一起，他直视罗维如今充满情欲的双眼，说话的嘴巴只离罗维嘴巴零点几公分，“我不喜欢，我不喜欢别人用那样的眼神盯着你…罗维，你是我的，对吧？”

“嗯…我是你的，我只是你的…”罗维说完，消除了两人嘴唇仅有的一点距离。

Fin.

 

**信息补充：**

阿文丁山[地图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1i6mLqpn)，离palatine山挺近的，地图里也可以看到科索路。马耳他骑士团国就在阿文丁山里，梵蒂冈在台伯河西岸。马耳他骑士团国门钥匙孔里的[景色](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1nwdPFlf)，在[门口排队等待看钥匙孔的人](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1mkaekmk)。

附一个罗维跳bout it的[MMD](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1813637/)，(¯﹃¯)


	16. Weirdos of the Headquarters-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇亚瑟专场，罗马众人没有一点戏份。这里亚瑟离开libro bar，回到了公司总部。  
> 本篇有家暴组，微cp向，就不占tag了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改了一下柯克兰家族的啤酒集团现实中的原名，还是不要用原名的好。＋士伯总部在Denmark，现实中是收购了UK最大的啤酒公司，不过为了让柯克兰是这家公司的老板，文里就当合并好了...  
> 关于阿尔和马修为什么是亲兄弟但是姓氏不一样这个问题，我还认真思考了一下...原来想他们是同母异父之类的，后来觉得还是一个跟妈妈姓一个跟爸爸姓比较合适。  
> 柯克兰兄弟们的父亲应该是古凯尔特人。北美双子的父母完全是私设。

威尼斯，加里波第街，深夜。海边路灯昏暗，行人稀少。远方传来大海空旷的波浪声，与酒吧里传来的音乐嘈杂声混合在一起。Libro bar里人声鼎沸，一名客人正在舞台上五音不全地唱着一首[so young](http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=481764117&userid=78354583)，鼓手马修显然在强颜欢笑为其伴奏。台下观众却并未被表演水平影响，仍旧伴随着节奏摇晃身体。

嘉龙捧着两杯饮料走到亚瑟和阿尔坐的餐桌边，将啤酒呈给阿尔，无酒精饮料呈给亚瑟。

“谢了，嘉龙。”亚瑟说。

嘉龙面无表情地点了点头，说：“这是濠静新调制的饮料，喝起来像威士忌，没有酒精。”

“替我谢谢濠静。”亚瑟微笑着说。

嘉龙不带感情地“嗯”了一声，走回吧台。

“我们是不是该限制一下表演人员了，这根本没法听嘛…”阿尔苦笑着说。

“随便他们，客人看起来不是挺开心的？”

“呃…”

“你这次回欧洲是干什么来的？”

“还不是为俱乐部拉新赞助的事儿，前几年签的大赞助现在和其他大俱乐部比起来就是垫底水平。足球届真是越来越烧钱了，明明前几年我们签的时候是前三的赞助金…”阿尔头疼地说。

阿尔和马修的父亲是美国一家大型体育风险投资公司的大股东，这家风险投资公司旗下还拥有一家老牌职业棒球豪门、新英格兰体育台、一家赛车公司和一家欧洲豪门足球俱乐部。

阿尔现任公司旗下最重要的两家机构利物浦足球俱乐部和美国职业棒球队的首席执行官，主要负责球队商业开发与职员签约方面的事务。柯克兰家族旗下的啤酒集团＋士伯与利物浦之间的友好合作已长达25年之久，这就是为什么亚瑟会认识阿尔和马修。

金发兄弟的父亲亨利是一个非常成功的商人，因为痴迷摇滚从加州大学辍学，后来对风险投资产生兴趣，以最初一人的力量建造起如今的商业帝国。

其妻子琳达同样是一位十分聪明的女商人，她不是土生土长的美国人，而是在童年时期跟随父母从意大利来到这片自由的土地生活。琳达从小就非常自主独立，虽然家境优渥，但她接受的是传统的意式教育，她美丽端庄、吃苦耐劳、品学兼优，凭借优异的成绩得以进入麻省理工就读，受父亲影响专修房地产专业，毕业初做的也是房地产的生意。琳达在繁忙的工作之余喜欢旅游，就是在一次在欧洲的旅游，遇上了亨利，一见倾心。

正是由于母亲是个有主见的女强人，马修出生后，姓氏并不是父亲的，而是跟母亲姓。在两人第二个儿子阿尔出生后，她才同意让阿尔用丈夫的姓氏。

“对了，亚瑟，你知道了吗？斯科特想重新让你们公司成为利物浦最大的赞助商。”

“什么？！”亚瑟激动喊道，“那个混蛋！！我们根本承担不起好吧，真当我们家富可敌国啦？不管你多有钱，在足球世界那根本就不算钱，现在我们能继续做你们球队的二线赞助商已经很不错了好吧？”

“你别跟我说，你跟斯科特还有伯父说啊？伯父好像也有这个意愿呢…”

“不行，太不理智了，我得回去！”亚瑟喝了一大口那杯饮料，“这次我跟你回伦敦，阿尔。”

====

伦敦，阴雨绵绵。＋士伯英国总部大厦的一间小型会议室内，阿尔正与柯克兰高层人员讨论为俱乐部赞助事宜。

“不管怎样，我不同意。我认为我们保持现有的赞助金额就足够了。”亚瑟冷冷地说。

“你是不是太小瞧我们公司的能力了，我们是俱乐部最好的合作伙伴，理应是他们最大的赞助商。而且这是扩大我们在体育界影响力的好机会。”斯科特不屑地说。

“球迷们很爱我们，听到这个消息他们肯定会很高兴的。”老大威廉笑着说。

“这是生意，你们老在这讲情怀作甚？体育只是我们其中一个市场而已，用不着把所有钱都投进去！”亚瑟激动地说，看向阿尔“那么，阿尔，你说说吧。如果我们愿意做你们最大的赞助商，至少每年得给你们多少赞助费？”

本来呆呆坐在一旁，无助听着几人争论的阿尔，苦笑着将答案缓缓说出口：“以如今的行情，怎么着也得五千万英镑吧…”

“你们听到了！五千万英镑！”亚瑟激动地大喊，“还有什么好讨论的？就为了情怀每年花五千万英镑吗？！”

一直坐在首席静静听着的柯克兰董事长，此时终于开口：“亚瑟说的有道理，这件事就先搁置一边吧。你接下来是继续找潜在的赞助商吗？阿尔。”

阿尔微笑回答：“是的，伯父。唉，我头都大了，想要维持俱乐部保持在一线水准真是好难…”

“哈哈，你加油吧，伯父相信你的能力。”

“谢谢伯父，那我先走了。”

“嗯，走吧。”柯克兰先生说，“你们几个也走吧，亚瑟留一下，我还有事要跟你说。”

待其他人离开会议室后，柯克兰先生看向他的儿子，说：“亚瑟，既然你回来了，总部经理还是换回你吧，斯科特能力没有问题，但有时候太激进不考虑后果。”

“呃…董事长，我回来只是为赞助的事情，威尼斯那边…”

“威尼斯不是有马修吗？你还要在威尼斯浪费多少时间？”

“可是，董事长，威尼斯是重要的据点，牵扯到不只我们家族的利益。才刚成立不久，马修一个人管不过来…”

“现在叫我爸爸，别叫我董事长！”柯克兰先生严厉地说，“总部不比那个花天酒地的小店重要多了？那种地方，让诺斯去管都行！”

亚瑟气馁地咬着嘴唇，暗暗自嘲还好父亲让其他人都走了，要是诺斯听到父亲这句话，肯定更恨自己了。

“对了，妈妈告诉我你和弗朗西斯在一起了？”

亚瑟一惊，心脏开始剧烈跳动。糟了！他就不该一激动把这个消息告诉奶奶的！

“是的，爸爸。”亚瑟胆怯地望向父亲，对方正冷酷地瞪着他。

“哼！我真后悔一直把你放在法国，你受到法国的影响太大了！那地方把你培养成同性恋就算了，还偏偏喜欢上最不该喜欢的人，哼！那个，花俏浮夸的法国人！”柯克兰先生揉着眉头，“你应该很清楚你们的恋情不能公开吧？要是让媒体知道柯克兰家族的继承人是同性恋，会对公司产生巨大的负面影响。反正你和他只是玩玩而已，我不清楚你怎样，但那小子的癖性我是很了解的，估计现在趁你不在的时候，也在和其他人卿卿我我呢。嘛，你俩小心行事吧。”

一股怒火从亚瑟心中燃起，亚瑟抓紧拳头，努力克制自己。虽然父亲说得很难听，但说的不见得不是事实。亚瑟很清楚如果他要成为柯克兰公司的继承人，他就永远不能出柜。尽管如今人们表面说同性恋可以理解，可真正做到没有顾忌的又有几人？更何况公司有很大一部分市场是面向足球界——这个排斥同性恋人群最严重的圈子，这就基本给亚瑟出柜判了死刑。

“我知道的，爸爸。”亚瑟压抑着痛苦，故作冷静回复。

柯克兰先生认真打量着心爱的儿子，语重心长地说：“亚瑟，我现在是作为一个父亲在同你谈话。你应该比谁都了解弗朗西斯的为人，他是不会为了谁而驻留的，他现在或许是真的爱你，但谁能担保哪天他不会对你厌烦呢？你不该将自己前程压在这么一个没有确定性的人身上。”

“我很清楚，爸爸。”亚瑟感到一阵酸意涌上鼻子。

“唉，你清楚就好。”柯克兰先生面带慈祥说，“还有一件事，丹麦的总部最近要举行公司成立七十周年的庆祝典礼，邀请我们参加。既然你回来了，就由你代表英国总部参加吧。”

“好的，爸爸。”亚瑟压低声音回复，“没事我先出去了，注意身体，爸爸。”

“你走吧。”柯克兰先生转动扶手椅，背对亚瑟。

亚瑟冲出会议室，径直朝洗手间跑去。他跑进洗手间，用水不停冲洗着汩汩流出的眼泪。

====

亚瑟坐在机场大厅候机室，等待飞往哥本哈根的航班。他趁此给马修打了个电话。

“喂，马修？”

“大哥，你准备回来了吗？”

“呃，抱歉，我暂时回不去了，公司这边有事。”

“什么？！！”亚瑟很确定马修慌了，“那，那，那libro bar怎么办？”

“靠你了！我相信你，也替我向其他人说声抱歉。”亚瑟惭愧地说，“店里要是出了什么大事，可以找路德维希，他离得比较近。如果实在解决不了，就找王耀先生，好吧？”

“呃，嗯…我试试吧…”

“要对自己有信心。”

“好的，我知道了…”

“嗯，先这样吧，再见。”

挂了电话后，亚瑟陷入了沉思，思考他与弗朗西斯的未来。从伦敦到哥本哈根，亚瑟都在思考这个问题，却得不出一个确切的答案。他与弗朗西斯性格迥异，常常因为意见不合吵架，再加上外界的种种压力，他和弗朗西斯真的能有未来吗？

弗朗西斯善变多情，他不清楚弗朗西斯对这份感情到底投入了多少精力。他很清楚自己不只是玩玩而已，也很清楚自己无论如何都摆脱不掉对弗朗西斯的感情，即便他想。可弗朗西斯呢？他对亚瑟是否存在同样强烈的感情呢？

到达哥本哈根后，丹麦总部提前通知过亚瑟会派人来接，亚瑟走出出口，张望寻找写着自己名字的牌子。没过一会儿就发现了，因为举着牌子的是一位冷峻的金发少年，与周围人的气质格格不入。

从刚见面的‘你好，我是接你去酒店的’以外，诺威就没再说过话。亚瑟坐在副驾，想着怎样消除车内尴尬到极点的气氛。

“我记得之前见过你，你是丹麦总部的技术顾问不是么？公司用不着派你来接我吧？”

诺威冷冷地说：“本来总经理还想亲自来接你，可惜你的飞机抵达时间碰巧赶上他的会议，他只能求我来接你。”

竟然用‘求我’，这俩的关系到底谁是属下谁是上司啊？亚瑟暗暗吐槽。

“呃，随便派人过来就好啦？犯不着那么兴师动众。”

“你就乖乖接受他好意吧，不然他会更难受的。”

“你和总经理关系很好啊。”

对方仍是面无表情，没有回复。

将亚瑟送到下榻酒店，帮助他登记入住后，诺威一声不响地离开了。真是个怪人，亚瑟心想。


	17. Weirdos of the Headquarters-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟的哥本哈根之旅

第二天一大早，就有人砰砰砰敲起亚瑟房间的门。亚瑟迈着蹒跚的步子，揉着惺忪的睡眼去开门。门前站着一个精力充沛的高个子，咧着大嘴朝亚瑟笑。

“你好，亚瑟！可以这么叫你吧？我是丹麦总部总经理丁马克，我来接你啦~”

“等一下！”亚瑟快速整理了一下凌乱的睡衣，“典礼不是下午举行吗？”

“哈哈，没错！不过你难得来哥本哈根一趟，我打算带你到周围逛逛！”

“多谢好意，不过不用了。”

“喂！我可是特意来招待你，你就这么拒绝同僚吗？”丁马克仍在咧嘴大笑，亚瑟却感到了一丝凉意。

“咳—，好吧，你等一下，我去洗漱。”

亚瑟收拾好和丁马克走出酒店大门，却没看到丁马克的车，反而被领到公用自行车旁。

“别告诉我这就是我们的交通工具。”亚瑟皱着眉头说。

“没错！你不知道丹麦的自行车比汽车要多得多吗？这样的生活更低碳健康哦~”丁马克盯着眉头紧锁的亚瑟，“别老闷着个脸啦，我保证今天过后你会觉得不虚此行的！这个自行车有助力系统，不会很费力的，放心吧！”

尽管不愿意，但对方是东道主，亚瑟也不好拒绝。

丁马克先带领亚瑟去一家叫做圣彼特堡的面包店买早餐，圣彼得堡面包店自十七世纪开张以来，已有300多年历史，是哥本哈根最古老的面包店。肉桂卷是店里销量最好的面包。

“嗯~~~我喜欢~~”丁马克赞叹，“你觉得怎样？”

“我觉得我需要打一针胰岛素。”亚瑟冷冷地说。

“这是我最喜欢的早餐！”

“糖么？”亚瑟不解地盯着丁马克，“你几岁了？八岁吗？”

“哈哈，英式幽默吗？我喜欢！”

亚瑟无奈地摇摇头，这个吵闹的同伴让他想起了如今正为俱乐部拉赞助而奔波着的阿尔。

丁马克骑着自行车，领着亚瑟游览了北欧最古老的大学之一哥本哈根大学，游人最多的景点海边的小美人鱼和世界第五古老的主题乐园蒂沃利。

在游览哥本哈根大学途中，丁马克向亚瑟讲述了他们祖先的历史：“古时候，我们丹麦维京海贼如果发现你是从外地来的，我们会杀光所有的男人，强暴妇女，抢走你们所有的东西，烧掉剩下的东西。”

亚瑟头疼地问：“你告诉我这个是想表达什么？”

“你应该为现在有一个那么友好的东道主感到庆幸！”

“那真是多谢了…”

在蒂沃利乐园，丁马克极力请求坐一次乐园内的过山车。该过山车，据丁马克所说，是全世界第三古老的过山车。

“你来玩吗？”丁马克邀请。

“不！”

“来嘛！”

“我不喜欢它。”亚瑟斩钉截铁地说，“太荒谬了，我们这个年纪的男人坐过山车。”

“你就是不愿意找乐子对吧？”

“不可能，谁要坐上这架，一百多岁的过山车，直冲而下啊？！”

“来吧！！”

亚瑟在丁马克的再三请求下，勉强答应了。丁马克兴奋地坐上过山车，全程叽叽喳喳说个不停，下坡时更是喊得非常大声。亚瑟总觉得旁边坐的人是阿尔，爱抱怨阿尔吵闹的老毛病也渐渐显露出来。

“哇，啊——”在冲下一个坡道时，丁马克大喊。

“天啊…”亚瑟抱怨，“我的身体一直在告诉我这是不对的！”

“啊，哈哈——”

“噢…这太吓人了…”

“太刺激了！我喜欢！”

亚瑟瞪着丁马克，抱怨：“太吓人了，好吗？”

“哈哈哈哈~~~”丁马克无视了亚瑟的抱怨。

“哦，天啊—”

回到起点后，丁马克高兴地喊着“再来一次，再来一次！”。

“为什么？我不要！这车上就只有我想吐吗？这种吵吵闹闹的地方是我最希望避开的地方了！”

丁马克仍在呵呵呵笑着，他笑着看亚瑟，问：“神探先生（亚瑟当天穿了一件灰色大衣），来吧！再来一遍，你明明挺享受的，不是吗？”

“不！还有别叫我神探先生！”

丁马克与亚瑟在蒂沃利乐园继续待了挺长一段时间，亚瑟尽管口头上不断抱怨自己不愿玩、这些玩具太孩子气，其实自己玩得挺开心，之前因弗朗西斯而淤积于心头的阴霾也消散了不少。

午餐过后，丁马克终于领着亚瑟骑自行车到达＋士伯最老的工厂，七十周年庆就在这儿举行。距离典礼开始还有一个小时，丁马克先带着亚瑟逛了逛这座古董工厂，里面保存着公司最古老的一批啤酒，同时也是向公众开放的啤酒乐园。

“我注意到你们还让小孩进来玩啊，就不怕哪天出现个红脸的醉小孩到处跑吗？”亚瑟问。

“哈哈，放心吧，在我们监管下绝不会发生！”丁马克自信地说。

“啊，这里有公司生产各种啤酒的原料香味体验，你想去试试吗？”丁马克问。

“呃...算了吧...”亚瑟窘迫地说。

最后，丁马克还是把亚瑟拉到一个小吧台前，让工作人员拿出三种啤酒，请亚瑟品尝。

“第一种啤酒的味道我好像在哪闻过，是香蕉，对吧？”丁马克猜测。

“总经理真厉害！就是香蕉味。”酒保回答。

亚瑟轻轻吮了一口。

“亚瑟，你猜猜第二杯是什么味的吧？”

亚瑟轻轻尝了点第二杯啤酒，硬着头皮说:“我觉得...味道和第一种很像，应该也是香蕉味吧...”

“哈哈哈，真有趣！那第三种呢？”

亚瑟尝了尝第三杯，说:“这种味道比较强烈，大概是非香蕉味吧。和前两种不太一样...”

“哈哈哈哈~”丁马克肆无忌惮地笑着亚瑟迟钝的味觉。

亚瑟觉得无地自容，同时也怕忍不住喝多，红着脸说:“抱歉，酒保先生，我们待会儿还得演讲，不能久留，这三杯酒我恐怕喝不完了。”

“完全没关系，柯克兰先生，谢谢光临。”

“谢谢招待。”

丁马克跟着说了声谢谢招待，顺手将自己的三杯酒捎走了。

====

周年庆进行得很顺利，内容大体就是展示公司辉煌的历史，嘉奖有杰出贡献的功勋。丁马克和亚瑟都上台发表了演讲，丁马克落落大方的演讲令亚瑟刮目相看。

典礼结束后，丁马克并不打算轻易放过亚瑟，极力邀请亚瑟与他到市里地标——欧洲最古老的天文台圆塔楼顶看风景。

“你们老祖宗不会建楼梯么，上塔顶的通道竟然是斜坡。”亚瑟吃力地爬着斜坡埋怨。

“因为下令建塔的国王希望可以骑着马上楼顶啊！”

“真是个任性的国王…”

在塔顶俯瞰哥本哈根市，丁马克询问亚瑟对今天行程的看法。

“哥本哈根是个高效、紧致的城市，我喜欢。”亚瑟回答。

“我不是问这个，我是问你今天过得怎么样？心情好些了吧？”

亚瑟脸刷的一下红了，说：“你，你怎么知道我心情不好？！别瞎猜！”

“我当然看不出来啦！还不是他告诉我的，送你去酒店回来后，他就说你一直皱着眉头，苦着一张脸，心事重重的样子。还吩咐我想法子解决，所以我才拉你到处乱逛的。”

“他是指诺威吗？”亚瑟吃惊地问，脑海中浮现出那张精致却冷若冰霜的脸。

“除了他还有谁？”

亚瑟感到一阵暖流涌上心头，笑了：“谢谢你们，我感觉好多了。”

“那就好！”丁马克咧开嘴大笑，“果然没有什么烦心事是吃好吃的玩好玩的解决不了的！你们这种人，总是什么事都憋在心里。要我说，把事情说出来要好得多哦~”

一个疑问突然浮上心头，这本不关亚瑟的事儿，但它正好与亚瑟正在烦恼地事相关，亚瑟忍不住还是问出了口：“丁马克，我能冒昧问你个问题吗？你要是觉得被冒犯可以不回答。你和诺威，关系似乎很好，你们是很好的朋友么？”

丁马克笑着说：“当然！他是我亲友，才怪呢，他是我亲爱的！”

“噗—”丁马克的说法逗笑了亚瑟，“那多少人知道呢？你应该很清楚出柜对公司影响不好吧？”

丁马克毫无顾忌地说：“丹麦这边公司内部的人都知道吧，外人没问我们，我们也没必要告诉他们，毕竟曝光后的确影响不好。”

“可是！媒体不会曝光吗？”亚瑟激动地问。

“你以为我们国家的媒体会和你们的媒体一样无聊吗？成天盯着上流人士的私生活。”丁马克嘲讽，“亚瑟，一直困扰着你的事不会就是这个吧？你喜欢男人吗？”

“呃，嗯…”

“那就难办了，”丁马克表情终于严肃起来，“你的情况要比我的严重得多，不管怎样你是要成为未来董事长的人…”

“不管怎样，谢谢你们的热心，我真的好多了。”

离开圆塔后，丁马克又邀请亚瑟到他家进行晚餐。家里除了丁马克与诺威外，还有诺威的弟弟艾斯兰，所以亚瑟不会觉得太尴尬。

====

丁马克把亚瑟送回酒店时已经是晚上十点，亚瑟走在酒店空荡荡的过道上，远远看见自己房间门前有一个缩成一团的人影，着实吓了一跳。他战战兢兢走近一瞧，认出来人熟悉的金色卷发。亚瑟蹲下身去观察弗朗西斯，对方睡着了，头搭在膝盖上。

弗朗西斯这个大混蛋，亚瑟心想，论俘虏人心谁也比不过你，你总是这样叫我怎么摆脱掉你啊…

“弗朗西斯，”亚瑟轻轻喊，“弗朗，醒醒。”

弗朗西斯迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，注意到面前的人是亚瑟，他眼里闪着泪花，说：“亚瑟，你终于回来了，我等了好久…”

亚瑟听到不远处传来房门打开的声音，立马说：“先进去再说。”

亚瑟打开房间门，让弗朗西斯进来，迅速将门合上。走到茶几边煮水，打算为弗朗泡茶。

“亚瑟，别忙活了，我问一个问题就走，不耽误你时间。”弗朗西斯波澜不惊地说。

“弗朗，你这是什么意思？”

“你还想和我在一起么？”弗朗西斯认真地问。

“喂，为什么这么问啊？”亚瑟紧张起来。

弗朗西斯这次没有表现出多愁善感的样子，而是非常严肃地说：“你不想和在一起直说不就好了，何必这么折磨我。自从你告诉我要回伦敦之后就再也没联系过我，你不接电话，不回短信，我还以为你发生什么事了。我打给马修才知道你不回威尼斯了，我打给斯科特才知道你来哥本哈根了，我疯了一样过来找你，却发现你早早离开酒店了，我到公司找你，他们却说你没在公司，我只好回酒店，等你等到现在。”

弗朗西斯用手捂住脸，挡住流出的泪水。亚瑟走到弗朗西斯身边，将其搂进怀里，令弗朗额头靠着自己右肩，抚摸弗朗西斯的金发。

“对不起，弗朗西斯，我不知道你会这么担心。我，我只是需要一点时间思考。”

“思考什么？”弗朗西斯带着哭腔的声音从亚瑟衣服布料中传出。

亚瑟脑海中响起了下午丁马克说过的“把事情说出来要好得多”，他拉着弗朗到沙发扶手椅上坐下，跨坐到对方大腿上，告诉他自己回到伦敦后与父亲的对话。

“就因为这个吗？”弗朗西斯松了一口气，“我没关系哦，就算永远不能公开也没关系，一直只当你的情人也无所谓哦~”

亚瑟对弗朗云淡风轻的态度感到惊讶：“果然法国人就是放得开，你是觉得只当我的情人更好吧，这样我不在的时候你就可以随便找别人了。”

弗朗皱起眉头，瞪了亚瑟好一会儿，才开口：“亚瑟，你说这个认真的吗？”

“是...又怎么样？”亚瑟被对方冷峻的表情震慑住了，脸部温度急剧攀升。

“你和你爸一样，都认为我不可能专一对吧？你以为我不想无论何时何地，想和你做什么就做什么。可我能那么做么？你把自己前程看得那么重要，我总不能毁了它吧？我可是做好为了你一辈子不成家的觉悟，你却在挖苦我。”

“你真是为了我？”亚瑟不确定地问。

“算了，反正不管我说什么你都持怀疑态度，不说这个了。大概睿智的柯克兰先生觉得我随便为了谁都可以放下所有的活大老远飞来北方，随便为了谁都可以傻傻等上一天吧。”

亚瑟笑了，亲了亲弗朗的额头，投入对方怀里。

“弗朗，哪天你受够躲躲藏藏的生活了，随时可以提出分手。”

“眉毛混蛋，你以为我不想摆脱你这个骄傲自大又爱嘲讽人的臭绅士，可惜我办不到。”

Fin.


	18. New Manager-part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诺斯是北爱，本家对北爱的设定很少，我只能自己猜他的性格了。诺斯是个本不该存在的附属地，好像兄弟几个谁都不喜欢他，个人觉得他应该和马修一样，是个存在感很低的角色。（他和马修应该会相处得很好）  
> 手风琴和菲德尔都是爱尔兰人喜欢的乐器。  
> electric city和angelfish的超链接都是mmd，electric city舞者是罗维，angelfish是伊双子。

今天是吉尔完成与罗维约定在vargas书店值班的第二天，吉尔坐在书店前台戴着耳机听着[stuck on the puzzle](https://music.163.com/song?id=1068931&userid=78354583)，双手挥舞着，空气模仿敲打大脑中响着的鼓点，时不时喝一口摆在桌上的啤酒。

罗维正在厨房负责清点晚餐的食材清单，以及决定晚餐的特价菜。平时这些工作都是费里负责，不过他和路德去威尼斯出差了（路德是真的因为那边的分店有事，费里可能只是跟着去玩的..），所以两人不在的这两天，餐馆的主厨和经理就是罗维。

还好罗维没工夫理书店，要是他知道吉尔代班书店这两天的表现，绝对会气得吐血。虽然罗维事先给吉尔补过功课，告诉他不同类别的书籍分别放在什么位置，不过当时吉尔大概处于放空状态，因为不管客人询问他某某书该从哪个书架找，他一律回答“就摆在某个书架上，自己找去吧！”。

不光如此，吉尔每天来开书店的时间还很晚。早上十点半后他才姗姗来迟，被伊莎姐埋怨后，他还有理有据地反问“你见过有谁早上八点来买书的？”，之后又少不了伊莎姐的一番说教。

书店前台电话铃铃铃响起，吉尔不耐烦地摘下耳机接听电话。

“瓦尔加斯书店，什么事？”

“这里是xxx旧书批发店，我们想询问一下，贵书店上次订的毛姆小说系列是选择A出版社的还是B出版社？”

“我鬼知道哪个，都来一份好了！”

“呃…好吧。还有一件事，我们最近获得了一套托尔斯泰经典著作的精装珍藏版，请问贵书店感兴趣吗？”

“别什么都问我，你们自己拿主意吧，想卖就卖！没事儿我挂了！”

“好的，好的，感谢贵书店一直以来对我们的支持。这样吧，这次我们为贵书店打八…”

吉尔还未待对方说完就把电话挂了，重新把耳机戴上。

这时一名客人走近前台，刚想开口，吉尔便指了指他贴在电脑显示屏后背的一张便条，上面潦草的字迹让客人看了好几遍才明白其意思——“我也不知道你要的书在哪儿，自己找吧！”。客人瞪了吉尔一眼，后者完全不为所动，客人只好悻悻走了。

书店某个书架间此时又响起了手机铃声，手机主人旁若无人地接听。“喂！我现在在书店！…我说，我在书店！”声音非常大。

吉尔大声警告：“那边的谁，要打电话出去打！”

然而被对方无视了，对方仍非常大声地与电话那头的人交谈着，仿佛吉尔不存在一样。

吉尔提高了一个分贝，再警告了一次，这回吸引了书店里众人的目光。然而打电话的客人还是当没听到一样。

吉尔终于被惹怒了，他气冲冲地朝声音来源疾步走去，其他客人纷纷惊悚地侧目看面目狰狞的吉尔。

吉尔走到那人身旁，一把夺过对方手机，对方刚想发作，却被吉尔单手扯住了衣襟。吉尔一手拿手机，一手扯着那人衣襟，将其拉到书店门旁的一张写着注意事项的招牌边。

“念！”

“注，注，注意事项…”那人已经被吉尔吓得身软。

“接着念！！”

“一，书，书店内请不，不，不要大声喧哗..”

“继续啊！”

“二，手，手机请静音…”

“你眼没瞎啊，也会念字啊，那你刚才tm在干嘛？！”

“对，对不起，我下次不敢了…”

“哼！最好是这样，下次再让我碰见直接把你的手机给砸了！”

吉尔将手机扔回给那人，对方赶忙接住，差点让它掉到地上，然后风一般溜出店门，已经顾不上他的书了。估计罗维永久失去了一个客人。

“真是的—吉尔，你就不能好好说嘛。”东尼刚好撞见吉尔在注意事项前教训客人的场面，此时对走回前台的吉尔埋怨。

“我之前有好好说，他不听我有什么办法？！这种人就得来硬的！”

“真是的—”东尼摇摇头。

吉尔坐回前台，继续听歌。东尼闷着脸整理书架，吉尔渐渐注意到老友状态不太对。他摘下耳机，走到东尼身边帮忙。

“东尼，你怎么了？不会就因为我教训客人生我气吧？”

“不是，吉尔，怎么会呢？”

“那你怎么了？”

“还不是新单曲的事，我至今还没有很好的灵感，罗维又很忙，没时间帮我…”

“就因为这个？你写歌不是分分钟的事嘛？每回聚会你不是随随便便就唱上了。”

“那不一样，我希望这首歌是完美的，毕竟这是我和罗维的歌。”

“嗯…”吉尔思考了一会儿，“东尼，你最希望向罗维倾诉衷肠是在什么时候？”

“当然是没法和他说话的时候。”

“你还记得过去每次离开罗马，想罗维想念得受不了时的感受吗？”

“记得。”

“试着回忆当时的感觉，把当时想对罗维说却没法传达的话写出来不就行了？”

“对啊！吉尔不愧是咱们学校出来的高材生！”东尼一副茅塞顿开的模样。

“哈哈哈，小事一桩！”

“对了！”东尼突然想到一个很好的点子，“吉尔，你能赏光当这首歌的鼓手么？”

“你认真的？”

“当然！我们是永远的队友，不是么？”

“东尼…”吉尔眼睛闪着感动的光芒，“当然！好吧！就让本大爷帮你俩创作一首惊世骇俗的曲子吧！”

“呃…惊世骇俗太夸张了，吉尔。”

====

Libro bar今日闭门休业。柯克兰大型会议室里现在坐满了人，和往日不同，这是个内部会议。本田先生站在会议室门口，保证没有闲人误入。

会议室里坐在最前方的是libro bar老板之一路德维希，两侧最靠近路德坐着的是马修和费里，马修旁边是他的妈妈琳达，费里旁边是濠静。马修和妈妈是他们家族出席这次会议的代表，濠静和嘉龙是王家代表，费里此次前来其实真的是有任务的，只不过被爷爷吩咐要保密，他是瓦尔加斯家族的代表。除此以外，其他与libro bar及柯克兰会议室有关联的组织均派了代表参加这次会议。

柯克兰家族的代表是斯科特和诺斯，斯科特坐在莫娜身边，正叼着一根烟。布拉金斯基家族也派了代表前来，分别是布拉金斯基先生的亲妹妹娜塔莎莉，以及他的手下爱德华。娜塔莎看起来和她哥哥一样不是个善茬，光是与她对上眼都得抖三抖。

剩下的人，不是政界精英的秘书，就是跨国企业的高层，甚至还有一些情报机关的特工。不过并不是说大家都十分了解各自底细，会议也不会安排自我介绍环节，对很多代表来说，其他人不清楚自己的来路反而更好。不过，至少路德是清楚在座每一个人身份的。

“可能在座的一些人已经知道我召集这次会议的目的，”路德环顾与会众人说，“亚瑟柯克兰先生由于公务繁忙，无法继续担任本店经理一职。因此我认为有必要召集大家前来，商量继任者的接替问题。本人认为，让本店的副经理马修·威廉姆斯接替最为合适，马修是老板之一，熟悉libro bar的日常事务，而且亚瑟也希望马修作为他的继任者。”

在座的大部分人均没有发言，路德把这当做了默许。

“如果大家都没有异议的话就这么定了吧，我今天要说的只有这个，没事的话就此散…”

“我有异议！！”斯科特·柯克兰先生大声打断路德，他靠着椅背，双手交叉于胸前。

路德皱起眉头：“斯科特，能不能把烟灭了，我说过会议期间不许吸烟。你有什么异议？”

斯科特完全没有听从路德的警告，吐了一口烟，说：“我觉得经理一职还是诺斯接任比较合适，我家老头的想法也是如此。爸爸的意见总比儿子的重要吧？说到底成立这个柯克兰会议室的想法也是我们家族先提起的，然而亚瑟走了后，这里的管理人员连一个柯克兰家族的人都没有，你觉得这合适么？路德维希？”

“诺斯对这里的情况完全不了解，突然就当上经理更不合适！诺斯可以来libro bar工作，这样总不会损坏你们家族的利益了吧？”

“哼！虽然诺斯不了解店里的情况，但他好歹从小在商界摸爬滚打了好几年，而马修只是一个被宠坏了的富少爷，性格软弱，不谙世事，他适合与会议室每天可能遇到的人打交道么？我敢保证，今天在座的人士中，认识诺斯的要比认识马修的多。”

“对啊！我同意！”会议室响起娜塔莎粗粝的声音，“马修这小子看起来很弱的样子，我也不同意他做经理！”

“你们也太不把我们家族放在眼里了！”一直忍耐着怒气的琳达吼道，“这个店的投资人里只有一个柯克兰成员，我们家族却有两名，说到底我们才有最高的话语权！而且，谁允许你们这么贬低我的儿子？！你们认为我琳达的儿子会是窝囊废吗？！”

“妈妈，别生气，会长皱纹的，”马修安抚道，“如果诺斯要当经理的话就让他当吧，我没意见，诺斯的确更有经验。”

“我无所谓。”一直默不作声的诺斯终于开口了，“还是马修当吧。”

会议室霎时陷入寂静之中，与会人面面相觑。一个职位的竞争者本人都不愿竞选，反而他们的家人为此争得不可开交，也是咄咄怪事。

“诸位，能否让我说也两句，”王家代表之一王濠镜谦谦有礼地站起身，“作为该店老板之一王耀的弟弟，也作为该店的初始员工，我觉得有权利表达自己的看法。马修虽为人随和，但他做事认真，在得知亚瑟离店决定之后能够迅速振作起来，餐馆得以正常运行。而且随和不一定是个缺点啊，正因为如此他和店里的每一位员工才能相处得如此融洽，也更能听进大家的建议。所以，我赞同路德的意见，马修应该成为下一任经理，其留下的副经理一职，可以由经验丰富的诺斯担任。我们也非常欢迎诺斯成为libro bar的一员，您宝贵的经验一定能让我们更进一步。”

“我也赞同~”瓦尔加斯二公子费里西安诺高兴地举手喝彩。

马修的妈妈摸摸儿子的金色卷发，自豪地笑了。

“凭什么我们家族的人只能当副手？！”斯科特嗤之以鼻。“你们和马修相处久了，当然更喜欢他，员工的意见不算数！”

“干脆举手投票吧，真麻烦…”嘉龙略显不耐烦地说。

“不！我有个更好的想法~”波诺弗瓦家族代表莫娜带着愉悦的声调说，仿佛很享受现在的状况，“来个比赛如何？胜者成为咱们店下任经理，负者做副经理。在座的各位都可以做评委，五局三胜制，参赛双方可以找外援帮助，路德来当裁判怎么样？”

“有意思~”斯科特兴致也来了，“比什么？”

“分别比拼音乐，舞蹈，打架，赌技，酒量怎么样？我认为这些都是咱们店必须拥有的技能，当然并不一定要本人全部独自完成比赛，我说过可以请外援。我已经决定要做马修的外援了，就像斯科特所说，作为本店员工，我可喜欢他了！”

“听起来好有趣，我也要参加，我也要当马修外援~~”费里兴奋地说。

“既然这样我和爱德华要做诺斯外援。你会参加的，对吧，爱德华？”娜塔莎恶狠狠地问。

“呃，呵呵呵，当然…”爱德华无奈回复。

“这么说，诺斯的外援已经有娜塔莎、爱德华，马修的外援已经有莫娜、费里，”濠静思索着说，“斯科特不打算帮你的弟弟么？”

“废话，我当然会帮。”

“那么诺斯的外援有三人，为了公平起见，马修也应该有三名外援。”濠静说着，转向嘉龙，“嘉龙想做外援么？”

“不了，我看戏就好。”

“那么就由我做马修的第三名外援吧。”濠静谦虚地说。

双方外援全是跃跃欲试的模样，作为完全不想比赛的当事人，马修和诺斯根本找不到拒绝的机会。

====

比拼的‘战场’挪到了libro bar，第一场是音乐表演。马修和诺斯猜拳决定先上的人，马修赢了。

由于马修是鼓手，为了最大程度表现马修的才能，莫娜为马修选了一首鼓点存在感较强的曲子[dirty laundry](https://music.163.com/song?id=16796498&userid=78354583)，而且歌曲中间还有一段专门的打击乐间奏，对马修再有利不过了。费里负责小提琴伴奏，濠静负责大号伴奏。然而，评委们的目光仍然被莫娜吸引走了，莫娜性感的声调，曲子惹火的歌词，不停撩拨着台下众人。嘛，只要他们打的分高，实际主要冲着谁去的也没关系了。

莫娜演唱结束后，受到了热烈的掌声及口哨声。

“喂！你小子会什么乐器吗？”娜塔莎问诺斯。

“我手风琴弹得不错，也会一点菲德尔（类似小提琴）。”诺斯怯懦地回答。

娜塔莎想了想，大声问：“你们这儿有五线谱纸么？”

“啊！有的！你等等！”正招待各位评委的塞西尔妹子大喊，转眼消失在客人中。

塞西尔风风火火地跑去跑回，娜塔莎接到纸后立即坐下奋笔疾书。十五分钟后，她便默写完成了一篇乐谱，正当她打算默写第二篇时，费里好奇地跑到她身边，问：

“你是在写表演歌曲的乐谱吗？我来帮你吧~这首歌能搜到吗？我也听听，看能不能把乐谱写出来。”

“你也有绝对乐感？”娜塔莎惊讶地瞧了瞧眼前这个天真的橙发少年，“就算你会听歌写谱，我也不会让对手帮我！”

“你一个人写太辛苦了，瓦尔加斯家族的家训之一就是决不能眼看着妹子，尤其是你这样的美人有难却袖手旁观！而且，大家都等着呢~就算我想耍什么花招，等我写完你检查一遍不就暴露了？”

娜塔莎脸略微红了，转而皱起眉头说：“这什么鬼家训？！哼！我看你小子也不敢耍花招，这首歌叫[skusame sa najst](https://music.163.com/song?id=517981260&userid=78354583)（we are trying to find），你谷歌就能找到。我已经把手风琴部分的谱子写完了，你负责写吉他部分，我写小提琴和响指部分。”

“响指部分我也可以写哦~”马修微笑着小声提议。

“哼！那让我也看看你小子的能耐吧。”

就这样在“敌人”帮助下，诺斯组的四张谱子很快完成了。

“诺斯！你负责手风琴和小提琴，别跟我说表演两样乐器你做不到！斯科特你会吉他吧？爱德华，就这么几个简单重复的响指，我想就算你也做得到吧？！别给我搞砸了！我负责弹钢琴和唱歌，开始吧！”

娜塔莎拍拍手，在钢琴前坐下，正在各自交谈的各位评委此时将注意力移回舞台。这首歌的风格和娜塔莎气质完全相反，是一首十分温馨美好的歌，表达了寻找理想中爱人与美好的理想。娜塔莎锐利的锋芒在这首歌的衬托下，变成了柔和的光晕，令人产生她就如这首歌一样美好的错觉。

尽管诺斯需要负责两样乐器，其实小提琴只在间奏部分出现，所以并不十分吃力。这段小提琴solo堪称整段表演的高光之一，诺斯拉得十分潇洒。

第一场比赛，两队可以说是平分秋色，最后路德统计评委打分时，马修组以一分的微弱优势取胜。

====

第二场是比舞大会，所有人都挤在舞池里，时不时吆喝起哄。路德特意定下规则，采用轮流制，每轮一方出题，一方挑战。“出题”的一方演奏舞蹈配乐，挑战一方根据乐曲起舞。各位评委每轮为挑战一方的完成程度打分。

费里刚刚完成一段[electric city](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1135410/)的单人舞，跑回队友身边，莫娜赞赏地拍着手。

“可惜哥哥没来威尼斯，这个环节让他来肯定胜算更大~”费里说。

“你说什么呀，小费里~你自己明明已经这么厉害了~”莫娜赞扬。

“嗯---我想我只是希望哥哥也能参加这么愉快的活动吧...”费里略显遗憾说道。

“傻孩子，总会有机会的！”

“说的也是！”费里笑呵呵地说，“接下来要考他们哪首歌呢？”

“[angelfish](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1026687/)怎么样？”

马修组队友听从莫娜意见，弹唱起这首欢快的流行曲。诺斯四人听了一会儿，斯科特拉着弟弟走进舞池。

双方各五轮挑战过后，已跳得气喘吁吁，路德赶紧叫停，开始统计两队分数。这次两队的成绩同样很相近，不过毕竟诺斯组的四位只是业余爱好者，费里却是由舞蹈教授妈妈精心培养过的。所以这一轮的胜者，仍然是马修。

第三轮是比武大会，为了安全起见，采用1v1而不是群架，路德要求点到即止。每队派上一名队员单挑，马修组很容易就选出会功夫的王濠镜参赛。诺斯组却在纠结是斯科特还是娜塔莎上。

“让一名女士为三个大老爷们打架也太说不过去了？还是我上吧~”斯科特说。

“什么？你是看不起我吗？”娜塔莎咬牙切齿。

“说实话，”濠静推了推眼镜，“鄙人也觉得与女士比赛对你们队不太公平。”

“臭小子！尽管使出全力吧，我从小受过的教育与你们的完全不同，把我当一般女人你会吃亏的！”

“既然你坚持。”

“没错，放马过来吧！”

濠静起初的确心有顾忌，只使出一半的功力，不过很快他便意识到对手不是泛泛之辈，若不认真对待恐怕连全身而退都难。

娜塔莎出手恶毒，招招找中要害，濠静只能由攻转守，等待反击的机会。然而娜塔莎没有给对方这样的机会，尽管濠静持续挡住了她瀑布般的快攻，最后仍然由于体力不济，败下阵来。

就这样，诺斯组扳回一盘。

下一轮是比拼酒量，两组的人谁坚持到最后，他所在的组就是胜者。

这一轮马修四人自知他们凶多吉少，马修和费里根本不能算是战力，只能依靠莫娜和濠静。这两人虽然酒量惊人，不过对方可是有拿酒当水喝的北不列颠人斯科特和诺斯，和以喝酒一向豪爽著称的东欧人娜塔莎三个怪物级队员。不管怎样，他们还是勇敢地尽了自己全力。

比酒大会一直从下午进行到了晚上，很多评委早就受不了先走了，剩下的评委也疲乏地零零散散坐着苦等比赛结束。费里早就醉了，现正靠着路德打盹。马修和爱德华也已经趴在吧台上不省人事，其余几名队员仍跟没事人一样，一杯接着一杯灌着。

“莫，莫娜姐，”濠静低着头，眼镜镜片的反光使人看不清他的眼睛，“抱歉，我看，我也到此为止了。”

濠静说完，啪的一声倒在台上，吧台里的嘉龙开始兴致勃勃地拍下醉酒哥哥的蠢样。

“莫娜，”斯科特拿杯子碰了碰莫娜的酒杯，“你也别坚持了，这样下去得比到深夜，大家都走了，这几位醉了的人也需要回去休息。你的酒量令我佩服，不过你们组的人就只剩你了，而我们组只倒下了一个，这一场就判我们赢，怎么样？最后的赢家明天再决出，你同意么？”

莫娜思考了一下，转头看向路德，路德点了点头表示默许。

于是莫娜将酒杯剩下的葡萄酒一饮而尽，说：“好吧，这场就算你们赢吧！反正明天赌博决赛后，你们就会明白什么叫做水平的差异！”

“喂喂，你也太小瞧我们了吧？”斯科特挑起一边眉毛笑着说。

莫娜微笑：“那我拭目以待！”


	19. New Manager-part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白俄也是赌博合法的国家。  
> 歌词的句式参考了山亭柳，写歌词的时候真是对自己的文笔水平感到汗颜...

为保证双方宿醉的队员能以百分之百状态进行比赛，赌博对决安排在第二天下午。比赛内容是21点，分两轮比赛，每轮一方做玩家一方做庄家，然后下一轮调换过来，赢的赌注更多的一方为胜者，如果两轮过后双方赌注一样，则再赛两轮。

决赛对决马修组上的人当然是两位赌神濠静和莫娜，诺斯组上的是斯科特和娜塔莎。马修和诺斯猜拳决定谁先是庄家，马修又赢了。

第一轮莫娜做庄家，斯科特做玩家。其余评委将赌桌围了一圈，双方其他队员坐在参赛者两边看热闹或者提建议，路德负责分赌注。

莫娜分发初始牌，微笑着对斯科特说：“如昨晚约定，好好展现您的实力吧，柯克兰先生~”

斯科特点燃一支烟，吸了一口，带着邪魅的微笑朝莫娜点了点头。

决赛诺斯组完全是溃败。

评委们纷纷点头称赞莫娜和濠静的赌技。

“素闻王家二爷赌场胜率百分之百，如今亲眼见识，果然非同凡响！”“王二爷平日温文尔雅，一到赌桌上气质竟如此渗人，可怕可怕。”“波诺弗瓦小姐虽为女流，面对柯克兰家的二少爷却毫无怯意。”“我曾数次与柯克兰先生切磋，可从来没赢过他。这位小姐却赢得如此轻巧，令人佩服！”

娜塔莎气愤地将扑克牌甩下赌桌，喝道：“不可能，你赢得也太轻松了，是不是出老千？！”

濠静平静地说：“分牌的可是作为庄家的您啊。况且，为了避免误会，我还特意将袖口卷起来了。”

“能让濠静出老千的人估计还没出生呢。”嘉龙不屑地说。

“我不信！肯定有什么机关！”娜塔莎不肯善罢甘休。

“好了！”路德大声喊道，震慑住了吵嚷的众人，“愿赌服输，马修3:2诺斯，马修是新任经理。斯科特，这回你服气了吗？”

斯科特不高兴地说：“既然我们输了，就没办法了。不过这只是暂时的，诺斯迟早会把经理一职弄到手。”

费里兴高采烈地小步跳到诺斯身边，给对方一个突如其来的拥抱，对吓了一跳的诺斯说：“欢迎加入libro bar的大家庭~诺斯你手风琴弹得真好，小提琴也很不错，客人们肯定会很喜欢你的~~~”

其余店员也纷纷围到诺斯身边，本田先生向诺斯鞠了一躬，微笑着说“欢迎加入”；莫娜和塞西尔先后与诺斯握了握手，莫娜笑着说“请多多指教，副经理~以后多得是喝酒机会，咱俩迟早要拼个胜负”；嘉龙只是向他点了点头，不过濠静拍了拍诺斯后背，对他说“嘉龙就这样，我俩都很欢迎你的加入”。

从小到大总被家人忽视的诺斯•柯克兰，早已习惯以冷冰冰的面具示人，认为不会有人真正在乎自己的感情，自己生来只是哥哥们手中的棋子，召之即来挥之即去。他第一次受到这么多人的关注，第一次摆脱了家族的势力与纷争。他突然明白为什么亚瑟迟迟不愿回伦敦，虽然只有两天，但他实实在在感受到了这里有多么自由、欢快。诺斯感到一种自己已经许久没有过的感情涌入心胸，他低下头，使劲眨眼睛，试图抑制眼泪。

这时他感到又有一个人接近自己，他抬起头来，发现是马修。

马修靠近诺斯，小声说：“欢迎你，诺斯。我知道你和我一样并不想进行什么比赛，店里其实没有那么严格的上下级区别，你有什么建议可以随便说，不用顾忌。我希望我们能成为好朋友，我们还挺像的不是么?在家族里都有非常强势的兄弟，没有什么话语权，正因为如此，我们更应该互相帮助对吧？大哥说过你从小就不太爱和家人说话，我大概能理解为什么。不过在这里，你说的话总有人会把它们听进心里，所以，你可以想说什么就说什么。”

“嗯…谢谢你，马修。”诺斯感谢的声音小到连马修都差点没听到，他张开手，激动地抱住马修，吓坏了从来没见过弟弟如此表现的斯科特。

====

晚上八点，罗维像是只剩半条命一样趴在餐厅前台，闭着眼睛享受片刻的空闲。

“累-死-了-，费里怎么还没回来啊...平时这些工作他都是怎么撑过来的?”受不得太多负担的罗维哭诉，“快点回来啊笨蛋弟弟，说好两天就回来的---”

“嘛，嘛，他们明天就回到了，罗维你就再坚持一天吧！”正在擦桌子的吉尔安慰，“听路德说是柯克兰家的二公子找茬，非要他们家的人当经理，所以才拖这么久。”

“哼！我看是费里非要在威尼斯多玩几天，路德光顾着宠费里，公然拿出差当度假。”

“罗维，别这么想路德嘛，我相信肯定是有什么突发事件把他们耽搁了。”正在扫地的东尼说。

“哼！”罗维不以为然，把后脑勺转向背对餐厅的一边。

东尼扫完地后，兴冲冲地跑到罗维身边，亲了口罗维的脸蛋，罗维像是触电般立即直起身，满脸通红地问:“笨，笨蛋，干嘛突然亲我?！”

“给我家罗维能量啊！”东尼回答，接着拉起罗维的一只手，说“罗维，咱们到舞台那边去吧，我和吉尔想给你个惊喜！”

东尼拉着一头雾水的罗维走到舞台，吉尔已经在那儿等着了。

“我和吉尔已经想出了单曲的雏形，你来听听怎么样?”

“哦-”罗维掩饰着内心的小期待，在舞台边坐下。

东尼和吉尔对视了一眼，开始前奏。东尼注视着身边的罗维，脸上洋溢着温暖的微笑。

“这首歌叫作‘La grande Bellezza（绝美之城）’。”

_初次见你。_

_残垣断壁遍地。_

_骸迹上、荣光逝。_

_引来游人无数，仍却沉睡旧日。_

_吾欲以歌唤汝，不敢造次。_

_自那一别。_

_秀影旧音留心。_

_冷壁上、色彩新。_

_常有赞美声调，可有谁人驻留。_

_吾愿守护终年，汝之容颜。_

_数年来往欧罗巴，浮光掠影何为家。_

_衷肠事、托何人。_

_若能慰你寂寥，不辞跋涉重游。_

_一曲诉我痴情，叹余绝美。_

东尼唱完了，微笑着看罗维，问：“你觉得怎么样？”

“你可真是喜欢这座城市啊…”罗维红着脸说。

东尼以为罗维没有理解歌曲深意，赶忙解释：“不是的，罗维，这首歌表面上赞美的是罗马，深层次也表达了我对你的爱，是不是太隐晦了？我还是重新写过…”

“笨蛋！”罗维打断东尼，脸部颜色又比刚才红了一个色度，“我当然明白你的意思啦！”

“那就好！”东尼开心地挠挠头，眯起眼睛笑了。

罗维注视着他的爱人，眼睛里闪着异样的光芒。他坐在原地，仰视东尼，保持这个姿势的时间长到令东尼都觉得不好意思了。

“罗，罗维，你还没说你喜不喜欢呢。”东尼感到自己在罗维热烈的视线下心跳加速。

罗维没有回复，他走到乐器区也拿了一把吉他过来，重新坐到舞台地上，说：“你只写了第一段吧？我来试试唱一下第二段。”

_初次见你。_

_明日普照大地。_

_教门上、是谁扣。_

_见惯人来人往，转眼又是楼空。_

_谁懂壁画深意，不如沉寂。_

_自那一别。_

_歌声余音绕梁。_

_百年寂，千年寞。_

_常有赞美声调，可有谁人驻留。_

_吾望化作人形，追你足迹。_

_永恒之城古罗马，不合时宜为谁家。_

_衷肠事、托何人。_

_若能拥你入怀，愿弃千年容颜。_

_一曲诉我痴情，叹余绝美。_

罗维唱完了，盯着东尼说：“我并没有罗马绝美的容颜。”

“对于我来说，你有。”

“我也没有罗马不老的时光，我迟早会变成个老头子的。”

“那就更好了，这样我就可以和你一起变老了。”

罗维罕见地笑了，他放下吉他，主动拥抱东尼，头深深埋入东尼肩膀里，偷偷用东尼衣服擦眼泪。

一旁目睹一切的鼓手吉尔，被两人感动的涕泪横流，不停用手臂擦着眼泪。

“呜——太感人了，你俩遇到对方真是太好了！呜——”

罗维方才太动情，完全忘记了吉尔的存在，现在赶忙推开东尼，把头别过一边。

“笨蛋东尼你看看还有哪里需要润色的地方，”罗维恢复了颐指气使的声调，“还有谢谢吉尔你的帮忙，我还是不会原谅你把书店管成那个鬼样子，你甭想再代班一次。”

“哈哈，就算你求着我，我都不想再来一次呢！”吉尔笑着说，“东尼！这首歌我喜欢！润色我也来帮你！”

“好呀！我求之不得！”

罗维赶紧说：“那单曲创作者就写我们三个的名字吧，如果真的赚钱了，吉尔你也有三分之一的利润。”

“咱们还分那么清干嘛？谈钱伤感情！”

“随便你。”

Fin.


	20. Leaving Home-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 受不了成天被管教的普爷打算远走高飞？  
> 这篇有瓦修（Switzerland），略有点瑞奥情节（只是单箭头），感觉是超级冷的cp...

清晨六点钟，床头的手机闹铃响起。吉尔伸手关掉闹铃，撑起身子，伸了个懒腰。他下床走到阳台，春天的晨光才刚刚照亮大地，春日绿油油的草场在朝霞中熠熠生辉，草原附近的树林里传来早起的鸟鸣声。远处山顶覆盖着白雪的阿尔卑斯山巍峨蔓延，农场里的一些奶牛也跟随太阳醒了过来，已经跑到草场吃草了。

阿尔卑斯山?农场?

为什么吉尔会在这个地方醒来呢？他醒来迎接的不该是罗马车水马龙、游人如织的又一天吗？

故事还得从一周前讲起。

====

东尼和吉尔正在libro bar二楼进行午餐，餐馆里的店员一般在饭点前或饭点后分散进餐。东尼和吉尔是今天最后一批进行午餐的员工，是罗维做的那不勒斯油炸披萨。罗维快速塞了几片进嘴里后就去看书店了，只剩下东尼和吉尔悠哉地吃着。

“啊，对了，吉尔！吃完饭后有时间咱们一块儿润色单曲吧~”

吉尔叹了一口气，好像不太情愿地说：“好吧，我本来还想休息一下的。”

东尼担忧地问：“吉尔？你还好吗？最近好像很累的样子，没休息好吗？单曲的事儿推迟点也没关系，反正也不急。你想休息就休息吧~”

“没事，没事！”吉尔勉强振作说。

“吉尔你又在逞强了，算了，待会儿你还是休息吧。”

好一会儿，吉尔只是苦恼地喝着啤酒，没有说话。后来突然打破沉默：“东尼，还是你最好了，其他人总把我当小孩子使唤，好像我没有他们就不能自理一样。”

“怎么会？你明明这么厉害！”东尼不解地说：“我觉得你是我见过的最棒的鼓手了！而且总是很准时，我就做不到这点。还有责任心，又不拘小节。嗯…对了，对机器还那么擅长，还记得之前一次咱们乐队坐的汽车抛锚了，你没过多久就修好了！我当时都不知道怎么办了！”

“东尼，果然还是你了解我！”吉尔感动地看着东尼，紧握住对方双手，“要是伊丽莎白、罗德、路德还有爸爸他们也能看到我的优点就好了！”

“他们当然会看到你的优点啊！他们可都是你最亲近的人。”

“你总是那么天真，”吉尔对他的傻老友摇摇头，“你知道本大爷最近为啥那么倦怠吗？就是拜他们所赐！他们总是不准我做这个，要求我做那个，我明明是成年人了！罗德的乐团打击乐组需要外援，伊丽莎白知道后非得让我去，我一个学爵士乐的去交响乐团不是砸场子嘛？”

“哈哈哈，伊丽莎白是希望你有个更好的平台施展才能嘛！”

“不管怎样，我被她强迫去了，每周都得有三天去乐团练习，我明明是屈尊帮忙的，结果罗德毫无顾忌地使唤我，要求不知道有多严格！我本来就是爵士乐出身，不太擅长小军鼓大鼓不是很正常的，他非得以专业交响乐打击乐师的标准要求我。有本事找别人嘛，再说，我本来就最讨厌听他说教了…”

“罗德肯定是相信你能够做到，才请你的吧！所谓严师出高徒，罗德也是为了乐团好。”

“这我忍了！上周六晚上，乐团演出结束后，我和打击乐组的几位去聚了一下，挺晚才回家。我以为伊丽莎白已经睡了，回到家客厅是暗的，结果一开灯，吓我一跳！伊丽莎白就坐在沙发上，恶狠狠地瞪着我！她先是质问我去哪儿了，然后问我知不知道现在几点了，还怀疑我出去找女人，可恶，她又不是上帝，可以主宰我的一切！”

“她只是关心你啊！”

“她就是把我当小孩子！比起对象她更像是我妈！有一天，我在上厕所，随便唱了首厕所之歌，她都让我闭嘴！我连上厕所都没有自由了！”

东尼忍不住笑出声：“厕所之歌，难怪她会发飙。”

东尼眼泪都笑出来了，吉尔羞耻地说了句“可恶，连东尼都笑我”。

“还有！我明明才是兄长，可是爸爸和路德总认为我才是最不成熟的那个。前几天不知道老爷子怎么得到伊万的两个手下找过我的消息，他特地打电话过来警告我不要和那些人走得太近，怕我闯出什么大祸，可恶，路德才是成天和那些人打交道的那个好吧？！我问路德，爸爸最近有没有找过他，他说根本没找过！你看，爸爸对他就那么放心，这不是瞧不起我嘛！”

“嗯，和路德相比，吉尔的确比较容易冲动啊，会担心也是正常的。”

“连你都这么说？！”吉尔沮丧地抓起了脑袋。

东尼无奈地安抚吉尔，告诉他大伙儿这么做也是关心他，然而吉尔仿佛有道不完的苦水。

“还有我优秀的弟弟，明明过去那-么-崇拜我，现在也把我当小孩子。每回扫地我大声唱歌，他总是呵斥我别拿扫帚当话筒。唉…在我可爱的弟弟面前，我也没了尊严。”

吉尔哭丧着脸，这时伊莎姐爬上楼来寻找吉尔。

“吉尔！你还没吃完吗？赶紧下去把高脚杯擦干净，我和贝露琪要去酒厂看看，他们说有一套00年的红酒酿好了。还有不要再给客人瞎配酒，客人都被你吓到了好吧。你配的酒必须经过我批准才可以出售！”

“是，是，女王大人…”吉尔无奈地答应，转向东尼说，“东尼，抱歉，我先干完活儿再帮你吧。”

“你慢慢来，我不急~”

====

“基尔伯特，你在干嘛？赶紧下来吃早饭，还有很多活儿要干呢！”吉尔现正居住房子的主人在楼下草地大声问道。

“哦！等等！”

吉尔跑回屋里卫生间，迅速收拾完毕，跑下楼去，瓦修和妹妹诺拉已经差不多吃完早饭了。

瓦修·茨温利是苏黎世附近一个大有机农场的农场主，他拥有三千亩土地，主要养殖奶牛，其次也养殖绵羊，农场里建有牛奶加工厂和羊毛加工厂，主要是为了保证鲜奶活性和羊毛品质。除了养殖业，农场也有专门进行种植业的土地。

吉尔父亲弗里德里希是一名退伍军官，与瓦修父亲年轻时是军队队友，费里德里希退伍后就是在瓦修父亲建议下决定治理一个农场，在治理农场期间，他也得到了很多瓦修父亲的帮助。

吉尔认为自己在libro bar就是各人“剥削”的对象，在向东尼哭诉也排遣不了心中苦闷后，他趁伊莎姐不在家，留了一封信后便偷溜过来投靠瓦修。他想证明自己即使没有他们一样能自立，他实在受够了被人们管教的日子。他想要自由！

吉尔不希望轻易就被家人找到，所以威尼斯分店、王耀先生或弗朗西斯的餐厅、家里的农场都被排除在选择之外，最后，他想到了瓦修，谁会猜到他会跑去瑞士呢？

现在，他在瓦修的农场负责机器监控，工作内容主要就是软件监控农场各种机器的工作情况，如果哪个机器出了故障，吉尔就去维修。农场现在大部分工作都是自动化的，经人手的工作越来越少，瓦修认为人类干预作用越小，食品的卫生和品质就越有保障。

诺拉吃完早饭后，将自己的餐具洗干净，走回餐桌，向哥哥和吉尔鞠了一躬。

“我先去观察昨天新生牛犊的身体状况了，哥哥，贝什米特先生，慢慢吃。”瓦修的妹妹诺拉在苏黎世大学习得兽医学士学位后便选择回家帮助哥哥。

瓦修点了点头说：“好的，注意安全。”

“再见，诺拉妹妹。”吉尔咧嘴笑着说。

诺拉微笑着点了点头后离开了家。

“吉尔，吃完早饭我俩去各个厂子转一圈，要是一切正常的话，接着就去打猎怎么样？反正我对我的机械有信心，一般情况下它们是不会出问题的。如果出问题了，也会通过手机软件通知我们。”

“行啊！老板都这么说了，我有什么理由拒绝呢？！”

瓦修开着敞篷越野车载着吉尔行驶于乡间，吉尔呼吸着原野清新的空气，四顾山间风景。湛蓝的天空下是碧绿的山坡，开着大型洒水车给果园浇水的司机朝驶过的两人招手，吉尔招手回应。

“啊~好怀念啊，果然这才叫生活，本大爷老了也接班老爷子的农场好了。”

“当你成为一家之主后说不定就会后悔了，很多事情不是随着性子来就行得通的，要经过深思熟虑。在农场生活也不是百利无弊，比如说这里没有多姿多彩的娱乐活动，每天见到的都是千篇一律的面孔，不像罗马，每天的新人新事应接不暇。我觉得那样的生活更适合你…”

“喂喂喂，瓦修，我好不容易躲开家里人的管教，可不想到这儿了也得听你说教。”吉尔打断瓦修，“再说了，我也是农场长大的，农场咋样我还不清楚吗？！”

瓦修点点头说：“嗯，我不是你家人，没资格教导你。伯父帮了我很多忙，我欠你们家人情，所以你想在这儿待多久就待多久。”

“你啊！总是这么正经。”

在奶牛场，瓦修和吉尔巡视挤奶间，挤奶间正播放着维瓦尔第的《四季》第一乐章《春》。一些奶牛正在挤奶机那儿挤奶，一些在外边草场吃草，场里只有一名饲养员。

“这些奶牛真乖啊，还会自己去挤奶。”吉尔说。

“动物也是有灵性的，稍加训练就可以做到，和宠物在主人引导下很快就会到指定位置方便一样。根本不需要连赶带踹的，那样挤出的奶能好喝就怪了。”

“哦…”吉尔本来只想赞叹一下，根本没要求瓦修这么详细的解释，不过他也清楚瓦修就是这么个人。

“咳—”瓦修尴尬地咳嗽一声，脸上不知为何泛着红晕，“罗，罗德，他还好吗？”

“当然好了！”吉尔纳闷怎么突然提到罗德了，“人家可是罗马RAI交响乐团的首席指挥家，周周都为顶级音乐人演出的人，怎么会不好。”

两人走回越野车，朝下一个厂子驶去。

“他…成家了吗？”瓦修边开车边问。

“谁？罗德吗？”吉尔发现瓦修似乎对罗德很感兴趣，“没有！连对象都没有，嘛，说不定音乐就是他的对象。”

“他身体怎么样？是胖是瘦？还是那么容易生气吗？”

“我鬼知道，我又不是他肚子里的蛔虫！”吉尔一点都不会阅读气氛，“你和他不是一起长大的吗？自己问他不就得了？！没有他电话号码我给你！”

瓦修涨红了脸，迅速摇头说不用了。

在车子接近牛奶加工厂的时候，吉尔大老远就看到一个身着淡蓝色西装的金发男子，对方正站在厂子门口与工作人员交谈。男人背对吉尔，所以吉尔无法看到脸。不过从对方谈吐气质、发型身段以及对服装的品味来看，是真的与弗朗西斯很像。

吉尔慌忙弯下身子，头碰到了瓦修正开着车的右手。

“喂！你干嘛？很危险的好吧？！”瓦修惊讶地呵斥。

“嘘——”吉尔小声说，“你看那个穿蓝西装的，是不是和弗朗西斯很像？”

瓦修朝那人瞥了一眼说：“是又怎么样？”

“笨蛋！东尼他们现在肯定满世界找我，要是弗朗西斯知道我在这儿，肯定马上就会告诉东尼的！”

“噢！”瓦修豁然开朗。

“所以，你一个人下车吧，我在车上躲躲。千万别告诉他我在这儿啊！”

“你，你的意思是，让，让我撒谎？！”瓦修紧张地涨红脸，握着方向盘的手抖个不停。

瓦修紧张的样子让看着的吉尔都紧张了：“你这人真是，一如既往的正人君子…你只要不告诉他我在这儿就行，这不算说谎。”

“好，好吧。”瓦修把车停住，蓝衣男子转过头看他，正是弗朗西斯，瓦修勉强地挤出了一个微笑。

瓦修走下车，不自然地走到弗朗西斯身边，向他打招呼。

“嗨呀~瓦修，我正要找你呢~”弗朗西斯风骚的声音传到了吉尔耳朵里，吉尔打了个寒颤，心想‘我艹，果然是他’，“前些天你不是送了些奶粉给我，奶粉真不错，我还想要，这次要大量进货，当然这次不用你送我，我会给足钱的。啊，还有，我想进点你们农场的奶酪。”

“嗯嗯，好的，”瓦修不自然地说，“咱们进去再说吧，加工厂里有办公室。”

“不了，进去还得换衣服什么的，而且你最讨厌外人进工厂里不是吗？我就在外边等你，待会儿和你去家里谈吧。”弗朗笑着说，“啊！我先到你车子里等你吧~”

“等一下！！！”瓦修一时找不到阻止弗朗西斯的理由，日理万机的农场主突然脑袋卡壳了。

弗朗西斯纳闷地盯着瓦修，瓦修的行为举止不同寻常。他望着不远处的越野车，好像有什么东西在上面活动着，若隐若现的白色毛发，瓦修养狗了？可是弗朗西斯根本不怕狗啊，瓦修为什么听到他要到车上等他会这么紧张？

弗朗西斯朝越野车走去，瓦修清醒过来，大喊“等一下，不要过去”。

“为什么，车上有什么东西吗？”弗朗西斯停下脚步。

“呃…”

瓦修这木楞子，果然一点都不会撒谎！吉尔暗暗吐槽。

“没有理由？那我过去了！”弗朗西斯的好奇心完全被激起了。

他快步接近车子，往里一瞧，里面驾驶座上趴着一个银发男子，银发男子抬头望向弗朗西斯，说：“嗨…老友，好久不见…”


	21. Leaving Home-part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：东尼略微黑化。这次尝试写了比较明显的肉（渣），是子亲分，我也不明白自己为什么会喜欢子亲分..

“libro bar的家伙们：

当你们看到这封信时，本大爷已经自由了！我是个健全的爷们，不是任凭你们摆布的下人。所以，再见了，罗德的‘节奏不对，重来一遍’；再见了，伊莎的唠叨；再见了，路德的呵斥；再见了，罗维的新菜；再见了，费里，我会想念你的菜的；再见了，贝露，我会想念和你一起唱歌的日子的；再见了，东尼，唯一理解我的老友，我最舍不得的就是你T T。

你们将不会再收到我的消息，不会再听到我迷人的声音，不会再见到我帅气的面孔！

永别了，

基尔伯特·贝什米特”

Libro bar众人围着这封简短的诀别信，耷拉着脸。

“全都是我的错…”东尼带着悔恨的口气低声说，“吉尔向我倒苦水的时候我就应该发觉他不对劲，他当时可能已经有这个想法了，而我还在一边笑呵呵的，全都是我的错！”

东尼说话声音越来越大，最后完全是吼出来的，东尼双手抓着头，眼泪哗啦啦地流了出来。如果一个成天笑呵呵的人都被逼哭了，说明这件事已经非常严重了。罗维就站在东尼身边，却不知道如何安慰东尼，看到东尼这个样子他心都碎了，可他自己同样慌了阵脚，作为和东尼最亲近的人，他同样没见过东尼抓狂的样子，虽然罗维不想承认，但他的确对面前的这个东尼产生了畏惧心理。

“我当时要是发现了，说不定就能制止他…我当时要是发现了…”东尼反复说着这句话。

“我打电话联系王耀先生还有爸爸，哥哥说不定去找他们…”

“没用的！”东尼打断路德，“你还不了解吉尔吗？他不会去我们找得到他的地方！”

“还找他干嘛？！找到了他也不会肯回来！”伊莎姐吼道，眼里淌着泪水，“任意妄为的混蛋，我认识他真是造了八辈子的孽！”

“不试一下怎么知道行不行？！”路德大声吼道，“王耀先生和爸爸收集情报的能力总比我们强！还有威尼斯那边，我也会联系，威尼斯有复杂的人脉网，相信很快就会有哥哥消息。好了！你们一个个都别哭了！！”

“那我也找哥哥帮忙，”贝露琪说，“好了，大家振作起来！吉尔就是想到什么就做什么的人，这很可能只是他一时脑热做出的决定，相信还是可以挽回的。”

“对啊，”费里带着哭腔说，“东尼，别哭了，哥哥都被你吓坏了…还有伊莎姐。”

“笨蛋弟弟，说这话之前先把你的眼泪擦干净吧..”

东尼擦干眼泪，笑着对罗维说：“抱歉，罗维，我不是故意吓到你的。我刚才太夸张了，贝露琪说得对，吉尔可能只是一时脑热，他很快就会回心转意的..”

东尼将头别向一边，分明是没有说出真心话的表现。虽然东尼嘴角上翘，但他是不知道罗维已经注视过多少遍他微笑的样子，他的微笑是出自真心还是伪装，罗维还辨别不出来吗？这一次，他表面是笑了，可罗维最喜欢的那双绿眼睛里一点生机和笑意都没有，他只是不希望让罗维担心而已。

罗维现在是百感交集，又是担心吉尔，又是担心东尼，又为东尼竟然会对自己隐瞒心情感到沮丧，又嫉妒吉尔可以让东尼焦急成这副模样，他知道自己不该嫉妒东尼的一位好朋友，但还是不禁想如果自己突然消失了，东尼会紧张成这样吗？

多种情绪混合在一起的结果是，罗维又生气了，仿佛生气就是罗维所有感情的排泄口。

“你觉得没事就没事吧，”罗维冷冷地对东尼说，“我去看书店了。”

====

瓦修白色三层屋子前的草地上，摆放着一张镂空的圆形白色茶几，弗朗、吉尔和瓦修此时正坐着喝茶。弗朗西斯板着个脸，一副不想理人的样子。

“咳—”瓦修试图缓解紧张的气氛，“对了，弗朗，待会儿一块儿去打猎吧！”

“你知道大家有多担心你吗？！”弗朗无视了瓦修的建议。

“我又不是小孩子了，我有手有脚，能出什么事儿？！”吉尔红着脸说。

“不是小孩子会做出留下诀别信，突然从世界消失的事情？！”

“东尼之前不也一声不吭走了…”吉尔怯生怯气反驳。

“东尼会写出‘永别了’这样的话吗？！”弗朗西斯揉着眉头，“你还敢提东尼，那家伙现在跟个行尸走肉一样，成天精神恍惚，他一直觉得是自己没立刻发觉你不对劲，才没法阻止你，现在天天活在内疚之中！唉…可怜的东尼。”

“什么？！”吉尔担心起来，“他这么想吗？可让我离开的原因不是他啊，和他一点关系都没有！”

“可东尼就是这么想！你忍心让老友这么伤心吗？”

“虽然对不起东尼，不过我已经下定决心不回去了。”吉尔倔强地说，“弗朗西斯，作为多年的老朋友，你不会告诉他们我在这儿吧？你是不知道我每天怎么被他们‘剥削’。”

“你凭什么要求我该干什么？！”

“你要是告诉他们，我就把你和亚瑟的事情宣扬出去！”

“混蛋！你这样也算是好友吗？”弗朗双手拍桌子，站起身，“我和东尼真是看错你了！”

“对不起了，特殊时期特殊对策！”吉尔也站了起来。

“好了！”瓦修怒吼，震慑住两人，“这是我家！要吵到别的地方吵，在这里我说了算！接下来去打猎，你们都跟着来，不允许反驳！！”

“是…”其他两人怯懦答复。

====

树林里一只大雁飞过，“啪”地一声，大雁应声而下。吉尔得意洋洋地捡起自己的战利品，放进装猎物的袋子里。

“没想到你射术还挺厉害。”瓦修称赞。

“那是当然，本大爷从七岁开始就跟着老爷子去打猎了好吧！”

“可恶，这种地方是人待的？我可爱的脸要被虫子毁了！”弗朗抱怨。

“呵呵，富家少爷当然吃不了苦啦，”吉尔嘲讽，“请问波诺弗瓦少爷收获多少猎物啦？”

“哼！本少爷的手是用来创造美食的，不是用来杀生的！”

“没有杀生，哪来的美食？！”吉尔反驳。

“嘘——”瓦修让两人安静，“快看。”

两人朝瓦修指着的方向看去，离三人不远处有一头成年雄鹿。

“呼呼！”吉尔兴奋地跃跃欲试。

“等一下，笨蛋！”瓦修制止，“这头鹿太大了，很危险，要是不小心被攻击会出内伤。而且这种鹿跑得太快，不是普通人能追得上的。要是一发没打中，恐怕它转眼就溜走了。这里需要智取和团队合作，你们愿意吗？”

另外两人勉强地点了点头。

“好的。”瓦修满意地说，“弗朗你不了解地形，就在这里待命，我偷偷绕到鹿的东北角，吉尔绕到鹿西北角，我们三人尽可能形成一个三角形把鹿围住，我先开枪，如果没射中，它肯定会朝你俩接近的方向跑，到时吉尔再开枪，如果仍然失败，弗朗，到时你能开枪吗？”

弗朗纠结地说：“我，我就不信有那么难！”

“好！行动吧！”

瓦修和吉尔从树林中潜行至指定位置，两人不愧是将门之后，一点都没有惊动那头鹿。瓦修按计划朝鹿开枪，然而射偏了，雄鹿飞快地逃跑，吉尔没等它离自己太近就沉不住气开枪了，结果没射中，驯鹿朝远离枪声的方向跑去，也就是弗朗的位置，并且幸运（还是不幸？）地，它是径直朝弗朗的方向跑去，此时只要弗朗开枪，十有八九能打中。可是，弗朗动不了，不知怎的他开不了枪。雄鹿离弗朗越来越近，眼看就要撞上弗朗了，然而弗朗还是无法挪动身体，弗朗闭上眼，暗念了一句“你好，耶稣”。

“砰”的一声，雄鹿发出一声哀鸣，又跑了几步后倒在弗朗西斯眼前的野草丛里。弗朗西斯长舒一口气，全身都是冷汗。

吉尔举着枪走过来，枪口仍冒着热气。瓦修也从另一边跑过来，大声问“成功了吗”。

“为什么不开枪？”吉尔生气地问，“知不知道刚才有多危险？！还好我打中了，要是我没打中呢？你就要被怼死了！贵族的娇气与宝贵的生命之间哪个更重要，你都分不清楚吗？！不是什么时候都可以那么幸运有人来救的！”

“我，”弗朗西斯捂住脸，“我不是不想开枪，我动不了…”

瓦修看着眼前明明非常在乎对方却死不承认的两名老友，羡慕地笑了。

“好了，回去吧。有这么大一只鹿，也没必要再猎取其他猎物。”他说。

瓦修开着越野车载两人回家，吉尔坐在副驾，弗朗西斯坐在后座，两人沉默不语。

瓦修感慨地说：“说实话我很羡慕你们仨的友情，不仅志趣相投，还十分在乎对方。明明很久才见面一次，可一旦见面立刻就可以像老友一样交谈。虽然意见和性格不同，但一旦其中一个有难，其他两个一定会拔刀相助。我从小在农场这个闭塞的环境长大，双亲早逝的我和妹妹只能相依为命，我一直渴望能有一个像你们一样真正理解自己的朋友，可惜唯一可能成为那样关系的朋友，也早早和家人搬去维也纳了。你们很幸运，要好好珍惜呀！”

弗朗思前想后，别扭地说：“吉尔，看在你救了我一命的份上，我不会告诉他们你在哪儿。不过，别认为我认同你的做法了！”

吉尔挠挠头说：“谢了，弗朗…你，你可以告诉他们见过我，不过能不能不告诉他们我在哪儿，我暂时还不想回去…还有，告诉东尼，我很抱歉，让他伤心了。”

瓦修笑了，说：“好了~弗朗西斯今晚留宿吧，毕竟这头鹿是我们三人合作捕到的，不知波诺弗瓦大厨师能否为我们下厨一次？”

弗朗得意地说：“哈哈，这么好的食材，不是本少爷下厨就要暴殄天物啦~”

====

东尼洗完澡后爬上床去，罗维本来还在床头坐着看书，看到东尼回来后立刻关掉床头灯，拿被子捂住头，背对东尼躺着。

东尼沉默地看着罗维的表现，没有表示，也跟着关掉床头灯躺下。

最近几天，两人一直保持着这样尴尬地交流。与冷战不太一样，因为东尼和罗维说话时，罗维有好好回，只是两人之间好像无形中有什么阻隔着他们，互相之间不再是透明无秘密的。

东尼仍在为吉尔的事情内疚，同时又不愿让罗维担心；罗维知道，却在怄气。后来罗维已经不气了，却不知道如何再次接近东尼了，毕竟一直以来都是东尼主动向罗维靠拢。

黑暗中，罗维感到有东西抵住了自己后背，是东尼温暖的额头。罗维已经接近一周没有触碰过东尼，现在只是被东尼靠着后背，竟然都开心得接近流泪，他紧要着下嘴唇，生怕自己发出呜咽声。他好想转身拥抱东尼，却不敢这么做，只是定定保持原来的姿势，任由心脏狂飙。

“罗维？”东尼细小的声音从背后传来，“你是在躲着我吗？如果是，能告诉我为什么吗？”

罗维低声说了些什么。

“罗维你说什么？我没听清楚。”

“我说，”罗维闷闷的声音从被窝里传来，“可不可以告诉我怎么做才能让你开心起来？”

“罗维，你说什么？我没有不开心..”

“胡说！胡说！胡说！你能骗得了谁？我已经很久没见过，你真正的笑容了…不开心就不开心，为什么要强撑着！伴侣不是应该同甘共苦的吗？你在教堂的宣誓难道只是玩笑话？！承认就算是你也有伤心的时候有那么难么？”

“呜——”东尼悲恸大哭起来，因为忧郁淤积在心里太久了，结果一旦哭出来怎么都收不住。

“我，我为什么那么笨呢…”东尼抽搐着说，“吉尔，那，那时候，肯定郁闷极了，我怎么，就不会阅读，人心呢…”

罗维翻身将东尼压在身下，东尼吓了一跳，睁大湖水般的绿眼眸看罗维。

“不许这么说！你是个大笨蛋没错，但你是个善良的大笨蛋，吉尔那家伙想法千变万化，谁也猜不到他下一步会做出什么事情来。所以大家才不自觉地想约束他，因为他就是那么难以约束！你记得肖申克的救赎里的一句名言吗‘Some birds aren't meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are just too bright’，一些鸟儿是关不住的，它们的每一片羽毛都闪耀着自由的光辉。这就是基尔伯特·贝什米特，不仅你制止不了，谁也制止不了！”

“嗯…”东尼盯着罗维，残存的眼泪仍不断从眼角流出。

罗维俯身亲吻东尼眼角，东尼颤抖着闭上双眼，多天以来罗维一直抑制着想要抚摸东尼的欲望终于得到释放。他的亲吻不断下滑，他吮吸着东尼肌肤，在对方锁骨上留下唇印。

东尼在罗维的亲吻下颤抖着，他展开双臂，拥抱罗维。

罗维停止亲吻东尼的脖子，注视东尼的眼睛，双手捧着东尼脸庞，温柔得令人难以相信这是罗维，只有东尼才可能见到这样的罗维。

“今晚就让我来吧。”罗维温柔地说，接着用嘴唇触碰东尼的唇瓣，一点一点加深两人的亲吻。东尼双手抚摸着罗维的栗色头发，在其发丝间游走。

没过多久，目前的肢体接触就无法满足罗维了，罗维迅速解开自己与东尼的浴袍，东尼健康的肌肉暴露在空气中，罗维贪婪地爱抚着，开始用嘴巴在上边留下自己的印记，东尼很快在爱人的亲吻下发出呻吟。

东尼的呻吟就如罗维的兴奋剂，罗维不知自己怎么了，他本来不擅长主动，今晚却怎么亲吻东尼都不满足，他总是渴求更多，更多，更多。身体下的东尼如一只受伤的小狼，罗维就是一个好心的猎人，一边想救助他，另一边又想毁掉他。

罗维用手握住东尼下部，东尼发出一声啜泣，手指深深陷入罗维肌肤里。

“罗，罗维，我快不行了…”东尼呜咽着说。

罗维抬起头与东尼舌吻，同时手部动作也没有停止。他亲吻了东尼很长一段时间，直到自己满足了，才松开东尼，他注视着东尼，邪笑着说：“吉尔能让你抓狂成那样，那他能让你疯狂成现在这样么？”

“罗维，你不会，嫉妒吉尔吧？..”东尼上气不接下气问。

罗维红着脸说：“是，又怎么样？！”

罗维加快手上的动作，同时将另一只魔爪伸向东尼的后庭，东尼又发出一声啜泣，他撑起上半身，渴望亲吻罗维。

罗维头向后仰，摇头说：“呃不，你还没有回答我的问题。”

东尼急得快哭了：“当然不能了！谁能，像你一样，只用手，就可以，让我，变成这个样子…”

罗维笑了，终于满足东尼的愿望，俯下身去亲他，不过没过多久，他又松开东尼嘴唇，注视着东尼说：“如果我哪天突然消失了，你会那么担心我吗？”

东尼本来迷乱的双眼突然睁得很大，他双手捧住罗维脸庞，说：“罗维，你别吓我，你要是突然消失了，我说不定会猝死！”

“真的？”

“真的。”

罗维高兴地再次亲吻东尼，这次，他满足了东尼任何需求。


	22. Leaving Home-part 3

“给你，打赌输的50欧。没想到你为了这点钱专门过来。”东尼没好气地对尼德兰说。

“嗯。”尼德兰无感情回复，“正巧来罗马出差，顺便过来把赢的钱拿了。”

“顺便告诉你，吉尔可能没办法当单曲鼓手了，我也不知道他什么时候回来，可能永远不回来了。”

“哦。听说你因为这件事情还哭了？”尼德兰嘴角上翘。

“啰嗦！谁像你，是个感情缺失的利益主义者，我们可能永远见不到吉尔了，你就不伤心吗？”

“一切随缘，伤心也改变不了他离开的事实。”尼德兰仍是如此理智，“我帮你找鼓手，或者你自己找吗？”

“我觉得马修就很不错，不过不知道他会不会同意。”东尼不好意思地挠挠头。

“我帮你去威尼斯和他说。”

“真的吗？！”东尼高兴地说，“谢谢你，尼德兰！”

“请不要这样，好像我是为了你一样，我只是为了我的单曲。”

“哦，”东尼挠头，“说的是呢。我早该猜到是这样…”

此时一名正太拿着一本世界地图图鉴到书店前台，抬起头望着东尼。骄傲地说：“我花全部身家的9欧元买了！”

东尼温柔地笑着对他说：“这本书要50欧，小弟弟。”

“可是，我只有9欧。”小正太略显沮丧地说。

这时，尼德兰走到正太身边，蹲下身去，摸了摸正太的头，问：“你很喜欢看书吗？”

“嗯！最喜欢了！”

“既然这样…”尼德兰缓缓说道，东尼满怀期待地盯着他的老友，“你需要考虑找份工作。”

东尼不可思议地瞪着尼德兰，一副‘当然会是这样啦’的表情。他翻了个白眼，也走到正太身边蹲下，对他说：“你真的很喜欢这本书吗？”

小正太使劲点头。

“哈哈，叔叔刚才是开玩笑的，这本书只用九欧元。”东尼笑着说。

“真的？！太好了！”小正太东掏西凑将总共9欧元的散钱交给东尼，兴高采烈地走了。

“你这样的教育是不对的，”尼德兰望着小孩远去的背影说，“你会给孩子世界很美好这样的错觉。”

“教育这种复杂的东西我不太懂，我只是做我喜欢做的事。”

“真是任意妄为，你们三个都有一样的毛病。”

“说的好像你自己不任性一样~”

====

瓦修和吉尔缓慢地行走于山间，这座山隶属于阿尔卑斯山脉，不过海拔不高，很适合远足。瓦修背着个竹篓，四处寻找可以食用的菌类。吉尔只是无所事事地吹着口哨，欣赏山间景色。

“瓦修，你听！”吉尔吹了几声带声调的口哨。

过了一会儿，不知哪颗树上的鸟儿跟着以同样的声调回应了吉尔，吉尔接着又吹了一遍，那只鸟儿又跟着回应了一遍。吉尔于是乐此不疲地用口哨与那只鸟儿“交流”着，瓦修看着眼前的一切，对吉尔这个奇妙的能力感到惊奇。

“你可能是一个天生的音乐家。”瓦修印象深刻地说。

“哈哈！那是当然！”

“滋滋”，两人的手机同时振动起来，他们掏出手机查看。

“是某个机器出问题了吧？”吉尔认真地说，“我看看这机器在哪儿，在奶牛场的…一头奶牛上？！！”

“笨蛋，不是机器的问题，是奶牛出问题了。这头奶牛不愿挤奶了。”瓦修面容严峻地说。

“不是吧，你们的奶牛不是都会自己去挤奶吗？”

“所以才说它出问题了啊！我们赶紧回去。”瓦修边说着边快步往回走。

“噢！”不明情况的吉尔也快步跟着。

====

“发生了什么事了？！”赶回奶牛场的瓦修朝兽医组人员问道。

正在看护那头奶牛的组长诺拉站起来对哥哥说：“这头奶牛昨天难产，胎儿太大，我们不得已做了截胎术，母牛本身没有什么疾病，可它就是不愿挤奶，可能身体仍然比较虚弱，我们打算过几天再看看情况。”

“直接淘汰吧。”瓦修说。

吉尔和诺拉睁大了眼，诺拉眼眶很快湿润了，她转过身说：“好的，我去联系淘汰牲畜市场的…”

“等一下！”吉尔喊道，“没必要这么快淘汰吧，就像诺拉所说，说不定现在它只是太虚弱，过几天就愿意挤奶了！”

“就算是这样，难产过的母牛再配上种的几率会急剧下降，继续养着它也是浪费农场资源。再说，它要是不小心感染了，对同场母牛都是威胁！”

“哥哥，我们把它拉到隔离场去治疗，再观察几天吧。”诺拉噙着眼泪说。

瓦修看着妹妹无助的样子，心软了：“好吧，就再等几天。”

吉尔和诺拉开心地笑了，瓦修接着说：“我先把话撂这了，几天以后它同样不肯挤奶，看着吧。”

五天后，奶牛完全康复了，兽医组为它做了详细的检查，没有感染，也没有隐性乳房炎。然而瓦修说对了，它仍然不愿到挤奶机那儿去，也不愿吃草，要是人们尝试赶它过去，它甚至表现出了攻击性。

瓦修拿着猎枪，结束了它的生命，淘汰牲畜市场的人员开车把它拉走了。

诺拉不停用手臂擦着眼泪，吉尔跪在草地上，还在消化眼前发生的一切。瓦修走过去，把手搭在吉尔肩上。

“这是唯一的解决办法，即使它不被淘汰，它对农场已经是个负担，它不愿吃草，最终结局是饿成皮包骨后悲惨死去，现在死掉还可以作为食材为农场做些贡献。”

“你简直毫无人性！”

“你跟我讲人性？！一时兴起就撇下家人远走高飞的你吗？”瓦修怒喝，“你知道我为什么猜到即便它完全康复也不愿挤奶吗？因为它已经绝望了，眼看着自己的孩子被截成好几段从自己肚子里出来，你是什么想法？它的心可能已经跟着自己的孩子死去了…家人有多重要，你懂吗？吉尔。”

吉尔一震，脑海里开始闪现出各种奇怪的景象。小时候和爸爸打猎归来，对自己一脸崇拜的弟弟；在唱诗班和同宿舍男孩打架后，一边教训自己一边为自己治疗伤口的罗德；大学时和“恶友”们偷偷寄给校长专门为他创作的‘秃头之歌’；可爱的瓦尔加斯兄弟俩，费里一直说个不停，罗维一直骂个不停；还有，伊丽莎白，帮他打架的伊丽莎白，不知怎么可以把醉酒的他扛回家的伊丽莎白，不停抱怨却也不断原谅自己的伊丽莎白，他的创作之源伊丽莎白…

吉尔的泪水不知何时已经沾湿了他的脸庞，滴答滴答打在鲜嫩的草地上，吉尔哇地一声哭出来，将头抵住松软的草坪。

====

一个稀松平常的下午，贝露琪和东尼正在招待看书的客人，伊莎姐在吧台里，路德正坐在一张桌子边看报纸。

餐馆门被人推开，东尼微笑着朝来人说：“欢迎……回来！吉尔！”

伊莎姐和路德同一时间朝来人看去，来人不好意思地挠着头，红着脸说：“有啤酒喝吗？本大爷渴死了。”

东尼兴高采烈地反复点着头：“嗯嗯，有的有的，还是老样子，对吧？！”

东尼刚想转身走回吧台，伊莎姐已经拿着一大杯啤酒走出吧台，递给吉尔，没有直视吉尔说：“给！你最喜欢的！”

吉尔出乎对方意料地一把抱住了伊莎姐，伊莎姐手里的啤酒撒了一地。

“伊丽莎白，对不起，对不起，对不起，我知道你已经听了很多遍了，不过还是对不起…”

“大混蛋，知不知道我现在有多想骂你，可是这样的话你明天说不定又被我骂跑了！”

“你随便骂！我向上帝发誓以后不管你怎么骂我都不跑了…”

“我会信你才怪，估计上帝都不想管你了。”

“不会的，你信我嘛！”

“我不信！”

“你信嘛！”

此时厨房里的费里和书店里的罗维听到声音也跑进了餐厅，费里激动地跑过去拥抱吉尔，罗维掩饰着内心喜悦气愤地要求吉尔向东尼道歉，其他客人好奇地看着这帮人纳闷这演的是哪出。

坐在角落看报纸的路德，欣慰地笑了。

Fin.


	23. The difference between us-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为一个傲娇控，这篇想探讨下傲娇组（亚瑟和罗维）的不同。

佛罗伦萨四季酒店的顶层酒吧上，霓虹灯忽明忽暗闪烁着，极目远眺可望见市内标志性建筑圣母百花大教堂的弧顶，顶上伙伴们或是情人们成双成对交谈着。每一张桌子都在述说着不同的故事：环球旅行的退休老爷爷老太太，私会情人的阔老爷，想体验一晚奢侈生活的少不更事的少年，微服私访汲取素材的生活艺术家，公务在身的同事…无论故事如何，他们都有同伴在侧、都是热闹的。

孤独的人显然宁愿在自己舒适的房间里独自品尝香槟，也不愿上顶楼来自找没趣，除了一名坐在吧台边上，即便当时已是深夜仍旧西装革履的金发绅士。

“这位先生，”酒保是个声音轻柔的美少年，“何必一个人喝闷酒？您随便瞧瞧，有好几桌漂亮的妹子都注意到您了，依您的条件，随便到哪桌坐下，都会大受欢迎的。”

“我没兴趣。”亚瑟冷冷地说，呷了一口威士忌。

“先生，您知道我为何选择做一名酒保吗？”

“呵！反正是对酒味觉很灵敏之类了不起的理由喽。”

“不对，”酒保笑了，笑容很迷人，“我的味觉可能还不如许多正常人，刚开始做这份工作时也很挣扎。”

“那是为什么？…”酒保终于引起亚瑟注意。

“您想，做一个酒保，每天遇到的大都是不同的人。人一旦有烦恼，多会找宣泄口，而很多人会选择酒，当他们喝开了，平时不愿说的话也会被吐露出来，结果是只有酒保能听到这些话。我从小就爱听故事，所以我选择了这份职业。”

“嗯…有点意思。”

“那么，先生，能否说说您的故事呢？不知在下能否有幸为您分担些许烦恼呢？”

亚瑟冷笑一声，说：“哼，是哪个傻瓜说烦恼说出来就会好受点的，我不见得。”

酒保靠近亚瑟，为他倒酒：“不试一下，怎么知道行不行呢？”

亚瑟此时终于正眼注视酒保，没想到驰骋商界的强人亚瑟柯克兰先生耳根子这么软，别人一点甜言蜜语就可以感动他。酒保有着一席柔顺的金色卷发，优雅的微笑，亚瑟刹那间想到了那个令他日思夜想的烦恼之源。

酒保暧昧的态度混淆了亚瑟的判断力，他一时以为对方和自己是一类人，心想这人说不定真能理解自己。亚瑟一时冲动伸出手去握酒保的手，放下所有防备靠近对方，说：“真的？我…”

正当亚瑟想向这名陌生的酒保分享他的故事时，手却被对方一下子甩开了。

“喂！先生，你这是做什么？！请不要动手动脚的！”

酒保的吼叫惊动了众人，亚瑟张大双眼惊讶地看着对方，感觉自己被欺骗了。

酒保随后招呼其他客人去了，对亚瑟的态度大变，冷漠到接近冷酷。亚瑟心里越来越不痛快，一杯接一杯叫威士忌。后来酒保实在被亚瑟搞烦了，刻薄地说：“先生，我看你喝得足够多了吧，而且我们是正经酒吧，不是你们这种人…”

亚瑟用一记实在的拳头堵住了酒保的脏嘴，鲜血从酒保口中流出。周围的人都受到了惊吓，酒保惊恐地朝对讲机大喊：“保安！保安！快上来，这里有个玻璃发疯了！”

亚瑟本来已经不清醒，现在听到自己被这么称呼，更是像被触发了开关的地雷，他大步迈进吧台，朝对方漂亮的脸蛋又是一拳。

“你叫我什么？再说一遍？！”

酒保哭嚷着：“果然你们这种人就是野蛮，被激怒就打人…”

正当亚瑟想继续教训这位不识相的酒保时，保安到了。亚瑟就要被包围捕获，眼看明天英国各大媒体的八卦头条即将有了着落，亚瑟这才清醒过来。他冲破保安间唯一一点稀松的间隙，准备撒腿就跑。然而对方有五人，且训练有素。亚瑟快跑到酒吧门口时，保安已经追上了他。

亚瑟已经做好听天由命的准备。想想当不了家族的继承人，说不定不是坏事，那样他就可以和弗朗西斯一直…

就在这时，两个中等身材的人影从亚瑟和保安之间侧方闪出，两人手里均拿着几瓶酒，此时以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝五名保安头上砸去。保安没来得及反应，便哎呦呦地倒下来。

“快走！”其中一名发色较深的男子拉起亚瑟的胳膊朝门口跑去，后边发色较浅的少年愉快地嚷嚷着：“哈哈，好玩！好玩！”

“笨蛋！快走了！！”深色头发男子回头喊同伴。

“反正他们一时半会儿站不起来~”

“你，你们以为自己逃得掉吗？酒店备有你们的记录。要查出你们是谁简直易如反掌！”其中一个头破血流的保安嚷道。

此时拉着亚瑟的男子停住了脚步，门口走廊明亮的白光打在对方脸上，亚瑟认出了救他的人。对方身份完完全全出乎亚瑟的预料，他怎么想，都想不到救自己的人会是他！

对方邪笑了一声，扭过头朝保安大喊：“想知道我们名字还不简单，找找地上的酒瓶！”

随后大摇大摆离开了酒吧，后边贪玩的少年喊着“哥，等我！”，一蹦一跳地跟了上去。

一名保安拾起身旁瓶底碎了的酒瓶，瓶身标签仍旧完好无损，标签豁然用古罗马字体印着——“瓦尔加斯”。

====

因为殴打了保安，所以对于罗维和亚瑟来说，四季酒店是住不下去了。罗维想与其费工夫找酒店，还不如请亚瑟到爷爷家里暂住。现在两人正坐在一辆出租车里，朝爷爷的庄园驶去。

经过了一段难熬的沉默过后，亚瑟终于打算开口，却被罗维抢先一步。

“没必要道谢，我知道像你这种性格的人，要说句谢谢有多难。而且，我在旁边也听到他怎么说你了，打得好！！”

亚瑟无奈地想，什么叫“你这种性格的人”，说的好像你自己不是我“这种性格”一样…

“刚才那位，就是马塞洛吗？”亚瑟开始转移话题。

“对，”罗维回答，“瓦尔加斯酒业未来的董事长~我的小弟弟。放心，他现在应该已经把你的行李偷拿出来了，所以不必担心你的宝贵物品会遗失。”

“抱歉，让他冒险了。”

“哼，这算什么冒险？！亚平宁这个半岛是力量决定一切的土地，名望就代表着权威。其实那帮保安知道我们是瓦尔加斯家的人后，根本就不敢再招惹我们；你们不列颠岛就完全不同了，在你们那儿，名望代表着是非，你们的媒体每天就盼着上层社会的人搞出点什么花边新闻来，然后大肆报道一番呢~奇葩的国家= =所以，我都说了你什么都不必担心，只要顶楼酒吧没有混入你们英国的人，明天这件事就不会有任何人记得。”

亚瑟笑了笑。

罗维不明所以地转头盯着亚瑟，皱着眉头问：“有什么好笑的？”

“啊，别介意，”亚瑟笑着说，“只是，你和我过去对你的印象有点出入。”

罗维的脸逐渐红了，他转过头去，手肘撑在车窗边，手托着下巴，看向窗外说：“反正你和他们一样，都觉得我是瓦尔加斯家族百年难得一遇的废柴大少爷就对了吧。”

亚瑟以礼貌的沉默作回复，过了一会儿又说：“不过，今天过后我不会再这么认为了。”

罗维没有再搭理亚瑟，继续看着车窗外。

“说来奇怪，你们明明家就在这儿，为什么还要住酒店呢？”亚瑟破天荒地对一个态度恶劣的人产生如此大的好奇心。

“费里和路德住在爷爷家，我猜你过来应该也是和我们一样的目的，为了王耀先生佛罗伦萨新分店的开张典礼，对吧？马塞洛那小子不愿回家被爷爷管着，所以溜出来了。”

“你呢？”

亚瑟能看出对方侧脸涨得通红：“我不愿住在爷爷家…我住在哪儿，关你什么事？！你管得着么？！”

亚瑟识相地不再追问下去，又转移了话题：“libro bar其他人不过来吗？威尼斯分店的人可是关门休业，全员过来了哦。”

罗维不耐烦地答道：“东尼和吉尔去阿姆斯特丹同尼德兰商量单曲合同的事情去了，贝露也想过去看望哥哥，伊莎姐担心那俩笨蛋被尼德兰坑，也跟过去了。”

“噢，”亚瑟若有所思地说，“你不跟着去吗？听弗朗西斯说你也是创作者之一啊，那可是正经事。佛罗伦萨这边有瓦尔加斯的老爷、二少爷三少爷参加完全足够了呀。”

“那种，谈合同那种小事交给那俩笨蛋办就好，根，根本不需要我出马！”罗维吞吐着说，他总不能告诉亚瑟是因为自己不喜欢承担太多责任吧，他们关系还没有亲近到必须说真心话的程度，“王耀先生是爷爷的好朋友，我们的合伙人，他的新店开张要重要多了！”

“噢？..是吗？”

罗维没有回应，没有再搭理亚瑟。

两人回到爷爷庄园的时候已是深夜，爷爷早就睡了。罗维事先有偷偷打电话叫醒费里，让他准备好客房，还有给他俩开门。

费里的热情好客是不分时间地点的，尽管他是在三更半夜偷偷摸摸给他俩开的门，见到亚瑟时还是兴致勃勃地跑过去喊“欢迎来我家玩~亚瑟~”

“嘘——笨蛋弟弟！小声一点儿，你想把全家人都吵醒吗？”罗维细声呵斥。

“噢，抱歉，哥哥。”费里小声回道，“进来吧，进来吧，客房我跟路德已经准备好了，亚瑟你一定累了！赶紧洗洗睡了吧！”

亚瑟跟着费里进屋，不解地问：“为什么路德会帮我准备房间？”

“啊~管家爷爷已经睡了，我不好意思叫他起床，所以打算自己帮你铺床铺，路德看不得我那么辛苦，所以就来帮忙啦~”

“原来是这样…”亚瑟尴尬地说，“不好意思，辛苦你们了…”

“不辛苦~赶紧休息吧~”

费里带领亚瑟到客房后便离开了，罗维打算跟着弟弟离开，却被亚瑟叫住了。

“罗维！…今晚真的非常感谢…”

罗维被亚瑟这么称呼还是头一次，感觉有点怪怪的。他没有回头，只是站在门口回了一句“笨蛋，我不是说了不用说谢谢吗？！”，然后就把门合上，回自己房间去了。


	24. The difference between us-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有少量丝路组。  
> 斜体字为引用，引自路易吉·巴尔齐尼的《意大利人》

王耀先生的新分店位于市历史中心区，饭店总共分三层，占地面积相当于一个小教堂。饭店入乡随俗与周围的建筑物融为一体，外墙用厚重的大理石砖块建造，符合两国人民共有的喜爱富丽堂皇的性格。不过，房顶、橱窗和楼层之间间隔均是中华传统的琉璃瓦屋檐，室内的装饰、餐桌器具也完全是中式风格，整座饭店就是中意文化交融的一种体现。

饭店开张的日子选在中国农历的立夏，公历5月5日。开张那天可谓热闹非凡，世界各地声名显赫的家族领袖，只要抽得出时间的，都亲自参加了这项盛典。

白天王耀先生在饭店宴请了各位大佬后，晚上又借花献佛，借老友瓦尔加斯的庄园，为大家举行了一个盛大的派对。

借这次派对，一些许久不见的朋友和亲人再次齐聚一堂。

“希望嘉龙没有给你添什么麻烦，莫娜。”王耀先生看了看身旁的弟弟说。

“怎么会~嘉龙可帮了我大忙呢~”莫娜笑着说。

“听到了？”嘉龙略显得意地说。

“真是那样就好。”

此时费里路德和亚瑟也走了过来，费里招手喊：“莫娜，诺斯，濠静，马修，你们都来啦~~”

“你们好啊，没想到这么快又见面了~”莫娜笑着迎接三人。

“大哥！”马修高兴地招呼亚瑟。

“亚瑟。”诺斯也不带感情地向他的兄弟问好。

亚瑟微笑着走上前去摸了摸马修的头，接着画风一转，面无表情叫了一声“诺斯”。

“亚瑟你知道吗？”费里满面红光地说，“诺斯他可厉害了，手风琴弹得可好了，酒量更是深不可测！”

本田先生笑着说：“柯克兰先生怎么会不知道呢？两位可是亲生兄弟呀。”

“啊！对哦，哈哈哈，我真傻~”费里笑着说。

其他人大笑起来，路德皱着眉摇了摇头。

亚瑟跟着干笑了几声，他知道诺斯酒量好，不过诺斯也喜欢音乐对他同样是一件新鲜事。诺斯和libro bar的人说话时感觉和在家和在公司时完全不同，诺斯现在的状态，非常活泼放松，与亚瑟印象中的完全不同。

看着此时正和马修交谈甚欢的诺斯，亚瑟突然产生了一股愧疚感和悔恨感。马修才认识诺斯一个多月，对诺斯的了解就比与之同在一个屋檐下长大的亚瑟深得多。

说起来，他们家的人个个争强好胜，从来没有过像其他亲兄弟那样共同玩耍、理解对方的机会。在他们家，稍不注意就会被比下去，亚瑟依靠多年锲而不舍的艰苦奋斗，才获得今天的位置。而诺斯，作为五兄弟中性格最弱势的一个，常常被当做哥哥们随意使唤的棋子。亚瑟为求自保，虽然看在眼里，最终也没有对诺斯伸出援助之手。现在他想做些弥补，也碍于自己的性格不知道如何做到。

“亚瑟，”费里欢快的声音打断亚瑟的思考，“弗朗哥哥怎么没来？”

“他航班晚点了，大概不久就到。”

“噢~几点的飞机？我去接他吧~”

“甭麻烦了，那家伙又不是什么小孩子了，还找不到这座大庄园不成？！”

“说起来，”路德对王耀先生说，“先生这家店作为分店规模是不是有点太大了，我要是记得不错的话，规模和北京的总店相差不大吧？”

“没错，”先生眯眼笑了，“路德果然勤于思考。大点是必须的，毕竟我接下来打算长期待在这儿了。”

“什么？！！！！”众人诧异。

本田先生和濠静印堂都黑了，心想大哥这回演的又是哪一出，就连一向淡定的嘉龙，现在也露出了惊讶的表情。

“你是在说笑的对吗？大哥。”濠静掐着眉间问。

“没有哦~我是经过深思熟虑后才做的决定，不然我这么重视这家分店作甚？”

“可…可是先生，为什么啊？”本田先生几乎失去了往日的节制，口气略带责备地逼问道，“身为老板，怎能总店不待，待在千里之外的分店呢？这样下去公司会乱套的！”

“菊你冷静点~”先生安抚道，“总部的人员分配和管理已经非常合理了，就算我这个老板不在，照样能健康运行。况且现在交通和通讯这么发达，要真有什么事我也能立刻知道。”

先生顿了顿，叹了口气，接着说：“这些都不是最主要的理由，我只是觉得，是时候慢慢退下来，给年轻人让位了…”

“先生你在说什么？你至少还可以再干20年…”

“我还没说完，菊你别插嘴。”

“非常抱歉…”菊微微低下头。

“我不年轻了，就让我任性一回，做我喜欢的事儿吧。我喜欢这里，我喜欢意大利。再说了，我住在这边，离你们几个不是更近些吗？你们几个在威尼斯也工作了一段时间，想必也领略到这里生活的艺术。有位作家曾说过， _人们刚踏过意大利边界的那一刹那，就感到一种无声的激情和感觉的骚动...在这种感情下，人们觉得意大利跟上帝创造的其他地方不一样，它是上帝高兴是创造的杰作。他以精确的方法塑造了每座山岳、每个湖泊、每棵树木和每一段海岸，以求达到诗情画意的特殊效果。_

“你们第一次去罗马的时候是什么感觉？大概是不如预期的失望之情吧， _到处都是神圣的伪饰和污浊的实质同时并存。有生命力的东西早已被消耗殆尽或被一次又一次的屠杀所摧残，整个国家处在一种半死不活的状态之中。回首过去，灾难重重，满目凄凉，展望将来也没有希望...但是，当我们离开罗马以后不久，我们就惊讶地发现自己的心情起了变化，我们的心弦被‘永恒城’神奇地拴住了，它拉着我们再去，好像那里比我们诞生之地更熟悉、更亲密。_

“这就是意大利神奇的魔力， _这种魔力使一些有罪之人祈祷忏悔，使绝望的人希望复萌。使 **低微的人自觉重要** ，使失掉生活目标的人明白，在生活中最聪明最实际的态度就是别抱期必实现的人生目标。_

“我在这里不打算深入探讨这种魔力来自哪里，毕竟我不是什么大学者，而且我这个外人来评判意大利显得太不自量力，罗穆路斯比我有发言权。总之，我说了那么多，只想说明， _这个国家和其他国家不一样，它不是由国王、士兵和政治家建立的，而是由教士、诗人、艺术家和哲学家建立的。_ 而我打算长期居住在这样一个国家！还有，”先生看了眼费里，“罗穆路斯平时也需要个唠嗑的人。你们几个孙子，和他年轻时一样，从来不爱回家，他永远不知道你们下一次回来是什么时候。我来这儿，他去喝酒看戏品尝美食都有个伴。”

“爷爷，对不起，我以后一定会经常回来看你的。”费里愧疚地说。

“哈哈哈，傻孩子，趁年轻做你想做的事情去吧，别听耀乱说。”爷爷笑哈哈地说。

“你们爷爷年轻的时候就是太放飞自我了，整个欧洲说得出名的美女都认识他，当时别提多风光。看看现在，还不是落得个孤寡老人的下场。”

“耀！能不能给我点面子…”爷爷耷拉着脸抱怨。

“我这是在给年轻人上重要的一课呢，”先生说道，“趁年轻做自己想做的事是很重要，但首先得知道自己真正喜欢的事物是什么。不要等到老了，才发现自己一直追求的并不是真正想要的，到时候就真的后悔莫及啦。”

“哥哥今天真啰嗦。”嘉龙淡淡地说。

“我是希望你们走在正确的道路上。”

“这些道理不用你说我都懂。”

“那我的小弟弟真是了不起呢~”

嘉龙没把哥哥的话当回事，站在一旁认真听着的亚瑟却陷入了沉思。他回想起每一次来到这个国家的所作所为：向最喜欢的人示爱，不务正业弹琴唱歌，肆无忌惮地喝酒，不顾后果殴打酒保…这些全是他在北方或者说除了亚平宁半岛以外其他地方，绝不会做的事情。是这个国家的确会改变一个人的本性吗？还是，他的本性本就如此？只不过在其他地方被各种冠冕堂皇的理由遮盖住了？

“哦！还有，我说的不仅仅是事物，”先生仍打算继续他的人生教导，“还有人。找一个你真正喜欢的人；找到了，就别让他受委屈，不然你们就会像瓦尔加斯爷爷一样哦~我看东尼就做得很好，之前一个小插曲，他就做出了娶罗维的决心，罗维是个幸运的小娃娃…哦！对了！我在这儿和你们说了半天，都没发现罗维不在，罗维跑哪儿去了？”

“哈哈，罗维大概不喜欢一堆人围着这种吵吵闹闹的环境吧。”爷爷轻描淡写地说。

“罗穆你又来了，”先生用食指弹了一下爷爷的太阳穴，“说了多少遍不要总是对那孩子一副想当然的态度！”

“哎呀呀，抱歉，抱歉…”

亚瑟这时才意识到罗维不在，他离开围着王耀先生的人群，去寻找罗维。他绕着整个会客大厅走了一圈，均没发现罗维的身影。于是四处询问大厅里的其他客人，问他们有没有看到瓦尔加斯大少爷，有人说在盛放点心的长桌那儿见过，于是亚瑟朝长桌走去。

长桌边此时站着两个人，一个金发一个棕发，金发少年不停往嘴里塞着点心，棕发少年在头疼地劝他少吃点。

“请问，”亚瑟走到两人身边问，“你们有见过瓦尔加斯大少爷吗？”

“你shou（说）罗维啊？”嘴里塞满食物的菲利含糊不清地答道，“他￥%##@￥”

“不好意思，你说什么。”

“我来替他说吧，”托里友好地说，“罗维刚刚在这儿，这会儿到外边花园去了。”

“非常感谢。”

“不用谢，柯克兰先生。”

亚瑟通过长桌不远处的侧门，快步朝花园走去。

====

罗维独自一人在点心桌旁闷闷吃着点心，会客大厅西头挤着乐师与跳舞的宾客，很多人罗维都没见过；东头是王耀先生和一帮环绕在他身边的客人，这帮人是他很熟悉的。王耀先生似乎在发表着什么演讲，爷爷挽着费里的胳膊专心听着。两人眼睛都眯成了一条线，王耀先生讲到某些精彩的地方时，他们便会不约而同地相视一笑。

到底说了什么，能高兴成这样？罗维装作不在意地想。

“罗~维~”一个对罗维来说如同梦魇般的声音从身后传来。

罗维翻了个白眼，叹了口气，无奈地转身，看着面前的菲利和托里。

“没想到你们也来了= =”罗维悻悻地说。

“喂！罗维，见到我们你不开心吗？！”菲利问。

“我为什么要开心？”罗维嘴硬道，“你们不跟着布拉金斯基先生，没事么？”

“老大在那边呢。”托里指了指西头乐师所在方向，伊万正在弹奏钢琴，客人们欣喜地倾听着，一名有着长长银发的美丽少女听得尤其认真，她就站在钢琴边上，双手手肘撑着琴身，如痴如醉地盯着弹琴者。

“那位银发少女是谁？”罗维问。

“那是我们家族的二小姐，老板的妹妹娜塔莉亚。”托里答道，“她对老大有难以言表的崇拜。”

“罗维你不认识她吗？”菲利纳闷，“我还以为你认识呢~她上次从威尼斯回来，对你弟弟可是赞赏有加，说他热情好客，艺术天赋极高。她可是个暴脾气，很少夸人的。”

“是吗？被夸的人是费里的话就很合理啊…我，我没有去威尼斯。”

“原来如此~”

三人站在长桌旁，认真倾听了一会儿伊万弹的钢琴曲。

“你们老板如果不当黑社会老大的话，会是一名优秀的钢琴家。”

“罗维果然鉴赏力非凡。”托里说。

“这种水平还用什么鉴赏力啊，谁都听得出不同来好吧…”罗维驳斥。

“那，罗维你要是不当厨师的话，会是一名优秀的舞者哦~”菲利说。

罗维脸红了，说：“啰嗦！不像菲利你，你要是不当打手的话，就只能做个笨蛋了。”

托里偷偷笑了。

“嘿！罗维你真过分！”菲利恼羞成怒地说，“总是嘲讽人，难怪你只能一个人在这儿吃点心，亏我们那么好心过来陪你。”

“菲利克斯！！”托里呵斥丈夫闭嘴。

“呵！谁稀罕你们陪了？！”

“那，”菲利气得脖子都红了，“那我们走了？”

“不用你们走，我走！”罗维说完气冲冲离开长桌。

“喂，罗维，你去哪儿？你别听菲利乱说，他很希望和你在一块儿的！”

“我胸闷，去花园透透气。你们别跟过来！”


	25. The difference between us-part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好像把罗维写得太睿智了...

罗维走在爷爷花园里的一条鹅卵石小路上，呼吸新鲜空气。他告诉自己是被菲利莽撞的气话弄得心情郁闷，其实他内心深处知道这是幌子。

  
他走到一张大理石长椅边坐下，做了当下唯一想做的事——打电话给东尼。

  
“嗨~我的小番茄。”东尼精力十足的声音通过电信号传进罗维耳朵，罗维顿时便觉得胸闷的症状减轻了。

  
他不由自主地笑了，尽管嘴上说：“笨蛋，别这么叫我。”

  
“今天就是先生开张的大吉日子吧？是不是很热闹？”

  
“嗯，是很热闹。威尼斯那边的人都来了，还有很多不认识的人。我刚才还见到菲利和托里了。”

  
“哦？是吗？替我向大家问好~”

  
“嗯。再说吧。”

  
“…”东尼沉默了一会儿，“罗维你没有和大家在一起吗？”

  
“我，我胸闷，所以出来走走。”这也不算谎话。

  
“什么？罗维你没事吧。”电话那头传来紧张的声音。

  
“我没事，现在已经好多了。”

  
“那就好。”东尼稍稍松了一口气，“我们现在在尼德兰家里看恐怖片呢，是我特别推荐的片子哦~”

  
“混蛋！你又给他们看你们国家那些会留心理阴影的片子啦？！”罗维扶额。

  
“可他们都很感兴趣的样子…况且，他们几个，有哪个是善茬啊？他们不给别人留下心理阴影就不错了…”

  
“唉…说的也对。”

  
“对了，单曲的事情我们已经全谈好啦~罗维你知道吗？伊丽莎白太厉害啦，本来尼德兰仗着自己是制作人，要和我们仨三七开，后来硬是被伊丽莎白谈成二八开呢！”

  
“看来伊莎姐跟着去对了。”

  
“对啊，对啊~”

  
后来罗维实在找不到话题聊了，但又不愿意挂电话，导致两人沉默了一段时间。最后还是东尼开口，使对话得以进行下去。

  
“罗维，你明天就可以回罗马了，我明天也会回去，我们很快就可以回家见面了。”

  
罗维不知怎的，当东尼这句话说到‘家’这个字时，眼泪突然就涌向了眼眶。他不明白东尼这笨蛋是怎么在千里之外，还可以看透自己内心的。

  
“嗯。”他回了短短一个字，生怕自己会哭出来。

  
“罗维？”

  
“嗯？”

  
“我想你。”

  
罗维不好意思说出同样的话，不过东尼也明白。他没等罗维回复，便自顾自地唱起两人一起创作的那首绝美之城。罗维幸福地闭上眼睛，沉浸在东尼的歌声里。后来也跟着唱起来：

  
…

  
_永恒之城古罗马，不合时宜为谁家。_

  
_衷肠事、托何人。_

  
_若能拥你入怀，愿弃千年容颜。_

  
_一曲诉我痴情，叹余绝美。_

  
两人合唱完后，东尼轻轻地说：“明天见，我的小番茄~”

  
罗维甜蜜地笑了，说：“明天见，我的傻东尼。”然后挂掉了电话。

  
罗维将手机捂在心前，仿佛能从手机感受到东尼的温度。此时罗维身后响起了几下鼓掌声，吓了罗维一跳。

  
罗维赶紧擦了擦眼睛，转身看是谁。

  
“好歌。这就是你俩写的歌吗？”亚瑟走到罗维身旁坐下，“是首好歌，唱得也好。你果然很有才华，罗维诺。”

  
罗维生气地喊：“眉毛混蛋，你tm在偷听么？！你家的绅士教育没告诉你们不能侵犯他人隐私吗？！”

  
“谁tm是眉毛混蛋？臭小鬼！”亚瑟缓了缓，无奈地说，“放心，你开始唱歌以后我才过来的，之前你们说了什么我并没有听见。这首歌不是即将公开的么？我也可以听听吧？”

  
“就算是那样，也没有改变你侵犯别人隐私的事实？！混蛋！”

  
亚瑟看着眼前面目狰狞的罗维，又突兀地笑了笑。

  
“这次你又tm在笑什么？！”罗维快抓狂了。

  
“我只是在想，人类真是复杂的生物，你以为他们是非黑即白的，其实他们可以部分黑部分白，就像王耀他们国家的八卦图一样。”

  
“这跟我说的事情有什么关联吗？！”

  
“有时候，当你觉得这人是个好人时，却发现他是个混蛋；有些人，表现得像个混蛋，其实比所有人都善良。就像昨晚我遇到的酒保，他只是个花言巧语的混蛋；而我一直以为桀骜不驯的大少爷，却是个内心纯粹且才华横溢的小少年。”

  
罗维听出亚瑟说的是他，脸又红了，刚才不可遏制的愤怒突然也没法发作了。

  
“为什么不到王耀那儿去？”亚瑟问。

  
“吵吵闹闹的，有什么好去的？”

  
“我也不喜欢吵闹的地方。”亚瑟笑着说，“王耀还提到你了呢。”

  
“先生提我干什么？”

  
“他说你很幸福，遇到了安东尼奥。”

  
没有回应。

  
“安东尼奥才是你的家，对么？”亚瑟问，“所以你才不愿住爷爷家，这儿不是你的家，是么？”

  
仍是沉默。

  
“罗维诺，我一直有个疑问悬在心头，想问问你。”

  
“什么疑问？”

  
“我一直觉得我俩性格挺像的，都爱嘲讽人、不合群，都希望得到所有人的遵从，所以我才一直努力爬到高位，来获取大家的尊敬。可你不是这样，瓦尔加斯家族的所有活动，你总是存在感最低的角色；就是在自己店里，你也只是副手。我原本以为是因为你能力不足，可经过这两天，我发现你是个有想法也有才华的人。也就是说你不是能力不足，而是根本没有努力过。我想不通的就在这儿，你似乎并不希望当领导者？。”

  
罗维沉默了一会儿才回答：“知道我为什么没有跟去谈合同吗？还是告诉你好了，我不想去，就这么简单。那些条条框框的东西，我看着都头疼，最好我永远都不用管这些东西，倒落得轻松呢~你刚才问的问题，答案是一样的。人们俯首称臣的感觉大概很舒服，不过为了愉快轻松的工作我宁愿接受平平常常的生活条件，为了心神安逸，我可以放弃金钱权力。我们完全不一样，你别搞错了，柯克兰先生。”

  
罗维说完后，亚瑟陷入了沉思，最近频繁在他内心世界出现的心理斗争再次打响。

  
“你是在想这样的生活态度太不负责任了，对吧？”

  
亚瑟点头。

  
“接下来这些只是我个人的观点，可能不对，你随便听听。”罗维说，“我觉得你做的所有选择都是对的，我做的许多选择很有可能都是不对的；但是，你做的选择，不一定是你乐意的，而我的选择，全都是我喜欢的。你是不是对自己要求太严格了呢？我们只有短短数十年，要是大部分时间，都在压抑自己的天性，这会不会有点浪费了？

  
“举个最极端的例子好了，你知道我们国家才成立不到200年吧？即便是现在，南北差异的鸿沟依旧巨大。南方很多地方仍旧贫穷、不安全，而北方最发达的地方在整个欧洲也位列前茅。南方从来没有过真正的工业革命，学者们为之分析了各种理由，体制、地理位置、政治结构诸如此类，其实最本质的原因是：南方居民们对工业革命不感兴趣， _他们觉得工业革命得不偿失，他们更高兴干别的。_

  
“我是个地地道道的南方人，你可以从我身上看到很多南方人的特点。没错，我们南方很穷，但你说一味追求物质利益的生活方式就一定更文明吗？在这种生活方式下的人们，很容易就会变得精神贫乏、感情肤浅、沉闷乏味和千篇一律。南方人不同，他们有时间追求闲情逸致，所以他们更接近人的天性。

  
“财富是很重要，但是光有财富，没有感情和人情味在里头，意大利不会产生这么多繁华充实的艺术和建筑。你知道过去意大利优秀的学者、诗人、艺术家、小说家、圣徒和哲学家大多来自南方吗？你所认为的不负责任的这些人，却为这个国家的精神文明做出了巨大的贡献。财富终有流散的一天，精神却是永存的。”

  
“罗维，”亚瑟木讷地说，“你简直不可思议。”

  
“哼！柯克兰先生要是能闲下来，多看看书，你也行。”

  
“说的是啊。”

  
“说的是什么？”弗朗西斯华丽的声音从两人身后传来，两人一齐转过头去，“我怎么都想不到你俩会在一块儿谈心。”

  
“你想不到的事情还多着呢，比如我俩大闹四季酒店啥的。”罗维波澜不惊地说。

  
“什么？！”弗朗惊呼，“小罗维你不要吓我~”

  
亚瑟站起身拉起弗朗的手，说：“罗维没骗你，我打了酒保，罗维和他小弟打了保安。行了，咱们进去吧。”

  
“ **罗维** ？”弗朗再一次惊呆了，“我到底错过了什么，你现在都称呼他作罗维了？！”

  
罗维也跟着两人往屋子走，在进屋前，弗朗西斯企图松开亚瑟的手，却被亚瑟死死拉住了。

  
“死眉毛，你还不松手，想被所有人看到吗？那里面可还有很多记者呢！”

  
亚瑟笑了笑，说：“正合我意。”

  
亚瑟握住门把，在打开门之前，他转向罗维，说：“罗维，我知道你说过不要道谢，不过，我还是想再说一遍，谢谢你。”

  
罗维这次却欣然接受地说：“别客气，亚瑟。”

  
弗朗在一边喃喃地说“这俩之间到底发生了什么，关系突然变得这么好？…”，一边被亚瑟拉进了房子。

  
打开房子的一刹那，屋子里众人的目光全锁定在两人的手上。亚瑟镇定地拉着弗朗往前走，弗朗倒有点退缩了。周围人有的面带祝福，有的面带惊恐，记者们的相机闪光灯咔擦咔擦亮个不停。

  
亚瑟拉着弗朗走到王耀先生身边，这帮人大都知道两人的关系，所以都很淡定，除了被蒙在鼓里的诺斯。诺斯属于面带惊恐的那群人。

  
“诺斯，向你介绍我的对象。抱歉，作为家人，我还瞒着你。”

  
“你疯了吧？”诺斯紧张地说，“你知不知道这意味着什么，你还想不想当董事长了？！”

  
“我知道，”亚瑟显得异常冷静，“我会找到解决办法的。谢谢你，关心我。”

  
诺斯脸迅速红了，故作冷淡说：“谁关心你了？你自己做的决定，结果怎样跟我有什么关系？反正怎么轮都轮不到我做董事长…”

  
马修担忧地问：“大哥，你真的想好了？”

  
“想没想好现在都晚了。”亚瑟调侃。

  
他看了眼王耀，先生投来了赞许的目光。

  
亚瑟继续拉着弗朗西斯往西走，莫娜正在那儿唱着[down](http://music.163.com/song?id=405226741&userid=78354583)，伊万仍在弹琴。亚瑟面向弗朗，微笑着仰望他的爱人，问：“不知波诺弗瓦大厨师能否赏脸，与我共舞一曲。”

  
弗朗不安的情绪在亚瑟浅绿色的明眸中平静下来，他恢复了往日的魅力，用空闲的手挽着亚瑟腰际，说：“荣幸至极~”

  
弗朗和亚瑟迈着舞步移至舞池中央，再次成为众人焦点，当弗朗面向莫娜方向时，他向妹妹抛了个媚眼，莫娜点了点头，为哥哥送上由衷的微笑，以及无声的祝福。

Fin.


	26. We got some outhangers here-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outhanger：无所事事的人  
> 歌词及翻译来自网易云

五月爽朗的清晨，朝阳的第一抹光辉才刚洒进libro bar的橱窗不久。费里走到店正门前，打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地解开门锁，将门前的‘closed’招牌翻到‘open’一面，贝露跟着将写着当天特价咖啡甜点的小黑板移出门外。刚刚醒来的东尼站在二楼阳台，面带笑意仰视着晴朗的天空，伸了个懒腰。

伊莎姐打开店里音响，播放一些对刚醒不久的人们较为友好的抒情音乐。原本没精打采的吉尔听到音乐立马精神了，本来拖拖拉拉挪动着的拖把现在也开始舞动起来。他高声唱着正在播放的歌曲《[Goodbye Yellow Brick Road](http://music.163.com/song/5183923/?userid=78354583)》，伊莎姐边擦吧台边微笑倾听着，贝露笑着在一旁跟着哼唱。

_When I gonna come down?_ _我何时才会下来？_

_When am I going to land?_ _何时才会来到地面上？_

_I should have stayed on the farm._ _我应该留在农场帮忙的，_

_I should have listened to my old man_ _，我早该听我老头的话，_

_You know you can't hold me forever_ _，你明白你无法永远把我留住，_

_I didn't sign up with you._ _我并没有和你签下合约，_

_I'm not a present for your friends to open._ _也不是你送给朋友的礼物，_

_This boy's too young to be singin' the blues._ _我太年轻了，还不识愁滋味，_

_So goodbye yellow brick road,_ _再见了，黄砖路，_

_Where the dogs of society howl._ _有钱才敢大声的地方，_

_You can't plant me in your pent-house._ _你无法把我关在阁楼里，_

_I'm goin' back to my plough,_ _我要回去田里干活，_

_Back to the howling old owl in the woods_ _，回到树林里听猫头鹰的叫声，_

_Hunting the horny back toad_ _，捕捉背脊嶙峋的蟾蜍，_

_Oh I've finally decided my future lies_ _，我已决定自己未来的方向，_

_Beyond the yellow brick road_ _，在那黄砖路之外~~~~_

“闭嘴，吉尔（大哥）！！！”分别相对坐在餐厅两个角落的亚瑟和路德异口同声喊道，两人脸部均被面前竖着的《回声报》（亚瑟）和《图片报》（路德）挡住了，不过从两人语气就可以想象他们严肃又不耐烦的表情。

“哦——”吉尔悻悻地答应。

正巧东尼和罗维此时从二楼下来，吉尔迫不及待地跑到东尼身边倾诉。

“喂，这是怎么回事？！”吉尔分别指了指认真看报的两人，问东尼夫夫，“一个路德在店里管这管那已经够呛了，现在又多了个亚瑟？！这日子没法过了！他都在这儿待了差不多一周了，别告诉我他打算长期待在这儿，这不是真的，对吧？东尼？对吧？罗维？罗维你还是店里的副经理，对吧？！！”

“吉尔，你就理解一下吧，”东尼安抚着说，“你也知道自从上回佛罗伦萨事件后，他爸爸暂时把公司所有需要抛头露面的工作全交给家族其他人负责了，他现在只能做些后勤工作，正闲得慌呢…”

“他闲得慌，不去自己威尼斯的店，跑来罗马干嘛？！”

“亚瑟是怕诺斯介意，”罗维回答，“他怕诺斯会认为他想夺走自己好不容易才找到的存身之所。”

“那他完全可以去巴黎找他相好啊，正好可以天天腻在一块儿了。”

“他更不愿意去找弗朗西斯好吧…”罗维耸耸肩，“他才不会乐意依靠弗朗西斯过活呢，被当作吃软饭的，比让他承认玛迈酱难吃还难。典型的柯克兰先生作风，自尊心就是这么强。”

“他在这儿不同样是寄人篱下吗？有什么区别？！”吉尔用双手扯着本来就不服帖的银发。

“只要收留他的不是弗朗西斯就行了吧。”

“为什么蹭我们的店他就可以这么理直气壮？！”吉尔哀嚎。

“吉尔（大哥）—，不是让你闭嘴了吗？！有人在这儿看报呢！”声音再次从两个角落传来。

“吉尔，你就体谅一下他吧。不管怎样他是因为弗朗才变成现在这个境地的。”东尼微笑着拍了拍吉尔肩膀。

“好吧，”吉尔无奈接受了东尼的建议，“看在他为弗朗西斯牺牲那么大的分上…”

====

下午，亚瑟在瓦尔加斯书店里闲逛，打算找本好书打发时间。他逛了好一会儿，却怎么也决定不了应该先从哪本书下手。

他纠结半天，从当天值班的罗维面前走过不下十回，时不时瞥一眼罗维。然而对方根本无动于衷，仍稳如泰山地坐在前台后阅读一本书。

当亚瑟第十一次从罗维面前走过，瞟了一眼罗维正在看的书时，罗维终于舍得抬起头来。

“需要我效劳吗？柯克兰先生？”罗维语气与客气的内容根本不相符。

“你在看什么书？罗维诺。”亚瑟试图让语气听起来只像是偶然的闲谈。

罗维叹了口气，不耐烦地回答：“《刀锋》，你们国家二流作家里的第一流毛姆写的。”

“噢。是意文译本吗？具体写什么的？”

罗维又叹了一口气：“不，是英文原版。大概写的是男主人公抛弃物质生活，走上心灵之旅，追寻生活意义之类的。”

“是吗？这样的话我也想看看了。”

“在那边，”罗维朝某列书架指了指，“外文小说区的英文区。”

“好的，谢谢。”

亚瑟到书架找了一会儿后，又走回前台。

“又有什么事？柯克兰先生？”

“刀锋我找到了，我还发现了这本书，这本怎么样？也是毛姆写的。”亚瑟举起一本体量较小的小说问。

罗维夺过那本书，前后瞧了瞧，冷冷地说：“糟糕极了，不过你可以看，鉴于它挺薄。”

亚瑟噗嗤一声笑了，罗维嘘了一声让他安静。

“那我还是看刀锋吧，看完后我俩可以交流一下意见。”

“等你看完再说吧，不要在看书半途找我，我们进度不一样，我不想影响你对情节的看法。”

亚瑟觉得自己差不多摸清罗维的脾性了，尽管他大多数时候态度恶劣，但总会在意外的时候善解人意。

他点了点头，找来一张扶手椅，在前台旁边坐下，戴上眼镜开始认真看书。

亚瑟看完一章后，抬起头来放松双眼。罗维仍在埋头看书，眼睛好像从未从书本离开过。这样的注意力，简直就跟书里的主人公看书时一样，亚瑟心想。

亚瑟环顾书店，大多数人都坐着，不是在看书，就是在喝东西，有一两位老者坐在靠窗的位置，悠闲地观察窗外形形色色的行人，眼看着时光在其身边流淌。少部分人站着，他们站在书架前，不少人似乎遇到了同亚瑟一样的问题，他们不知道该选择哪本书，只是无目的地走过一排又一排旧书架。

亚瑟转回头看罗维，欲言又止。

“这次又怎么了？柯克兰先生。”罗维盯着书问。

“罗维，我在想你为什么不给客人推荐书呢？我看到一些客人都迷茫地瞎晃悠好久了，推荐书籍是一个不错的推销手段啊。”

“是吗？”

“还有，你们为什么只卖旧书呢？与时俱进卖一些畅销书不是更容易获利吗？”

“天啊，亚瑟！”罗维皱起眉头直视亚瑟，“你能不能不要老问一些答案相同的问题？！太麻烦了，答案是太麻烦了好吗？我有个鬼精力给别人介绍书哦，他们爱看看，爱逛逛，我懒得管；还有卖新书的问题，我还得成天关心最近火的书是什么，成天担心店里的书要是卖不完该怎么办；旧书就不一样了，旧书本身就是旧的，没人买，继续放着就成了！”

“好啦，好啦，我知道啦，”亚瑟安抚面前手舞足蹈的罗维，“罗维你冷静一下，客人都看着呢。”

罗维反应过来，看了看周遭，脸蹭地一下红了。他立刻拿书挡住脸，继续刚才的阅读。

亚瑟无奈地笑了笑，决定给对方想要的安宁，不再烦扰罗维，同样投入自己的书籍中去。

当罗维把整本书看完时，也差不多到了关门送客的时间。罗维把书店门关掉后，亚瑟在扶手椅上伸了个懒腰，正打算站起来。

罗维赶忙说：“你可以继续看，我先不关侧门。”

亚瑟笑了，说：“谢谢你，罗维。”

“要喝什么吗？”

“红茶，谢谢。”

“好。”罗维说完穿过侧门回libro bar去了，留了一盏灯没关。

不久，东尼捧着一壶红茶和一个茶杯过来，放到离亚瑟不远的一张茶几上。

“罗维呢？”亚瑟问。

“爷爷和先生回来了，罗维和费里现正跟他们说话呢。”东尼回。

“噢，谢谢你，安东尼奥。”

“不用。”东尼回答，站在原地，好像没有要离开的意思。

“怎么了？”亚瑟纳闷。

东尼挠了挠头发，眯眼笑着问：“亚瑟，可能是我的错觉吧，不过你似乎对罗维很感兴趣？”

亚瑟迅速抬头盯着东尼，对方仍在眯眼笑着：“安东尼奥，万万没想到你是个保护欲这么强的人…没错，我是对罗维挺感兴趣，不过只是因为我觉得他和我有点像，我希望从他身上发现自己。并没有其他的意思，而且，我心里…只有那个…红酒混蛋…”

亚瑟嘟囔完最后一句话后，东尼松了一口气，他咧开嘴笑着说：“原来如此，既然是这样的话，希望你能找到想要的答案！我还真替弗朗西斯捏了一把汗呢~你要是对他失去兴趣，他又要回归那种逢场作戏的生活中去，说实话你可能是唯一可以让他管住下半身的人，我和吉尔都有了着落，要是弗朗还过着那种不定的生活…..”

亚瑟才意识到东尼问这个问题是为了弗朗西斯，脸不禁红了。红酒混蛋你可真会交朋友，亚瑟暗想。

亚瑟咳嗽一声，打住东尼聒噪不停的嘴，接着说：“谢了，我已经找到答案了，所以我才会在这里。”


	27. We got some outhangers here-part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有更多丝路组。文章里面涉及到的一些信息来自BBC纪录片《贪嘴意大利》，觉得丝路组的相处模式应该会和纪录片里的两位老爷子一样暖。

“我们回来啦~”爷爷和王耀先生打开libro bar正门，兴奋地喊道。

“欢迎回来~爷爷~”费里高兴地迎接两人。

自从先生佛罗伦萨的分店开张后，先生和爷爷只要一有空，就会到意大利各个地区“考察”。说是考察，其实就是一路上吃吃喝喝，品尝这个国家各个地区富有特色的美酒和佳肴，要是来劲了，他们还会采购当地食物，亲自烹饪美食。

最近，两人考察的地点刚好是拉齐奥大区，所以这段时间两人常常会光顾libro bar。

尽管先生是店老板之一，并且他口口声声说自己来店里用餐是进行 “品质鉴定”工作，不过在罗维眼里他俩就是来天天蹭吃蹭喝的。罗维一直习惯了店里七人和谐的小生物圈，然而突然间店里常常多出亚瑟、先生和爷爷三人，他由此产生了一种外种入侵的感觉，心情并不是很愉快。与之相反的是他亲爱的弟弟，对费里来说店里是越热闹越好。

“哎呀，今天真是收获颇丰啊~”先生愉快地说，将一个小麻袋放在桌上。

“这是什么东西？”费里好奇地打开麻袋，“噫——天啊，路德！！”

“哈哈哈哈~”爷爷看着孙子吃惊的反应，却没心没肺地笑了。

路德紧张地跑过来问怎么了，费里立即投入路德怀里，嘴里不停念着“青蛙，青蛙…”

“你们忙了一天就去抓这东西了？！”路德没好气地问。

“对啊，我们去附近村庄逛了逛，”爷爷笑着说，“看到田野里有农民在钓青蛙，所以我们也加入了他们的行列。看，我们钓到了这么多呢~”

路德掀开麻袋看了看，费里也瞥了一眼袋子里的生物，立刻又将脸埋入路德胸膛。

“还能这么玩的吗？你们的生活可真是多姿多彩。”罗维发出日常嘲讽，人却面带惊恐地躲在贝露琪身后。

“哈哈，罗穆，两个孙子和你哪儿都像，就是胆子小。我记得我的弟弟们刚懂事不久就到野外寻找各种食材了。”先生说着提起麻袋向厨房走去，“我能借厨房用用吧？现在也没什么客人。”

“我来帮你，耀。”爷爷跟了上去。

“先生…需要帮忙吗？”费里往厨房里探进半个头，战战兢兢地问。

“不用！小费里你在外边等着吧，很快就做好。”

Libro bar众人惶恐地在餐厅等着，当然他们谁也不愿意吃那玩意儿，不过如果先生极力邀请他们吃的话，他们也不好意思拒绝。

就如先生所说，菜很快就做好了，似乎并没有进行复杂的工序。当先生将那盘由青蛙做成的成品捧出厨房时，众人都意外地被其散发出的香味吸引住了。

先生将盛青蛙的大盘子放至一张大餐桌上，说了声“都尝尝看嘛”，自己先徒手拿起一只吃起来。爷爷随即也拿起一只来品尝，发出“嗯~”的赞美声。

吉尔是第一位勇士，他拿起一只，轻轻咬了一口，接着咬了一大口，然后说：“天啊，太好吃了吧！”

吉尔很快吃完了这只，又拿了一只。

先生点头说：“吃吧，吃吧，这儿还有很多呢~”

其他几个人终于将信将疑地动起手来，在咬下去不久，他们均发出了和吉尔一样的赞叹。

先生满意地笑着说：“所以不要被第一印象误导哦，不然你们就要错过这么美味的食材啦~只要在外边裹上一层蛋液和面粉，放锅里油炸熟透，就可以做出这种效果。”

碰巧此时亚瑟从隔壁书店进来，看到众人围着一盘油炸食物光用手吃着。

“天啊，我是在罗马还是在哪个原始村落？”他问。

众人听到声音一齐转过头来看他，齐声说：“正好，你也过来吃吧！”

====

爷爷和先生一天劳作的大‘丰收’很快被大家一扫而光，矜持的柯克兰先生原本并不愿意品尝他口中的‘野蛮食物’，不过在其他人的‘胁迫’下，他最终妥协了，还做出了“还行吧”这样的高分评价（当然他不会肯直接用手吃，费里特地为他找来了一套餐具）。

此时将近下午五点，是为饭点准备的时间了。路德和亚瑟去厨房吩咐员工工作（亚瑟还真把自己当店经理了…），伊莎姐去收拾吧台，贝露去外边的小黑板写下今日的特别推荐，吉尔东尼去收拾餐桌。正当费里和罗维也要去厨房忙活时，却被爷爷和先生叫住了。

“干什么？我们很忙的。”罗维说。

“坐下来，陪爷爷聊聊天嘛，现在还早着呢，罗维~”爷爷带着乞求的小眼神说。

罗维费里两人对视了一会儿，费里点了点头，罗维无奈地叹了口气，与费里面对面在爷爷和先生两侧坐下。

“其实，爷爷是想问问你俩的看法。爷爷最近和先生为这件事都吵了好几遍啦~然而争来争去还是没什么结论。”

“你们还会吵架吗？！”费里的重点根本不对。

罗维只是沉默。

“所以你们明白这件事有多头疼了吧？”爷爷摊开两手无奈地说。

“事情是这样的，”先生不打算继续卖关子，“前段日子我们到都灵的大市场逛了逛，那个市场不仅有当地人习惯吃的食材，还有许多来自世界各地的食材，来自东欧、非洲、亚洲，各个地方都有。当然这不是什么稀奇事，毕竟现在都灵有14%的人都是移民，他们希望能吃上自己国家的食物。”

“问题是这些不是进口食物，而是种植在当地的外来食物。”爷爷插嘴，“在我年轻的时候，这个市场的外来人口全是南方人，根本没有外国人，现在我到那儿去有好多菜见都没见过。”

“然而我们却听说当地政府打算下令关闭所有外国农场，他们认为外来食物会‘玷污’本地传统食物。”先生打断爷爷继续接着前面说，“我们当时到一个华人农场参观过，他们非常热情，还送了我们很多食材，农场的蔬菜品种非常丰富，但他们也表达了对自己农场前景的担忧。我觉得这太可笑了，怕自己的传统食物被取代什么的。说到底他们口中那些传统食物，有很多还是从美洲大陆传过来的呢！”

“这就是我们产生分歧的地方，”爷爷接话，“我认为意大利美食不该丢掉它的传统，我爱意大利美食，我为其骄傲，我认为它是世界上最好的美食，当然耀会觉得中华美食才是最好的，但这不是我想争论的地方。我想表达的是我们不应该令历代厨师精心研制出来的传统意菜，逐渐被各种各样的外来菜所取代。

“现在全球化的背景下，舶来品越来越多，我和耀四处走了一遭，发现许多年轻厨师连自己老祖宗的美食都没有研究透，就一心想着要创新。他们为了迎合外国人的口味，把意菜中意式的东西全抹掉了，加入了许多外国元素，结果弄出了些四不像的东西。我们在都灵一家餐馆要了两份意式调味饭，结果他们把它做成了含有各种东方辣味的炒米饭！”

先生抢话说：“年轻人多做尝试有什么错？上回我们吃的饭的确很糟糕，但犯错总是难免的，说不定哪天他们就创作出一道美味的菜了呢？现在的市场面向的人群就是那么大，你总不能指望每个人都喜欢意菜吧？”

“他们连自己国家的菜都不愿意深入了解，就想做与自己文化截然不同的菜，能做出什么好菜来？”爷爷竟有点生气了，这倒挺稀奇，“要是耀你眼看着自己国家传统的美食逐渐被年轻人遗忘，年轻人一个个全开西餐厅了，你还希望他们去创新吗？！”

“看，”先生苦笑着看看身旁的瓦尔加斯兄弟俩，“我和你们爷爷又要吵起来了…所以，我们想听听你们年轻人的看法。”

费里和罗维看了对方一会儿，好像在进行着什么无声的交流。

罗维面无表情地说：“费里你来说，还是我来？”

“我来吧~”费里微笑着说。

罗维朝费里摊开右手，意思是“请说”。

“这个现象我们也注意到了，我和哥哥也曾经纠结过。我们的结论是这样的，我们和爷爷一样，深深爱着意菜，觉得它是世界上最棒的。即使要创新，也应该在原有的基础上进行。先生您应该也注意到了，我们虽然按照您的吩咐提供中餐，不过中餐的菜单被放在了最后几页，意菜部分我们时不时在增加新菜，然而中餐部分如果不是先生您特别吩咐，我们不会添加新样式，因为我们不能忘记libro bar终究是个意大利餐馆。”

罗维和爷爷同意地点头。

“不过先生说的也对，现在移民和游客这么多，人们都希望吃上自己国家的食物。勒令关掉所有外国农场肯定是不对的，就像先生所说，像是番茄、茄子、土豆这些传统意式食材，也是从外地传进来的，我们应该学会接受新事物，前人也是这么过来的。”

此时连先生也跟着点头了。

“再说了，用外国食材就做不出好吃的意大利菜了吗？”罗维补充。

先生欣慰地看了看兄弟俩，对爷爷说：“费里和罗维虽然胆子小，对待美食却很有原则啊，罗穆你现在一定很得意吧。”

“哈哈，当然，也不看看是谁教出来的~”

罗维翻了个白眼。

“我有个主意！”爷爷心血来潮说，“能再借厨房给我们用用吗？”

“做什么？”罗维问。

“你们现在贮藏有中式食材吗？”

“当然！”费里回答。

“耀，我们现在就用你们国家的食材，做一道意式风味菜，就做蜂蜜姜片里脊肉怎么样？”

“好主意！”先生兴奋地说，转向兄弟俩，“小费里和小罗维能帮我俩的忙吗？”

热爱美食的兄弟俩怎么肯错过这次近距离学习的机会？就算是今晚开张的时间推迟一点，他们也要答应呢。

====

瓦尔加斯兄弟俩为两位老爷子准备好所有需要的食材，这道菜的主角当然是一大块上等的里脊肉，除此以外，还需要生姜、蜂蜜、蒜头、洋葱、南瓜、胡萝卜、熏肉、猪骨头等辅料。

“罗维你能帮爷爷把熏肉切成片，然后油煎么？”爷爷吩咐道，“费里你能帮爷爷把这些骨头拿去熬汤吗？汤水待会儿要用到。”

兄弟俩照着爷爷说的去做，先生不需爷爷请求，就自行帮爷爷把生姜、蒜头、洋葱和南瓜给处理了。生姜切成片，蒜头压扁，洋葱切成半，南瓜切成条，胡萝卜切成块。

爷爷往里脊肉身均匀地抹上盐，然后放入小火上煮的珐琅锅中，加入四勺蜂蜜，撒上罗维煎过的熏肉，再把先生处理好的辅料依次加入锅内，最后浇上费里煮的骨头汤，盖上锅盖。

“好了！多简单啊，简单快捷美味的意菜！”爷爷愉快地说，身后的先生表情已经急不可耐了，“现在只要等上一个半小时，就可以吃了！”

先生放光的两眼很快暗淡下来，他失望地抱怨：“这就是你说的简单快捷的意菜？我们还得等一个半小时！”

“可是，你前边只需要把所有食物一股脑放进去就行啦，还不简单吗？”

“算了吧，”先生随手拾起手一个番茄，“我还是先吃个番茄，到一边儿等着吧。”

“好嘛，你就先吃个番茄吧。”爷爷无奈地笑着说。

先生拿着番茄到外边找了个位子坐下，爷爷看着脑袋耷拉的老友，无奈地对孙子们说：“你们先生有时候真像个几岁的小孩子。”

不知道是不是因为钓青蛙钓得太累了，先生竟很快在嘈杂的餐厅中睡着了。爷爷向费里借了一张毯子，蹑手蹑脚走到先生身边，对周围用餐的客人做出“嘘”的动作，然后轻轻为先生盖上毯子。

一个半小时后，爷爷揭开锅盖，展露里脊肉诱人的气味和颜色。爷爷将里脊肉夹起来，用刀将其切成片，里脊肉外表在各种辅料影响下变成了酱黄色，里边却是柔嫩的肉白色。爷爷最后将锅里的其他蔬菜以及浓缩了的酱汁浇到里脊肉上，这道菜就算完成了。

他把菜捧到王耀先生的桌位，轻轻推了推先生：“耀，耀。”

“嗯？”先生迷迷糊糊醒来，“做好了吗？”

“好啦~”

先生用筷子夹起一片来尝，点点头对爷爷说：“嗯~可以~罗穆路斯，不得不说你挺厉害啊~”

爷爷对于先生的赞赏显得非常开心，同时也舒了口气：“也就是说咱们用外来食材做意菜的小实验成功了吧？”

先生边吃边点头。

后来每当忙着招待客人的店员工碰巧路过两人，两人都会邀请他们尝尝，结果当然是一致的好评。在费里面带感动地品尝这道菜时，爷爷表示要是他们真的喜欢，食谱完全可以随便拿去用。


	28. We got some outhangers here-part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傲娇组完了后是好船组。  
> 这章上周就写好了，不过为了攒人品今天才发，我怕利物浦这周被淘汰进不了四强，要是被淘汰估计这章就作废了...故事发生在未来，与现实有差异（欧冠四强抽签现在还没开始），利物浦半决赛对手不一定是拜仁，只不过前边也提起过拜仁所以干脆对手就是它了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你永远不会独行的歌词及翻译来自网易云，歌曲比较老了，会有一定年代感。allez allez allez由本人翻译。

晚上九点，累了一天的爷爷和先生已经回瓦尔加斯酒庄休息了，libro bar喧闹的生活却才刚刚开始。

亚瑟坐在吧台喝饮料，旁边坐着一帮看电视的爷们，时不时发出感叹声。吧台后的墙壁上不知什么时候多了台电视机，现正播放着利物浦对拜仁慕尼黑的欧冠半决赛。

由于家族和俱乐部多年的合作，所以尽管他们家在伦敦，但全家都是利物浦球迷。亚瑟不知道这帮看球的是拜仁球迷还是利物浦球迷，不过鉴于佛罗伦萨事件才发生不久，他不希望再生事端，给家族添麻烦。毕竟他常常到主场去看比赛，转播镜头时不时会扫到他，解说肯定也总是介绍镜头照到的这位高层是谁，他们球队的球迷说不定会认出他来。因此，虽然他也在津津有味看自己主队比赛，却没有发出声音，也没有和旁边的球迷们交流看法。

东尼此时暂时下场休息，到吧台来向伊莎姐要了杯喝的。

“你们这个音乐酒吧什么时候成足球酒吧了？”亚瑟问。

“啊？哈哈，”东尼挠挠头，“你说这台电视啊？我们最近把楼上客厅的电视换了台新的，旧的没处放，路德想干脆就放楼下吧。我们几个都是球迷，所以开通了几个大的体育频道。谁知道有时候比赛日真有球迷在这儿看球的，真是无心插柳柳成荫…”

“原来如此。”亚瑟回应，此时正巧拜仁进球了，亚瑟心沉了一下，身旁的几个球迷开始唉声叹气，有的开始喝啤酒，有的不停摇头。现在他知道这帮人站在哪一边了，他是他们中的一员。

东尼低声问亚瑟：“这下利物浦很难了吧？主场都被对方先进球了。”

“我已经习以为常了，他们什么时候让球迷省心过？能走那么远已经很不错了，我们从来不是冠军球队。”亚瑟无奈地说，“拜仁是世界级强队，这样的结果是可以预料的。”

东尼盯着亚瑟，微笑着说：“有时候你其实可以不那么理智的哦~要是失望的话，像你们的这几位球迷一样宣泄出来，可能要好得多哦~”

亚瑟脸微微红了，正巧此时镜头给到了主场VIP座的高管，阿尔正巧被摄像头捕捉下来（由于球队落后，他一向大大咧咧的模样变得很严肃），缓解了亚瑟的尴尬。

“是阿尔啊！他去现场看球啦！”东尼惊喜地喊。

亚瑟冷静地说：“那么重要的比赛，他当然会去看啊，我本来也该在现场的。”

“那你为什么没去呢？”

“你果然头脑简单啊，安东尼奥…”亚瑟摇摇头，“我和弗朗西斯的新闻被传得那么凶，球迷们肯定都知道了，他们现在不会想看到我出现在他们球场的。”

“为什么？”东尼十分不解，“你问过他们了吗？”

“这还用问吗？！你随便到相关社交媒体上看看，谩骂侮辱充斥了整个屏幕。你不了解，可我从懂事开始就在这个圈子混了，我清楚他们是个什么样的群体。”

“网络和现实并不一定是同等的啊？”东尼还是不理解，“况且，你何必这么在意他们的看法，就因为他们不愿意你去，你就不去了吗？这么重要的比赛，你难道不希望亲自在主场支持自己的球队吗？我要是有同样机会，不论有多大困难都不会错过的。”

亚瑟苦笑一声，说：“真羡慕你们几个任意妄为的混蛋。不管怎样，我不想再给家族带来任何负面影响了。”

东尼抓抓头：“奇怪，尼德兰之前也这么说过我…复杂的问题我是不懂啦，可能我真的任性惯了，你一定有很多后果需要考虑吧？”

东尼拍了拍亚瑟肩膀，转眼间人已经跑回舞台去了。他拿起话筒，向观众讲话：“希望大家允许给我一首歌的时间，我想为那几位正在看球的利物浦球迷献上一首歌，因为他们的球队现在正落后，而且我的一位朋友也是利物浦球迷。这首歌是他们的队歌，但这不仅是一首关于足球的歌，它不仅可以安抚失落的球迷，它也可以给芸芸众生带来鼓励，我希望我的这位朋友，还有所有正处于低谷的人们知道，不管你正经历着怎样的挫折，[你永远不会独行](http://music.163.com/song?id=5222658&userid=78354583)！”

_When you walk through a storm_ _当你穿过暴风的时候_

_Hold your head up high_ _高昂起你的头_

_And don't be afraid of the dark_ _不要惧怕黑暗_

_At the end of a storm,there's a golden sky_ _在那风暴尽头，是片金色天空_

_And the sweet silver song of a lark_ _云雀会展现甜美的歌喉_

_Walk on through the wind_ _穿过风_

_Walk on through the rain_ _穿过雨_

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown_ _你的梦想或许会破灭_

_Walk on,walk on_ _继续前进,_ _继续前进_

_with hope in your heart_ _永存希望_

_And you'll never walk alone_ _因为你永远不会独行_

_You'll never walk alone...._ _你永远不会独行_

台下的观众认真听着，而吧台那边几个狂热球迷反响十分强烈，他们热情投入地跟随东尼大声唱着，他们动情地并排挽着肩，一个太投入的球迷还挽起了身边亚瑟的肩膀，强拉亚瑟向他们靠拢，也不在乎亚瑟是不是球迷。亚瑟却意外地没有生气，他跟着流利地唱起来，似乎忘记了他应该隐瞒自己身份。

东尼唱完后，那几名球迷发出了热烈的喝彩声，舞台前被几人感染的观众也跟着大喊起来。亚瑟此时看了看电视屏幕，他们球队的当家射手正疯狂地在主看台前与队友们庆祝，他们在上半场补时阶段扳平了比分。此情此景下，亚瑟不禁感觉鼻子有点酸。

东尼这时又说话了：“我希望我们的朋友记住，虽然我们没法给你带来太大帮助，可就算大部分人不理解你，总会有一些人理解你、支持你。我佩服你做的决定，我认为你应该继续前进，想做什么就去做，想去现场看球就去看，不要因为一些思想狭隘的人就退缩。你看你的主队，最近二十几年充满了失败和低潮，经历过惨剧和几乎破产，然而现在怎么样？在所有人都看衰的情况下闯进了欧冠四强，说不定还能走更远。没多少人会认为利物浦能拿冠军，也没有多少人会支持你做的决定；然而你的主队仍在年复一年做着同样的尝试，希望你也一样！”

亚瑟盯着东尼的绿眼睛，东尼也在注视着亚瑟的绿眼睛，亚瑟露出了感激的微笑，东尼咧开嘴回应。

这时一名利物浦球迷走过来递给亚瑟一杯柯克兰家族生产的啤酒，亚瑟慌张地接过。

“我请客，兄弟！”那人豪爽地说，然后偷偷凑近亚瑟耳朵，“谢谢这么多年来对咱们球队的支持，球队财政成绩最糟糕的时候很多大赞助商都走了，但你们一直都在。还有，跟咱们的CEO（阿尔）说声谢谢，感谢他给咱们签了个那么好的教练，没有他咱们现在这个时间点根本没机会看利物浦比赛（意思是利物浦根本没机会进欧冠四强）！”

亚瑟意识到对方认出自己了，看了看其他几位球迷，他们也笑着看他，举起酒杯敬酒，好像并不介意他的性向。亚瑟开始大口饮那杯啤酒，他怎么肯拒绝这样一帮人的盛情呢？

利物浦最终与慕尼黑一比一握手言和，谁将闯进四强还得看客场的比赛。

东尼咧嘴笑说：“太好了，利物浦还有机会！”

亚瑟嗤之以鼻：“在主场都赢不了，客场恐怕凶多吉少。”

“你应该多往好的方面想嘛~”

“哼，你还是不够了解我们球队，对这支球队抱太大期望会吃亏的。不信你可以问问那些经常赌球的人，在利物浦身上亏多少钱了。”

“哈哈，你和罗维是有点像~”

“哼！”

“罗维的球队现在可把他愁坏了…那不勒斯离冠军越来越远，冠军到头来还是尤文图斯的。意大利队又踢不了世界杯…”

“这样吗？那的确挺令人失望的。”亚瑟才知道罗维是那不勒斯球迷，“东尼你是马德里人，肯定是皇家马德里的球迷吧？”

“哈哈哈，猜~错~啦~”东尼笑着说，“我本来除了国家队以外，不是任何俱乐部的球迷。不过后来我把家搬到了托莱多桥附近，那时候马德里竞技还没有搬到新主场，他们旧主场离我家可近了。所以我周末一有时间就去现场看球，渐渐就成了马竞球迷啦！”

“原来如此。”亚瑟回，举起酒杯敬酒说，“祝你的球队欧联杯好运，祝罗维球队最终逆转尤文拿下联赛冠军。”

“谢谢~也祝你的球队能进决赛！”东尼回敬说。

喝了啤酒过后的亚瑟兴致渐长，再加上今天的各种经历令他心情舒畅，他提出要上台表演，走上久违的舞台。

“我想教大家一首很简单的歌，只有几句，我先唱一遍，如果你们觉得好听，就跟着唱，如果不喜欢，就嘘我，我就闭嘴！怎么样？”

“好！！”众人回答。

“这首歌叫[ALLEZ ALLLEZ ALLEZ](http://music.163.com/dj?id=1368613359&userid=78354583),是我们球队可爱的球迷最新创作的。”

_We’ve conquered all of Europe and we’ll never gonna stop._

_我们曾征服整个欧洲，我们不会就此停止。  
From Paris down to Turkey, we’ve won the fucking Lot._

_从巴黎到土耳其，我们曾一路斩杀。  
Bob Paisley and Bill Shankly. The field of Anfield road._

_我们有传奇派斯利和香可利，有安菲尔德路的球场。  
We’re all supporters and we come from LIVERPOOOOOOOL_

_我们是忠诚的支持者，而我们来自利物浦————  
ALLEZ ALLLEZ ALLEZ, ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ!!_

亚瑟先唱了一遍，只有那几位球迷忘情地跟唱；在他唱第二遍时，又有几个观众也跟着唱起来；在唱第三遍的时候，几乎所有人都会唱了。歌词简单曲调朗朗上口是一个原因，亚瑟非常具有感染力同样是个重要的原因。

“这家伙，”吉尔吐槽，“是打算把咱们酒吧变成足球酒吧吗？”

“这不还是音乐吗？”东尼笑着说，“音乐就是表达与分享，向大家传播快乐。”

Fin.


	29. Rescue Plan-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刑侦题材小尝试。终于写到北欧夫夫啦~本篇主人公除Sweden（贝瓦尔德）和Finland（提诺）以外，还有东欧百合组，路德和法叔。很想写一下独法对手戏，事实上路德和法叔之间的孽缘也不浅，只不过很少被关注，比如法叔击败神罗（有可能是路德前世），路德侵略法叔（二战）什么的...

“这人真的是那个著名黑帮老大的手下吗？”警探贝瓦尔德问，他戴着一副知性的无框眼镜，人却显得异常凶悍。

“没错！”提诺警探微笑回答，“咱们这回太幸运了，竟然能抓到那个伊万的贴身部下。”

“真的没抓错人吗？”贝瓦尔德在单向玻璃窗前打量审问室里的菲利，对方此时如一只惊弓之鸟，什么动静都能把他吓一跳。

“这就是他们厉害的地方，”提诺若有所思地说，“千万不要被他们的表演迷惑了你的判断。”

“哦…”贝瓦尔德缓缓回应。

“听好了，贝桑，咱们要是能逼问出他们老大老巢在哪儿，然后直捣虎穴，这个家族就完啦~能抓到伊万，咱们这辈子都不用愁啦~”

“会不会太危险了？”贝瓦尔德略显担忧地说，“这个黑道组织后台势力强大，就算出动整个斯德哥尔摩最精锐的警力，也不见得是他们的对手。”

“那我们就先派卧底混进他们内部，然后来个里应外合。”

“嗯...”贝瓦尔德并没有被说服的样子。

“贝桑，不管对方势力有多大，都改变不了他们是坏蛋的事实，坏蛋就应该被警察抓住。”提诺坚定不移地说。

此时贝瓦尔德微微笑了笑，点了点头。

“反正人都抓回来了，总得审问一下不是么?”提诺说，一副跃跃欲试的表情，“咱们进去吧！”

“咱们为什么不分开审呢？你去审问这位，我去审问隔壁审问室那位，可能要快一些。”

“这样我们怎么演'好警察坏警察'呢？电视上不都是这么演的吗？对方不是一般犯人，最好不要单打独斗。”

“好吧。”

“那咱们进去吧！记住喽，我是坏警察，贝桑是好警察。”

本来跟着提诺往前走的贝瓦尔德突然停住了脚步，他说:“大概反了吧，提诺怎么看都不像是坏警察，还是我当坏警察吧。”

“贝桑这么说有点看不起我啊...”提诺汗颜，“好吧，既然你坚持。我只是觉得当坏警察需要更多演技和感情，啊，不是说贝桑你没有感情，只不过，只不过...”

“没事，我们进去吧。”贝瓦尔德温柔地说，解开审问室的锁。

菲利听到锁头扭动的声音，立即僵直了身子，当看见进来的人是个恐怖的大高个时，他几乎窒息了。这个地方就跟地狱一般。

菲利真后悔当初没有紧紧跟着老大，拉着托里到斯德哥尔摩街道闲逛。他从未想过有什么人能轻易拿下他和托里，谁知道天外有天人外有人?他俩竟然在斯德哥尔摩一个icebar里喝特制的紫色酒精饮料时，栽在了两个小警探手里。

这两个“小警探”在菲利面前坐下，一个面容可怖一个面目和蔼。

面目和蔼的一位将手掏进衣兜里，菲利吓了一跳，下意识做出侧身躲的动作。对方赶忙微笑说:“别怕，我只是想给你看样东西。我叫提诺，你呢？”

提诺取出兜里的相片，将其摆到菲利正前方，相片里是偷拍到的伊万和几名手下，其中就包括菲利和托里。

菲利看了看照片，说:“凭什么要告诉你我的名字?”

“我们是警察。”贝瓦尔德冷冷地说，菲利胆子都吓破了，然而还要装作冷静。

“你不愿意说，没事。”提诺笑着说，“我们想知道你和照片中的这个人是什么关系？”

“我不认识他。”

贝瓦尔德说:“睁眼说瞎话，你就站在他身后。”

“只是碰巧拍到一起了吧！”论脸皮厚谁也比不过菲利。

“嗯?！”贝瓦尔德狠狠地瞪着菲利，菲利立即缩起身子，做出很可怜的样子。

提诺微笑着说:“是吗？可是，这样碰巧的照片我们的人可是得到了很多张哦?要不要我们现在就去拿给你看呢？”

菲利没法反驳，只好承认:“好吧，算你们厉害。没错，我是他手下怎么样吧?别以为捉住我们就可以洋洋得意了，在他眼里我们什么都不是，你们是威胁不到他的！”

提诺笑了，说:“我们并不想拿你们去威胁他，我们只是想同你们合作。怎么样？你们不希望你们邪恶的老板得到正义的制裁吗？只要告诉我们他的大本营在哪儿，你们就可以大量减刑。本来以你们过去犯下的罪行，无期是逃不掉的；但你们要是愿意帮助我们把他捉拿归案，坐几年牢后就自由啦！”

菲利考虑了下，还是摇头说:“不！我不会告诉你们的，要是告诉你们，可不是坐牢那么简单了，小命都难保。我都听说了，你们牢房是五星级宾馆水平，而且罗维说的对，我除了打手外，只能当笨...所以，我宁愿坐牢！”

提诺没想到他们抓到了个奇葩的顽固份子，一时没招了，假装说:“贝桑，有新情报，我们先出去一下。”

两人出来后，提诺无奈地说:“可能我真的想多了，这人真的是个笨蛋啊...”

“嗯。”

“先不管他了吧，先暂时关着，改天再审。咱们先去审另一个犯人，他看起来比较容易被说动。”

“嗯。”

“这次咱们来演聪明警察笨蛋警察好了，我来当笨蛋警察，贝桑来当聪明警察。”

提诺玩得真是起劲啊，贝桑心想，不过也难怪，这恐怕是他们十年警探生涯中最重大的案件了。

“怎么看，都是提诺看起来更聪明吧。”他指出。

提诺苦笑着说：“真是的，贝桑又来抬举我了…好吧。计划是这样的，犯人肯定会对比较聪明的我心存戒备，从而放松对较笨的贝桑的警惕。这时我找借口先出去一下，留下你俩相处，到时你再趁其不备套出他的话。”

“嗯。”

“好吧，咱们进去吧！”

两名警探走进关着托里的审问室，托里定定看着两人坐下，毫无惧色。

“说出你们老大的老窝。”贝瓦尔德直截了当地问。

“甭忙活了，”托里冷冷地说，“我什么都不会说的。要杀要剐随你们便。”

“哎呀，没想到咱们遇到一名勇士啦，贝桑~”提诺微笑着说。

“他是坏人，不是勇士。”

“说的对呢，有这样的觉悟，不当咱们同行真是可惜了~”

“说了不用白费功夫，没用的。”托里不为所动。

“不知你们老板是否会在乎你为他的牺牲呢？”提诺问。

“哼，他当然不在乎。反正我也不是为了衷心。”

“是因为恐惧吧？”提诺问，注意到对方眼睑微微颤动了一下，“按你和你同伴的说法，你们真的有一位很恐怖的老板呢~我不明白你们为什么还要替这样的人效力？”

“问这么多干嘛？要我说打一顿他就老实了，让他明白什么叫真正的恐怖。”贝瓦尔德说。

“贝桑，这是不对的，我们代表正义，怎么能用邪恶的手段呢？要是那样我们不就和他们一样了吗？”

“哦，对不起。”

“很多事情都是人在江湖身不由己。”托里无奈地说，“要打要骂随你们便，反正我什么都不会说。不过请只对着我来，放过另一个人，你们要是对他用刑，他可能会哭上一天，吵得你们不得安宁。”

提诺没想到这个看起来比较好说话的犯人比刚才那个还要难搞，他心想先进行到下一步看看吧。他假装接听电话，站起来示意贝瓦尔德先单独审问犯人，贝瓦尔德点了点头。

提诺走出审问室，站在审问室前的单向玻璃窗，猜想贝桑会如何令对方就范。

“另一个犯人是你很好的朋友吧？”贝瓦尔德问。

托里紧张起来，他意识到刚才一不小心把对菲利的担忧表现出来了，这简直犯了被审问时的大忌。

“一般吧。”他装作平淡说。

此时一直不苟言笑的警探突然微微翘起了嘴角，托里感到一阵汗毛直立。

贝瓦尔德说：“从一进来我就在观察你，试图找出你的弱点，然而你看起来几乎无懈可击。不过，没想到最后你竟然自己把最致命的弱点暴露出来了。我记得有部电影的一句经典台词是这么说的‘世界上有两样东西越想掩盖，越欲盖弥彰，一样是咳嗽，另一样是爱’。”

“你，你想太多了吧。”托里深知自己犯了一个大错，他完全忽略了这人的存在，根本没注意到对方刚才一直在观察他。

“可能是吧。”贝瓦尔德说，“那么你也不会在乎他被用刑后哭天喊地的样子吧？我想从你这儿是套不出什么话了，不如从他身上试试，相比较下，他可是破绽百出。”

“不可能！”托里急着说，“我有个朋友了解你们北欧的法律，你们是高福利国家，即便对重犯也是如此。你们，怎么可能对人用刑呢？你们只是想威胁我罢了。”

“哼，这些说不定只是国家政府向外界散播的假象哦。真实情况怎么样，只有我们这些一线警察清楚。”

托里快急哭了，他不在乎自己被怎么样，但不能想象菲利被虐待的样子。可要是招供，伊万要是得到风声的话，不管有多大困难他都会派人过来杀了他和菲利的。到底该怎么办？

最终，思考再三后，托里说：“要我背叛我的老大，必须满足以下几个条件：一、把另一个犯人和我关在一起；二、在抓住伊万和他的家族成员前，我们需要待在一个完全隐蔽和安全的地方，并且有足够出色的人保证我们的安危。”

贝瓦尔德思考了一会儿，不久提诺又回来了，他把贝瓦尔德叫了出去。

“贝桑，今天先到这儿吧，你已经很厉害了。先把他们分别关起来，这件事牵连重大，已经超出我们能力范围，我认为还是询问一下市长先生的意见，谈谈该怎么捕获伊万，怎么安置这两人。正巧市长周一要参加斯德哥尔摩今年的世界美食研讨会，我们负责安全工作，到时肯定能碰上他。”

“好的。”

====

在晚饭接近尾声的时间，libro bar此时已经没什么客人。餐桌大部分已经空了，除了亚瑟和弗朗西斯的那个小桌。亚瑟和弗朗西斯正凑得非常近聊天，完全无视了libro bar其他人。

东尼和吉尔此时在音乐区练习乐器，东尼练得正认真，吉尔突然停了下来。

“怎么了？吉尔。”

吉尔皱着眉头看向弗朗西斯方向，说：“弗朗西斯这混蛋，好不容易来一次却鸟都不鸟我们，一直和那个自大的绅士黏在一块儿。”

“亚瑟和我们怎么能一样呢~”

“真是见色忘义…”

此时被盯着看的两人不知是不是发觉了别样的视线，一齐朝乐器区看过来，东尼和吉尔赶忙转回头装作继续弹奏乐器。

“东尼——吉尔——”弗朗西斯喊，“过来——”

吉尔嘟囔了句“终于想起我们了”，东尼笑了笑。

两人走过去，弗朗西斯和亚瑟到附近抬了两个椅子摆到自己座位旁边，请两人坐下。

“干啥？”吉尔冷冷地说。

“想跟我的老友聊会儿天嘛~”弗朗回答。

“我们怎么敢打扰波诺弗瓦少爷和柯克兰少爷难得的相处时光？”

“吉尔，别这样。”东尼说。

“哈哈，贝什米特大爷还闹情绪了呢~”弗朗西斯笑着说，“对了，罗维是不是认识伊万·布拉金斯基的两个手下？我上回在佛罗伦萨看到罗维和他俩讲话了。”

“你是说菲利和托里吧？是的，他们是我和罗维刚交不久的朋友，还是吉尔介绍我们认识的呢~他俩可有趣了，尤其是菲利…”

弗朗西斯打断东尼日常的滔滔不绝，说：“你们应该还不知道吧？我刚从威尼斯过来，在那儿刚听到消息。听说他们两个在斯德哥尔摩被抓啦！”

“什么？！！！”东尼和吉尔共同喊道，正在扫地的罗维碰巧听到弗朗西斯的话也急匆匆走过来。

“这消息百分百准确吗？”吉尔问。

“当然，我可是从威尼斯那儿得到的消息！听说他们擅自离开大队伍，溜去瞎逛结果被抓了。”弗朗西斯回答，“伊万已经派人去那儿了解情况了，他们的情况具体怎么样现在还不清楚。”

“那两个笨蛋！….布拉金斯基先生会派人去救他们的，对吧？”罗维紧张地问。

“那可不见得，就为了两个手下冒险吗？你又不是不了解那人有多冷血。”弗朗西斯回答。

“我们必须去救他们，罗维。”东尼着急地说。

“不行！！”此时传来坐在角落看书的路德的声音，“太危险了，你们这是自不量力。况且别忘了，你俩今年已经没有假期了。”

东尼失望地低下头去，罗维双手抓紧了扫帚杆，他朝路德怒吼道：“谁在乎还有没有假期，我们就是要去救他们，怎么着吧？！”

“胡闹！！！”路德喊道。

“路德，哥哥，你们不要吵了…”趴在前台的费里此时抬起头来弱弱说道。

“小罗维，消消气，你们去也不知道该怎么救他们啊。”弗朗西斯劝道，“对了，路德你最近不是被邀请去参加斯德哥尔摩的世界美食研讨会吗？可以先到那儿了解下情况，王耀那边应该也会派人去，你可以去请他们搜集点情报嘛。”

“你怎么知道我被邀请了？”

“因为我也被邀请了呀~邀请名单上都写着呢~”

“既然这样，为什么你不去了解情况？”路德问。

“我又不认识那两人，非亲非故，凭什么…”弗朗西斯说着说着就遇上了东尼炽烈的视线。

“弗朗，求你了，帮帮他们吧…”东尼乞求道。

“不要为了两个黑道人物冒险，”亚瑟开口反对，“他们现在这个结局不是罪有应得吗？”

“我不在乎是不是罪有应得，我只知道他们是我和罗维的朋友，朋友有难就该伸出援手。”

亚瑟无奈地摇头：“安东尼奥，你又来了，能不能不要总是那么天真任性？”

“我和弗朗西斯先去看看情况吧，我们也去和伊万还有王耀派的人沟通一下，看他们能不能帮帮忙，”没想到路德是最先心软的人，“要我们救人是做不到的，但我们至少能给你们带回来他们是死是活的消息。”

“真的吗？”东尼再次乐观起来，“谢谢你，路德！”

罗维碍于面子不好向路德说谢谢，不过脸上还是露出了愧疚的表情，费里看到哥哥和路德关系缓和下来后，又安心趴下休息了。

“喂喂，我还没答应呢！路德怎么就把我算上了？！”弗朗西斯喊。

“对啊，凭什么？！”亚瑟充满保护性地说。

“弗朗西斯，你还算不算朋友？”吉尔问，“算朋友的话就该帮朋友的忙。”

弗朗无力反驳，只好说：“好吧，不过一旦涉及什么危险我就立马退出喔。”

“万分感谢！弗朗！”东尼感激地说。


	30. Rescue Plan-part 2

路德和弗朗西斯坐在研讨会的大会场里，正前方台上一位老学究一样的人物正在对着大屏幕的PPT侃侃而谈。他们原以为美食研讨会主要是各地美食展示和试吃活动，谁知道还包括无聊的各地美食吹牛逼大会。

从上午到下午，除了午餐时间，他们已经在会场听这些东西好几个小时了。就算是对美食最感兴趣的人，现在也禁不住直打哈欠。

路德秉着对演讲人的尊重，虽然难受他也仍旧坚持专心听着，而一旁的弗朗西斯意识早就不知道飞到哪个地方去了。突然，弗朗西斯像是发现了什么，他推了推路德肩膀。

“路德，你看演讲人的头发！”

路德把注意力转移到演讲人过分整齐的头发上。

“是不是歪了？”弗朗问。

路德定睛一看，发现头发三七分分界线微妙地转了个角度，不仔细看还挺难发现，可想而知弗朗西斯现在无聊成什么样了。路德点头同意。

“还好会场里没风，这假发粘的也太不紧了。”弗朗吐槽，“对了，路德，我们和吉尔在大学写过一首‘秃头之歌’，你听过吗？歌词主要都是吉尔写的呢~”

“没有。”路德刚回答完就后悔了，因为弗朗当然会趁此机会唱给他听，好打发无聊的时间。

“闭嘴！”路德轻声呵斥弗朗别唱了，弗朗悻悻地安静下来。

不一会儿，弗朗又骚扰路德：“你知道吉尔曾经把头发染成金色吗？我应该还存有那时的照片…”

弗朗从浩瀚的相册中寻找了一会儿，终于找到了吉尔金发的照片，他把手机凑到路德跟前，遮住了他的视线。

“看，是不是有点像你？”

路德瞄了一眼手机屏幕，相片里的哥哥不仅头发颜色变了，还抹了大量发胶，他的表情故作严肃，明显在刻意模仿某人。旁边还不小心拍到捂着肚子大笑的东尼。

“噗——”路德看着哥哥这样子忍不住笑出声。

“哈哈，很逗吧~”弗朗理解地说。

路德发觉自己失态了，一气之下卷起面前的研讨会行程表，用其敲了一下弗朗西斯脑袋，弗朗“嗷”了一声。

“不要再骚扰我！”路德将双手交叉于胸前。

“哼，回去我就告诉吉尔。”

====

漫长的会议终于在傍晚六点后结束，路德和弗朗西斯按计划在七点到约好的餐厅与伊万的手下碰头。

他们告知饭店侍者预订了一个叫“冬将军”的小包厢，侍者意味深长地带领两人到达包厢，用奇特地节奏敲打门，像在对暗号。此时里面有人来开门了，来人是一位看起来知书达理的青年。路德和弗朗西斯进去后，侍者把门关上离开了。

路德首先介绍两人认识：“弗朗西斯，这位是爱德华；爱德华，这位是弗朗西斯。”

两人说过“你好”后很快进入正题。

“目前我已经调查到菲利和托里被关在哪里，”爱德华说，“那间监狱的狱卒中有我们的人。”

“也就是说他们很快就会得救喽？”弗朗西斯问。

“事情本该如此的，可是，”爱德华沉下脸，“负责他俩的警探不是一般人，他们竟然坚持自己随身携带菲利和托里牢房的钥匙。”

“这年头还有这样的警探，”弗朗西斯惊讶道，“他们管得也太宽了吧。”

“嗯，说的没错，我认识这两人，他们是十分负责任、正义感十足的人，他们一定觉得这件事牵扯重大，所以才会如此小心。我想他们也是出于为犯人安全考虑，他们觉得伊万会派人来灭口。”

“没想到你还认识警探啊，考虑到你做的工作。”路德指出。

“呃…那都是很久以前的事情了，那时候他们还不是警探呢…”爱德华解释。

“那现在咋办？”弗朗问，“你们会救他们出来对吧？”

“不会。”爱德华苦涩地回复，“事实上伊万只派了我一个人来，并且他派我来的目的只是收集情报，不是为了救人…”

路德和弗朗西斯沉默不语。

爱德华突然分别抓住两人的一只手，哭求道：“你们能帮我吗？伊万不想救他们，可他们是我的好朋友啊！但光靠我一人之力是不够的，所以，求你们了！”

弗朗西斯推开爱德华的手，说：“别开玩笑了，我们只是一般人。”

“不，你们可以进到美食研讨会会场不是吗？”爱德华认真地说，“明天市长会去会场，需要警卫保护，他俩正好也在。”

“就算我们能接近他们，也做不了什么啊？”弗朗吆喝。

“弗朗西斯，闭嘴，”路德冷静地说，“你有什么计划，爱德华？”

爱德华像是抓住了救命稻草般抓住路德的手，他整理了一下自己失态的仪容，问两人：“你们会跳舞吧？”

====

“天啊，这算什么鬼计划？！”弗朗西斯站在后台更衣室的大镜子前，整理自己的演出燕尾服。“我还得穿上这套廉价的表演服！”

“别抱怨了，反正你即便穿这个照样光彩夺目不是吗？”路德也在整理自己的西装夹克，“没想到斯德哥尔摩的市长竟是个舞迷，要是在今晚的晚会能够吸引他的注意力，我们还有点机会接近他，也就是有机会接近那两个警探。听说这位市长在观看完舞台剧后，常常会邀请表现优异的演员共同进餐。”

“那也得在能吸引他注意力的情况下啊？况且你想好接近那两位警探后的下一步了吗？根据爱德华的说法，那两人铁面无私，你又没法贿赂他俩。”

“你什么时候对自己那么不自信了？”路德反问，“这是目前能想到的最不受怀疑的方法啦。下一步，待成功后再考虑也不迟。”

“真是的，我被你坑惨了，路德，从一开始就是你硬要拉我下水…”

“行了，安静，准备要上场了！”

舞台响起《[bop to the top](http://music.163.com/song?id=5047864&userid=78354583)》的前奏，路德唱着原版男声部分迈着舞步走上舞台，弗朗西斯唱着原版女声部分跟随上台。

会场各大宴席的许多在座嘉宾听到弗朗西斯的歌声后发出了惊叹的呼声，没人想到原本由女士完成的部分现在是由一位翩翩公子演绎。这种打破常规的演绎方式轻而易举就吸引了各位嘉宾的眼球，当然也包括市长先生的。

为了吸引眼球，不仅是弗朗西斯拼了老命，路德何尝不是豁出去了？路德平时怎么会在公众场合舞骚弄姿，就算和费里在一起他也不会跳现在这么夸张的舞步，还得扭动腰部、甩动臀部，和弗朗西斯手拉手交际互动。可恶，这些事情更应该由东尼来做才对！

他和弗朗昨晚加上今天白天，全窝在酒店里反复观看这首歌电影原版的舞蹈视频，练习舞步，连美食试吃活动都没参加。这段舞青春味十足，更适合十七八岁的少男少女，哪是他们这个年纪的男人跳的？可是爱德华坚持跳这段，说“这是市长先生的口味”。根据爱德华的情报，这名市长先生听起来越来越像个变态了…

不过弗朗西斯好像真的进入了角色，跳舞过程中一直露出他最可爱的微笑，还时不时向台下抛媚眼，他没法穿裙子，就拿燕尾服下摆当裙摆，与路德牵手共舞的时候也十分有感情。相反，路德没有当场摆出臭脸就非常了不起了，要他像原版男主一样微笑抛媚眼，是办不到的。

一分多钟的舞蹈终于结束了，两人大方地向嘉宾们鞠躬，换来了热烈掌声。

回到后台后，弗朗得意地问：“我的表现是不是完美无缺？”

“是，是，没错，你别忘了正事。”

“没想到只要路德你想做，还是可以做到的嘛~要是有人把表演拍下来就好了，拿回去给大伙儿瞧瞧，你哥的反应得多有趣啊！还有小费里，他一定会很喜欢的！”

“住嘴，如果真被拍下来了，我会想方设法把它毁了，你甭异想天开了！”

“你啊，就不能试着有趣一点，就像刚才舞台上一样。”

“不了，我对无趣的自己很满意。”

正当两人想继续跟对方抬杠时，一名穿着安保制服的人敲了敲更衣室没锁的门，走了进来。

“你们好，”这人个子很高，表情肃穆，吓得弗朗西斯躲在了路德身后，“市长先生邀请你们与他同一桌进餐。”

“好的，我们马上到。”路德沉稳地回复，贝瓦尔德点点头出去了。

“太好了！成功了！意外的顺利。”弗朗高兴地喊。

“只是第一步成功了而已，下面见机行事。”

“噢！”

路德和弗朗走到市长的宴席，首先向他问好，市长邀请他们坐下。有两名安保人员站在市长身后，一名就是过去给市长传话的大高个，另一名是个子较小长得挺可爱的男生。路德和弗朗猜得到这两人就是他们的目标。

“两位是专业舞者吗？”市长殷勤地问。

“不，”弗朗西斯客气地说，“我们只是一时心血来潮，想为这件盛世增添点花样。我们都是开餐馆的，应邀前来参加研讨会。”

“是吗，是吗，作为业余爱好者，有这样的水准很了不起啊！”

“哪里，哪里，市长过奖了。”

“不过看先生你在舞台上的表现，不像是业余的啊。”

“哈哈，可能是因为我过去在乐队待过吧，发过些专辑，开过些演唱会。”

“哦？是什么乐队，说不定我听说过。”

“bad touch，您听说过吗？已经解散很多年啦~”

“啊！我听说过！有段时间很火不是吗？我女儿过去可喜欢你们啦~”

弗朗西斯滔滔不绝地在同市长聊乐队的事情，路德却安静地坐在一旁，思考如何接近那两个警探。

两人谈话好不容易出现停顿间隙，路德趁机说：“市长先生能否让两名安保人员也坐下用餐，工作了一天，想必两人都累了。”

提诺立即说：“不用，不用，这点工作跟平时的比起来根本不算什么。”

“是哦！”市长先生说，“你俩都坐下，坐下。今天还得辛苦你们过来帮我忙，就坐下一起吃吧！”

两人听到市长这么说，只好坐下。

“我先给你们倒点酒。”路德站起来拾起酒瓶。

他走到两人身边，假装被什么绊到了，非常夸张地移动抓着酒瓶的双手，就好像庆功时开香槟洒酒时的动作，酒瓶中的红酒溅到了两人制服上。

“哎呀！不好意思，”路德抱歉地说，“弄湿你们了，得赶紧换掉才行！”

“不用，”提诺仍旧友好地说，“待会儿就干啦。”

“不行，要是感冒就不好了！”

“对啊，”理解到路德意图的弗朗赶紧说，“我们在后台更衣室有更换衣服。”

市长也说：“那就去换掉吧，穿湿衣服不好。”

“那我先过去换衣服，贝桑先留在这儿，我换好你再过去换。”

“嗯。”

弗朗领着提诺到更衣室，趁提诺更换衣服的时间，他急急忙忙地翻找制服的各个口袋，看能不能找到钥匙。

“刚才听到你和市长的谈话，你叫弗朗西斯吧？我叫提诺。”提诺边脱衣服边说。

“你好，提诺。”弗朗边同提诺讲话边提防提诺发现他在翻对方的口袋。

没想到他真的在裤袋里找到一把，不过这把钥匙看起来更像是用来开公寓门的。

“你是想找这把钥匙吧？”提诺的问话对刚燃起希望的弗朗西斯来说宛如干冰灭火器。

弗朗缓缓抬起头来，提诺的手正提着自己脖子上的项链，项链下端挂着一把钥匙。

“你真以为我会把这么重要的东西放在裤兜里？那把是我家大门的钥匙。”提诺笑着说，“你是伊万派来的吗？外面那位是你的同伙对吧？！”

“不是，不是，我不是伊万派来的。别抓我，我是良民，不行你可以查我档案…”

提诺哪管那么多，他迅速将弗朗西斯右手抓住，将其反扣到后背，弗朗痛苦地“嗷”了一声，撒下几点泪花。

“东尼！路德！你们可把我害惨了！！！”

====

斯德哥尔摩刑侦大队审问室内。

 “伊万派你们来是为了灭口吗？”贝瓦尔德逼问。

“我都说我不是伊万手下啦！就因为我拿你的钥匙出来瞅瞅，就代表我是犯罪者吗？”弗朗西斯委屈地说。

“那你怎么解释我们提到伊万时，你的反应那么大呢？”提诺笑着问，“没想到现在的黑道还得多才多艺了呢~”

“你最好招供，不然就有苦头吃了。”贝瓦尔德黑着脸说。

第二轮好警察坏警察游戏绝赞进行中……

 

\-----------

**信息补充：**

最初让我产生写路德和法叔对手戏的想法是由于这个[手书](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3574005?from=search&seid=15575740343149508714)（b站），和这个[手书](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcoFG950_HE)（油管，需要科学上网，截了一部分[动图](http://pic.caigoubao.cc/600723/fd.gif)，原视频名字和作者也截到动图里了，这个油管作者也是转别人的...）

 


	31. Rescue Plan-part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意:这章充满了bug和巧合，果然不该碰这种题材的...

离贝瓦尔德和提诺抓捕弗朗和路德的时间已经快满24小时，贝瓦尔德和提诺的审问直至目前仍无很大进展，按法律如果他们24h内没有足够证据证明嫌疑人有罪，必须释放嫌疑人并按法律进行赔偿。

他们让同事查找了两人的资料，并没发现任何可疑的历史，两人的档案干净得令人难以置信。并且从他们获取的布拉金斯基家族的情报中，也从未发现两人的信息。难道他们真的抓错人了？如果是这样为什么弗朗西斯当时会如此慌张？另一个叫路德维希的人倒是从始至终非常冷静。提诺的侦查直觉告诉他，他们绝没有抓错人，可是时间就快要到了。

正当提诺和贝瓦尔德打算进行最后一次尝试时，一名金发绅士和一名亚洲人走进刑侦办公室。

金发绅士略带高傲口气对接待员说：“我们是来接两个人的，我的两个朋友路德维希和弗朗西斯被你们误抓了，是有这么一件事吧？”

提诺走上前去回应：“没错，抓拿他们的人是我和我的同事，不过恐怕并不是‘误抓’吧？”

“那么，你们查了差不多一天了，查出什么来了吗？”亚瑟讥讽道，“你们的资料里也写有吧，那位弗朗西斯的家族波诺弗瓦是法兰西著名的贵族，那位路德维希的父亲曾是德意志的功勋军官，请问这样家庭背景的人有什么理由混黑道？”

“现在这个社会，什么都可能是伪造的。”

“是吗？那么本人的身份，你看伪造得了吗？”亚瑟拿出他的名片，递给提诺，“我叫亚瑟·柯克兰，就是生产+士伯啤酒的那个柯克兰家族，你们可以随便上网查查，我的新闻还是很容易查到的。”

亚瑟·柯克兰，提诺好像在哪儿听说过这个名字…对了！不久前他偶然看过一条+士伯未来继承人出柜的消息，难怪这人看起来有点眼熟。

此时贝瓦尔德碰了碰提诺肩膀，提诺抬头看他，他将手机递给提诺。手机屏幕显示的正是提诺不久前看到的那条消息，当时他太震惊、太佩服当事人，所以印象非常深。

“没错…真的是你。”提诺喃喃说，“等一下!”

他定睛看在佛罗伦萨拍摄的亚瑟和他伴侣的照片，那个伴侣，不正是弗朗西斯吗？

“那里面关的弗朗西斯就是你的…”提诺惊讶地说。

“没错，我的爱人。”亚瑟平淡地说，后边的嘉龙忍不住偷笑，注意到嘉龙反应的亚瑟不禁脸红了。

“可能我们真的抓错人了。”贝瓦尔德说。

“可是，他为什么听到伊万反应这么大？”提诺仍不相信自己直觉会错。

“他就是容易一惊一乍的人，”亚瑟说，“他听到你要抓他，精神都错乱了。”

“是…这样吗？”提诺怀疑。

此时嘉龙终于说话了：“根据你们国家的法律，24小时内没有足够证据定嫌疑人的罪，理应予以释放，并且给予相应赔偿。我们就不追究什么赔偿了，24小时快到了，你们是不是该放人了？”

提诺无奈地看向贝桑，贝瓦尔德点了点头，他们实在没辙了。

====

在‘冬将军’小包厢内，亚瑟、嘉龙和爱德华在给弗朗西斯和路德压惊（确切地说只是给弗朗压惊）。

“亚瑟，你太好了，知道我有难这么快就来救我…”弗朗嘤嘤地说。

“他当然好啦，我刚告诉他你被抓了，他就马不停蹄飞过来了，”嘉龙口无遮拦地说，“过来都没休息就立刻恶补了瑞典的相关法律，努力得令人可怕。”

“闭嘴！！”亚瑟涨红了脸说。

“眉毛~~~~”弗朗激动地要去拥抱亚瑟，却被对方一把推开了。

“别人还看着呢，收敛点！混蛋，”他说，“结果还是得我出马，我早就说过你们不该多管闲事，路德维希！”

“如果不是弗朗西斯太心急了，计划本来是可以成功的。”路德倔强地说。

“什么，你还不肯承认错误？”亚瑟呵斥，“算了，这件事到此为止，我定了今晚的机票，今晚就回罗马。”

“不行！”爱德华哀求道，“你们不能就这么走了，菲利和托里咋办？”

“就让他们在牢房里待着吧。”亚瑟回，“抱歉，我们无能为力。你看，他俩差点把自己都搭进去了。”

“柯克兰先生，王少爷，你们肯定有办法的。”

嘉龙回道：“我试过了，没法子，那两个警探不讲一点情面。哥哥有跟市长说情，然而市长说其他人都好解决，就是那两人难以撼动。他们只坚持自己心中的原则和正义，不惧怕任何权威势力，市长根本说不动他俩。”

“听到了？”亚瑟耸耸肩，“连王耀出马都没辙，我们更没法子了。抱歉，爱德华。”

亚瑟起身要走，嘉龙和弗朗西斯紧跟其后，爱德华哭丧着脸跟随几人走出包厢，仍在做着最后的说服尝试。

路德走在最后面，思考其他能拯救菲利和托里的办法。路德是那种不达目的不罢休的人，况且菲利托里是东尼夫夫的朋友，他要是不把他俩救出来，下回来斯德哥尔摩的就会是东尼罗维、说不定还捎上哥哥这三人了，要是他仨过来，捅出的篓子只会更大，他决对不能让这样的事情发生。

“呀！这不是亚瑟吗？”一个响亮的声音从一定距离之外传来。

亚瑟别过头看声音来源，丁马克、诺威和艾斯兰正朝几人走来，丁马克走过来与亚瑟握了握手，仔细打量了会弗朗西斯，饶有兴致地说：“这不就是那位让咱们未来董事长豁出去的人吗？”

“我已经不是未来董事长了，”亚瑟苦涩地说，然后逐一介绍几人认识。

“去咱们包厢坐下聊吧，甭站着了。”丁马克兴致勃勃地说。

“不，我们还得赶回罗马。”亚瑟拒绝。

“现在时间还早，不着急。”路德打算先尽可能拖延返程时间，“亚瑟，看你这几位朋友有很多问题想问你，先跟他们聊聊吧。”

丁马克又带着亚瑟熟悉的强迫性友好微笑，他无奈地答应路德的提议。

====

在丁马克的‘维京海贼’包厢，他询问了亚瑟最近的经历和未来的计划，亚瑟还算耐心地一一回答了他的问题。

在自己的好奇心得到满足后，丁马克突然想起了刚才疑惑不解的情景：“对了，亚瑟，为什么爱德华刚才一直像是乞讨一样跟在你后面啊？”

爱德华苦笑一声，亚瑟立即沉下脸来：“呃，爱德华希望我们能帮他一件事，不过这件事超出了我们能力范围，所以我们拒绝了。”

“什么事情？”丁马克问，“说不定我们能帮上忙呢？”

“算了吧，你们也帮不上…”

“是这样的，”路德打断亚瑟的话，“我们有两位朋友被两名警探抓住了，这两位朋友与布拉金斯基家族有些关联，那两名警探想从他们口中套出家族窝点，妄想一举端掉整个家族。呵呵，这两名警探野心不小啊~想想也知道这件事危险重重，我不希望我们的这两个朋友因为这两名警探自不量力的正义而丢掉了自己的小命，所以想偷偷把他们救出来，我们什么努力都做过了，然而最关键的一环怎么都破不了，就是我们朋友牢房的钥匙在那两名警探脖子上挂着！”

“原来如此，那两名警探的名字是叫贝瓦尔德和提诺吧？”丁马克笑着问。

“你怎么知道？！”爱德华反问。

“哈哈，毕竟这样的警探屈指可数啊！他们是我们的好友，或许我们可以帮到你们。”丁马克不假思索说。

“真的吗？”路德只是带着侥幸心理试一试，谁知道真找到了新的突破口。

“还是不要了吧，”艾斯兰提出，“听起来很危险的样子，大哥。”

嘉龙猝不及防地说了一句“胆小鬼。”

“不要没经大脑就随便提出要帮忙，笨蛋啊。”诺威敲了一下丁马克的头。

“谁说我没经过大脑的？”丁马克笑着说，“我不只是帮爱德华的忙，也是帮贝桑和提诺的忙。他们总是为了心中的正义忽略现实的实力差距，这次的对手可是那个伊万啊，对方要是被逼急了，他俩的生命就有危险了。我们要是能在事情发展到一发不可收拾前把菲利托里放了，人家说不定还不会盯上他俩。”

“说的对啊！”爱德华非常有共鸣地赞同道。

“可是贝桑和提诺桑会不高兴的。”艾斯兰说。

“咱们想办法把钥匙模型弄到手，偷偷配新的，偷偷把他们放了后，再销毁掉钥匙。整个过程神不知鬼不觉的情况下，他们就已经逃之夭夭了。我的胸中已经有了一个万全的计划，他们绝不会发现是咱们干的！”

“怎么做？”路德问。

“这样….”

====

丁马克如他惯常作风在警局门口截住了刚下班的贝桑和提诺，运用他无法被拒绝的热情邀请两人晚上到“维京海贼”小聚。丁马克的计划是设法灌醉两人，将两人脖子上的钥匙轮廓印在事先准备好的塑形材料上，事后用塑形材料上的模型配过新钥匙，然后交给爱德华联络的那位监狱内应，让他在深夜偷偷放了两人。释放两人的时间必须好好推敲一下，首先决不能在贝桑和提诺醉了当晚，不然他们很容易会对丁马克起疑心。而且那名卧底狱卒也应该同被释放的两人一起逃回俄罗斯，他是肯定不能继续留在这儿了。

一起在“维京海贼”聚餐的除了丁马克、贝瓦尔德和提诺，还有诺威和他弟弟艾斯兰，亚瑟和嘉龙，弗朗西斯和路德，丁马克找借口说这些都是他的朋友。爱德华在附近的“冬将军”包厢忐忑不安地等待着。

丁马克和诺威坐在贝瓦尔德和提诺两边，充当劝酒的主力，原因一是作为好友的他们这么做更合理些，二是在座的人里边就数他俩酒量好。

“说起来丁马克和亚瑟是同事啊，我们之前都没想起来。”提诺说。

“嗯。”贝瓦尔德点头说。

“现在是同事，以后就是上下级的关系啦~”丁马克咧嘴笑说。

“都说过已经不可能了。”亚瑟泼冷水道。

“怎么不可能？”丁马克说，“亚瑟，你不是那么容易放弃的人吧？我不管外人怎么看，我在公司这么多年比他们更清楚谁更适合当董事长。当董事长首先看的是能力，而不是性取向，那么多的高层里面，我始终认为你是最有能力的那个。”

“呵呵，现在再抬举我也不会捞得多少好处了。”亚瑟冷冷地说。

“我没有抬举你！咱远的不说，就说最近的例子。弗朗西斯和路德维希被他俩误抓后，是谁立即跑过来，风风火火赶到警察局去为他俩讲理的？是你！你有果断的执行力和不容置疑的说服力，这些都是一名优秀领导该具有的品质，你不能让它们白白浪费。我相信凭借你的实力，迟早会让那些反对的声音偃旗息鼓。对了，说到误抓弗朗和路德，贝桑和提诺是不是该罚酒两杯啊？”

贝桑和提诺点头答应，各自罚酒两杯，又分别向路德和弗朗敬酒表达歉意。

“说实话那天我在网上看到亚瑟和弗朗这则新闻的时候非常惊讶，”提诺对亚瑟说，“我和贝桑还讨论过你到底是有多爱弗朗才会拿自己的前途做赌注，当时我们就觉得你是个了不起的人，今天听丁马克这么一说，就更佩服你了。”

“亚瑟说不定那晚喝了酒才那么做的，他那天可反常了，竟然还邀请我跳舞了！”弗朗并没有给他对象面子。

“我没喝好吗？！混蛋，”亚瑟怒斥，“为什么我每次对你好点的时候，你总觉得我喝酒了？你就不能真诚相信我其实可以对你好吗？！向大众公开这个想法我很久以前就有了，只不过那天终于执行了，在王耀和罗维莫名其妙的言语蛊惑下…”

“还不是因为你平时对我的态度！”弗朗哭诉。

“我平时对你态度不好吗？！”

“好啦！怎么又吵起来了？”路德呵斥，“明明都在一起了，还是这副老样子！”

“哈哈，你们经常这样吗？”提诺笑着问，“好有趣的一对儿~”

接下来的晚餐中，大家你一句我一句随口聊着。提诺问丁马克和诺威什么时候结婚，丁马克反问贝桑和提诺；弗朗给亚瑟看他和路德跳舞的视频，路德红着脸问他从哪里找到的，并坚持让弗朗删掉；嘉龙似乎对同自己年纪相仿的艾斯兰很感兴趣，不时骚扰对方，给对方带来了不小困扰。

终于，在丁马克和诺威的不懈努力下，贝瓦尔德和提诺倒下了。丁马克赶紧拿出随身带着的塑形材料，小心翼翼取出分别戴在两人脖子上的两把钥匙，将钥匙身印在塑形材料上，又小心将钥匙塞回两人衣服内。

之后他们又在“维京海贼”继续聊了一会儿，反正也不急于一时。丁马克仍在劝说亚瑟争取夺回他本该有的位置，自认为更了解亚瑟的弗朗西斯却觉得他在那个位置并不会真的开心，和丁马克吵了起来。后来，其他人也加入了辩论大会，嘉龙作为搅屎棍说“只要他不回libro bar去哪儿都行”，爱德华说“如果我能选择的话肯定会选更容易的活法”（他在两人醉倒后也过“维京海贼”来了），路德冷不丁说了一句“选个折中的办法不就行了？”

亚瑟众人安静下来，整齐地看向路德。

“详细说说。”亚瑟异常关切地问路德。

“既想发挥自己的才华，又不想被权力困住手脚，有个部门很合适。海外市场总监，这个职位不需要一直待在总部，或者说根本没法一直待在总部，却是个非常重要的职位，在你们公司只要是总监在董事会都会有位子不是吗？”

亚瑟转念一想，认为路德的提议不是没有道理。“路德，说实话我很想把你从libro bar挖来我们公司。”他说。

弗朗不以为然地对他家眉毛说：“你想想就行啦，要是没有小费里还有点可能。”

====

那之后，丁马克和诺威把贝瓦尔德和提诺送回了家，爱德华将印有钥匙印的塑形材料送到某个地下锁匠那儿配好，其他几人连夜回自家去了——路德回罗马，嘉龙回威尼斯，弗朗回巴黎，亚瑟回伦敦。

听了路德的提议，亚瑟立马决定先回家族与父亲商量这一想法。他身体里包含的一部分自由奔放的灵魂，最终致使他无法成为家族的继承人；然而他另一部分负有责任感、热爱家族的灵魂，导致他无法彻底撒手不管。所以，现在他不是以成为继承人为目标替家族效力，只是作为一个热爱家族的人为其献出自己的一份力。与此同时，他仍可以与自己喜欢的人随心所欲做喜欢的事。

六一儿童节凌晨，斯德哥尔摩戒备最森严的监狱发出了重量级警报。狱中两名穷凶极恶的东欧罪犯越狱了，与之逃跑的还有当晚值班的狱卒。贝瓦尔德和提诺始终没想通那名狱卒怎么会有关押菲利和托里的钥匙，明明唯一的钥匙一直挂在他们身上。两名警探为此十分难过，他们的同事和上级却相反松了一口气，说到底，并不是所有人都拥有两人勇敢和不屈的精神的啊。

Fin.


	32. A Heart of Stone-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铺垫章节

罗维现在无聊极了。书店前台上和四周摆放着旧书批发厂刚送来的旧书，罗维不得不牺牲宝贵的看书时间，一本一本地给这些书贴上书店标签。

东尼今天亢奋极了。因为这天是他们单曲发行的第一天，他一刻不离手机，一直盯着各大单曲榜和音乐下载榜，满心期待着能在这些榜单上看见他们单曲的名字。罗维是指望不上东尼帮忙了，他心疼地反复提醒他的傻瓜不要抱太大的期望，然而东尼的兴奋劲怎么也冲刷不掉，一整天都坐立不安，罗维见自己的话没有效果，最后也只能随东尼去了。

东尼不安分地在罗维面前走来走去，罗维受不了了，只好喊东尼到身旁，用他的冷饮碰了碰东尼额头，东尼有点意外地打了个激灵，摸了摸自己冰凉的额头。

“你要真坐不住就到隔壁去，甭在我面前晃来晃去的，”罗维抱怨，“我已经够烦的了。”

“可是，可是，我想和你在一起啊！”东尼苦恼地说，“万一咱们的歌上榜了，我可以立即同你分享...”

“笨蛋，我们就隔了一面墙！”反正罗维也没有很在乎上不上榜，不过他不想扫了东尼的兴，“赶紧过去，你在这儿什么忙都帮不上还添乱。”

“好吧...”东尼悻悻地穿过门到libro bar去了，罗维继续埋头贴标签。

此时有两名客人推开了书店正门，他们没有立即走到书架边，而是站立在大门边认真地打量了一番店内装潢，这阵势不像是买书的，倒像是来买房子的。不过罗维并没有放在心上，甚至没有正眼瞧他们。他开书店这么久了，什么怪客人没见过？

那两人“欣赏”够了后，终于移动脚步走到罗维面前。

“先生，”比较年长的一位招呼罗维，他的声音很浑厚，“你们书店有关于军事的书籍吗？就是有关战斗机、坦克、航母、导弹之类的。”

罗维抬起头来看来人，对方五六十岁左右，身材挺拔，站姿笔直，一席银发，自然散发着一股威严感。罗维从未见过他，却莫名觉得这人眼熟。他的同伴是个年轻人，金发碧眼，同样给人严肃的感觉。

罗维面无表情地回答:“军事题材的书在你们右手边，带'军事'标签的书架上。”

年长的人微微颔首便迈着气派的脚步朝右走去，金发男子在后面跟着。

接着东尼又面带按耐不住的喜悦走进书店，兴奋地跑到罗维身边。

“罗维，罗维，罗维，罗维，罗维！”他轻声叫道。

“安静点，笨蛋！你要是再冷静不下来，晚上我就用马麦酱给你做饭！”

“不是，罗维你听我说~”东尼努力解释他高兴的原因，“刚才尼德兰告诉我，西班牙广播电台今天会放我们的歌！你不开心吗？我今天一整天都要放着西班牙电台...”

正当东尼兴奋地喋喋不休时，罗维伸直右手，食指指向书店侧门，使了个眼色，意思是“过去”。东尼又悻悻地走了。

罗维专注于他的手头工作不久，那两名看起来十分正派的人又走了回来，年长的人手里拿着一本封皮很厚的书，罗维瞄了一眼，是马基雅维利写的《君主论》，他不是找坦克航母去的么？罗维纳闷。

“三十欧。”罗维面无表情地说。

“什么？！”金发男子不敢相信地说，“就一本旧书你要三十欧?！就不能便宜点吗？”

罗维斩钉截铁地说不能。

“就打个折呗，我们挺喜欢这本书的。”金发男子故作为难说。

罗维无动于衷地看着他，说:“听着，如果我给你打九折，收你27欧，也就是说我只能赚2欧，那我能拿这两欧元干什么呢？连个冰淇淋都买不起。”

“你！”正当金发男子想要控诉罗维是个多么冷酷无情的黑心商家时，年长的人制止了他。

“好了，瓦修，你别为难了，我来付款吧。”费里德里希说，准备从裤兜里掏钱。

“不行，伯父，我来付吧！”瓦修争着说，也往自己兜里掏。

“这是我想买的书，我付不是很合理的?”

“不，不，我来吧！”

罗维恼火地看着眼前一来一回的闹剧，不耐烦地说:“好了！我就收你们27，求你们赶紧付钱好吗？”

最后瓦修替贝什米特伯父付了钱，把钱递给罗维时，脸上还是一副无可奈何的表情。

终于把这两人送走后，罗维深舒一口气，然而东尼的身影又探出了侧门。东尼望着离开的两人，同样觉得银发男士有点眼熟，却一时想不起来在哪儿见过。不过他现在并不在乎这个，他兴奋地小跑到罗维身边，这次什么都没说，一把拉住罗维胳膊，把他拉到隔壁。

“混蛋安东尼奥，你今晚的马麦酱大宴算是板上钉钉了！”罗维愤怒地说，被动地走进libro bar。

libro bar音响正播放着《绝美之城》，罗维沸腾的怒火渐渐湮灭，libro bar坐着看书的客人渐渐把头抬起来，好奇地听这首歌。

“我让伊丽莎白特地调到了西班牙广播电台，现在他们正放着咱们的歌呢~”

“只是电台放歌而已，用得着这么高兴吗？”罗维嘴硬说，“这只是他们放的成千上万首歌中的一首。”

东尼没有反驳，只是突然站直身子，微微弯下腰，伸出右手问:“能陪我跳会儿舞吗？亲爱的~”

罗维的脸当然又不可遏制地红透了，他犹豫着将自己的手交到东尼手里，随着东尼性子跳起来。

罗维总觉得自己与丈夫之间，他是掌握主动权的一位，可实际情况又如何呢？

====

晚饭时间，东尼照常笑意盈盈地招呼客人，当然今天的笑意比平常的要更浓。

又有两名客人走进餐馆，东尼发现他们正是白天在书店见到的那两位，竟然在同一天光临他们店两回，这引起了东尼的好奇。

东尼走到两人身边，微笑欢迎两人，领着两人到一张小桌坐下。那两人除了问店里有什么招牌菜，还询问东尼店里的收入情况，店里有多少员工，平均每天能招待多少客人。就算是东尼也能觉察出两人行为怪异，不过他觉得这也不是什么大秘密，就不带保留地回答了。

“爸，爸爸?！”吉尔洪亮的声音惊动了整间餐厅，客人们有几秒钟全停下正在做的事，莫名其妙地看向吉尔，路德此时也震惊地看向哥哥看着的方位。吉尔定定地朝东尼方向看，手里捧着刚从厨房捧出来的菜。

“爸爸?”东尼看了看吉尔，又转回头看费里德里希，他才明白为什么觉得这人眼熟，原来是长得像吉尔啊！

“哈哈哈，”费里德里希温和地说，“我可不记得自己有个这么迷人的西班牙儿子啊。”

东尼不好意思地挠头说:“不，不对，是伯父...”

路德和吉尔此时也已走到爸爸旁边，东尼发现即便这俩兄弟平时一个精于管理、一个不服管教，在贝什米特伯父面前都表现得像听话的小学生，东尼看着他俩现在的样子，还觉得挺有趣的。

“爸爸你要过来怎么不通知我们一声。”路德问。

“我只是顺道来这儿看看而已，我们刚从[罗马涅](https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/1796572897069028067.html)过来，我想参观下切萨雷·波吉亚在伊莫拉的宫殿，实地考察他的事迹。你们先去忙吧，有空了再来找我。”

“好的，爸爸。”贝什米特兄弟俩一齐说道。

 

**信息补充：**

[罗马涅介绍](https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/1796572897069028067.html)，切萨雷·波吉亚是意大利著名的野心家，最大的野心就是统一意大利，然而没有成功。根据马基雅维利描述，他是个十分聪明果敢的人，拥有一名伟大君王该有的所有品质，然而命运的戏弄令他的愿望落空了。贝什米特兄弟父亲（原型腓特烈亲父）应该会对这个人感兴趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜铁石心肠的人是谁？


	33. A Heart of Stone-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇并没有之前的大团圆结局。我还挺萌瑞奥的，不过不知道怎样才能把他们写在一起，他们两个性格太像了，都不是会主动迈出第一步的人，所以他俩目前只能这样啦...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词及翻译来自网易云

吉尔和路德不会天真地相信爸爸只是心血来潮才过来的，他一定是为了他俩最近闯的祸。这晚干活时，两人就不停预想父亲会如何指责自己。要放在平时，该担心的只有吉尔，不过路德在斯德哥尔摩出现了少有的失态，虽说最后事情能圆满解决也有他部分功劳，可是运气在里面占了更大因素。吉尔天天把这件事放在嘴上念叨，他可不会放过弟弟少有的犯错机会，肆无忌惮地拿这事开玩笑，吹嘘如果去斯德哥尔摩的是他而不是弟弟事情会如何顺利地被解决...要不是路德清楚哥哥内心是爱自己的，不断嘲讽也只是因为平时犯错的多是吉尔的话，他早就要和哥哥绝交了。

终于在晚上酒吧开张后，两人乖乖到爸爸身边接受教训。果然不出他们所料，爸爸首先就批评路德在斯德哥尔摩的鲁莽行动，教导他本应该如何处理这件事情；然后又提了一遍吉尔突然玩失踪的小孩子行为（之前在和吉尔通信时已经批评过他了）。

东尼不愿看到路德因自己被指责，为其开脱说:“伯父，这事该怪我，是我拜托路德和弗朗西斯去斯德哥尔摩的，因为那两名伊万的手下是我的朋友，说到底事情还是因我而起，是我让他们陷入危险当中...”

吉尔无奈地说:“老爸你甭听他的，这家伙喜欢把所有的错都揽自己身上。”

路德也说:“做出接触那两名警探决定的是我，失态的也是我，与安东尼没关系。”

费里德里希微笑着盯着东尼说:“谢谢你为我的儿子说话，你是个心地善良的孩子，伯父很高兴吉尔能有个你这样的死党。不过路德说的对，这是他欠缺考虑闯下的祸。我不是说不能去救人，只是他救人的计划太欠考虑了。”

“伯父，我看他们也接受教训了。”瓦修想为贝什米特兄弟俩找个台阶下。

“好吧。”费里德里希叹了口气说，望向舞台，自己的准女婿正在台上唱歌。

“吉尔，你还没介绍这位朋友是谁呢。”东尼好奇地看着瓦修说。

“啊！我都忘了...”

瓦修抢着回答:“我叫瓦修·茨温利，我的父亲过去和伯父是战友。”

“吉尔消失的那段时间，就躲在瓦修的农场。要不是瓦修敢教训他，他现在还不肯出现在我们面前呢！”费里德里希揭儿子伤疤。

“伯父，不是说不提这事了吗？”瓦修无奈。

“是吗？”东尼高兴地说，“谢谢你对吉尔的照顾！”

瓦修摆了摆手说:“小事情。”

贝什米特伯父觉得酒吧喧闹的氛围实在难以忍受，所以没待多久就离开了。不过不知什么原因瓦修却没走，他坐在一个昏暗的角落，只点了一杯软饮，安静地倾听台上的演奏声，眼睛一直盯着钢琴师的方向。

他以为没人会注意到自己，却忽略了吧台那边的火眼金睛。伊莎姐注意到瓦修的眼睛从来没离开过罗德，趁吉尔暂时下台休息时满腹狐疑地询问瓦修和罗德的关系，当得知两人是竹马后，她的怀疑得到了证实。她告诉吉尔自己的想法，并在心底里产生了一个计划。

“怎么可能?瓦修看起来像个纯爷们！”吉尔不以为然地说。

“路德看起来不也像纯爷们吗？！”伊莎姐反驳，“你仔细看瓦修，他眼睛就没从罗德身上移开过。”

吉尔盯着瓦修，若有所思地说:“难怪，那时候他不停打听罗德的事情...怪不得奶牛场里播放的总是罗德喜欢的钢琴曲...”

“还有这些事?！”伊莎姐更加坚定了自己的判断，“你怎么不早说！！”

“呵，女人，我哪像你们那么八卦！”吉尔头部立即领了个手刀。

“你想办法让罗德下台见见瓦修。”

“啊！叙旧啊！”

“笨爷们儿，明显瓦修对罗德念念不忘，我们为何不撮合他们呢？你总不想让罗德一直这么单下去吧？”

“还是不要乱点鸳鸯谱了吧，”吉尔为难地说，“说不定会适得其反...”

然而吉尔永远都斗不过伊莎姐的意志，他只能照做。

在表演间隙，伊莎姐笑着对罗德说有个老朋友来了店里，他该去见见，半请半强迫地接管了钢琴，罗德无奈地跟着吉尔下台。

“到底是谁啊，你知道我没什么朋友。”罗德抱怨着说。

“过去不就知道了，”吉尔没好气地说，“人家可希望见到你了，可惜你说不定都不记得他了。”

吉尔领着罗德走到瓦修坐的位置，瓦修一时间惊讶得说不出话来，不知道该如何问好，是客气地说“你好，罗德里赫”，还是说“好久不见，罗德”。

当伯父偶尔跟他提及想到儿子们工作的地方看看时，他脑海中不知哪有个声音朝他喊“你也去吧，你也去吧，去看看他现在的样子”，这就是瓦修同费里德里希一起来到罗马的缘由。

他看着眼前的罗德，衣冠楚楚，即便不是在剧院而只是在一个小酒吧演出，他都如此精心打扮，很难和之前跟在他屁股后面翻山越岭冒险的那个小屁孩联系起来；他意识到自己的不修边幅，凌乱的头发和松松垮垮的衬衫，一时觉得很窘迫。

罗德发现吉尔要他见的人是瓦修后，同样震惊不已，不过他是见过无数世面的大音乐家，知道如何隐瞒自己的情绪。

“瓦修·茨温利，没想到还能再见到你。”他镇定地说。

“是，是啊。”瓦修窘迫地回复，站起来和对方握了握手。

吉尔看着气氛不对，赶紧说:“你俩好久不见了，总得喝点东西庆祝一下，要喝啥?”

“红酒。”两人异口同声地说，都为自己与对方的同步率感到震惊。

“好呀！”吉尔装作没发现两人的尴尬情绪，朝吧台喊道，“罗维，拿一瓶最好的红酒和一瓶我最喜欢的啤酒过来！”

罗维不耐烦地把酒和酒杯捧过来，嘴里念念有词道:“你自己不会过去拿吗？我又不是你的仆人...”

吉尔哪能当面跟罗维解释，自己要是暂时离开身边的两个人，他们会局促不安成啥样。

“我都听吉尔说了，”瓦修故作闲聊状，“你现在是意大利数一数二乐团的首席指挥家，你的愿望实现了啊！”

“那是理所应当的。”罗德冷淡地回复。

“是啊，小时候我就知道你多有天赋。”瓦修随意说着，接着脸红了，他瞥了一眼罗德，对方看起来很平静，应该没从瓦修的话中听出来什么私心杂念。

“罗德你不问问瓦修现在过得怎么样吗？”吉尔问。

“反正还是在原地踏步吧，你除了自己的那个小天地外，哪儿都不爱去，不是么?茨温利。说实话你会离开农场来罗马，我还是挺惊讶的。”

吉尔面露不悦:“喂，你就不能客气点，就这么跟发小说话吗？”

“他一点儿没说错，如果不是考虑到伯父路上需要人照顾，我也不会离开农场。”瓦修苦笑道，在这位令他离开自己心爱家乡的人面前撒谎，他本是从不撒谎的。

“你是最注重家人的。”罗德指出。

“没错，家人就是我的一切，除此以外我可以什么都不要。”

罗德睁大双眼，仿佛被瓦修这句与自己并没有多大关系的话刺激到了，他冷淡的面容此时终于有了点感情，看起来却像是哀伤。

“诺拉妹妹还好吗？”他问。

“挺好的，长大成人了。”

“长得非常可爱~”吉尔插嘴道。

瓦修露出了慈爱的笑容，说:“她要是能找个可靠的人家，组建自己的家庭，我就能放心了。”

“你自己呢？你不想组建自己的家庭吗？”吉尔意味深长地问。

瓦修瞥了一眼罗德，呷了一口红酒，略顽皮地说：“要是我的妹夫有能力且愿意掌管我家农场，我或许会跑到梵蒂冈加入教皇的瑞士卫队。你知道的，我是忠实的天主教徒，把自己献给神圣的事业，也挺好的不是吗？”

吉尔惊呆了，不知道瓦修这么说是开玩笑还是认真的，可瓦修从来不是个爱开玩笑的人。

“你认为自己有这个资格么？”罗德皱着眉头质问。

“为什么没有？我接受过父亲严格的训练，还没超过三十岁，是虔诚的教徒，未婚。”

“你打算在梵蒂冈待多久呢？那儿的生活可不精彩。”

“待到教皇不愿意再见到我吧，那儿再闭塞也比农场好吧。”瓦修随口说。

“这么说你是不打算结婚喽？这和出家有什么区别？！”吉尔隐隐觉得罗德急了，这或许是好征兆。

“我结不结婚，与你有什么关系？”瓦修没有直视罗德，然而内心忐忑不安地等待罗德的回答。

“说得在理，这是你自己决定的道路，与我无关，”罗德站起来拾起红酒酒瓶，准备为瓦修倒酒，“看在过去的交情上，我敬你一杯酒，祝愿你梦想成真。”

瓦修立即站起身，阻止对方：“我自己来，你是大音乐家，怎么能给我这种粗人倒酒呢？”

罗德不听他的，坚持要倒，瓦修抓住罗德握着酒瓶的手，手劲很大，罗德不得不停下来。他注视瓦修的眼睛，两人对视了一会儿，罗德转而瞪住瓦修抓着自己胳膊的手，瓦修意识到自己仍抓着对方，尴尬地松开了手。

瓦修看了看表说：“时间不早了，在下先告辞了，下次再聚吧。”

他看到自己的高脚杯里还有一点儿红酒，拿起酒杯碰了碰罗德的酒杯，又碰了碰吉尔的啤酒杯，喝光杯里的酒，又说了声“告辞”便离开了。

罗德像泄了气般无力坐到椅子上，自己给自己倒酒喝。

“我怀疑你那里面根本没有心，”吉尔指了指罗德心口说，“那里面，顶多有一坨冰冻的屎。”

“能不能别用那么低俗的比喻？你想指铁石心肠吧。”罗德纠正说。

“我想怎么比喻就怎么比喻！”吉尔气冲冲地说，“你总装成一副居高临下的样子，你根本没把自己当人类吧，你觉得，自己是某种更高级的物种对吧？我真不懂心里面空落落的你是怎么把那些曲子演绎得那么优秀的！你是看不出他对你还有感情吗？非但不阻止还支持他去加入那个什么童子军，装作一副跟自己毫无关系的样子。你根本不懂什么叫爱，罗德，亏我之前以为你喜欢伊丽莎白，把你当作无须有的对手！你什么都不懂！”

罗德冷静地盯着义愤填膺的吉尔，说：“我曾经非常喜欢他，喜欢到愿意为他留在农场，放弃和家人搬到维也纳。可他拒绝了我，那是我一生中最耻辱的时刻。”

吉尔哑口无言。要是稍稍有点逻辑的人都能推测得出来瓦修拒绝罗德的原因，瓦修知道农场这片小天地完全不够罗德施展手脚，当时瓦修父亲就已病重，罗德留下来只能和他们过苦日子。于是瓦修才狠下心来，如此残酷地送走罗德。可惜吉尔并不是那么勤于推理的人，况且他也不想深究下去，就算这两人互相之间仍有感情，可是从今天的对话就看得出来，他们谁都不愿在对方面前暴露自己的感情和弱点，然而一段真挚的感情最需要的恰是互相坦白和共同承担，如果他们始终做不到，又怎么能走到一起呢？

之后吉尔同伊莎姐表达了自己的看法，劝她不要再瞎掺和。伊莎姐这回听从了吉尔的意见。

贝什米特伯父又在罗马待了几天，他和瓦修参观了很多大博物馆，搜寻了许多古代领袖的资料。瓦修这几天晚上仍然会来libro bar听歌，不过罗德不再过来和他讲话，只有费里偶尔跑过来向他咨询如何能做出那么好吃的奶酪，路德偶尔过来询问父亲最近都在研究什么。他很快发现自己受到了冷遇，认为继续待下去也没意思，在来libro bar的最后一天晚上，他向费里和路德告别。

费里为此感到遗憾，他想总得为瓦修在这留下点美好的记忆啊。他突然想到何不让瓦修和罗德共同演出一次，他向瓦修提出自己的想法，瓦修竟出乎意料没有拒绝。

瓦修向东尼吉尔和罗德说了他想唱的歌，三人对他选的歌有点吃惊，[married with children](http://music.163.com/song?id=1789208&userid=78354583)，他们仍记得里面的几句歌词。瓦修唱道：

_There's no need for you to say you're sorry_

_你没有道歉的必要了_

_Goodbye I'm going home_

_拜拜，老子回家了_

_I don't care no more so don't you worry_

_我不在乎了所以你放心吧_

_Goodbye I'm going home_

_拜拜，老子这就回家去_

_I hate the way that even though you know you're wrong_

_我讨厌你即使是错的_

_you say you're right_

_也强词夺理说你对的那嘴脸_

_I hate the books you read and all your friends_

_我讨厌你读过的所有书还有你的狐朋狗友_

_Your music's shite_

_你的音乐糟透了_

_it keeps me up all night up all night_

_这让我失眠了一晚接一晚_

_There's no need for you to say you're sorry_

_Goodbye I'm going home_

_I don't care no more so don't you worry_

_Goodbye I'm going home_

_I hate the way that you are so sarcastic_

_我讨厌你总是尖酸刻薄的样子_

_And you're not very bright_

_还有你没你想象的那么聪明_

_You think that everything you've done's fantastic_

_你还以为你做过的事有多牛_

_Your music's shite_

_it keeps me up all night up all night_

_There's no need for you to say you're sorry_

_Goodbye I'm going home_ _…_

瓦修唱到这儿戛然而止，没有把歌曲接下来反转的剧情唱完，他鞠了个躬，对着话筒说：“谢谢费里给我上台唱歌的体验，感谢各位这几天的款待；欢迎购买我家的奶粉和奶酪，当然我会有打折优惠，”他看了看站在厨房门边的罗维，罗维摊开双手一副‘为啥你要看我’的表情，瓦修笑了笑继续说，“随时欢迎吉尔你再来同我打猎，当然也欢迎东尼来玩，不过请不要带上弗朗西斯…那么，这次是真的告辞了，有缘再见。”

瓦修说完走下舞台，径直走向店门，没往回看一眼罗德，头也不回地打开门走了出去。


	34. A Heart of Stone-part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇就是没有大团圆结局的。葡比（葡哥&比姐）专场，何止冷，简直是无中生有的cp...不过反正两人也没在一起，所以...  
> starlight歌词翻译为本人，what i like about u歌词翻译来自网易云音乐

贝什米特伯父和瓦修并不只是libro bar这几天接待唯一的亲友，另一位就不像瓦修这么正经了，简直可以作为瓦修的对立面，他就是东尼的哥哥佩德罗。

这个浪子在时隔三个月后，同样不声不响地突然出现在伊莎姐的吧台前。对于他的到来，最兴奋的人莫过于贝露琪了。贝露对世界各地的奇风异俗有极大的兴趣，有佩德罗这么一个四处漂泊的人在自己面前，她肯定不会放过向其打听旅途中各种有趣故事的机会。所以佩德罗光顾的这几天，她几乎一直缠着对方，让他讲述旅行中的故事。店里员工要是需要贝露，他们都清楚能在哪儿找到她——佩德罗待着的吧台。

佩德罗失去联系的这几个月，他闲逛到地球的另一面去了，他去了中南美洲。他先是坐了几十个小时的飞机到墨西哥，坐着小型巴士一路朝南。他去了洪都拉斯，参观当地玛雅文明的遗迹；去了危地马拉，探寻几座人迹罕至的活火山；去了巴西，深入到亚马逊丛林之中；去了阿根廷，在大草原品尝地道的烤肉和马黛茶...

这段经历花上几天几夜都讲不完，再加上佩德罗本来就有口若悬河的本事，还能时不时给真实的经历添油加醋一番，贝露琪完全被这些故事迷住了，对佩德罗充满了崇拜之情。她认为佩德罗不该甘于默默无闻，把这么精彩的经历带进棺材里，他应该把这些经历写下来，让大众了解他不寻常的人生经历。

这天晚上，佩德罗和东尼几人在吧台前观看世界杯小组赛西班牙首回合对抗葡萄牙的直播，舞台上只有罗德和伊莎姐两人，其他人都围在电视机前，他们现在没几个人的心思在唱歌上。东尼和佩德罗不用说，罗维因为自己国家队没晋级正赛，肯定会百分百支持东尼的国家，吉尔作为东尼哥们，只要西班牙对手不是德国，肯定也会为东尼的国家队助威。

贝露微笑着说：“你们用不着这么紧张，才第一场比赛不是吗？而且板鸭队这么强，肯定没问题的。”

“我不这么认为，”佩德罗狡黠地说，“大热必死，我倒觉得这场比赛葡萄牙能赢。”

罗维不以为然：“哼，除了当家球星，葡萄牙还有几个世界级球星？”

“比利时队世界级球星倒是很多，可他们赢过什么奖杯了么？你们别忘了葡萄牙是上届欧洲杯冠军。”

“他们只是走运才赢的。”

“哦？~”佩德罗兴致盎然地瞧着罗维，“不然咱们打个赌吧，赢的人能让输的人为他做一件事，你觉得怎么样？小弟夫~”

“好呀！”罗维不甘示弱地说。

东尼此时偷偷扯了扯罗维衣袖，罗维转头看他，东尼偷偷朝罗维耳朵说：“罗维，我劝你不要和哥哥赌，哥哥从来不打没胜算的赌。”

罗维不信邪：“我就不信西班牙队会打不赢区区葡萄牙队。”

带着不服输的心情，罗维在接下来的比赛中更富有激情地为板鸭队加油助威，每次板鸭球员错失机会，他都气得直跺脚敲桌，葡萄牙队防守了整场，在比赛尾声竟幸运地靠一粒反击进球首先破门，1:0的比分一直维持到终场哨响。

可想而知罗维的心情是多么郁闷，他的感觉简直可以与意大利队在世界杯晋级附加赛输给瑞典队时相“媲美”。东尼自己的球队输了，还得费心思安慰罗维。

“哈哈哈，抱歉运气又站在了葡萄牙队这边，”佩德罗火上浇油，“债你可以先欠着，反正我还没想好要让你干什么。”

贝露琪深思了一会儿说：“佩德罗，不如就让罗维替你写你的故事吧！你不是觉得写字太麻烦嘛？罗维看过很多书，文学造诣很高。”

佩德罗面露难色。罗维问：“写什么故事？”

“就是旅行的故事啊！你应该也听他讲过一些，你不觉得会大受欢迎吗？”贝露思考着说，“要是在书里附上照片，肯定更吸引眼球。光佩德罗的长相，就可以吸引一堆关注…”

佩德罗无奈地说：“我还没说我想写呢，贝露就擅自为我考虑了这么多，就像个面面俱到的女主人。”

贝露脸微微红了，假装对佩德罗的玩笑不感冒，继续说：“我知道你不在乎外界的关注，可是世界上肯定有许多和我一样，对外面的世界充满好奇的人，他们也想出去看看，但说不定都俗事缠身或者勇气不足，你的经历对他们的平凡无奇的生活是一剂愉快的兴奋剂啊！”

“我再考虑考虑。”佩德罗打算先搪塞过去。

“话说南美洲的生活和欧洲的区别大吗？”东尼问哥哥。

“差别大了去了，”佩德罗回，“在那儿当流浪艺人要比在这儿要难得多，治安也差许多，还好那儿的人都说西语或葡语，不然还有沟通问题。”

“这么危险，哥哥你为什么还要去呢？”

“没办法，我也控制不了自己啊~”

“下一站打算去哪儿呢？”

“婆罗洲，还有周边的东南亚地区。”

“那岂不是连语言都不通？”

“总有办法解决的。”

“去之前至少回一趟阿尔卡拉看看爸爸妈妈。”

“好啦，好啦，知道啦。”佩德罗有点不耐烦地说，“那鄙人今天先撤了，明天见！”

佩德罗向大伙儿抛了个媚眼，做了个敬礼的姿势，打算开溜。

“这就走了吗?”费里问。

“不然火车要赶不上啦！”

“你半夜还要出去吗？”路德问。

“对，突然想到波尔图绿洲逛逛。”佩德罗随性地回答，贝露双眼立即散发出渴望的亮光。

“这么大半夜?！”吉尔惊道。

“嗯。”

“果然是哥哥的作风啊~”

“带我去吧！”贝露突兀的请求惊动了大伙，最吃惊的还是佩德罗。

他从来只喜欢一个人单飞，人家说漫漫旅途中，旅伴很重要，可对佩德罗来说却完全没必要。一个人想去哪儿就去哪儿，想什么时候出发就什么时候出发，即便有危险也只需担心自己。可是贝露琪明显非常希望与自己同去，要是其他人拜托他的话，他早就决断地拒绝了，但他在libro bar兼职时与贝露相处得非常愉快，贝露又是个那么可爱爽朗的女生，佩德罗要说自己没有一点喜欢贝露，就是在撒谎。反正只是到罗马附近逛逛，连短途旅行都算不上，顶多算去散散心，没必要让这么可爱的女生失望。

“去到那儿已经半夜了哦?我说不定今晚都不休息了，你确定你要跟来?”佩德罗给贝露最后一次反悔的机会。

“我确定！太好了，能跟你一块旅行的愿望终于实现了！”贝露充满憧憬地说。

“哈哈哈哈，只是到附近散散心罢了。”

“那也算！只要能体验一次你的生活。”

这是佩德罗浪子生涯中第一次带上旅伴。

====

因为贝露也要一起去菲乌米奇诺，她当晚没喝酒，所以两人可以开着贝露的小轿车到那儿去，佩德罗心想这倒省了不少时间。

两人乘车没花三十分钟就到达了波尔图绿洲栅栏外，贝露把车停好，跟着佩德罗走进去。

“这儿是免费的吗？”贝露琪问。

“是的，如果你需要导游就得花钱。”

“我还是头一次来这儿呢！虽然之前去了好几次菲乌米奇诺的海边，没想到这儿还有一座如此优美的绿洲。”

“是吗？”佩德罗笑了笑。

佩德罗先漫步到一户砖红色的农舍前，时候已经不早了，可里面客厅灯还亮着，佩德罗按了下门铃。房子主人很快出来开门，笑着用意大利语和佩德罗闲聊了几句，然后带着他到后院马厩，牵出两匹拉着马车的马，又交给佩德罗一把钥匙，最后说了句“Buonanotte！（晚安） ”就回屋去了。

贝露的意语不太好，所以两人交流的内容她并没有十分听懂，于是在主人走了之后问佩德罗他们聊了啥。佩德罗回答了贝露的问题，无非就是“好久不见”“你最近又去了哪儿啊”“下回时间合适咱们再一块喝酒聚聚”之类的话。

佩德罗非常绅士地帮贝露登上马车，扬了扬拉马的绳子，马车慢悠悠地离开马厩，沿着树林里一段幽静的小径往前走。

初夏的夜晚凉风习习，一路上安静极了，除了马车压过小路发出的声音和树梢上猫头鹰的咕咕声外，什么声音都没有。这是一段美妙而新奇的体验，贝露琪睡意全无。

“我还不知道你意语这么好呢，你平时和费里罗维交流也是用英语。这么说你会西语、葡语、意语、英语，你还会什么语言是我不知道的吗？”

“我还会一点法语和德语。”

“哦?教我几句法语吧，我一直想学法语。”

“比如说...”佩德罗想了想，“je t’adore，我喜欢你;je t’aime，我爱你。”

“嗯?！”贝露愣了一下，瞪着佩德罗。

佩德罗不安地说:“呃...我只是翻译而已...”

“噢...”贝露转过头去。

马车走了大概一刻钟，两人终于走出森林来到一片开阔地，贝露琪立即被眼前的景象迷住了。眼前是一座望不着边际的大湖，湖边是奇形怪状的古树。当晚万里无云，明亮的月光撒在波澜的湖面上，发出点点银光，夜空中繁星密布，贝露琪长这么大，还从没过那么多的星星，看得人眼花缭乱。

佩德罗盯着贝露迷醉的表情，非常理解地笑了。他先下了马车，将两匹马拴好，向仍陶醉不已的贝露伸出手，贝露回过神来，握住佩德罗的手，让他扶自己下马车。

佩德罗拉着贝露走到湖边，湖边拴着几艘小游艇，佩德罗找到刚才那位主人的游艇，拉着贝露走下游艇，用钥匙启动引擎。

湖面上有三三两两的野鸭悠闲地划水，偶尔有一两只海鸟飞过，给人一种这里是原始丛林的感觉，然而欧洲第八大的航空枢纽就在附近，欧洲最著名的旅游城市就在二十公里外。

“没想到罗马还有这样的地方...”贝露琪感叹。

“所以，只要你愿意出门，美景离你并不遥远。”

“我们都徘徊在永恒的边缘，有时候被给予美景。”贝露琪沉吟，“这是一位美国摄影师说的话。”

“我知道他，安塞尔·亚当斯，他的风景照不错。”

接着佩德罗为贝露解释各个星座的方位，指出几颗他知道名字的星星给她看。贝露心情很好，站起来问她能否唱会儿歌。佩德罗本来就很喜欢贝露的歌声，加上她现在这么愉快，他怎么会拒绝呢？

贝露唱了一首[starlight  ](http://music.163.com/program/1368169065/72754867/?userid=78354583):

_Only me and you in a mess together_ _只有我和你处于这混乱之中  
Only me and you tonight, tonight, tonight _ _只有我和你，共度今夜  
I wanna be with you on the run forever _ _我和与你一起共同逃亡  
Or maybe we could fly tonight, tonight, tonight _ _要不我们就在今晚翱翔  
No matter where we go, no matter where we hide _ _不管我们去向何处，不管我们躲在何方  
No matter if it's cold, you're by my side _ _不管是否寒冷，只要你在我身边  
Tonight we're high on love _ _今晚我们沉浸于爱中  
Tonight we're high on starlight, starlight, starlight _ _今晚我们沉浸于星光之下  
Starlight, starlight, starlight_

…

贝露当晚穿了一件朴素的白色衬衫，衬衫领口扎了个红色的蝴蝶领结，头上绑了一根红色的丝带，底下穿了一条红色短裙。这本是十分简洁普通的装扮，可在佩德罗眼里，贝露仿佛一位莅临人间的女神。他不禁想起了在雅典国家考古博物馆里见过的那座圣洁的名叫弗拉西克莱亚的少女雕像，她不动声色地伫立着，直视前方，没有刻意要求你的关注，你却不得不直视她。

贝露唱完时，他情不自禁地说了一句“美不胜收”。

“是啊~”贝露以为佩德罗说的是四周的景象，“谢谢你带我来这儿，我想我不久之后还会再来。”

佩德罗没有说出自己指的是贝露，只是说:“美景，美人，美妙的歌声，要是旅途中的同伴是贝露的话，有个旅伴其实也是不错的。”

贝露十分兴奋地说:“是吗？！那你愿意下次去婆罗洲带上我吗？”

佩德罗以为对方在说笑，哈哈笑着转头看她，迎上的是贝露充满期待的表情，他再次为难了，这个小姑娘一直在给自己出难题。

他不敢看对方炽热的眼睛:“外面不比这儿，情况要复杂得多，有时候生活十分艰苦，我担心你受不了。”

“我会努力不给你添麻烦，你的生活一直是我的梦想，可惜我是女流之辈，所以才不敢真正实施。你十分有经验，如果能追随你再多苦我都可以承受。”

佩德罗注视着贝露真诚的眼神，第一次体验到心痛的感觉，他才意识到自己也是有七情六欲的。拒绝一个天真小女生的探险梦不是易如反掌吗？为什么偏偏对贝露他做不到?

佩德罗最后说道:“我再考虑考虑。”

====

第二天晚上，贝什米特兄弟和费尔南德斯兄弟又坐在吧台前看球，这场是德国队与墨西哥队的比赛。贝露刚从舞台上下来，询问比赛进行得如何，吉尔回答他们正领先着。

佩德罗喝了很多酒，他每天都喝很多酒，不过今天喝得更多。

贝露坐到他身边时，他用平常随意的口气说:“贝露，我考虑过了，下次旅行......我还是决定自己一个人上路。”

贝露肯定心底里很难过，不过还是强颜欢笑说:“是吗，说的也是，你肯定不愿意带着个累赘...”

佩德罗没有反驳，只是说:“你记得我之前说的话吗？美景离你并没有那么遥远，你只需要善于发现。如果实在不行，你还可以照照镜子。”

贝露知道佩德罗是个爱开玩笑的人，以为他这次也是在开玩笑，目的是安慰下自己，她十分领情地说:“谢谢你，佩德罗。祝你旅行愉快，下次你回来，请一定再到罗马来，聊聊你的新故事。”

佩德罗盯着就算心里难过仍笑着祝福自己的贝露琪，这是一位十分坚强的姑娘，也难怪他会动摇。

“让弟夫写书的事情你们拿主意吧，”他觉得至少在这件事上能顺了贝露的意，“我的故事你全都听过，你可以替我向罗维讲述。出版社还有版权费之类的玩意儿我弄不清楚，估计罗维也不懂，就拜托你了。”

贝露微笑着说:“真的吗？好的，我和罗维一定会帮你出本好书。”

贝露没待多久又走回了舞台，台上的吉他手是罗维，鼓手是费里。贝露和兄弟俩说了几句话，费里露出了十分遗憾的表情，罗维反常地温柔抱了抱贝露。

贝露很快振作精神，对着话筒爽朗地说:“不知道大家有没有这样的体验呢？很喜欢一个你永远得不到的人或很渴望做一件你永远做不到的事。如果有，你们或许会在这首[what I like about you](http://music.163.com/song/548097859/?userid=78354583)中找到共鸣。”

_Talk to me, I'm going crazy，与我聊聊吧 我要疯了，_

_I fucked up and I'm kinda hazy，我一团糟 我有些茫然，_

_Call me now, I know you're ready，现在就给我来电吧 我知道你已经准备好了，_

_Wanna do some kamikaze? 想要来一场自杀式突击吗？_

_'Cause we like the same shit ，因为我们有着同样的嗜好，_

_A bottomless pit, no，那是无尽的深渊 ，_

_I try to find a worthy substitute，我试图寻找某样有效的替代品，_

_But they ain't got the same heart ，但是心情却不再相同了，_

_It tears me apart, no，它将我的心撕裂，_

_No one really does it the way you do，没有人能真正复刻你的独有方式，_

_You're a bad habit，你就是我的一种陋习，_

_But I'm attached, oh baby，但我却眷恋于你 噢 宝贝，_

_That's just what I like about you，这正是我喜欢你的原因，_

_It's suiceidal and it's your best, oh baby，这无疑是毁灭性的 而这也是你最擅长的 噢 亲爱的，_

_That's just what I like about you，这就是你让我欢喜的原因，_

_That's just what I like，这就是我所爱的。_

...

佩德罗又在吧台狂饮，东尼看着电视机里的绿色草坪，对哥哥说:“你知道她唱的是你吧？”

佩德罗没有回复。

“可怜的贝露，偏偏喜欢上哥哥。”东尼同情地说，“明知道哥哥漂泊不定，不会爱上任何人。哥哥的心大概不是肉做的。”

“她喜欢上的说不定只是我的经历，”佩德罗冷笑着说，“我倒希望自己真的铁石心肠，没有喜欢上她才好。”

东尼惊讶地看着哥哥，以为哥哥又在捉弄自己:“那为什么？…”

“马基雅维利在追求一名贵族少妇失败后，愤恨地打算以此为经历写一部戏剧，他说'去tm的爱情，与艺术相比，爱情算得了什么？'。返回佛罗伦萨途中，他一路上都在构思如何写这部戏剧，可当他抵达佛罗伦萨城郊，远望自己美丽而神圣的家乡，想到她很快将落入侵略者的手中，她的自由岌岌可危，他忘记了自己的戏剧，他说'去tm的艺术，与自由相比，艺术算得了什么？'”

东尼反复思考哥哥的话，终于弄明白了他的意思。在自由与爱情之间，他选择了自由。

“你什么时候启程？”东尼问。

“明早。”

“这么快就走?”

“我怕继续呆在这，会再次动摇。”

东尼从未想过哥哥也会有动摇的时候，本来为贝露感到不平的心情变成了对哥哥的同情。

“去之前回去看看爸妈。”他说。

“你放心吧，真是越来越啰嗦了…难道是因为结了婚的原因？”

两人安静地把接下来的比赛看完，东尼看着退场的球员，若有所思地说:“你刚才说的自由比艺术重要，艺术比爱情重要那些鬼话——我觉得如果是我的话，我会为了爱情，舍弃艺术和自由。”

佩德罗看了看台上的罗维，微笑着说:“你当然会了。”

Fin.

   


**信息补充：**

波尔图绿洲[地图和景色](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1AgSRxIfgpRyejSoI9abn3g)，离罗马只有二十几公里，附近的菲乌米奇诺机场是意大利最大的航空枢纽。弗拉西克莱亚[雕](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1axaQTotKD5XKGVcrJ_EPGA)[像](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1axaQTotKD5XKGVcrJ_EPGA)


	35. Memo:how they noticed they were in love-Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暂时没什么好点子啦，写一下回忆吧。东尼和罗维是怎么知道（承认）自己爱上对方的。  
> （斜体字引用自卡尔维诺的《烟尘》）

~Lovi~

罗维将他的红色菲亚特停在菲乌米奇诺海滩附近的一个停车场，戴好墨镜，带上必备物品——叠好的沙滩毛巾和夹在毛巾里的书，走下车。

罗维是菲乌米奇诺海滩每个夏天的常客，他熟悉这儿的每一个码头，每一处礁石和每一把遮阳伞。他知道如何找到个僻静的礁石群，好从喧闹的人群中隔离开来，一头扎入另一个他更感兴趣的世界——书的世界中去。  


现在正值七月盛夏，大学正在放假，本来待在家里悠闲地看书、练吉他、研究新菜是再称心不过的度假方式，然而现实并非如此。两个笨蛋弟弟就好像学校里最受欢迎的学生，每天都有各式伙伴登门造访，吵的罗维不得安宁。而且罗马城里七月的空气沉闷又湿热，罗维实在想暂时逃离这座他十分熟悉和热爱的城市，到海边透透气。  


罗维沿着海岸走了很久，沙滩上和礁石上的人流已渐渐稀少，他走上一群大型礁石群，脱掉拖鞋，将其拿在手上，稳当而灵活地在石头上行进，他对这里太过熟悉，根本不需要任何小心翼翼的左顾右盼。  


走了一段路程后，鼎沸的人声已经离他非常遥远，尽管还有一些人在礁石间的隐蔽处落脚，不过他们应该和罗维一样都是不想被打扰的游客，所以罗维认为在这儿停下就可以了。罗维将毛巾平铺在一块稍稍倾斜的礁石平面上，解开短袖衬衣的纽扣，躺下，把书翻到上次停留的那一页，开始静心阅读。  


当时是下午一两点，正好是太阳最毒的时候，深蓝的海面、滚烫的沙滩和黑色的礁岩反射着亮晃晃的阳光。罗维戴着墨镜，所以他并不觉得很刺眼，其次他本身就不白，也不怕再黑一点儿。  


周遭充斥着跳水声、海浪声以及放假的孩子们互相嬉闹的喊叫声，不过罗维并没有受到干扰，很快进入到小说的情节中。  


罗维很顺畅地读完了一章，心满意足地打算继续下一章，此时一名古铜肤色的男子携着张垫子走到罗维礁石前不远处的沙滩停下，将夹在腋窝下的垫子摆到地上。男人另一只手拿着手机靠在耳边，正对着话筒讲西班牙话，同时心不在焉地躺到垫子上。  


罗维刻意将手中的小部头作品举得更高一些，正好能将他的脸和男人遮挡开，他认识这个男人。安东尼奥，费里那数不尽的朋友之一，是费里那个肌肉发达的德国男友的哥哥的死党，吉他弹得很好，罗维曾数次被动接受他的指导，他们之间的关系仅限如此。  


罗维并不想和他扯上太多关系，这个男人和费里以及费里的许多朋友一样，过于热情，到哪儿都是人们的焦点和中心，是罗维最不想扯上瓜葛的那种人（当然如果可以的话，罗维不想和任何人有任何瓜葛）。费里是他弟弟，所以他注定无法撇开他，而其他人，他还是躲得开的。

哼，这个自以为是的男人，擅自觉得罗维需要人陪伴，认为他的热情能感动世界上最食古不化的人，以为罗维会对他单方面的善意心存感激...事实上大相径庭，他只会给罗维带来更多困扰罢了。  


罗维回过神来，发现自己没有在看书，而是在想安东尼奥，他使劲摇了摇头，有点生气，也不知道是气自己还是气安东尼奥。他盯着书里的文字，开始读起来，读完一段后，发觉自己并没有理解这段话的意思，刚才只是在机械的阅读，他皱了下眉头，又从这一段开头重新读起，心情被弄得有点烦躁。  


正好小说正进行到大量描写的部分，罗维意识到接下来的阅读会变得异常困难。安东尼奥的突然闯入和他因这个小插曲导致的烦躁不安，在他与小说中的那个世界之间产生了一条蜿蜒曲折的荆棘小路。罗维在现实世界与小说世界里徘徊不定，“ _有些人情愿过着平庸的生活是因为他们经历过痛苦、不幸..._ ”，他读着；眼角余光却总是瞟到沙滩上那抹深色的肌肤、几束翘起的卷发，“ _但也有人甘愿如此，那是因为他们得到的幸运已超出了他们的承受范围_ ”，他继续读着。安东尼奥此时脱掉了短袖和沙滩裤，全身只留一条四角游泳裤，他将整个身子平铺开来，沐浴在阳光底下。什么啊？罗维想，果然这肤色不是天生的，就算是他还不是要通过努力才达到那种“健康而性感的肤色”的效果，罗维为自己的机智感到得意，却没意识到自己的全部注意力已经不在书上了。  


罗维最终还是意识过来，他气馁地坐起来，不仅因为看不下书，还因为他的背部的确被坚硬的岩石硌得生疼。他环顾四周，试图寻找平面更光滑的礁石或者沙滩上也许仍存在的无人占领的空地。

他找到两处地方，一处是高处距离较远的另一块更大的礁石，那儿离高岩上跳水的人群很近；另一处是近在眼前的沙滩，这意味着他得坐到安东尼奥看得见的地方，他会被认出来，然后被迫掺和进对方惊讶而喜悦的热情中去。  


罗维最终选择了沙滩，至少他可以避免一段麻烦的攀岩和一帮单单为跳水就激动大叫的蠢货。至少他是这么说服自己的。  


他拿着当时身家仅有的几件物品，走下沙滩，重新铺上他的毛巾。安东尼奥起初没发现罗维，对方正闭着眼戴着墨镜，随意地哼着小曲儿，罗维很满意。东尼哼的曲子应该全是即兴作，因为酷爱音乐的罗维也从没听过，不过并不刺耳。相反，安东尼奥的曲子静谧而安心，就如炎炎夏日中丛林里吹来的凉风，罗维发现坐在离安东尼奥更近的地方，听着他瞎做的曲子，反而又静得下心来了。他很快便进入另一个世界。  


罗维很快又看到一章末尾，此时安东尼奥突然站了起来，他心想结果还是被认出来了。可惜不是，东尼没有朝他而是朝海岸边跑去，好像一只发现了从未见过的鱼的猫。一帮小孩在海边围成了一圈儿，在捣鼓着圈中心的什么东西，安东尼奥肯定是被那个东西吸引去了。  


“这是什么?”安东尼奥问小孩。  


“章鱼，”一个小孩说，“从来没见过的章鱼。”  


“你们怎么发现它的?”  


“它是被涨潮的海水冲到岸边来的。”小孩回复，“你知道这是什么章鱼吗？哥哥。”  


安东尼奥无奈地摇摇头，也和其他小孩捣鼓起这条章鱼来，章鱼很小，通体透明，散发出淡淡的蓝光，头部两端有耳朵样的突起。  


罗维跳过章节的一段直接读了结尾，这是他非常厌恶的行为，他认为是因为那只章鱼吸引了他的好奇心。他站起来，也走到小孩那儿，瞅了瞅被小孩儿和安东尼奥重重包围的那条小章鱼。  


“这是小飞象章鱼”罗维操着专家口吻说，他恰巧曾在某本海洋生物图鉴上见过。  


安东尼奥终于认出了罗维，露出了罗维意料之中惊讶又喜悦的神情，这幅表情，罗维发现自己实际上并不讨厌。  


“罗维诺，你也来菲乌米奇诺玩儿啦！这么巧，简直是命运的再会！”  


罗维翻了个白眼。一如既往的夸张，明明几天前他们乐队几人还有路德维希才刚刚造访过他们家。  


“你在罗马，我也在罗马，天气那么热，菲乌米奇诺是离罗马最近的海滩，在这里遇到又不是不可能，”罗维并没有迎合对方的热情，他转而对小孩儿们说道，“玩得差不多就把它扔回海里去吧，不然它就要给你们整死了。”  


小孩们听话地“噢”了一声，一个小孩用木头杆子挑起那只可怜的章鱼，把它挑回了海里。其他小孩都站在原地定定盯着那只渐游渐远的章鱼，直到完全看不见它的影子才离开。  


罗维和安东尼奥早已走回垫子那，罗维朝自己寒酸的毛巾走过去，却被安东尼奥叫住，被其邀请一起待在垫子上。罗维没有拒绝，垫子的确舒服多了，他想。  


安东尼奥挪了下位子，将垫子右边空出来给罗维坐，罗维侧身在右边躺下，刻意半背身对着对方。  


“你在看书吗？”安东尼奥问。  


“对。”  


“好吧…”罗维能听出对方语气中的失望，对方肯定希望聊聊天。像安东尼奥这种人，碰见一个熟人，却没法和他侃大山是多么难受的事情啊。但罗维讨厌闲聊，他还心心念念今天能把这本书看完呢，这样就可以避免中断后再次阅读又要重新寻找感觉的麻烦。  


安东尼奥又像之前那样，平躺在阳光底下，时不时哼着歌或吹着口哨，罗维再次陷入之前那种迷之安稳心态中。不知为何，待在这人身边，罗维总是感觉非常安心，这种安心感，罗维暂时还找不到合适的言语来描述，它可能就如黑暗中有灯塔指引前行的航船，又或者是母亲在睡前哼的安眠曲。  


罗维逐渐放松下来，也将身子平躺开，他的左臂由于垫子狭小的空间而触碰上了对方右臂，罗维没有刻意移开左臂，对方也没有。透过臂膀间轻微的摩擦，罗维能感受到对方温热的体温、健美的肌肉线条和体内奔流的血液。天气非常热，罗维却发现自己十分享受这些只会凭增体温的接触，就如书中的剧情一样令他愉悦。他更加放松了，心情愉快地伸开双脚，这样他的左腿也和对方裸露的右腿贴到了一起，罗维未经任何思考就将左脚掌搭在对方右脚背上，好像这是某种自然的而非不适当的行为。  


此时安东尼奥终止了口哨，罗维有点奇怪地转头看他，发现他脸很红，眼神迷茫，罗维以为他被太阳晒中暑了，赶紧坐起来，担忧地问：“喂，安东尼奥，你没事吧？！是中暑了吗？”  


安东尼奥回过神来，眼睛再次有神起来，他有点羞怯地回道：“没，没有，别担心。”  


“那边有卖水的小摊，我去买水。”  


“不用，不用，我没事，罗维诺。”安东尼奥的回话没有了之前的生气勃勃，所以罗维坚信他的确晒糊涂了，站起身准备去买水。  


不过安东尼奥拉住了罗维左手，再次重申他没事。罗维发现自己竟没办法反抗对方的意志，于是又坐了下来。  


安东尼奥摸了摸胸前挂着的十字架，眼神再次迷离起来。罗维将左手绕到安东尼奥脖子后方，想从那儿提起安东尼奥的项链，动作却异常缓慢，罗维的指腹缓缓抚过对方脖子根，沿着项链往下前行，一直滑行到底下挂着的十字架——鬼知道他为什么要这么做，他要是真对这个饰物感兴趣，完全可以直接拿起十字架，而不是绕这么一大圈！  


罗维拿起小十字架，靠得非常近地瞅着，好像自己是个近视眼（然而他眼睛好得很），他的鼻子底下就是安东尼奥裸露的胸膛。  


“你是天主教徒吗？还是它只是单纯的装饰品。”  


“我是天主教徒，我们家是虔诚的天主教家庭。”安东尼奥回复得有点木讷，可能他真的有点中暑了，“这个十字架是我爸爸送给我的，他是个神学教授，他年轻的时候甚至想过当专职神父，但是后来遇到了我妈妈…这是非常重要的东西，每当我有什么想不通的事情时，就会摸摸这个十字架，就会感到我的爸妈还有神都陪伴着我、指引着我…”  


东尼前言不搭后语地喃喃说着，眼睛直盯着罗维敞开的短袖衬衫底下若隐若现的锁骨，他终于承受不住了，像弹簧一样站起来。  


“你来海边不游泳吗？罗维诺。”他望着前方无边际的海面问道，不敢直视罗维。  


“我待会儿再去。”  


“好吧，我先去了，我可能真的有点中暑了，到海里凉快凉快。”  


安东尼奥冲向了大海，如释重负般扎入大海的怀抱，留下摸不着头脑的罗维，愣愣注视着他被紧身泳裤包裹着的臀部离开。罗维怏怏地拾起他的书，打算看起来，却发现那股烦躁情绪又回来了，明明现在已经没有人可以打搅他了。他又试着读了几行，随后愤愤地将书甩到垫子上，脱掉他的短袖衬衫和休闲短裤，朝那个用于跳水的高岩走去。  


他站在高岩顶端，以一个十分优雅而标准的姿势跃入水中，激起了一阵赞叹。安东尼奥当然也看到了他的跳水，除此之外，还看到了他苗条的身子、颀长的四肢和熠熠生辉的肌肤。  


安东尼奥游到罗维在的那片海域，罗维变换着泳式游着，并试图挑衅东尼，绕着他转圈子。几圈过后，他终于不再显摆泳技，保持着仰面浮在水面的方式，用脚悠闲地划着水。  


安东尼奥何止没有被惹怒，他根本把这当做享受了，差点以为罗维变成了一条美人鱼，眼睛就没从罗维身上移开过。  


“你游泳很厉害啊~”他赞美道。  


“这不废话，不会游泳，干脆别当南方人了。”  


罗维很快便游厌了，朝海边游去。  


“不再游会儿吗？”安东尼奥朝远去的罗维喊。  


“不了，我要回去看书了！你一个人慢慢游吧。”  


罗维走回东尼的垫子，用毛巾擦干身子，轻松地躺下，打开书，奇怪，他发现自己又看得下去了。  


~Toni~

东尼想弄清楚他现在千头万绪的根源，他想知道自己怎么了。冰凉的海水似乎并没有帮上多大忙，除了能令他脸上的红晕暂时消退和因腹下反应而攀升的体温稍稍下降以外。  


他从未有过如此强烈的渴望，对方却是那个难以接近的罗维诺。  


虽然他不愿把自己划归到弗朗西斯一类人中，可他的确受到弗朗西斯很大影响，不是说他讨厌那种逢场作戏，偶尔为之也挺有趣的，尽管吉尔反复抱怨他俩玩弄他人感情。  


说这么多，不是为了显示他有多么瞧不起罗维诺，相反他挺喜欢这个不直率的男孩。只是想说明他不是初涉情海的少年，而是身经百战的老手。所以他才会想不通，为什么只是与对方胳膊的轻微接触就可以令他的血液沸腾；为什么只是对方的腿与自己的贴在一起，就可以引起大腿内侧的反应；为什么当对方低头端详自己的十字架时，他会有将对方搂入怀中的冲动。  


他拿对罗维诺的感觉与之前的各式艳遇相比较，过去不乏令他身心愉悦的经历，然而都不及罗维诺指尖划过带给他那片刻的满足和快乐一分。他隐隐觉得，过去得到的或许只是生理的满足，而罗维诺却能带给他本能的冲动。  


太阳半个身子已经下到海平线下方，海水变冷了，东尼不能继续再待下去。他迈着沉重的步伐走上海滩，寻思自己该怎么面对罗维诺。毕竟自己刚才在海里一直在幻想着与对方激情的情事，回味着下午那短暂的肌肤接触…要是罗维诺知道他脑袋里都装着些多么肮脏的念头，肯定会觉得他恶心至极。一想到自己会被罗维诺讨厌，东尼瞬间又被一种害怕对方要是不再理自己该怎么办的恐惧攫住了。  


你一定要克制住自己啊，安东尼奥。他对自己说。  


然而并没有这个必要，因为当东尼走回自己的垫子时，垫子已经空了。他焦急地四下张望，寻找罗维的身影，然而哪儿都找不到那根明显不服帖的呆毛。他失望地重重坐到垫子上，感觉自己心里被打出了一个大洞。想到罗维一声不响的先走了，罗维不在他身边了，他感到整颗心都空了，仿佛这颗心之前只是由于罗维的存在才是充实的。在认识罗维之前呢，难道那时就已经是空的了？东尼记不清了，他只记得每次见到罗维时心中腾起的可以被称作“幸福”的喜悦。  


也就是这一刻，他明白了这一切的意义，认清了他对罗维的感情。他突然意识到自己有多傻，竟然将罗维和那些逢场作戏相提并论。  


他又感到幸福极了，为自己能遇到罗维而感谢上苍，像任何一个乐天派会做的一样，东尼迅速振作起来。他甜蜜地笑起来，在脑海中描绘罗维的模样，回响罗维的声音，想象越来越逼真，仿佛真的能听见罗维在他耳边讲话。  


“笨蛋，你在傻笑什么？！”东尼抬起头来，啊，不是想象，是真的罗维的声音。  


东尼笑得更开心了，罗维被东尼怪异的行为吓出了鸡皮疙瘩，他警惕地盯着对方，递给对方一个冰淇淋：“海水没什么用啊，你泡了那么久头脑都没清醒。”  


东尼高兴地接过冰激凌：“谢谢！这是专门买给我的吗？”  


罗维不屑地说：“只是顺便捎上的。”然而真相是，罗维躺在垫子上看完了整本书，刚好听到冰激凌流动小摊的叫卖声，他立即想到中暑的安东尼奥，特意跑到了小摊边。他自己的那一个，才是顺便捎上的。  


东尼仍是咧嘴笑着，舔了一口冰淇淋，脸上洋溢着幸福与满足。罗维疑惑地说：“你知道这只是粗制滥造的对吧？”  


“是吗？”东尼笑得连眼睛都看不清了，“罗维你很会做饭，那做冰淇淋是不是也很擅长啊？”  


罗维听到被对方用爱称，脸迅速红起来，他别过头去，试图隐藏自己红透的脸庞，说：“当然，跟我做的比起来，这些只能算是废物。”  


“是吗？不知道我什么时候能亲口吃上你做的冰淇淋啊？”  


“下，下次吧。”罗维竟然没有断然拒绝，东尼有些意外，同时心中也燃起了些许希望。  


“那就说定了！”他笑着说，“罗维，谢谢你，今天我过得很开心…”  


罗维刚想驳斥自己来这儿的目的是找个清净的地方看书，不是专门来取悦他的，东尼却没有给他施展冷嘲热讽的机会，他紧接着说：“为了表达我的感谢，我想分享一件跟谁都没说过的事。”  


“什么事？”罗维再次被自己的好奇心打败。  


“我想我喜欢上你了，罗维。”


	36. Memo:how they noticed they were in love-Lovi

~Toni~

东尼携着车票，找到他的座位坐下。这是辆一看就知道已经服役很久的铁皮火车，座位硬邦邦的，火车行程几乎横贯整个亚平宁半岛。东尼是从米兰上的车，火车正在往南行驶，东尼会在罗马下车。

火车工作人员用慵懒的声调推销着生活用品，“牙膏，只要十里拉，附赠牙刷一支”“水，要水吗？”“出租枕头”...

东尼叫住了出租枕头的工作人员，租了一个枕头，只要2里拉，好便宜啊，他想。

鉴于这是辆老火车，要到达罗马还得几个小时，况且现在夜已深了，东尼的确需要休息一下。他到罗马后只能与最心爱的人待一天时间，他们乐队后天在巴黎还有一场演唱会，除了这几个小时，他哪还有时间休息。

乐队在米兰的演唱会结束后，东尼突然产生了要到罗马看望罗维的强烈念头。弗朗西斯气疯了，明明下一场演唱会就在后天，东尼还是随他自己的性子做决定。然而弗朗其实心很软，东尼施展几下哀求的伎俩他就答应了，并且还帮东尼买了到罗马的车票。弗朗西斯本来打算订机票的，可是笨蛋东尼这个念头来得太突然，当晚米兰到罗马的机票早卖光了，而到达罗马的火车也只剩下这架老古董。

然而东尼一点儿抱怨的意思都没有，一想到他又能见到罗维，和罗维度过一整天的时间，他心里就甜滋滋的。

到罗维家门前我再打电话，东尼美滋滋地想，罗维得多惊讶呀~想象着罗维的反应，打算着这一天要和罗维一起做些什么，他傻傻地乐了。引来邻桌对面那个先生鄙夷的目光，东尼所坐的隔间只有他和对面这位先生两人，这倒挺好，这样东尼就可以霸占自己这边的整排座位。那个先生坐得很直，正在看报纸，报纸几乎遮住了他的整张脸，可能他是不愿被打扰的类型吧。他沉稳而严肃，带着强烈的北方人气息，坐在往南的列车上。

“先生你是坐到哪儿?”东尼却是管不住嘴的南欧人，哪管对方想不想被打搅。

“热内亚。”对方回答，东尼心想那他坐不了多久啊，“你呢？”

“罗马。”东尼带着愉悦的声调回答，仿佛这两个字就代表着幸福。

“罗马?！天啊，这么远?”

哨响了，火车缓慢地启动，东尼的心情随着引擎声的逐渐增强也愈发激动起来，火车开了，朝东尼所有的幸福根源驶去。

东尼坐在车窗边看着明亮的城市灯光渐渐消失，黑暗渐渐吞噬火车外的世界。他转回头，那个先生睡着了，东尼将隔间的车灯关掉，拉上车窗和隔间门的帘子，脱掉他的大衣，安置好枕头，横躺在整排座位上，将大衣盖在身上。季节已是深秋，火车上的暖气片似乎不太好使了，东尼觉得还是有点冷，不过这点冷不算什么，下次睁开眼的时候，或许就能见到南意明媚的天空了。

东尼这一觉并不安稳。过站时检票员不时拉开隔间门的帘子，进来检票；他有时醒来发现对面的座位空了，已经过了热内亚了啊，他迷糊地想；他有时迷迷糊糊听到有人静静走进了隔间，一声不响地坐下，下次睁开眼时对面却是空荡荡的，我不会遇到孤魂野鬼了吧，他有点害怕地想，不过疲惫很快又战胜了恐惧。

好像又一个过站到了，东尼隐隐听到有一群人走进了他的隔间，他们吵吵闹闹地坐下，其中一个人拉开了窗帘，阳光直射到东尼眼皮上，他不情愿地缓缓睁开眼，望着湛蓝的天空。晴朗明媚的早晨，天空明媚得没有一丝深秋的影子。东尼兴奋地跳起来，这是南方没错了！可能是拉齐奥大区的第一个或第二个车站，他快到了！  
====  
东尼走下的士，掏出手机，拨出那个烂熟于心的号码。等待音响了好久对方才接电话。

“喂…..谁？”手机听筒响起罗维懒洋洋的声音，他一定仍在睡觉，东尼脸上已经洋溢起幸福的笑意了，他想象着罗维躺在床上神志不清的可爱模样，想象他知道打电话给他的人是东尼时的讶异，想象他知晓东尼现在就站在他家底下时的手足无措，想象他匆忙迎接自己的样子，想象他为短短一天做详细计划的紧张模样……

“罗维，是我，东尼。”

~Lovi~

罗维刚听到东尼的声音就彻底清醒了，他如弹簧般从枕头上蹦起来，对东尼发出连珠式的提问。当他知道东尼就在楼下时，彻底慌了。

现在公寓里只有罗维在住，费里和马塞洛去看望爷爷了。罗维已经有好几天没有收拾屋子，更重要的是，东尼会见到现在乱糟糟的自己！可是他又没办法一直让东尼在门外等着，只能随便用水冲了几下脸就下楼迎接东尼。

不过，当他看到东尼的样子时，心里瞬间平衡了。东尼样子甚至比自己还要糟：头发还粘着隔天的发胶，因为睡觉姿势不好被压坏了；那件名贵的名牌大衣现在看起来跟地摊货差不多，已经被压出了许多皱褶。

罗维皱着眉头打量东尼：“你这是在路边过了一晚吗？”

东尼苦笑着说：“差不多吧，我在你们的铁皮火车上过了一晚，我是坐火车来的，机票已经卖光了…”

“什么？！你是不是傻？”罗维领着东尼上楼，他的公寓在四楼，“机票没了为什么还要过来，你费那么大周折是为了什么？！！”

“为了，见你啊，罗维。”东尼有点怯懦地回复，因为罗维现在看起来有点生气。

罗维正在插钥匙进锁眼的手停了一会儿，然后重新动起来，他说：“就为了见我把自己累成这样，不值得。”

罗维完全有理由这么说，因为两人其实并不是情侣关系。尽管东尼在菲乌米奇诺向罗维表白了，然而那时收到的仅是罗维朝自己腹部的一记重拳及紧随其后的逃之夭夭。那之后，罗维从未正面回应过东尼的感情，以为东尼会知难而退，然而直至今天，这个笨蛋仍没有放弃的意思。

虽然罗维对自己的感情避而不谈，但东尼从始至终没有一刻觉得自己希望渺茫过。他每天至少会用短信骚扰罗维，有时是电话，甚至会像今天这样来看罗维，与许多乐天派一样，他的确不知道放弃是怎么回事。不过罗维也从来没拒绝过他不是吗？对于他的“骚扰”，罗维可总是耐心回复的，而放在平时罗维连和人面对面说一句好话都嫌多。东尼，的确很迟钝，不过就算他也能意识到罗维对待他的态度跟对其他人的完全不同。

东尼洗了个舒服的热水澡，穿着浴袍满足地走出浴室。

“衣服帮你洗了，”罗维对他说，“那件大衣不能用洗衣机洗，之后自己解决吧。”

“好的，谢谢罗维。”

“你可以睡费里的房间，他暂时不住在这儿，床铺都是干净的。”

“罗维，你说什么？我不睡觉，我不累。”

罗维听到这句话眉头都几乎拧到一块儿了，他强硬地说：“我说睡就睡！在那破火车上待一整晚怎么可能不累！赶紧去。”

东尼苦恼地答应下来，走进费里的房间后，他转头对跟在身后的罗维说：“我就睡一小时，一小时后一定要叫我起来啊！我明天…”

罗维打断东尼的话，说：“好啦，好啦，放心吧。赶紧睡吧，什么事醒了再说。”

东尼高兴地点点头，上了床，几乎是刚粘上枕头就睡着了。

“还说不累。”罗维轻声抱怨道。

罗维转身出去准备合上房间的门，不过在半途放弃了，他转回头，从里面合上了房间的门。罗维走到靠近东尼的床沿边坐下，仔细端详着东尼，东尼睡得很安详，嘴巴微微张着。罗维不由自主地伸出手触摸了东尼的脸颊，顺着脸颊缓缓朝上，钻进东尼柔软的发丝间。东尼的头发蓬松又柔软，罗维发现自己很喜欢摸它们，他对自己说只是因为这家伙碰巧有摸起来十分舒服的头发而已，就像很多人喜欢摸小猫毛茸茸的肉球一样。

罗维彻底失去了对时间的概念，没有意识到自己的手已经在东尼头上待了很久，自己的眼睛已经盯着东尼看了很久，可能还失去了对空间的概念，因为他没有意识到自己正不自觉地朝东尼靠近，自己的嘴巴离东尼半开的双唇越来越近。他闭上眼，轻轻吻了吻东尼薄如蝉翼的嘴唇。

~Lovi & Toni~

罗维趁东尼休息的时间，打扫了公寓，还出了一趟门，去附近的超市买了一大堆新鲜食物。不是说他专门为了东尼才买这么多菜，只不过家里的确没什么库存了，他总不能就拿可怜的一点意大利面招待东尼吧，这可不是瓦尔加斯家的待客之道。

罗维在厨房忙活了很久，如果对一个无足轻重的客人就用这么大阵势的话，瓦尔加斯家的“待客之道”的确不同凡响。

罗维将餐桌上的一切装点好，反复检查了几遍，觉得满意了，才走进费里的房间唤醒东尼。

东尼慢慢睁开眼，发觉睡一个小时的确是个正确的选择，因为他觉得自己现在简直精神百倍，好像胃口也好了，因为他感觉自己饿坏了。

他高兴地问罗维：“现在几点了？”

“下午五点，赶紧起来吃饭了。”

“下午五点？！”东尼露出十分疯狂的神色，眼眶很快便红了一圈，“罗维你不是答应我一个小时后叫醒我吗？！！！”

“我，我看你那么累，就没忍心叫你起床，”罗维没想到东尼会这么生气，东尼还从来没对他这么凶过，他的眼泪也开始在眼眶里打转，“没必要气成这样吧。”

“可是，可是，”东尼哭了，眼泪止不住地往下流，“可是我八点半就要坐飞机到巴黎了啊，我只能和你一起度过两个多小时了，罗维…”

东尼的哭泣很快变成了抽搐，罗维坐到床沿，也痛苦地哭起来：“对不起，东尼，对不起，我不知道…我只是看你太累了…”

东尼以为罗维哭是因为自己没叫醒东尼而感到内疚，只有罗维自己知道真正的原因，他哭泣的原因与东尼的一模一样，一想到他和东尼只剩两个多小时，不知怎的眼泪就止不住地往下流。

这两人就这么坐在费里的床上，在费里不知情的情况下打湿了一片又一片费里的床单，罗维甚至哭得忘情到投入到东尼怀里，双手紧紧抓着东尼的臂膀。东尼下意识地搂住罗维，安抚罗维的后背。

东尼很快意识到自己在干啥，他在拥抱罗维，罗维和他贴得那么近，曾在梦里出现过无数遍的场景就这么意想不到地发生了。东尼现在的心境从伤心转变成了紧张，他的眼泪很快止住了，取而代之的是无法遏制的心跳加速和腹下不能言说的反应。东尼立即推开了罗维，他知道再迟一点推开对方，自己的身体会做些什么。

东尼盯着天花板说：“罗维，你别哭，我没生你气，我只是因为突然知道只能和你在一起两个小时，一时接受不了这个事实而已。我们这样一直哭下去连两个小时相处的时间都得浪费了，所以，别哭了，好吗？晚饭是不是好了？我们赶紧去吃吧，不然就要凉了。”

罗维低下头，默默用手擦干了眼泪，东尼不断抑制着想帮他擦泪和想拥抱他的冲动。罗维最后点了点头，边站起来边说:“我去热一下菜，应该都凉了。”

东尼为晚餐的丰盛程度感到惊讶。铁板牛排，烤羊腿，意大利饺子，意大利面...全是他爱吃的菜。

“罗维，这么多菜，我们吃不完不就浪费了吗？”

罗维红着脸说:“那你就尽全力给我吃完！”

东尼咧开嘴笑道:“遵命！”

晚餐大部分时间就是东尼止不住的喋喋不休，和罗维对东尼的碎碎念。罗维在东尼面前总是很善谈，他和东尼聊吉他、美食、旅行、足球...反正任何他感兴趣的话题都聊了。

东尼没有跟罗维阐述乐队的巡回演唱会是怎样火爆，反而津津有味地分享了昨晚在那架长途老火车上的各种奇妙经历，东尼描述的时候双眼放光，就像一个孩子在描述自己的一次冒险。

罗维静静听着，时不时给出一些评论，他不得不暗自承认自己佩服和羡慕东尼。无论对谁来说，在那样一个艰苦的环境下度过一晚都不是一件容易的事，可东尼只记住了火车上发生的新奇事情，把这当成了一次有趣的经历，对环境的艰难和他为见到罗维吃了多少苦只字不提。

东尼摸着自己滚圆的肚子，满足地呼了一口气:“还好什么都没浪费~”

“别得意这么早，还有甜点呢。”

“啊？...”东尼面露难色，“抱歉，罗维，我怕自己真的吃不下了...”

“是吗？真遗憾，看来你要吃上我做的冰淇淋只能再等等了。”

东尼立即又兴奋起来:“是冰淇淋吗？我吃，我吃！”

罗维偷偷笑了，从冰箱取出之前做好的冰淇淋。

东尼刚尝上一口就被感动了，罗维没有自卖自夸，跟罗维做的冰淇淋比起来，东尼过去尝过的冰淇淋真的只能算作废物。

晚饭后东尼和罗维一起洗了碗，罗维走出厨房看看墙上的钟，已经快七点了。

他赶忙喊:“东尼，你快换衣服，已经七点了，我开车送你去机场。”

东尼仍坐在客厅沙发上无动于衷，罗维有点生气地走过去，恶狠狠地看东尼，不过眼神很快缓和下来，因为东尼现在的眼里充满了不舍。

东尼孩子气地说:“我不搭这趟飞机，凌晨应该还有其他航线，我再待久一点。”

“别开玩笑了，你以为弗朗西斯为什么给你定这趟飞机，你现在飞到巴黎，收拾一下正好到休息时间，可以为明天的演唱会养精蓄锐。难道你想昏沉沉地唱一整天吗？！”

“去tm的演唱会，我不在乎。”

“别跟我胡闹！”罗维愤愤地说，“你以为我会让你在这儿过夜吗？！”

东尼注视着罗维，眼里满是哀怨。罗维尽最大的努力不在这漫长的对视中败下阵来，终于，东尼叹了口气，去阳台收回自己的衣服，到卫生间更换。

出门前，罗维拿来东尼的大衣，递给对方，大衣褶皱都消失了，因为罗维熨过。

“给，”罗维又递给东尼一个长扁形的礼物盒子，“总不能让你大费周折过来却空手而归吧。”

东尼非常高兴地接过礼物:“谢啦！罗维！”

罗维红着脸说:“你可以现在拆开。”

东尼好奇地撕开礼物包装，拆开盒子，里面是一副羊毛手套，东尼欣慰地笑了，立马把它们戴上。

“在商场买菜时碰巧看到的，正好是季前促销。”罗维做着不必要的解释，反正不管他说的是真是假，东尼都会把它们当做宝贝。

~Toni~

在安检通道口，罗维与东尼道了别，看着东尼朝进入通道，也转身离开。

东尼再次回头朝罗维的方向看去，且很快又朝罗维的方向走去，因为他看到罗维低着头，好像在用手臂擦眼睛。

东尼跑到罗维身后，抓住罗维肩膀，将对方转向自己。他瞬间感到有一把锤子在猛击自己的心，因为眼前的罗维已经被眼泪沾湿了整个脸颊。

东尼深知自己到此为止了，坚持了如此之久的克制再也抑制不住了。他低下头，双手微微捧着罗维的脸，用两根大拇指擦掉不断落下来的泪。他难以自制地亲吻了罗维，罗维没有拒绝，还将双臂搂住了东尼的腰。

在不知过了多久之后，东尼缓缓松开了罗维，他仍关切地低头盯着罗维，手拇指仍在擦泪。

罗维头微微低下，双手盖住东尼捧着自己的手，呢喃地说:“东尼，怎么办...”

“罗维，什么怎么办？发生了什么不好的事吗？还是你哪里不舒服？”

“怎么办...我，喜欢你...”罗维的声音细如蚊声，要不是东尼的脸和罗维的贴的很近，他根本听不见。

当东尼听到罗维对自己说的那四个字后，他感到整个飞机场瞬间明亮了，他之前都没有注意到这个飞机场有这么明亮耀眼的灯光。还有他的心，胸膛，腹部，四肢，全身每个角落，仿佛都被一层十分温暖的莫名物质包裹着。

东尼笑了:“罗维，有什么可办的?你喜欢我，而我喜欢你，这不是世界上最美好的事情了吗？~”

罗维抬起头看东尼:“你是笨蛋吧？行不通的，你懂不懂，你离我总是那么远，你以为给我这么些短暂的时光就可以让我满足了吗？！我想...我想和你永...”

罗维没有说完，半是因为自己被又一波眼泪攻击了，半是因为他知道自己的愿望非常自私。

“既然这样，我不走了，什么演唱会，所有演唱会加起来都不能跟你相提并论。”

这是善意的甜言蜜语，罗维知道，不过他仍对东尼心存感激。他推开东尼双手，用自己的手将眼泪擦干，抬头看东尼，然后意识到自己错得很离谱。

东尼刚刚说的每一个字都是真的，罗维可以从东尼笃定的眼神中看得出来，他还从未见过如此真诚的目光。

罗维紧接着露出了灿烂的微笑，东尼看呆了，他还从未见过如此美丽的笑容。

“别犯傻了，”罗维笑着说，并推着东尼倒退走，走到安检通道口，“比不比得上还得亲自验证一下不是吗？说不定一回到巴黎，重新站在舞台上，你就会后悔自己说下这么轻浮的话了。安东尼奥，谢谢你来看我，我很开心。下次再见。”

东尼仍沉浸在罗维的盛世笑颜和罕见坦率中，在罗维转身离开后才回过神来。他大喊:“我很快就会回来，罗维。”

罗维没有回头，但是抬起右手，摆了摆手，再次向东尼告别。

====

====

东尼坐在菲乌米奇诺机场航站楼外一座小花园的椰子树林下，嘴里含着一根长长的叶片，静静望着这座堪称他人生转折点的航站楼，不远处海滩的海风带着海水咸味徐徐吹来。

他本来是给哥哥送行来的，却突然陷入了怀旧情绪中。就在这儿啊，东尼想，罗维第一次承认他喜欢我。

此时熟悉的专属铃声响起，东尼没等铃声响过一秒就接听了电话:“亲爱的~”

“你现在在哪儿，佩德罗的飞机早飞了吧？别告诉我你趁此翘班！午饭饭点快到了，还不赶紧回来！”

“遵命，罗维大人！”东尼悠悠站起身，吐掉嘴里的叶子，朝自己（罗维）的菲亚特方向走去，“根本比不上，罗维。”

“你又在瞎扯什么？！”

“什么都比不上你，一百场演唱会都不如和你待在一起十分钟给我带来的快乐多。”

电话那头半天没有回应，东尼猜想罗维说不定又露出了那副灿烂的笑容，脸蛋红彤彤的，犹豫了半天，最后说出:“我知道。”

“快点回来，笨蛋东尼。”罗维补充道。

“遵命，罗维大人！”东尼已经走到菲亚特旁边，“罗维，我在想，你帮哥哥写旅行故事，为何不把我们的也写下来呢？我们旅行中也遇到过许多有趣的故事不是吗？”

“笨蛋，这是佩德罗的书，当然只能写他的故事。”

“那咱们自己也出一本吧！还有，还有，罗维你还可以写其他题材的书，小说啦，寓言啦，还有童话故事！啊，我有个点子，骑士拯救被囚禁在高塔的公主的故事怎么样?不同的是骑士骑的是公牛，高塔周围种满了有毒的番茄，一旦有人妄图接近，就会受到番茄弹的袭击！”

“噗——番茄弹是什么玩意儿?！”东尼很满意罗维再一次被自己成功逗笑了，“快回来。”

“遵命，我这就回来。”

罗维问这回怎么没加罗维大人，东尼赶紧接着喊了几声罗维大人，直到罗维心满意足了，他才挂掉电话。启动车子引擎，朝家驶去。

Fin.


	37. 《On my way——Pedro》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 葡哥游记节选，文中所写的事情不是这本游记的开头，只是其中节选的一段。  
> 文中各个代号代表人物：HJ-濠静，JL-嘉龙，XM-晓梅（湾妹），SL-阮氏玲（越姐），J-本田菊，T-泰国（不知道拟人名字），Y-耀君

_因鄙人生性懒散，平日吝于下笔，所以本书由鄙人饱读诗书的弟夫罗维诺·瓦尔加斯代笔完成（如果能完成的话:)）。_

 

_献给可爱的贝露琪。——佩德罗·费尔南德斯_

 

====

我喜欢悠闲缓慢的旅行，所以每次选中一个目的地后，不会即刻预订抵达的机票，而是选择更“落后”的交通工具上路，譬如旧火车、长途大巴、轮船之类的。因为对我来说，到达目的地的过程，也是旅途中不可分割的一部分，当然能省钱也是个重要原因。

我第一次到亚洲时乘坐的是一艘大型轮船，从伊比利亚半岛出发，途径地中海、红海、阿拉伯海、孟加拉湾，轮船的终点是香港。

那是次十分愉快的旅程，我最期待的是轮船每次停港的日子，我常常会趁这段时间到岸上溜达，这样即便我没有在某个地方确切游玩过，也的确体验过一把那里的生活。在海上的日子可能比较无趣，不过轮船上也有许多娱乐活动。轮船分头等、中等和三等舱，你可以在船上认识来自不同地方、不同阶层的人们。当然我选坐的是三等舱，认识的也多是“下等人”，但你们不能说普通人不是个性最迥异也最有趣的阶层。我也不会笃定上流人士就是令人乏味的，在这艘轮船上，我就碰巧认识了一家富人，后来甚至和他们成为要好的朋友，这个家族实在有趣。

因此，我打算先着重说一说这家子，这段旅途经过中的所见所闻，将放到之后叙述。

你们知道的，这类大家族一般都很怪，其中的人员鱼龙混杂，可能连国籍民族都不同，他们也一样。我遇到的这个家族主业是餐饮连锁店，还挺著名的一个招牌，我猜你们就算没去吃过也听说过。为了保险起见，这个家族成员的名字在文中只用代号表示。

先说说我是怎么和他们扯上关系的吧。

一般说来我们三等舱的人是很难和头等舱的人碰上的，除非头等舱的人愿意到我们当中瞎晃悠。当时漫长的海上航行容易令人沉闷，所以我们常常需要找些消遣。打牌是不错的选择，可是光是打牌没有惩罚，就没那么有意思了，所以我们也赌些小钱。过了不久我就注意到，在底层酒吧乱糟糟的环境里，常常混进两名不合时宜的公子哥，他们起初只是看看热闹，后来其中一个戴眼镜的还是按耐不住，也坐到了打牌桌子边，另一个就静静站着看。一般同伴在玩牌时，观看的人总会或多或少不由自主地表露出对牌的看法，可你很难猜出旁观的这名公子哥到底在想些什么。说不定什么都没想，他可能根本看不懂，只是过来陪同伴而已。

虽然这两名愿意到底层环境中消遣的公子哥勾起了我的兴趣，不过我并没有刻意接触他们，只是因为一起不算愉快的事件才把我们联系到了一块。

底层酒吧的许多人逐渐对这两人心怀芥蒂，因为他们几乎百战百胜，因此赚了不少钱。我想那个戴眼镜的小哥一定十分聪明，不然他也不会有如此高的胜率，但我觉得他还不够聪明，因为他不懂得隐藏实力，有时候太赶尽杀绝（当然我就不一样了:)）。他们本来就是富人，还通过不正当的手段继续赚钱，你让底层居民怎么想?终于，矛盾爆发了，这一次输钱的人不愿意了，拉着其他几个对他俩意见大的人准备进行围攻。

我起初只是坐在简陋的吧台边看戏，非常期待这两位少爷会如何解决。他们果然没令我失望，当半个酒吧凶神恶煞般的男人围着他们时，中心的两人仍是一副安然自若的模样。我想他们说不定乐在其中，不过为了身边瑟瑟发抖的可怜掌柜，我还是浇了一把冷水。我上前制止了众人，晓之以情动之以理，令众人明白这两人是凭实力赢的钱，绝没有耍花招。不才虽没什么能耐，不过善于与人交往，因而在下等人中的人缘不错，大家听连我都这么说了，也只好罢休，我帮这回输钱的人还了钱，不过那两人为了表示感激，拒绝了。我说至少让我请他们喝点东西吧，他们没有拒绝。

后来我们逐渐熟络起来，他们对我的经历似乎很感兴趣，为了与我交换，也说了许多他们家的事情。

这两名公子哥是他们家族兄弟中的老二和老三，他们姓王，老二叫HJ，老三叫JL，他们与家族老大是亲生兄弟，老大叫Y。他们还有个妹妹，名字叫XM，除此之外，家族还有其他几个没有血缘关系的兄弟姐妹，XM我后来见过，是位自信的大小姐，不过我并没有见过所有人，真遗憾。

为什么说遗憾呢？因为就像之前所说，这是个怪家族，而我特别想会会这个家族中的每一个人。JL是个沉默寡言的人，所以我很难使他放下防备，不过经过这段漫长的海上航行，我倒是和HJ成了好友。他告诉我他们家的人对家族忠心耿耿，都十分尊敬大哥，但除此之外，他们就没有任何相同的地方了，不光指性格方面，还有趣味、主张，甚至是对吃都没有一致的看法。HJ是个十分稳重的人，看问题看得长远，他不知道他们当中有哪个人能承担起大哥退休后留下的重任，毕竟他们说不定谁都不服谁。我对他说，在我看来答案是显而易见的，他摆摆手嗤之以鼻，自以为不行，谦虚地表示我应该把他所有的兄弟姐妹都认识一遍，然后会发现他并没有什么了不起的。不过我还是坚持自己的想法。

====

到达香港后，HJ提出让JL当我的向导，JL对这里很熟悉。我当然拒绝了，旅行的又一个趣味就是你并不知道自己接下来会遇着什么，向导会毁了我的趣味，而且我更乐意一人旅行。

HJ表示遗憾，不过给了我一个电话号码和一个地址，说我如果到澳门可以去找他，他们暂时会待在那儿，“而且”，他推了推眼镜意味深长的说，“我们可以给你一份工作。”

我笑了，这小子的确聪明，他知道我有时手头拮据，可能需要人帮助，以此让我有个要找他们的理由，如果他直说希望我们能再聚一聚的话，我可能转眼就把他们忘记，永远都不会再去找他了。狡猾的家伙，不过初衷是好的。

我谢过他们，然后就告别了。

果不出HJ所料，我很快就去找他们了。不得不说香港和广东的物价水平真的高，我只在这里逛了不到两星期，银行户头就空了。当然我可以干街头艺人的老本行，不过我心想说不定能在澳门遇上HJ他们家的其他一些人，我真是控制不了自己的好奇心啊！

我在他们家的一家赌场工作，HJ应该早就注意到我的赌博才能，所以才会为我提供这份工作，我再一次为HJ的细心与聪慧折服了。

在那里，我的确遇到了HJ的其他兄弟姐妹，首先说一下鄙人对他们的一些印象。HJ当然是个沉稳聪慧的人，令人觉得心理年龄远超实际年龄；JL则相反，有点孩子气，我行我素，不在乎他人看法；Y是一位十分慈祥的大哥，看起来脾气很好，不过时不时会有些惊人之举；XM是个十分有魅力的美少女，且自知如此，我敢说她喜欢所有人目光都在她身上；相反年纪较大的SL姐则满不在乎，甚至看不惯XM妹妹的花枝招展，她是个能干和强悍的女人，令人敬佩；J和T都是十分温和的人，很会为他人着想，不同的是有时你看不穿J在想些什么。

看起来几乎每个人都个性鲜明，且都自以为聪明绝顶，难怪HJ会替他大哥为难该选谁作为继承人。不过我觉得他大可不必，毕竟，这是他大哥的烦恼而不是他的，况且，他大哥比谁都聪明。

让我意识到这点的是一个游戏，他们家族几个一时兴起玩的游戏，而我，碰巧是他们的游戏对象。当时的情景是这样的:

那天下午客人很少，他们几人在打扑克，我正站在一旁，时不时替他们把饮料给满上。

此时XM妹子厌烦地抱怨了一声，将牌甩到桌上，其他几人仍一副习以为常的模样。

“无聊死啦！成天打牌，就没有更有趣的玩法嘛？”她抱怨道。

“没人阻止你出去逛不是吗？”SL姐冷冰冰地说。

“该逛的都逛过啦！哼，真想明天就走！”

“你要走没人拦你啊。”SL姐回。

“算了吧，我还想多和哥哥们待一块呢！你们看我为你们做了多大牺牲？”XM瞪着几位男士说。

“既然这样，”HJ若有所思地说，“让XM在这儿玩得愉快是我们的责任。”

“没错！”XM点头赞同。

JL盯着我看了很久，我有点纳闷，不过JL有时行为是有点奇怪。

其他人都议论纷纷地出谋划策，JL仍紧紧盯着我。终于，他视线从我身上移开了，同时开口说:“我有个主意，你们不是一直对佩德罗的身份很感兴趣吗？私底下常常猜他到底是个什么样的人吧？佩德罗对他的旅程能够侃侃而谈，可一旦涉及他的个人生活，他便矢口不谈了。你们不觉得这有点不公平吗？他来这儿观察了我们这么久，差不多摸清了咱们的底细，而我们对他仍一无所知。”

我赶忙笑着说:“喂喂，JL，我可不是什么可疑人物，只不过我是谁这个问题，根本无足轻重罢了。”

“我不觉得你是什么可疑人物，也不在乎。我只是想拿你玩个游戏，你愿意吗？”

我略显窘迫地笑着，心想自己之前真是小瞧JL了，他竟然注意到我在观察他们，那么，说不定坐着的这帮人都注意到了，我不禁打了个寒战。

“当然可以，只要不是什么会损害我利益的游戏。”我淡定地说。

JL罕见地笑了:“当然不是。我们来玩个猜谜游戏，谜是佩德罗，我们来猜猜佩德罗是个什么样的人，如何？佩德罗来当评委，按我们猜测的准确程度来打分。”

所有人的兴致都上来了，也包括我的，可能不包括他们大哥的，因为我没看到他兴奋的样子，他仍是温和地呵呵笑着。可能的解释有两个，一是他对我没有一点兴趣，二是他对我已经了如指掌。

不管怎样，大家都赞成了JL的想法。我被邀请坐了下来，他们给我一张白纸，让我把分数记到上边。

第一个发言的是XM:“第一天见到你的时候我就觉得挺眼熟，之后我闲着没事搜了一下，发现那个恶友乐队的主唱和你长得像极了，他和你有一样的姓。所以我猜，你是他的兄弟对吧？”

我会心一笑，XM果然不光是个虚有其表的美少女，我点了点头，给了她两分半。

“喂！我都能猜出你兄弟是谁了，你只给我这点分吗？我觉得该有满分五分才对！”

我微笑着解释:“我和弟弟的确长得非常像，弟弟的乐队还是挺出名的，对于XM你们这些喜欢追星的少女来说，能把我和他联系起来，还是挺容易的，不是吗？”

XM憋红了脸。

接下来是T:“老实说让我来猜太难了，我并不是那么聪明...不过，从你平时聊的话题来看，你很早之前就开始旅行了，而我自认为你最多不超过25岁，所以你应该没有完成全部的教育吧？至少没上过大学？”

我满意地点点头，说:“还说自己不聪明，分明有不错的逻辑推理能力。没错，我高中辍学后便开始了漂泊生活。三分！”

“我就顺着这点来猜好了，”J紧接着说，“佩德罗先生您尽管未接受过高等教育，但从您平素的言谈举止可以看出，您是个有教养的人（尽管您喝很多的酒）。所以您的家庭应该不会是个粗俗的家庭，我猜您的父母都是文化人?”

我真是越来越喜欢这家子聪明人了:“没错！真是善于观察，我的父母都是大学教授。三点五分！”

“我也来猜猜看，”SL姐淡定地说，“你那天去参观了市里的大教堂吧？我听你讲述过去的经历，教堂出现的概率很高，而且你脖子上也佩戴有十字架，再结合你们国家大部分人的信仰，你是个天主教徒对吧？还是十分虔诚的那种?”

“厉害！SL姐！我家就是传统的天主教家庭。同样三点五分！”

SL姐却并不为这个成绩感到沾沾自喜，果然是她的风格。

“我来个极其冒险的猜测，”JL开口说，“据我所知，你们家是虔诚的天主教家庭，父母是大学教授，却出了两名音乐天才，你可以说基因突变什么的，不过我始终觉得只有合适的音乐环境，才能培养出优秀的音乐天才。所以，我斗胆地猜，你们的父母中至少有一个是音乐教授吧？”

我再一次对JL刮目相看:“了不起，对的，鄙人母亲是古典乐教授。四分！顺便说一下，我的父亲是神学教授。”

此时在座的好几人都发出叹气声，XM抱怨说:“你说出来干嘛？！我本来打算接下来猜这个的...”我猜其他几位叹气的人与她有同样的想法。

终于到HJ了，我对他满怀期待。

“佩德罗的家庭背景差不多都被你们猜出来了，我就换个方向吧，我来猜猜佩德罗和他弟弟的关系好了。”HJ顽皮地看了看我，我饶有兴致地看着他，“经过这么多天的相处，尽管佩德罗你难以琢磨，不过我至少清楚一点，你是个爱开玩笑的人，在座的各位很多人都被你戏弄过了吧？”

我点点头，他继续:“佩德罗很少谈他的私人情况，所以我们对他和亲近的人是如何相处的一无所知，比如说他如何对待他的弟弟。因为我有一个难懂的哥哥，也有一个难懂的弟弟，所以我对别的兄弟关系非常上心（或者说八卦）。因此，请原谅，我之前有偷偷研究过佩德罗的弟弟（没错，我也猜到安东尼奥是佩德罗的弟弟了）。我发现，佩德罗有一个非常好懂的弟弟，简直好懂过头了，根据他对媒体的采访可以看出，他是那种无忧无虑的类型，对吧？所以佩德罗你才是两兄弟中难懂的那一位，对吧？之后我就对安东尼奥产生了一种同病相怜的同情心，想想他那么容易相信别人的性格，从小到大得被你捉弄过多少次啊？！我想他应该有段不那么愉快的成长经历吧？他或许就是在你持续不断的戏弄下长大的，在你高中离家出走的那一天，他说不定暗自松了一口气。我想他对你又爱又恨。”

HJ从来不会令我失望，我欣喜地说:“说的很对，安东尼有一个我这样的哥哥也真是不走运，但是他发现自己被耍了后的表情是我见过最可爱的啦！不过他好了伤疤就忘了疼的个性简直是自己往我的陷阱里跳，让我总忍不住。bravo！四点五分！”

只有一个人没有发过言，所有人的目光都朝向静静坐着的大哥。

Y先生谦和地笑着说:“你们玩就好啦，我听你们讨论就觉得很愉快了。”

“不行！”XM果断地说，“大哥你必须说！每个人都要发言，不允许弃权！”

Y先生略显无奈地笑着说:“好吧。我就继续HJ的探讨好了，佩德罗，首先十分感谢你愿意玩这个游戏，你是个十分有趣的人，给我的家人带来了很多快乐。”

我还想说他们家给我带来了许多乐趣呢！

“HJ说你喜欢捉弄自己的亲弟弟，这没错。但他没猜到是，安东尼奥是你最在乎的人吧？”

除了父母以外，还是头一次有人认为安东尼奥是我最在乎的人，就算是我自己，也不会承认这个事实。

我皱起眉头摇摇头说:“我想您要失望了，可能我会只给您一分（面子分）...”

“先别急着否认，能否先听听我的分析？。”Y先生沉吟半晌，“首先，你出自书香世家，父母都是聪明人，你也一样。你的确是一个十分聪明的人，且自以为对人性有很好的理解，自认为能理解所有人行动的含义吧？所以，东尼（东尼？）的存在打破了你的所有幻想。第一点就是他很迟钝，对于一个全是聪明人的家庭来说，有个迟钝的孩子本身就不合常理，你看咱们家就没人肯承认自己笨；第二，他虽迟钝却对音乐有敏锐的感受力，年少的你十分迷惑不解；第三，他的乐观仿佛没有尽头一般，你不断戏弄他的原因就在此，你想知道他何时会爆发（当然也由于你天性就以戏弄人为乐），可他自始至终没有爆发过一次，非但如此，还不长教训地一次又一次跳进你设下的圈套；第四，也是最重要的一点，他和你很像，这是你最不能忍受的一点。想想看，一个如此聪明的自己竟然会和史上最笨的弟弟很像，谁能接受这个事实呢？我指的当然不是长得像，而是你们最基本的处世之道，你平日总是云淡风轻的样子，实际上内心有一些顽固的坚持，东尼也一样。比如说，你明明喝酒赌博，可其实是一个十分虔诚的信徒。很多时候你们两兄弟都是十分好说话的人，可那都是在你们内心的原则没被冒犯的条件下对吧？只有东尼能理解这一点，所以你内心其实很看重他，他是唯一能理解你的人，也是你见过最无法理解的人，就算他很笨。我猜…在你提出辍学，打算出去流浪的时候，其他亲人全持反对态度，只有东尼站在了你一边吧？他知道你为了心中理想可以舍弃一切，因为如果同样的情况发生在他身上，他也会这么做。”

我听完后哑口无言了许久，你们可以想象我当时到底有多讶异，这名与我毫不相干的先生，除了我弟弟以外的人，竟把我分析得明明白白。果然人外有人啊…

我为自己倒了几杯酒喝，其他人都关切地注视着我，我不禁苦笑，终于开口：“除了五分以外，我还能说什么呢？我还不知道先生认识我的弟弟呢。”

Y先生哈哈大笑，说：“都是缘分，一名老友的孙子正在和他交往，我碰巧在罗马见过他。哎呀，真是个如阳光一般温暖的小伙子！”

我苦笑：“呵，所有人都是这么描述他的。”

“因为这是事实。”

“不公平！”XM抗议，“Y你是作弊，你认识佩德罗的家人！”

Y先生无奈了：“大小姐，让我参加的人是你，说不算数的也是你。”

最后，Y先生自愿退赛，所以HJ是这个小竞赛最后的胜者（JL不是说这只是游戏吗？这家人果真是在什么事上都不服输）。不过，所有人都清楚真正的胜者是谁。你可以说Y先生作弊了，但上面的这段分析不是随便认识个朋友孙子的小男友就可以做得出来的。况且，谁说这是只关智力而无关经验的游戏了？

在人生的竞赛上，经验与智力同样重要，我亲爱的朋友HJ还需要继续努力啊！

====

====

贝露坐在吧台里念完这段后，迎来了听众热烈的掌声。店里员工都坐在吧台前听罗维的写稿，libro bar里其他看书的读者也慢慢被贝露带进佩德罗的世界里，早已放下了手里的书。

东尼感动得几乎要哭了，低声念着“哥哥”，费里也十分感动，崇拜地喊着“哥哥”。

此时罗维从书店走进来，大声喊了一声“书店关门了”，客人们意犹未尽地起身，嘟哝着“今天这么早…”。

今天的确提早关书店了，因为晚上罗维和费里还有事。

罗维看到贝露拿着自己的写稿，另几个家伙全坐在贝露面前，即刻就明白他们刚刚在做什么。他急匆匆跑到吧台，将自己的书稿夺过，抱在胸前。

“贝露！你怎么能给别人看？！”罗维脸很红。

“罗维，你知道这本书出版后所有人都看的到，对吧？”

“可是，可是…”罗维一时想不出反驳的理由，只好转移注意力，“费里你怎么还不上楼换衣服？！你总不想让你亲爱的爷爷等你吧？”

“好的！！”费里高兴地跳下椅子，兴冲冲地跟在罗维身边，嘴里又开始不停拿他对刚才情节的看法骚扰罗维。

看着远去的兄弟俩，路德问贝露：“这真是佩德罗的原话？听起来不像是他的风格，他不是那种会把自己内心感情暴露无遗的人。”

贝露莞尔一笑，摊开双手说：“他就是这么告诉我的，不过，他说的是真是假我就不得而知了。说不定~这一次同样是对东尼的戏弄，他最爱玩弄东尼感情了不是吗？”

东尼睁大双眼，眼里还遗留有一点泪珠，他纠结地问：“不是吧？！！”

贝露狡黠一笑：“谁知道呢？~你不是最了解他的人吗？”

贝露哼着小调走进了厨房。

“贝露有时候真可怕。”吉尔说。

“难怪她能和佩德罗相处愉快。”伊莎姐说。

路德拍了拍东尼的肩膀，东尼仍是一副迷惑不已的表情。

Fin.


	38. Grandpa's guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出现土叔（塞迪克·安南）和希腊（海格）。注意:土叔是个不太正派的角色。

傍晚时分东尼收到了一条罗维的短信，短信写着“马上上二楼”。东尼怀着疑惑的心情走上二楼，朝他们的房间走去。罗维如果要吩咐他什么事，完全可以直接下楼说，或者在阳台上喊都行，为什么要用短信呢？

东尼打开房门，立马就为眼前的“景象”窒息了。罗维正站在落地镜子前，不确定地认真端详自己，他听到东尼进门的声音，转向东尼。

罗维很少穿正装，上次穿还是他们结婚的时候。就算是在许多正式的晚宴上，他也不会打扮得如此煞有介事，可想而知今晚去爷爷庄园赴的宴会有多么重要。

“你觉得怎么样？”罗维略显羞怯地问。

东尼开始认真打量起来。罗维穿了一件酒红色的西装外套，黑衬衫和黑西裤，与外套一样红色的尖头皮鞋，白色的领带打得极其干练，左手戴着一块白色表盘深蓝色指针的万国手表，头发很罕见地抹了发胶。

“唔...嗯，”东尼嗫嚅地回复，“很好看。”

罗维皱起眉头，就算如此，东尼想，还是无法影响罗维的英俊分毫。

“听起来可不是这么一回事。”罗维气馁地说。

东尼赶紧说:“我说真的，罗维你看起来棒极了！”

“是...吗？”罗维不确定地说，“那你刚进来的时候反应怎么这么怪?果然不太合适吗？这个颜色，太红了?还有我还是不要抹发胶了吧？你老实跟我说，我不会生气的。”

“不，不，不，”东尼脸微微红了，“很合适！我刚才只是，太震惊...因为你看起来太英俊了...我是说，你平时就很好看，可这么打扮过后，气质变得这么英气逼人，我被你迷住了...”

东尼毫无逻辑地解释着，眼睛直勾勾盯着罗维，罗维的脸渐渐红起来。

罗维装作满不在乎地说:“那就行，我，我要走了，不然要迟到了...”

“嗯...”

“东，东尼?你得给我让路啊，你把门挡住了。”

东尼才反应过来，向旁边迈了一步，罗维伸手转动门把手，东尼却伸出一只手制止了罗维。

“混...”罗维刚想发作，却已经被东尼摁在门上。东尼右手摁着门，挡住罗维的去路，左手已经不安分地钻进罗维的西装外套里，在罗维的腰际间摸索。

“罗维，”东尼靠近罗维耳边低吟，“你最好小心点，你这样子出去，可能有很多人会对你图谋不轨...”

“混蛋！”罗维挣扎着想推开东尼，可东尼不让，“放开我，我要迟到啦！什么图谋不轨，只有你才会，好吧?！混蛋东尼，放开我，我现在真的没时间和你胡闹...”

“嘘---”东尼用食指抵住罗维的嘴，又用其抵住罗维下巴，迫使罗维注视自己，“我是认真的，你有时候并不清楚自己的能耐，从一开始就这样...”

东尼低头想去亲吻罗维，却被罗维推开了。罗维双手拍了拍东尼两侧脸颊，让他清醒清醒，然后捧着他的脸说:“等我回来，如果顺着你的意继续下去的话，我怕，爷爷要饿死了。今晚我回来后，你想干什么就干什么。”

东尼眨了眨眼，笑了，将罗维的双手握住，“嗯”了一声。

罗维笑着亲了口东尼的脸蛋，打开房门，在客厅正好遇见同样换好衣服的费里。

兄弟两人看到对方时均睁圆了眼，他们清楚自己的兄弟长相英俊，可看到今天的对方时，仍然忍不住震惊了。

“哥！你今天帅呆了！”

“呵呵，多谢奉承，你也不赖。”罗维故作淡定地说，可他内心无法否认费里迷人极了，他的弟弟总是如此完美无缺，长得好，衣着品味也好，再加上性格好，无论走到哪，都可以迷倒一片人，当然他不会当面说。

费里穿着黑西装外套，里面还夹着一件白色绣花夹克，酒红色衬衫和西裤，黑色尖头皮鞋，恰巧和罗维穿的相反。

“我没有奉承，我说的是真心话。”费里嘟着嘴。

“走吧。”罗维没有理会费里，走下楼，“谁开车?”

“我！”费里兴奋地说。

“好，我巴不得能省点事呢。”

“我送你们过去吧，”路德担忧地说，“费里开得太快了。”

“不行！”罗维斩钉截铁地说，“你开得太慢了好吧?按你的车速，我们绝对会迟到！”

“我只是按安全的车速行驶，这难道有错？还不是因为你在房间里磨蹭太久，时间才变得这么赶。”

“我！”罗维涨红了脸，总不能告诉路德他刚才在和东尼做什么吧。

“好啦！我们走啦！”费里坐在驾驶室里，朝路德和东尼摆了摆手，“抱歉今晚不能看店，拜托你们啦！”

“放心吧！”东尼笑着喊，“玩得尽兴！替我们向爷爷和先生问好！”

费里脚踩油门，菲亚特呼地一下就开走了，被车带动的空气掀起了东尼的发梢和路德的西装裤脚。

“真是令人担忧啊...”东尼呢喃。

“啊，是啊...”路德回。

“我不是指车速。”

“我知道。”

东尼有点吃惊地看着路德，然后又眯眼笑起来:“我还以为只有我这么小气呢~唉，真希望只有我能看到罗维这一面啊，不过，至少只有我能看到罗维裸...”

“干活了！”路德一个急转身，走回了餐厅，他可不想听东尼继续讲下去。

====

瓦尔加斯兄弟当然不会因为要和爷爷共进晚餐就穿得如此正式，主要是爷爷特别吩咐过，好像是因为今晚的客人特别重要。除了王耀先生在，还有其他三位客人，一位土耳其美食家，一位希腊哲学家和一位梵蒂冈的红衣主教。

兄弟俩到了后，发现主人和客人们在花园里喝茶，松了一口气。

“好慢！”爷爷抱怨了一句。

“你们不是还在喝茶吗？”罗维问。

“喝茶等着你们啊！”

“好了，没事，”一名土裔中年男子笑着说，“来了就行，现在也没有很晚。”

管家爷爷吩咐厨房将菜端上，花园里有一块被篱笆围着的草地，草地上摆着一张木质长桌，看起来爷爷打算在这儿宴请几位客人。

所有人都坐定下来，爷爷坐在最上方主人位置上，王耀先生和那名主教大人分别坐在爷爷两边，紧接着是那个美食家和那个哲学家，接下来才到罗维和费里。

晚餐中，爷爷和先生积极地同三名客人探讨着各种问题，宗教啊，哲学啊，美食啊，全是爷爷和先生感兴趣的话题，难怪他们把这次晚餐看得这么重要。闲不住的费里经常插话同他们讨论，罗维则只是静静听着。这些话题也是罗维感兴趣的，只不过他不愿拉下脸来和大家一起讨论。

晚餐开始不久，马塞洛才风风火火地走进来，他笑着叫了声“爷爷”，在爷爷对面的桌子末座坐下。他穿着长长的西装外套，除了一个手打的白色领结外，通体全黑，甚至过来时还戴着黑色手套，不过坐下后就摘下了。

罗维轻声对弟弟说:“好慢！”

马塞洛呵呵笑着抱歉。

罗维打量了下马塞洛，说:“你是来参加葬礼的吗？这么热的天用得着戴手套?”

“没办法，开摩托车有点冷。”

“你还骑摩托车来?！”

“罗维，你俩别再窃窃私语啦，”传来爷爷的声音，“客人在问你话呢。”

罗维警觉地看向客人，那名美食家，好像叫塞迪克•安南的，笑嘻嘻地看着他，他面无表情地问:“有什么事吗？”

对方笑着说:“没事！只不过，看你无名指戴着枚漂亮的戒指，好奇想问一下。你是结婚了吗？”

“这不是废话吗？难道我戴着好玩的?”

“哈哈，没想到如此英俊的年轻人，不多享受几年潇洒自在的生活，就早早进入了婚姻的囚笼，很多妞儿都得伤心了。”

“这你不用操心，”马塞洛随意地说，“哥哥他喜欢男人。”

“死小鬼，给我闭嘴。”罗维轻声呵斥。

马塞洛满不在乎地乖乖闭嘴，招来管家爷爷给他上冰淇淋。

“哎呀，是吗？”安南笑着说，脑子里却好像在思考什么，“瓦尔加斯老先生真是好福气，看你的三个孙子，一个比一个仪表堂堂，尤其是二公子，我敢说你一定很为他自豪吧。”

费里不好意思地笑了笑，爷爷欣喜地点点头。

接着就变成了这个土耳其人对费里的赞美大会，说着费里对美食有多深刻的理解，费里举止有多落落大方，费里这样的条件在他们民族能娶多少老婆，他有机会一定要到费里的餐厅去亲自尝尝，希望费里能不吝亲自下厨...

费里客气地回应着对方，罗维听着却很不舒服，他对费里殷勤过头了！罗维觉得他俗不可耐，就算他是个著名的美食家，罗维对他的第一印象非常不好。

晚饭过后，瓦尔加斯兄弟本想告辞，可又是那个可恶的安南阻止了他们。

“这么快就走吗？”他问，露出一副遗憾的表情，“我还希望听听费里的演奏呢~”

罗维听到他喊费里昵称都快吐了。

“可是，”费里为难地说，“libro bar需要人帮忙...”

“就一晚，我相信他们顶得住。”安南说，“而且，我还有许多美食问题想和你们探讨一番呢，你们不想知道我都去过哪些好餐馆吗？”

费里一听到美食脑子就停止运转了，他哀求地看着罗维，罗维无奈地叹气:“好吧...就一晚，我打电话和大伙儿说一声。”

“就一晚吗？”这个混蛋还不满足，“可惜，我还想着你们明天能否带我和海格去哪儿逛逛呢，毕竟我们人生地不熟。”

罗维真的怒了:“爷爷不能带你们去吗？”

“抱歉，罗维，”爷爷惭愧地说，“爷爷和先生明天还有别的约会。”

罗维皱着眉头抱怨:“你们倒是活得潇洒，我们可是要工作的人！”

“好了，哥哥，”费里安抚罗维，“就一天嘛，别让爷爷为难了。”

罗维在心里骂过无数遍脏话后还是答应下来。马塞洛以帮哥夫忙为由又溜回libro bar泡去了，其余三名客人都留在爷爷的庄园暂住。

晚餐过后，所有人都走进屋内客厅，继续没完没了的谈天说地。罗维很想离开，却觉得不太好，毕竟这次还有主教大人在，就算是他也不敢任性妄为。后来众人不知怎的聊到乐器上，安南又开始赞美起费里来。

“听瓦尔加斯老先生说，费里弟弟还有很好的音乐细胞吧？你什么乐器都会一点，最擅长的是小提琴和钢琴吧？”

“呃，还好吧。”费里害羞地说。

“不知能否为咱们弹奏一曲呢？”

“好吧…”费里客气地说。

众人走进乐器室，客人立马惊叹于眼前乐器室的收藏数量之多和价值之高，费里从吉他收藏柜取下两把吉他，他递给罗维一把，罗维起初不想要，可费里露出了可怜兮兮的乞求眼神，罗维无奈地接过去。罗维真不明白费里为什么要选吉他，这是他最不擅长的乐器，他完全可以选择钢琴。

兄弟俩调好音后，费里说：“我就唱一段《[for anyone](http://music.163.com/song?id=16821624&userid=78354583)》吧。”

罗维静静为弟弟伴奏，这首歌倒是很适合费里这种天真可爱的笨蛋唱。费里唱完后，客人纷纷送上赞扬。罗维默默翻了个白眼，费里连一半的水准都没发挥出来，他们就奉承成这样，要是到libro bar听他唱一次歌，他们还不把费里捧成神仙哦？

“费里的歌声真是充满了灵气，”安南称赞，“听起来罗维诺吉他弹得也不赖呢。听说你最近还出了一首单曲？能否弹一下给大伙儿听呢？”

罗维为了爷爷的面子，不能当面拒绝，可他又不想顺了安南的意，于是放下吉他，走到古典钢琴边，说：“我今天想弹钢琴，可以么？”

客人们点头。罗维称心如意地弹起来，果然弹起钢琴并没有吉他来得顺手，不过正合罗维意。罗维弹了一小段《[anti-hero](http://music.163.com/song?id=33190111&userid=78354583)》，故意选了那一段

“ _Oh bum bum bum,watch out here I come_ _蠢货、残废、废人，我来了，小心！_

 _I said bum bum bum,you all better run_ _垃圾、庸人、渣渣，你最好快点滚蛋~_

 _Oh bum bum bum,watch out here I come_ _蠢货、残废、废人，我来了，最好小心_

 _So run!_ _还不快滚！_ ”

罗维唱完这几句后就站了起来，向安南微微躬下身子，好像在说“我弹也弹了，唱也唱了，这下你满意了吧？”，随后迈着高雅的步子走出了音乐室。

====

第二天一大早，爷爷和先生果然极不负责任地拍拍屁股出门了，把接待三位重客的重任留给兄弟俩。

夏天闷热的空气令人难以忍受，乡下知了的鸣叫听着叫人心烦。这样的天气，悠闲惯了的罗维根本没有当导游的心情，客人们对游玩的兴致似乎也因天气而变得低迷。费里上午开车带着客人们逛了逛爷爷的葡萄庄园和附近村庄后，就把这算作完成任务了，客人们也没说什么。

罗维本想睡个午觉，可天气热得让他根本睡不着。于是他开始在庄园里瞎逛，费里应该去庄园里的人工湖游泳了，午饭的时候他提过。客人们在做什么罗维不得而知，罗维打心底里不希望碰上那个美食家。

他走到种植有许多繁茂树木的花园里，隐隐听到人声，应该是从园中的凉亭传来的。罗维走近凉亭，发现是主教大人和海格，他们在闲谈，两人的语调都很缓慢。海格应该是和安南一起来的，昨晚才第一次见过红衣主教，却更喜欢和主教大人谈天，看来他也不是很喜欢他的朋友。

两人发现罗维后，海格朝罗维笑了笑，算作打招呼，主教大人招了招手，让罗维过去，罗维不情愿地走过去。

“你们一定在谈什么深奥的问题吧？”罗维问，“我就不打搅了。”

“没有的事，”主教大人和蔼可亲地说，“我们正在聊猫呢。”

“猫？”罗维挺惊讶。

“你，喜欢猫吗？”海格悠悠地问。

“嗯，应该很喜欢。”

“为什么？”

哲学家无论啥事都要问为什么吗？罗维心里吐槽，他回道：“猫很可爱啊，还有…看起来弱不禁风，其实是凶狠的捕食者。我最喜欢的还是他们对人类一视同仁的态度吧，狗会认为自己的主人是世界上最好的人，而猫不一样，只要有人愿意给它们吃的，是不是它们主人都一样。无论人类如何想改变他们的猫，猫仍旧我行我素，无视别人的努力。”

“就和，你一样。”海格说。

“有趣的回答。”主教大人说。

罗维脸渐渐红了，他觉得自己挺喜欢这两位客人。主教大人接着问了罗维很多问题:结婚是在哪个教堂举行的，多久去一次教堂，最喜欢的葡萄酒是哪种，还问了很多罗维丈夫的情况。

罗维后来也问了主教大人和海格一些问题。他突然想起听吉尔说过瓦修有加入瑞士卫队的想法，询问主教大人这可不可能。主教大人了解清楚瓦修的情况后，认为这是很容易的，虽然他没有正式当过兵，可如果他父亲是功勋军官的话，只要能通过梵蒂冈政府的考核也是可以的。罗维询问海格希腊有哪些好玩的地方，海格边思索边回答，老实说海格缓慢的语调让罗维有点抓狂。

罗维告别两人后，回屋换了条泳裤，也想去游会儿泳。他吹着口哨走到湖边，却发现安南也在那儿，更令罗维震惊的是安南正在做的事情。安南正蹲在费里躺着的沙滩椅边，趁着费里正在睡觉的空隙，试图抚摸费里的脸。

罗维感到一股不可遏制的怒火在胸中燃烧，他以最迅猛的速度冲到费里身边，抓住安南的魔爪。罗维怒视安南，对方却不带任何心虚之色。

“臭混蛋！我就知道你对费里不怀好意！”

“哼，在我看来，你才是不怀好意吧，”安南挑衅着说，“你看你的手把我抓得这么紧~”

罗维一惊，赶紧松开对方的手，此时费里刚好被两人吵醒，一睁开眼就看到哥哥红着脸松开安南手的情景。

“哥哥?”费里很疑惑。

“费里，你最好对这人提防着点，他对你有意思，刚才还想摸你脸。”

“哼，”安南仍旧面不改色，“真是兄弟情深啊，看把你气的~还是，你生气另有原因?你觉得人们的注意力全在弟弟身上，受欢迎的总是弟弟，心理不平衡了吧？”

罗维更气愤了，眼看就要冲向对方，直接进行肢体挑衅，但被费里从身后抱住，费里不停喊着“不要啊，哥哥”。

安南愉悦地倒退离去，向罗维摆手，说:“你弟弟的判断是对的，凭你这对细胳膊，就想挑战我吗？再见，罗维诺，游得愉快~”

罗维愤怒地看着安南离去，怒斥:“笨蛋弟弟，为什么要阻止我?”

“算了，哥哥，我没损失一根毫毛，就让他走吧...”

“哼！你以后小心点，别随随便便在外边睡着了！还好我碰见了，不然...”罗维不敢想象下去，一脸惊恐的表情。

费里却绽开了笑脸，紧紧抱住罗维。

“干，干什么？！”罗维像一只炸毛的猫，被突然的亲密弄迷糊了。

费里将头埋入罗维肩前，喃喃地说:“我好高兴，哥哥，你保护了我。你在乎我。”

罗维脸红了，别扭地说:“这，这不是理所当然的吗？...”

====

罗维在湖里游过泳后，觉得清爽多了，他找到管家爷爷，问爷爷家的吊床都放在哪儿，管家回答在顶层阁楼里，给罗维找来了钥匙。

罗维提着吊床下楼途中，刚好遇到在画室看画的费里和海格，两人邀请罗维加入，罗维拒绝了，他表示自己要到花园树林那儿凉快会儿。

罗维从爷爷的书房找来一本比较薄的书，走回花园，将吊床挂在几颗棕榈树下，跳上去，漫无目的地翻着书。

可能是由于没睡午觉，或者游泳游累了，又或者受到树林里静谧环境的影响，罗维看着看着就睡着了。

正在树林里散步的安南碰见躺在吊床里呼呼大睡的罗维，眼前一亮。他环顾四周，不见其他人影，于是满意地走到吊床边。安南悠然自得地欣赏着罗维，心想他放下防备后的模样果然十分可爱。因为天气热，罗维上身只穿了件白色背心，安南的视线游移于他暴露的橄榄色肌肤，在其脖子周围还隐约可看到一些吻痕。真不知道到底是什么样的人才能令你乖乖就范，安南心想，脸上带着邪笑。

此时他突然感到背后有阵压抑感，好像有人站在身后。他立即转身，发现是费里，费里脸上不带任何表情，金橘色的眼瞳变得很深邃，安南倒吸一口冷气。费里指向昨晚用餐的那块空草地，好像是想和安南说点话，可又不愿意吵醒哥哥。

安南识相地跟在费里身后，到达木桌边后，费里背对着安南，开门见山地说:“所以这才是你的目的?你的目标从一开始就不是我，是哥哥！你发现哥哥性格叛逆，所以想利用他的逆反心理，装作对我很感兴趣，让哥哥心生妒忌，好吸引他的注意力。在湖边，你也是发现哥哥过来了，才故意做出要摸我脸的动作吧？呵呵，你的确吸引了他的注意，可他对你的印象只会更差！”

安南注意到费里的右手紧紧抓着一张木椅的靠背，关节凸起部的皮肤变得苍白。

他满不在乎地说:“谁知道呢？说不定我对你俩都感兴趣，你们两个都不赖不是么？”

费里终于转回头，很罕见地皱着眉:“你怎么能这么做？！哥哥已经结婚了！”

“他还是可以离婚的嘛~”

费里瞪着安南看了许久，转而呵呵笑说:“你是个有品味的变态，很少人能看出哥哥的魅力，并且还是在这么短的时间内，不过这仍然掩盖不了你是个变态。”

“我只是喜欢高难度的挑战而已，他很难搞到手，不是么?”安南坏笑。

费里仍是异常镇定:“放弃吧，你永远无法得逞的，哥哥眼里除了东尼以外，看不见其他人。”

费里说话时眼里瞬间抹过的失落，不幸地被安南捕捉到了，安南意识到自己说不定了解到一件晦涩的秘密。

“也包括你在内?”安南试探着说。

费里此时终于露出一丝慌乱的神色，安南知道自己猜对了。

费里不置可否，安南竟有点可怜他了，他不再逼迫对方，只是说:“那个叫东尼的家伙，真想会会他呢~”

他走到费里身边，拍了拍对方肩膀，然后就走开了。

此时刚好罗维走了过来，他看到安南离开，于是质问费里他们刚才在干什么。费里告诉哥哥事情的大概经过，警告哥哥要多留神安南，罗维很感激费里的及时出现。

“这是我应该做的，我们是亲兄弟，不是么?”费里盯着罗维说。

罗维纳闷地看着弟弟，对方的样子不太正常，于是问:“他还对你说了什么，是你没告诉我的吗？”

费里想了想，说:“没有。”

“是么？...”

“哥，我也是你的家人，”费里不知为何聊到其他事情上，“你要是有困难，东尼不是你唯一的求助对象，我也是，爷爷也是，我们也是你的家人，不是么?你之前要有什么不顺心的事，不是都找我抱怨的吗？可是，遇见东尼之后，你就越来越少找我了...”

罗维隐约猜得出安南对费里说了什么，他向前迈步，直到费里跟前，主动拥抱了弟弟。费里起初很吃惊，哥哥已经很久没有主动抱过他了，接着他就像个小孩子一样开心地笑起来，也抱住哥哥。

“笨蛋弟弟，我们当然是家人啊！”罗维抱怨道，“抱歉...让你产生那种想法，你，和东尼，都是我非常重要的人...”

“那爷爷呢？”

“他随便。”

“哥哥！！”

====

瓦尔加斯兄弟俩和客人们在下午吃了回茶点，爷爷和先生仍然没有回来，他们也等不下去了。他们向客人告别，安南和海格打算继续在庄园住几天，主教大人想回梵蒂冈，瓦尔加斯兄弟慷慨地提出可以顺道送他回去。

晚上，罗维在吧台再次遇见了那个讨厌的美食家。

“所以，”安南朝舞台方向看了看，“那个唱歌的，就是你丈夫?”

罗维绷着脸说:“对。”

“天真烂漫~嗯...你喜欢这种类型的啊？”

“我不是因为性格喜欢他。”

“那就是长相咯，的确很性感，看他朝观众抛媚眼的样子。”

“也不是。”

“那我搞不懂了，别跟我说什么一见钟情之类的鬼话。”

“他能理解我。”

“我也能。”

“不，你只是自以为能。”罗维思索着，突然面带挑衅的微笑问安南，“他认为我是世界上最重要的人，你会这么认为吗？”

安南思考了一会儿，罗维没等他回答，转身朝厨房走去，反正他已经知道答案了。

东尼趁着休息时间走到吧台边坐下，就坐在安南身边。

“安南，对吧？”东尼问，“费里已经告诉我了，请你离我的罗维远点。”

“哎呦，刚才唱歌时平易近人的气质哪去了？”安南调侃，“放心吧，我不会真的趁虚而入，要得到他的人，就得先得到他的心。”

东尼此时笑了:“那你真是一点机会都没有，罗维心里只有我~”

“这可说不准。”

“伊丽莎白，这位客人的酒水记在我账上！”

安南纳闷地问:“你要向敌人请客吗？”

“至少你同样能看到罗维美好的一面，老实说，没多少人喜欢罗维，因为他非常不直率，可他明明是那么、那么美妙的一个人，看不到的人真可惜。”

“我是一个，有品味的变态，对么?”

“对！好总结！”

“是费里告诉我的。”

“噢！怪不得。”

安南拍了拍东尼后背，跳下椅子，说:“多谢招待！我说不定还会再来~”

“我希望你不要再来了。”东尼认真地说。

“哈哈，真可怕。”安南看了眼东尼的表情说，朝店门方向走，边走边想道，这人还真不是个简单的小白脸呢。

Fin.

 

**信息补充:**

罗维打扮像[这样子](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1uAkkOw1dbIDLfTTrEFlY-g)。原图作者tumblr号为nyagosima，Twitter为nyagosissi，[tumblr主页](http://nyagosima.tumblr.com/)（需翻墙）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 土叔不是真的喜欢罗维，他只是对罗维感兴趣。


	39. Good brother & Bad brother？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东西南北兄弟篇。感觉最近都在写兄弟...

贝什米特兄弟俩坐在二楼客厅沙发上，吉尔在挠头搔耳，路德看着手里厚厚的一沓婚礼待办清单，脸上弥漫着紧张的红晕。

“好，好的，”路德努力镇静地说，“婚礼晚宴的餐巾就决定用淡粉色吧。接下来是请柬的样式...”

吉尔呼了一口气，站起身拿起黑油笔在白板上的“餐巾”字样上画了个叉，看着白板说:“真好，接下来我们只需要搞定下面没画叉的就行。”

他泄气地看着几乎覆盖了一整个白板的未决定事项，印堂发黑。

“你觉得这个样式如何？哥哥。”路德从茶几上好几种请柬样本中挑出一张，不确定地请教大哥意见。

“嗯...不错。好，又搞定一样。”吉尔又准备在白板画叉。

路德制止道:“等一下！哥哥你犹豫了，果然还是换一种...”

吉尔耷拉下脸，气馁地坐到路德身边说:“喂喂，你才是新郎官，凡事都得你下决定不是?你更了解费里弟弟，肯定比我知道他更喜欢哪一种啊！我的意见在这儿有什么意义吗？”

“可是，”路德显得少有的紧张，“万一我选错了呢？我没有费里那样好的品味...”

吉尔心疼地看着被即将到来的婚礼搞得失魂落魄的路德，弟弟平常可是那么精明果断的人。他温柔地安慰弟弟:“嘿，相信你新郎官的直觉，如果连你都不了解费里的话，世界上就没有了解他的人了。”

“好吧...”路德重振旗鼓，又拾起了那堆清单。

====

瓦尔加斯兄弟俩走在罗马一大校园内，他们中午刚忙完就被马塞洛叫过来，对方只说事情紧急，过去详谈，还强调两个哥哥都必须过去。于是他们就急匆匆赶过来了，费里不得不撇下路德一人面对一大堆的婚礼策划，因为这些事情不能再拖了，他们之前已经拖得够久的，而婚礼就在两个月后。

“你认为会是什么事？”罗维问费里。

罗维将费里从对路德的担忧和愧疚之中拖回现实，费里心不在焉地回:“不知道。”

“哼，肯定是他闯了什么大祸，又不敢叫爷爷来，所以拜托我们。”

“嗯...”

罗维终于意识到弟弟的反常，别过头看着与自己并排走的费里问:“你怎么了?”

费里露出一个微弱的笑容，回:“没事。只是，我担心路德一个人忙不过来。”

“呵！吉尔不是在帮他吗？放心吧，他死不了。”

====

贝什米特兄弟俩终于把白板上的待办事项全划掉了，吉尔深舒了一口气。

路德却严肃地盯着手中的清单，不停摁着清单旁边的计算器。随后，他盯着计算器里的数字，绝望地将身子后仰，重重靠在沙发靠背上。

“天啊！”他感叹，“我没想到最后得花这么多钱！”

“如果你想献给费里一个完美的婚礼，就需要花这么多。”

“我果然没选对，”路德气馁地说，“上回费里替罗维诺策划的婚礼，根本没花这么多钱，效果照样很好。我不知道费里会不会喜欢我的决定。”

“嘿，”吉尔拍拍路德后背，“他会喜欢的。罗维的婚礼这么仓促，费里都没有来得及好好准备，当然花得少啦。况且当时也没有特意请乐队，因为我们乐队的几个主动提出要帮忙...对啦，这次为什么不也这么做呢？有一个这么好的乐队，何必还要特意雇用外面的人？这样就可以省下一大笔钱！”

路德转头盯着哥哥，不确定地说:“这样真的好么，哥哥你是我的伴郎，却还要表演整晚取悦客人，这说不过去。”

“哈哈哈，真是个榆木弟弟，这有什么？只要能让你在最重要的这一天过得顺心愉快，我做什么都行！”

路德凝视着哥哥，心中对哥哥充满了倾慕之情，他略别扭地说:“谢谢你，大哥。”

吉尔哈哈笑着搂住路德的脖子，将其拖起来，提议:“咱们出去走走吧！感觉在这儿憋一天了！”

====

“费里，有关你婚礼的事情，我想说点事。”罗维口气显得犹豫不决。

“好的，什么事，哥哥?”费里带着平常欢快的声调问。

“就是伴郎的事情，”罗维用手指头挠了挠额头，“我能不能不当你的伴郎?马塞洛也可以当不是么?而且他肯定会很乐意的，以他讨喜的性格，在发表贺词的时候肯定能把下边的人逗得前俯后仰。”

费里迅速回了一句“不能”，语气中毫无商量余地。罗维转头看他，费里没有生气，但同样也没有了笑容。

罗维皱起眉头，因为愤怒步伐也不自觉快了一点，他说:“为什么不能?！你明明清楚我最讨厌这些麻烦事，那天还得帮你招待客人，最可恶的是还得上台说贺词！你明知道我说不出什么好话，特别是对路德，一想到我得违心在贺词里面夸他，我就难受！！”

“哥哥你为什么就不能和路德好好相处？他明明是一个那么好的人！”费里的声音比平时高了好几个分贝，“在我一生中最重要的日子，你都不愿意牺牲自己的一丁点自尊，我希望自己最爱的人得到最重要的人认可，难道也有错吗？！！”

罗维睁圆了眼，盯着费里，费里没有看他，只是面无表情地快步往前走。罗维说了一句“我还以为爷爷才是你最重要的人”，费里没有再说一句话。

====

贝什米特兄弟俩在康提杜路上闲逛，吉尔聒噪的声音不断骚扰着路德的耳朵，路德心不在焉地敷衍着。他欣赏着玻璃橱窗里的货物，但经过某些店面时却刻意把头别向另一边。吉尔注意到了这个细节，因而特别留意他到底在逃避什么。

在一家定制西装店前，吉尔停下了脚步，拉开玻璃店门。

路德站在门口，局促不安地说:“大哥你干嘛?我才买过一套西装，你不喜欢穿西装吧？”

“这家店也制作婚礼服，进去瞧瞧吧。”吉尔已经发现路德故意装作对婚礼服不在意，刚才他故意不看的全是婚礼服店。

“礼，礼服可以等费里回来再定吧。”路德言辞闪烁地说，脸颊微微浮现出一点红晕。

“看下礼服而已，干嘛这么害羞?”吉尔连拉带拽地将路德拉进西装店，向侍者说明来意。

侍者彬彬有礼地将两人请进婚礼服区，路德被五花八门的礼服弄得眼花缭乱，极力掩饰着内心的激动。

“好啦！又到了使用你新郎官的直觉的时候啦！”吉尔兴致勃勃地说。

====

瓦尔加斯兄弟俩默默无语地走到马塞洛给他们发的地址前，竟然是校剧院。正当两人疑惑着时，一个倚靠着剧院侧门口旁边的墙壁，戴着副墨镜，看起来神秘兮兮的大学生朝两人走来。

他凑近两人之间，小声地说:“两位一定就是马塞洛的哥哥吧?走吧。”

紧接着那人就转身走向剧院侧门，掏出门卡刷了一下，他抵着门，低声喊:“还等什么?快进来啊？”

一头雾水的兄弟俩走进剧院，那个大学生警惕地朝外望了望，立马把门关上。

剧院里人并不多，像是在排练节目，学生们都在高声笑着或者交谈着，马塞洛放肆的笑声偶尔夹杂其中。

那人领着两人过去，冷酷地说:“我是马塞洛的同学，之前去过你们店，你们可能不记得了。我叫摩洛希亚，现在先带你们去见老师。”

“到底是什么事？”费里担忧地问，“是他闯祸了吗？”

“去见过老师，你们就知道了。”摩洛希亚神秘地说，进了剧院仍没有摘下墨镜。

他口中的老师正在扯着嗓门指导台上几个跳舞的学生，在“欣赏”完自己学生的表演后，她冷笑一声，压抑着自己的情绪，低声评论:“看看你们跳的，真没想到我能‘有幸’指导你们。我在罗马舞蹈学院读了五年，就是为了指导你们！再来一遍！没事，万事开头难，你们现在跳得像狗爬没关系，不过，要是下一次没有进步，信不信我...”

摩洛希亚打断老师的指导，告诉她人到了。

她转过身来，刚才忍无可忍的表情瞬间变成了微笑。她笑着打招呼:“你们来啦，罗维和费里。还记得我吗？”

罗维和费里对她有点印象，她曾经是妈妈的一个学生，没想到现在到一大当老师了。两人点点头。

“好久不见，都长得这么帅气啦~我很高兴，你们肯过来帮我忙。”

“什么?帮忙?”费里不解地问。

老师面带疑惑地说:“马塞洛没告诉你们吗？我们想请你们指导一下这些学生，你们都看到了，这里只有我一个指导老师，他们又跳成 **那样** 。”

老师刻意在最后两个字“那样”上加重了声调。

“可是，我们的确被蒙在鼓里。马塞洛只是告诉我们有急事。”费里回道。

“是吗？”老师似乎并没有受这个小插曲影响，仍然说，“既然人都来了，就帮一下忙吧。老师（指他们妈妈）曾经在你们身上花了很大心血，你们应该把她教给你们的东西延续下去不是吗？你们看我人没什么耐心，光我一个人面对这些娃娃，我都快疯了。可偏偏他们还立下雄心要拿什么校第一，我看，他们能摆脱倒数就不错了。”

罗维在心里暗暗立下决心事后要狠狠惩罚马塞洛，不过这位老师都讲到这个面上了，他和费里除了点头答应还能怎么样?

兄弟俩朝马塞洛走去，马塞洛正在和两位金发少年交谈，一位个子很高一位个子很矮。在这个棕色发系占主流的地区，两个金发大学生同时出现显得非常突兀。

马塞洛看到哥哥们过来了，没心没肺地笑着迎接他们:“你们来了。”

罗维真想揍这小子一顿。费里带着点责备口气说:“弟弟，你为什么不告诉我们过来做什么呢？”

“要是告诉你们，你们还会过来吗？”这小子什么时候变得这么狡猾了，“尤其是大哥，他绝对不会过来。”

“对，他说什么都不会过来的。就算是亲弟弟再怎么求他。”费里同意地点头，已经站到马塞洛一边，完全忘记了自己被亲弟弟下套的事。费里显然还带着刚才遗留下来的怨气。

“我介绍一下，”马塞洛指指身旁的两名同学说，“这位是彼得·柯克兰，这位是卢森。卢森是咱们院的大一新生，你们可能不知道，他是贝露姐的弟弟。”

“是吗？！”费里惊奇道，“贝露提过她弟弟会来罗马上大学，不过没想到你碰巧成了马塞洛的学弟！”

“哦？姐姐还提过我。”卢森微微笑着说。

罗维看着卢森那一头飘逸的金发，心想这家人的基因可真是强大。不过他更在意的是那个小个子，对方的姓令罗维很好奇。

罗维问彼得:“你认识亚瑟·柯克兰吗？”

彼得不假思索地回:“他是我堂哥。”

罗维和费里惊讶得睁大双眼，另外三人饶有兴致地瞧着兄弟俩的反应。

此时，一个甜美的女孩声音从舞台传来:“两位瓦尔加斯先生能过来吗？”

马塞洛看向说话的女孩说:“哥哥，瓦依叫你们啦，应该是请你们看看我们院的表演节目。”

“你不跳舞吗？”费里问弟弟。

“我是打杂的，我可没有你俩的天赋，况且妈妈上天堂的时候，我还连路都走不稳，”马塞洛笑着说，“不过卢森要跳。”

兄弟俩和卢森走到瓦依身边，瓦依坐在一台笔记本前，看到三人过来后开门见山地说:“请两位先认真看看我们需要排练的舞蹈，然后可以的话，请跳一段给我们看。”

“我们也要跳吗？”费里问。

“当然要跳，不然我们怎么知道你们是不是真的在行？”

兄弟俩看了看对方，随后请瓦依点开视频。罗维和费里认真看了好几遍舞蹈视频，他们之前见过这段舞，是布兰妮的circus，所以很快就能把动作记住。罗维和费里在舞台下略略做了些舞蹈动作，顺便和对方熟练下默契。他们发现其实根本不需要熟练，因为自己的兄弟会在下一秒做出什么动作，互相都一清二楚。

罗维本就很喜欢跳舞，只不过由于大家都明白的原因，他很少在众人面前跳。现在能够与自己弟弟心有灵犀地一起舞蹈，他感到畅快极了，刚才和弟弟争吵导致的反抗情绪已经被抛到了九霄云外。更不用说一向心胸宽广的费里。

两人排练得差不多后，告诉老师他们可以跳一段，老师十分高兴地把四下忙活各种事情的学生全叫到台下，教训他们好好学着点。

瓦尔加斯兄弟俩几乎把舞蹈里需要用到的动作都做了一遍。在舞台上正式表演的时候，他们才更加理解到自己和对方的默契到底达到了多高的程度，而在之前，他们根本就没有注意过。

从小到大，罗维总是以为，除了爱好相同以外，他和弟弟没有任何相似之处。他觉得，自己和费里就像阴阳的两面，费里是光明，而他是阴影；费里是加百列，而他是路西法；费里给人带来欢乐，而他只会冷嘲热讽；费里喜欢一丝不苟的德国人，而他喜欢优哉游哉的板鸭人…他怎么都想不通为什么上帝要让他和费里成为兄弟，这个家族既然已经有费里了，为什么还要有他呢？小时候的罗维，曾经想过自己的存在，或许只是为了更好地衬托费里。

可现在，他明明能和弟弟如此合拍，他能完美地预测弟弟的下一步，如共振一般和谐地契合弟弟的舞步。他边跳边想，或许，上帝让他们成为兄弟，不是为了让他们互相作对，而是为了让他们互相陪伴，像现在这样分享快乐。罗维觉得自己刚才说不定真有点过分了。

两人跳完后，鞠了个躬，台下掌声、欢呼声不决。兄弟俩下台后，学生们崇拜地围着两人，叽叽喳喳地表达赞美之情。

老师再次扯起她的大嗓门盖过所有人的声音，喊：“我请他们来不是为了被你们夸奖的，而是来给你们指导的，难道他们还能替你们上台表演不成？！看也看完了，接下来轮到你们了！”

学生们终于安静下来，顺从地继续刚才停下来的工作。罗维和费里主要坐在台下，看着台上几个表演者的动作，时不时给些意见或者亲自上台纠正动作。

在一次休息间隙，瓦依递给兄弟俩两瓶水，罗维和费里接过。费里咕咚咕咚地往嘴里灌水，他对这个临时导师的角色投入过头了，相反罗维只是喝了几口。

“笨蛋费里，我当你的伴郎行了吧？”罗维冷不丁地说。

费里因此被水呛到，喉咙因条件反射不停咳嗽，罗维温柔地拍着费里后背。费里好不容易缓过来，抬起头咧嘴笑着说：“我好高兴！哥哥！谢谢你！贺词你想怎么写就怎么写，不管你说什么，我都开心！还有，我不觉得哥哥你的话会冷场，我喜欢哥哥尖酸讽刺的幽默。”

费里的话如会心一击，罗维不可避免地被触动了。他根本没跟费里提过自己害怕会冷场，但是费里已经猜到了，罗维不禁会心一笑。费里盯着哥哥，没预想到自己的话能产生这么大的影响，哥哥竟然笑了。

这时马塞洛从剧院外买了三个冰淇淋回来，他把冰淇淋递给瓦依和彼得。大声说：“好热啊！你们知道现在几度了吗？”

瓦依不耐烦地拒绝：“滚，我不要！”

“不吃，”彼得也厌烦地说，“我又不是小学生！”

“好心没好报呀。”马塞洛漫不经心地说，接着递给哥哥们，同样被拒绝了。他只好将三个冰淇淋并到一起，用舌头挨个舔过，其他几人像看变态一样看着他，马塞洛不为所动，“你们又不吃，不能浪费不是吗？现在几度了？”

“能不能不要不停问啊？！”瓦依抱怨。

一个穿着吊带连衣裙的翩翩少女从几人面前走过，马塞洛视线被吸引住了，他盯着少女好一会儿，才回过神来说：“不能看，不能看。”

瓦依纳闷地说：“你就没盯着我看。”（她也穿着吊带裙）

马塞洛摇摇头说：“你是我最老的朋友了，拜托。再说你现在看起来就像个郁郁寡欢的老巫婆，你就不能放点心，我们已经进步很大了好吧。”

“我怎么放得下心嘛！校庆典礼就在下周…”

“在变成那种只会盯着女人看的猥琐男之前，”马塞洛无视瓦依的抱怨，自顾自地说，“我得找个女朋友。”

“好，好，”瓦依习以为常地说，摆摆手说，“我去看他们排练了，你继续找你的夏日女友吧。”

马塞洛跟着大队伍走回舞台前，一副若有所思的样子。

“差点忘了，笨蛋马塞洛，我有一个问题想问你。”罗维看着台上的表演插空说。

“什么问题？大哥。”

“今天摩洛希亚带我们进来时，用得着这么神秘兮兮吗？我还以为你在做什么违法犯纪的事儿呢。”

“哈哈，他就是喜欢做这种事！”马塞洛笑着回，“不过，咱们学校其实是禁止请外援的，所以最好不要被其他院的人发现，要是被告发，咱们院就得从校庆典礼除名了。”

“哦，原来如此。”罗维回复。

“贝露姐就很不错~”马塞洛突然说，“热情又可爱，她没有男朋友吧？”

“没有是没有，不过我不认为她会喜欢你这个乳臭未干的小屁孩。”罗维面无表情地说，对马塞洛跳跃式地对话方式毫不在意，显然是习惯了。

“就这么干！”马塞洛像是下定了决心，“嘿！大家听我说，今天完事后，我们去哥哥家的店小聚一下怎样？”

四面八方传来了“好”，老师高分贝的声音再次响彻剧院：“你们待会打算怎么聚都无所谓，但是现在都给我好好练习！”

“是！”众人回应，继续埋头干活。

罗维叹了口气，对马塞洛说：“随便你吧，不过最好别抱太大的期望。”

“好的，大哥~”

====

康杜提路的一家奢侈礼服店内，路德正从更衣室走出来，身穿一席白色婚礼服，走到穿着黑色伴郎服的吉尔面前。吉尔坐在小沙发上，打量着弟弟。

路德认真的说：“我不太喜欢这个腰带，不过就选这件吧。”

“你说什么？你才试了十五件而已，我想看你把各种不同的样式都试一遍。”吉尔不由分说道。

路德深吸了一口气说：“我不想再浪费时间，我们离开店太久了。”

吉尔看了看手机屏幕说：“才四点，我们还有一小时时间。”

路德扶着额头说：“我最多再呆十分钟。”

“在我让你走之前都不许走，”吉尔决断地说，“侍者，请放音乐。现在，给哥哥转个圈。”

路德翻了个白眼，无奈地转了一圈，说：“哥哥你只是觉得好玩吧。”

“我亲爱的路德，这可是你人生中最重要的日子，我可不允许你草率决定。要是选错衣服，客人们甚至都不愿看你和费里跳双人舞，他们注意力全会集中到你土掉渣的品味上。”

“之前在选其他婚礼物品的时候，你可是鼓励我果断决定的！”

“可衣服不行，我要看到你最完美的样子，让小费里一看到你，就明白自己非你不嫁。”

“就算不靠这身衣服，他也只会非我不嫁啊…”路德叹气，然后露出了欣慰的笑容，“谢谢你，大哥。今天陪了我一天，如果没有你，我都不知道该怎么办了。”

“别废话，赶紧去换下一套给哥哥我瞧瞧！”

路德又叹了口气，转身接过侍者递过来的又一套礼服，微笑着朝更衣室走去。今天就如他所愿吧，路德暗自想道。

Fin.

 

**信息补充：**

当年跳烂大街的circus MMD：只有伊双子的[版本](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av985111)（b站），轴心组[版本](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-bNZ0eKf6A)（油管，需翻墙），个人觉得油管那版更好，b站那版切换镜头有点频繁。油管版[录屏](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1EnSvVFjSsl17NjKwRGO3FA)，只录了伊双子的部分。

路德和费里的婚礼会在威尼斯举行，在一个叫做杰苏伊蒂的小教堂，教堂[景色和地图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1-ytvCKvVysKvKeR08FrPiw)，外面同样很不起眼，但是里面很漂亮。地图也标出了威尼斯libro bar所在大街。


	40. Meeting Netherland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东尼和尼德兰小聚。很短的短篇

下午店里最空闲的时间，东尼收到了一条稀有的短信:

“ _昨日公事碰巧暂留圣玛利亚酒店，将于今晚返回阿姆斯特朗，如你下午无事可过来一聚，事务缠身不来也罢。只是通知一声。_ ”

说稀有的原因是信息的发件人。尼德兰和东尼虽已认识多年，但平时除了正事，他很少会给东尼发信息。虽然短信仍是一副冷冰冰的口气，可尼德兰竟肯特地告诉东尼一声他人在罗马，东尼心中还是感到了一丝温热。

东尼将消息告诉吉尔，询问他是否想跟他一起去圣玛利亚酒店和尼德兰聚聚。

“我才不去呢！”吉尔不屑地说，“他又没让我去。东尼，我劝你也别去了，你看他的口气，哪像是邀请人的样子，他昨天就到罗马了，今天快走才告诉你，摆明了其实不想见你嘛！”

东尼思索着说:“以他的性格，你说的可能是事实吧。不过，我们毕竟认识这么多年，不管怎样我们都得去和他见见面啊。”

“呵！你就是心肠太好，我可不想拿热脸贴冷屁股。”

“对了！”东尼朝正在煮咖啡的贝露琪喊，“贝露，我现在要去找尼德兰，你要一起去吗？”

贝露笑着摇摇头:“我昨天下午已经见过哥哥了。”

“你知道他来罗马，却没有告诉我们?！”

“哥哥特地叮嘱我不要告诉你们，尤其是东尼你...今天他会给你发短信还让我挺吃惊呢，哥哥还是改变主意了。”

“你听，东尼，”吉尔愤愤地说，“他压根就不愿见我们，你还特地跑一趟干啥？”

东尼思考再三，最后还是希望跑这一趟。他向路德请了假，回复尼德兰他马上就过去。

====

东尼和尼德兰约在酒店庭院的露天咖啡店碰头，东尼走进庭院，就看到了尼德兰耀眼的金发，对方正在打电话。东尼招了招手，朝对方走去，尼德兰只是淡淡地点了点头，东尼略显尴尬地在尼德兰面前坐下，等待他把电话讲完。

东尼要的冰淇淋上来后，尼德兰终于放下了手机，面无表情地盯着东尼，没有丝毫老友重聚的喜悦。要是外人看来，他们看起来更像是在谈生意而不是叙旧。东尼感到愈发窘迫，开始为自己所做的决定后悔起来，他或许该听吉尔的话。

“你似乎很忙啊，难怪没时间见我们”东尼掩饰着窘迫说。

“还好吧。要抽出时间来去libro bar一趟还是很容易的，我只是不想而已。”

东尼眉头微微皱了起来:“就算是事实，你也不该说出来啊。既然这样，那你为什么还要告诉我你在罗马？”

尼德兰盯着东尼不安和失落的脸庞，微微一笑说:“我还以为你已经习惯了我的行为方式，看来我们的确疏远了呢。”

“对友情的失望是习惯得了的吗？当我知道你在罗马的时候是有多惊喜呀，我们多难得才能聚一次，一路上我充满了多么热切期盼的心情，可你却觉得见不见都无所谓...”

尼德兰的脸刷的一下红了，不过只是一瞬的时间，他很快又恢复到原本的扑克脸。他喝了一口咖啡，沉默了一会儿，东尼局促不安地看着他，想从他的表情猜出他在思考什么，却在做无用功。

“我本来不想见你的。”尼德兰平淡地说，口吻中带着戏谑的味道。

“你为什么要这么说？耍我很开心吗？”东尼眉头间的褶皱越来越深。

“我还以为你足够了解我，”尼德兰略严肃地说，“你知道我不喜欢让私事干扰到正事。”

“当然了，”东尼无奈笑笑，“尼德兰大经纪人的时间是宝贵的，时间就是金钱。”

“我不是觉得你浪费了我的时间，”尼德兰摇头说，“只是，你已经成了我的客户，我不能继续和我赚钱的对象做朋友，这样会影响我的判断。”

东尼吃惊地睁大了眼睛:“这么说，你不打算拿我当朋友了？！！”

尼德兰平静地点点头，但这次的感情平淡让人感觉是克制出来的，他内心还在游移不定。

“为什么要这样，就因为我和你的钱沾边了？！”

“没错。”尼德兰淡定回复，“私人感情对我的事业来说是最大的障碍，熟人会利用我的感情来占我便宜。你不就是这样吗？你们几个上回在阿姆斯特丹软磨硬泡，愣是改变了我原来的报价，我失去了百分之十的利润。”

东尼急忙说:“我没有想占你便宜！那，那我把我的百分之十给你好了，百分之二十也行，你随便要多少都行！”

“这就是为什么你只是个酒吧驻唱，安东尼奥！”尼德兰严厉地说，“你明明天生就具备笼络人心的魅力，如果好好利用的话，现在说不定已经是音乐界数一数二的人物。可你这个人无时无刻只想着怎么为在乎的人做出牺牲，从吃亏里获得变态的自我满足。尤其是为了罗维诺，连自己前途都断送了。所以我最看不惯你了，我想对你狠心点，却办不到，好像我在欺负你一样。”

尼德兰又喝了一口咖啡，眼神迷茫地看着前方，没有直视东尼。东尼表情已经缓和下来，终于恢复了正常的标志性微笑，他略羞怯地说:“我不觉得吃过什么亏。”

“那是因为你太笨。”尼德兰说，“不过，我发现，要人们甘心替你效劳，你的性格是最容易做到的。知道我需要经过多少训练才勉强做到你随便勾勾手指就办到的事吗？你就这么随随便便浪费了上帝赋予你的天赋。”

“可是，我只是想和人们交朋友啊，没有想过利用他们的感情。”东尼歪着头看尼德兰，“你为什么要这么做呢？钱真的比什么都重要吗？”

“从来没有过过苦日子的人当然说的轻巧。”

“可是，你现在赚得还不够多吗？”

“燕雀焉知鸿鹄之志，我是有野心的人，我希望有朝一日能叱咤整个音乐界。只会围着罗维诺转的你当然不会懂。”

“我真的不懂，我觉得自己过得很幸福。”

“哼，”尼德兰冷笑一声，“你就是太过放任自己的感情掌控你，所以一事无成。知道吗？我昨天刚一到罗马，就想到了你，我内心十分希望给你打电话，可最终还是克制住了。之后有好几次我都找到了你的号码，最后都没有按下呼叫按钮，我阻止了自己想见你的欲望。”

东尼面带最令人感动的温暖笑容，这个熟悉的笑容令尼德兰又爱又恨，东尼问:“你何必这么折磨自己?”

“我不觉得这是折磨，相反，我享受抗拒对你的友情的过程。当我发现自己能抗拒想见你的愿望时，我感到了至高的胜利喜悦，战胜了自己的喜悦。如果连你我都觉得可有可无的话，以后无论对上任何人我都可以做到坐怀不乱。毕竟，你是我唯一的朋友。”

“你在说什么?基尔伯特，弗朗西斯，他们都是你的朋友啊。”东尼反驳着，脸上却带着感动的微笑。

尼德兰又冷笑一声，说“连你自己都不会相信你说的话吧，他们怎么看我，我还会不知道吗？他们认为我不近人情，甚至觉得我市侩，脑子里只有钱，难道不是吗？只有你，真心诚意想跟我交朋友。”

“你不要这么想他们...”东尼苦恼地说，“你不会真的跟我绝交吧？你放心，我真的不会碍着你的钱路。”

“我只是在陈述事实。”尼德兰平静地说，或许因为这是最后一次与东尼作为朋友般对话，以后不会再有机会了，他今天比任何时候都善谈，即便在他还东尼关系最好的时期，他都没有如此敞开心扉过，“我这么做是为了我自己，不是为了你。你可以问问罗维诺，他读过的伟大人物里，有哪一个是会任由自己感情摆布的?”

“那我不卖单曲，不是你的客户了，这样可以和你继续做朋友了吧？”

“别傻了，安东尼奥，你已经在合同上签字了。”

看着东尼苦恼的表情，尼德兰有点于心不忍，他继续说:“知道我为什么最后还是告诉你我在罗马吗？”

东尼摇摇头。

“记忆其实是对过去人和事的修饰，它有美化作用，所以人们才会说距离产生美。我和你大部分时间都无法见面，我对你的良好印象或许只是记忆美化后的结果。或许，你根本没有我想象中那么大的魅力，当我再一次见到你时，我可能会发现你不过如此，所以见一面，说不定能更加疏远我和你的关系。”

“那结果如何呢？你对我失望了吗？”东尼低头搅动着冰淇淋。

尼德兰不置可否地笑了笑，说:“不管怎样，让我的客户感到不高兴都不是我的初衷。我有两张布鲁诺马尔斯演唱会的VIP门票，你应该很想去听吧？”

一向乐天的东尼眉头瞬间舒展开来，火星哥的演唱会可总是一票难寻，东尼一直想去听，他使劲点头。

“那你最好赶快把冰淇淋吃完。”

“嗯！”东尼加快了进食的速度。

Fin.

 

**信息补充：**

圣玛丽酒店，在TripAdvisor里排第十，庭院的露天[咖啡店](https://pan.baidu.com/s/173J5MUqgZ8E0VrSkmzoa7A)


	41. Summer Girl-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 书信体尝试。

罗维：

你弟弟给我发的邮件我都用附件发给你了，你看看吧，内容大同小异，就是无尽的赞美，好像我生来就是完美无缺的。今天晚上又来了一封，他的热情令我困扰，起初我还能回复，可邮件来得太频繁，我都不知道该回复什么了。你告诉我，马塞洛这么做只是因为需要个夏日女友，可是大学里漂亮年轻的女孩多得是，为什么非得是我呢？我没法这么跟他说，你能帮我开导开导他吗？我知道你嫌麻烦，可是，我是你最好的女性朋友，他是你的弟弟呀。

你现在应该还在书店里写书吧，看你成天在一堆资料里挠头伏案的样子，我也不愿意拿这件事烦你。可是，这件事除你之外，我不知道找谁帮忙了。伊莎只会拿这件事和我打趣，还鼓励我接受马塞洛的追求，因为他迟早会成为瓦尔加斯家的一把手之类的理由。可你清楚我还有放不下的人。

感激不尽

贝露琪

2018.8.20

 

_附件：_

_敬爱的贝露琪：_

_你一定觉得我的突然来信突兀，鉴于过去我们极少有私人交流。虽无私交，可每一次与你相处，我都为你乐观好客的性格深深折服，小弟一直对您怀着真诚的崇敬之情。这份感情日积月累，变得愈加浓厚。你不要为此感到奇怪，请不要怀疑你的魅力，毕竟，你可是能让我那不坦率的大哥肯直接表现内心感情的极少数人之一。就凭这点，你就优于常人。更不要说，你美丽善良的心灵还能被覆与之相配的迷人外在，有多少男人能抵抗你的魅力呢？我敢说，只要你开口，没有谁能够拒绝你的任何要求，如果有，那他一定是个冥顽不灵、不识情趣之人。而我，只要能为你带来快乐，定会甘为马首。_

_你的朴臣_

_马塞洛·瓦尔加斯_

_2018.8.4_

_****_

_亲爱的贝露琪：_

_你不知道发给你上一封邮件后，我是怀着多么忐忑的心情等待你的回信。刚读完你的回信，我就控制不住自己颤动的手指，立即写下了这些文字。啊！对我突兀的来信，你非但不觉得困扰，甚至回信向我表达了感谢之情，你知道我现在有多开心吗？你说不需要我为你做什么，能和我做朋友会是件很开心的事！我才是那个该感到无限快乐的人，因为我没做什么，就赢得了你的友谊！_

_你的朋友_

_马塞洛_

_2018.8.5_

_****_

_亲爱的贝露：_

_请允许我这么称呼你，如果我们已经成为朋友，我想你不会拒绝我这个小小的私心愿望。贝露，多么动听的名字，我的脑海中无时无刻不重复着这个字眼，仿佛一段挥之不去的动听旋律。贝露，贝露…过去哥哥们随心所欲地这么称呼你的时候，我说不定是有点嫉妒的，但是已经没有必要了，因为，我也可以这么称呼你了，贝露…_

_马塞洛_

_2018.8.6_

_……_

_可爱又迷人的贝露：_

_昨日在libro bar见到你的倩影仍不断浮现在眼前，于是禁不住又给你发了邮件。那条嫩绿色的连衣裙把你衬托得多么神采奕奕！另一件我无法摆脱的事情是，你告诉我你失恋过。天啊，我至今无法想象会有谁能拒绝你的感情！仍处在震惊之中。_

_马塞洛_

_2018.8.20_

 ====

大哥：

昨天我和贝露聊着聊着，发现她失恋过，有人拒绝了她。你是她的好朋友，你知道什么内情吗？行行好告诉你的弟弟吧*7*。夏天快过去了，我的恋情还是没一点着落，唉~我会不会不是亲生的？自觉有违瓦尔加斯家男人的美名。

你可怜的弟弟

2018.8.20

====

贝露：

你发来的邮件我全读过了，马塞洛这小子还不赖，看来我不应该再把他当小屁孩了。具体情况待我关了书店再过来和你说吧，如果我说我赞同伊莎姐的看法你会生气吗？我一直不是很喜欢佩德罗，因为他老捉弄东尼，还伤过你的心。佩德罗是无根的浮萍，你怎么都抓不住他，这你应该比谁都清楚。不过，感情的确是难以控制的，只求时间能断了你的执念。马塞洛虽然有时候行为举止不太符合常理，可作为看着他长大的人，我清楚他是个非常不错的人。与我和费里不同，他是个很坚强的孩子，从小没有感受过父母的温暖，可他从来没有抱怨过，成长在这个家庭，我承认我自卑过，可我觉得马塞洛从来没有自卑过，就算他同样不如费里。最了不起的是，他勇敢地接过了掌管瓦尔加斯家族的重任，你不觉得他的坚强与你很像吗？

况且，你要是能和马塞洛在一起，我们就能成为一家人了！（别生气，开个玩笑）

好吧，待会儿聊，马塞洛也给我发邮件了，你不介意我把佩德罗的事情告诉他吧？他现在感情受挫到怀疑起自己的魅力来，还认为自己不是瓦尔加斯人…

罗维诺

2018.8.20

 ====

笨蛋马塞洛：

我还以为当时你只是随便说说，没想到坚持了大半个月。贝露给我看了你发的邮件，我的看法是你不要太妄自菲薄，不过劝你下一次写信不要太矫揉造作，只要表达你真实的想法就好。还有，邮件不要发得太频繁，会给对方穷追不舍的不好印象。

看在你坚持不懈的分上，我给你一点有用的信息好了，不过，我可不是为了你，只不过你说不定能让贝露放弃对佩德罗那家伙的无谓感情（尽管希望渺茫）。没错，贝露喜欢东尼的哥哥佩德罗，六月佩德罗来罗马的时候，她请求佩德罗带她一块儿旅行，被拒绝了。贝露喜欢冒险和刺激，佩德罗那家伙只不过是因为性格和经历正好能吸引她，才赢得了她的青睐。爱上浪子，听起来很浪漫，其实压根没什么好处，人的青春就这么几年，转瞬即逝。你说你需要一段夏日恋情，咋一听很幼稚，其实趁年轻享受美好的爱情，难道不是很聪明的做法吗？这就是为什么我当时没有阻止你，就算你非得选择困难模式——贝露来当你的夏日女友。

PS：不要只用情书礼物这些老套的套路，最好拿出些能表现你魅力的手段出来，你是瓦尔加斯家的人，你会知道怎么做的。

夏天就快结束了，你加油吧

你哥

2018.8.20

 ====

哥哥：

你应该已经到印尼了吧，我不知道你会在几天后看到这封邮件，可能你在的地方根本收不到信号。Libro bar一切都好，路德和费里会在10月3日路德生日那天在威尼斯举行婚礼，不知道你那时候能不能赶回来。在婚礼上，你还能见见濠静他们呢。

顺便告诉你一件事，我觉得你说不定想知道，不过也可能你认为无所谓。你看我跟你说话总是不确定的语气…这可不是我的错，是哥哥你的真实想法太难猜了！不管怎样，还是告诉你吧，罗维的弟弟马塞洛现在正在追求贝露，贝露还没有回应，不过谁知道未来会怎样呢？

就说这么多

安东尼奥

2018.8.15

 ====

罗维诺：

安东尼告诉我马塞洛在追求贝露琪，希望你能阻止。那小子不可能是认真的，他只是闲得慌而已。我不希望贝露受到伤害。

你法律上的哥哥

佩德罗

2018.8.21

 ====

混蛋佩德罗：

你才不是我哥！！！

你有什么权利管贝露的事情，她和你非亲非故。怎么？拒绝了人家还不允许她找下家吗？你是控制狂吗？！！！马塞洛再不靠谱至少不会转眼又不见了踪影。

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯

2018.8.21

 ====

罗维诺弟夫：

我让你从中阻挠的原因不是因为什么控制欲，我没有那种东西。不管你信不信，我是最希望贝露幸福的那个人，如果她能找到一个值得依靠的港湾，我当然开心。可你的弟弟不行，我看人比你准多了，他对贝露不可能是真心喜欢，我猜他肯定是因为什么莫名其妙的理由才开始追求贝露琪吧？

你现在脸红了？我又猜对了吧？

如果我对了，就按我说的去做。嘛，你不阻止，我自有自己的法子。即便和你们隔了十万八千里，我照样成竹在胸。

从3月17日开始就已经成为你哥哥的

佩德罗·费尔南德斯

2018.8.22

 ====

弗朗西斯大哥：

我有个烦恼，思来想去你是最好的求助对象，你应该是我遇到的最老道的情场杀手了，所以，有关感情的事情，你一定比任何人都要明智。

我想追求一个令我十分头疼的女孩，一般手段根本没法撼动她。恕我不能告诉你她的名字，不过我可以告诉你，你认识她。我喜欢她其实挺长一段时间了，身边几乎没有人注意到这点，只能说我隐藏得深。问题是，我不知道她会不会喜欢我，一直以来她都只把我当做朋友对待。作为朋友，她的确对我很好，本来我认为这就足够了。可我不小了，我逐渐发现光是作为朋友相处已经无法满足我，我可以拥抱她，但我希望不是像拥抱朋友而是如拥抱情人一般拥她入怀。我希望用手指穿过她顺滑的发丝，我希望嗅闻她肩部散发的清香，我希望温柔地抚摸她的背部，我希望…啊，不好意思，我差点刹不住车了。

不过，你能理解，对吧？

所以，经验十足的您能否为我指点迷津呢？对于一个从来只把你当朋友的女性朋友，您是如何将关系转变成情人的呢？我只知道，如果现在直接告诉她我想和她在一起，她百分之百会拒绝。到底该怎么办呢？

对您充满敬仰之情的

马塞洛·瓦尔加斯

2018.8.02

 ====

亲爱的马塞洛弟弟：

时光如梭啊，感觉不久前你还是个吵吵闹闹的小鬼，如今也要为爱烦恼了呢~~-3<

哈哈哈，感情的事找哥哥我就对了！像你的情况，直接表达爱慕之情说不定会适得其反。首先，你得先弄清楚，她对你是否有那方面的喜欢。嘛，凭我多年的经验，十有八九是有的，有多少男女之间会有纯粹的朋友关系，更何况照你的说法，她对你非常照顾。不要直接询问她的感情，女性对这方面非常敏感，如果对方还是不够直率的类型就更加致命了。最好用旁敲侧击的办法，让她自己意识到对你的感情已经超越了友情，这样你就不用任何说明就可以得到她了。

嗯…所以该怎么办呢？让哥哥我想想，现在是半夜1点，哥哥我头脑不太清楚，刚刚才和我的亚瑟飘飘欲仙…不过，我最喜欢分享求爱经验了！这点累不算什么。哥哥我的经验可能以后都用不上了，总得有人继承衣钵，你以后就是我的大弟子了！

啊，扯远了。接下来，你得先让她意识到你是个男人，不再是男孩了。办法你自己想！你可是那个情圣罗穆路斯·瓦尔加斯的继承人！有个法子是最能撩拨女人内心的，那就是若即若离。在追求她的过程中，你可以和其他女孩混在一块儿，女人总有虚荣心，看到成天围着她转的人突然转移目标，内心不可能不起波澜，这个时候是最容易趁虚而入的。

还有，女人心肠软，适时表现出你软弱的一面，说不定会唤起她们天生的母爱之心，这也是一种手段。

好了，时间也不早了，下次你要遇到了新的困难，再告诉我，我会好好教导你的。

晚安

弗朗西斯

2018.8.3

 ====

敬爱的弗朗西斯大哥：

太感谢您了！没想到这么晚了，您还写这么长的邮件教导我！小弟我真是感激涕零。

经过您的教导，我已经知道怎么做了，我会努力得到她的欢心的。

一定不负您的期望

马塞洛

2018.8.3

 ====

海德薇莉小姐：

冒昧给您写信，希望不会引起您的不快。

鄙人听闻马塞洛正在追求贝露琪，甚为担忧。鄙人不是为了自己，只是不希望贝露成为马塞洛闲暇时的玩物。鄙人知道不受您的喜欢，可鄙人对您一直尊敬有加，更不敢有所欺瞒。据我所知，马塞洛已经心有所属，其人正是他的好友瓦依。请不要震惊，也不要怀疑鄙人的判断，鄙人自觉观察细致，任何蛛丝马迹都不会逃过鄙人双眼。

马塞洛一边有瓦依作伴，一边缠着贝露不放，如此心猿意马之辈，恐怕无法给贝露带来幸福。希望同为女性的您，能为贝露指明道路。

您忠诚的

佩德罗·费尔南德斯

2018.8.22

 ====

罗维：

你睡了吗？佩德罗刚刚稀奇地给我发了邮件，是有关马塞洛的事情。

他说马塞洛喜欢瓦依，这是真的吗？要是这样的话，他难道和他爷爷一样，也是个花心大萝卜，贝露可不能和这样的人在一起。

伊莎

2018.8.22

 ====

伊莎姐：

我还没睡，刚和东尼散步回来。佩德罗简直在胡说，他只是想阻止马塞洛追求贝露。他原本找我求助，被我拒绝，结果又来找你。马塞洛一直把瓦依当作好朋友，他们之间的谈话总是直来直去的，哪有点暧昧不清的情愫在里边？佩德罗只是想制造混乱罢了，哼，他太自作聪明了！

罗维

2018.8.22

 ====

费尔南德斯先生：

我已从罗维那儿了解情况，我有自己的判断，我会保护贝露，不需你费心。

伊丽莎白

2018.8.22

 ====

尼德兰：

不知你是否知道这件事，马塞洛正在追求贝露琪。

匿名

2018.8.23

====

TBC


	42. Summer Girl-part 2

卢森：

马塞洛在追求你姐姐这件事是真的吗？

哥哥

2018.8.23

 ====

哥哥：

是的，哥哥。师兄说要寻找夏日女友什么的，想法来得非常突然，总觉得他不是认真的。我应该阻止吗？可是我是他的后辈，总觉得不太合适。

注意休息

卢森

2018.8.23

 ====

卢森：

这件事我来解决，你不用操心。如果他追求贝露的理由只是因为这个的话，我认为不该让他得逞。

我很好

哥哥

2018.8.23

 ====

贝露：

我偶然得知罗维诺的弟弟马塞洛正在追求你，抱歉一直太忙了，你最近发生了什么我都不清楚。你喜欢这小子吗？如果你喜欢他的话，我有点不好的消息要告诉你，他或许只是不甘寂寞，卢森告诉我他只是要找什么夏日女友。

哥哥

2018.8.23

 ====

亲爱的哥哥：

哈哈，是这样吗？怪不得他对我的态度转变得这么突然，他的想法还挺单纯的不是吗？放心，哥哥，我对他没有那方面的喜欢，只把他当朋友。他是个挺有趣的男孩，很会逗人笑。他这个年纪，希望在烂漫的夏天谈段美妙的爱情也是无可厚非的吧~

身体好吗？不要总是忙个不停，记得好好休息啊。

妹妹贝露

2018.8.23

 ====

贝露：

你有时候心地太好了。算了，你只要不把自己载进去就行。

我很好

哥哥

2018.8.23

 ====

瓦依师姐：

抱歉来电。我有点事情想问您，有关马塞洛师兄追求我姐姐的事情，他现在还在追求中吗？师兄他是否真的喜欢姐姐呢？作为后辈这么问可能有点无礼，可她是我的姐姐呀。我和哥哥都十分关心她，我们都希望她能幸福快乐，如果师兄只是一时心血来潮才追求姐姐的话，您觉得我该阻止吗？还有，我应该如何阻止呢？抱歉，我本来不应该拿这些事烦您的。

再次抱歉

卢森

2018.8.23

 ====

卢森：

你不用烦恼，我会帮你的。马塞洛的确仍然穷追不舍，不过我也不清楚他到底拿了几分真心追求贝露姐。明天他会去libro bar，还邀请了我和彼得，你如果有时间也可以过去。我们可以一起观察他，我就不信我们三人加起来还看不出马塞洛是不是认真的。

尽管放心好了，贝露姐又不笨，我相信她自有分寸。

瓦依

2018.8.23

 ====

佩德罗：

我本来不想再发邮件给你的，可昨天发生了件奇怪的事情，我不得不重新思考你之前说的话。

罗维告诉我，你只是在想尽一切办法阻拦马塞洛对贝露的追求，我因此认为你是个自私自利的家伙，你明明拒绝了贝露的请求，却仍想抓住她不放，就好像你不需要她，但也不允许别人拥有她一样。

抱歉，如果我言重了请你见谅。可是，昨晚libro bar发生的事情几乎改变了我的看法，可能我只是多心了，但我自认为没人能逃过我的火眼金睛。如果这是事实的话，情况比我想象中还要复杂，我不知道你是否已经猜到了，你真的令人捉摸不透。

我认为，瓦依喜欢马塞洛。

你猜到了吗？你看到这句话的表情，是吃惊呢？亦或是早有预料的颔首微笑呢？

这个想法，除了你以外，我只告诉了瓦尔加斯兄弟，他们全是一副吃惊不已的表情。不过也难怪，瓦依在马塞洛面前，表现得不像个女孩儿，她一直以来都把马塞洛当哥们儿，在马塞洛面前，她不拘小节，也不在乎会不会出丑。可女孩儿，在喜欢的人面前，总是希望表现出最迷人可爱的样子。他俩在一起时总像小孩子一样打打闹闹，所以了解他俩的人都不会认为他们中谁会爱上谁，那又如何解释我观察到的一幕呢？

昨晚，马塞洛的小伙伴们又来店里玩，刚开始一切都挺正常，瓦依和卢森、彼得两个小伙子神秘兮兮地坐在一张桌子旁偷看马塞洛，马塞洛如往常一样和贝露谈天。昨晚是双人舞之夜，按照规定舞池里每时每刻都只能有两个人跳舞，如果获得欢呼可以继续跳下去，最长可以跳十分钟，而获得嘘声则必须马上下场。瓦尔加斯兄弟俩时不时会犯舞瘾，昨晚也一样。那时东尼在台上唱着[riptide](http://music.163.com/song?id=27521926&userid=78354583)，小费里兴奋地拉着罗维跳进舞池中央，罗维当然闷着脸跳出非常迷人的舞步，这时店里所有人的注意力全被吸引到了舞池。

大家全挤在舞池，瓦依也被彼得和卢森强拉着挤到了最前方，她个子小，被观众不小心挤进了舞池，费里原先牵着罗维的双手，接着十分友好地牵起了瓦依，为她解除了尴尬，瓦依踉踉跄跄地追随费里的舞步，她的小脸全红了，她扎了两束马尾，而不是像往常一样只扎一束，她穿着兰白色的连衣裙，配上她紧张不安的样子，真是太可爱了。费里一个左手牵拉动作，将瓦依带到了罗维怀里，罗维和瓦依都有点惊讶，两人脸蛋都红扑扑的，不过罗维仍十分绅士地引导着瓦依舞蹈，除了舞池，你无法从其他地方见过罗维如此绅士的模样！好吧，回归正题，罗维像费里一样，做了一个牵拉动作，将瓦依引导到了下一位舞者怀里，这人正是马塞洛。罗维牵引的动作有点大，所以瓦依几乎是扑到马塞洛怀里，她抬起头，正好撞见马塞洛低下的脸庞，这下可不得了，她的脸简直要烧透了。马塞洛微笑着又带着她跳了一会儿，直到歌曲结束，这个过程中瓦依一直低着头，根本不敢抬头直视马塞洛。

你怎么看？虽然这孩子是不坦率的类型，和瓦尔加斯老大和老二跳舞时脸也红得不行，但程度都无法和马塞洛跳舞时相比啊，而且，后者和前者给我的感觉也不同，我的女人直觉告诉我，瓦依对马塞洛怀着不同的感情。

天啊，没想到我会给你写这么长的信！我太八卦了，你早料到这点，知道我会因此留心他俩，所以才写信给我的吧？！

可能瓦依之前从未意识到自己喜欢马塞洛，你认为呢？那马塞洛呢？你认为他喜欢瓦依，证据是什么？他知道自己喜欢瓦依吗？

期待你的见解

伊丽莎白

2018.8.25

 ====

海德薇莉小姐:

您的好奇心比我想象的还大，那我就来一一解答你的问题吧。

我并不知道瓦依喜欢马塞洛，女孩的心思我不猜，不过，当我读到你的来信后，也没有惊讶到瞪大眼睛。他们相处久了，会互相喜欢也不奇怪。

马塞洛不是个傻小子，不然你认为瓦尔加斯老先生会放心让他继承家业吗？他对自己的感情了如指掌，和瓦依的情况不一样。确切的证据我不能给你，这只是我在libro bar观察到的结果。我知道这样的回答无法令你满意，那么，你何不自己认真观察观察呢？

我暂时还不理解的是他为什么要追求贝露，移情别恋的可能性不大，或许是因为他觉得瓦依绝对不会喜欢他，所以转移目标吧。还有一种可能，完全是我的凭空猜测，不过，要是真的话，这小子玩得还挺大...

暂时先说这么多，实不相瞒，鄙人现正位于荒郊野岭，电器电量已经捉襟见肘了。

很高兴与您交流

佩德罗

2018.8.26

 ====

佩德罗:

可恶，你话说到一半就吊人胃口。没事，我自己会查出真相的，等着我的好消息吧！

伊丽莎白

2018.8.26

 ====

瓦依妹妹:

你最近没有来libro bar，所以我只好发邮件询问你。这件事我憋在心里有几天了，原谅我最后还是忍不住要问你本人。这可能会冒犯你，可是，我只是觉得你或许需要一个倾诉的对象，我或许能帮助你，就当我自作多情吧，不过你可以拿我作姐姐。

前几天，你在libro bar与瓦尔加斯兄弟跳了一段舞，我就在一旁看着。当晚的你可爱极了，脸蛋一直红扑扑的，尤其是和马塞洛跳舞的时候。与他共舞的时候，你一直低头不语是为什么呢？因为害羞吗？可他是你的老朋友啊，你俩在一起的时候总是非常不拘小节的不是吗？

是因为，你喜欢马塞洛吗？

如果觉得被冒犯了，你可以不回答，就当从来没见过这封邮件。不过，如果你需要倾诉的人，需要建议，都可以来找我。

伊莎姐

2018.8.29

 ====

彼得：

这件事我只能和你在邮件里交流，现实生活中我说不出口，而且现实中马塞洛总是和你在一起。

我实在没有其他可以倾诉的人，伊莎姐说我可以找她，可是我要是告诉她的话，她很有可能会告诉马塞洛的两个哥哥。答应我你不会告诉任何人，否则我就和你绝交。

唉，我想我喜欢上马塞洛了…我也不知道怎么回事，我一直把你俩当作好朋友，从来没有过其他想法。伊莎姐刚才发了封邮件过来，她的一些问题让我心烦意乱。我不清楚和瓦尔加斯兄弟跳舞那晚自己的脸到底有多红，真的很明显吗？不过，能和如此撩人的男性跳舞，随便谁都会脸红吧？我记得自己当时感到尴尬又紧张，费里西安诺少爷非常温柔谦和，罗维诺少爷出乎意料的绅士，他们和我离得那么近，穿着笔挺的西装，迈着标准的舞步，脸部就如雕刻出来的一样，我会脸红不是很正常的吗？还好他们都有另一半了，不然会把多少人迷得为了他俩前仆后继啊…

我没想到的是接下来罗维诺少爷会把我交到马塞洛手里，他是怎么走到我身后的？他跳舞明明也不赖，可以前怎么从来不表现出来？总之，被推到他怀里之后的事情我都记不清了，我的大脑之后是一片空白。

我是不是像伊莎姐所推测的那样，其实心里喜欢马塞洛呢？或者或者，我当时只是太惊讶，毕竟马塞洛当晚非常…迷人，我们从来不知道马塞洛会有这一面不是吗？平时他总和你们几个做些傻里傻气的事情。或许我只是不适应这个马塞洛而已。

啊——我在瞎写些什么？！这件事真是烦死我了，不过应该不会烦扰我很久，我知道马塞洛只拿我当好朋友，那天邀请我去libro bar也是因为马塞洛说有人告诉他在追求的女性面前对别的女性献殷勤会产生积极的效果，他会从罗维诺少爷手里接过我也是追求贝露姐的手段之一。后来贝露琪不是也和他跳舞了吗？看来是有效果的。说到他把我当作追求贝露姐的手段这件事，我也觉得不太开心，不过，这是朋友该做的事，对吧？

瓦依

2018.8.29

 ====

马塞洛：

你小子挺厉害啊，我刮目相看。

你哥

2018.8.30

 ====

弟弟：

祝贺你！！！

哥哥费里

2018.8.30

 ====

佩德罗：

你现在在进行着什么样的探险呢？说不定正坐在一辆摇摇晃晃破破烂烂的乡村巴士上念我写的邮件吧？还是在土质的瓦房里？轮船上？

Libro bar仍是一如既往充满了欢声笑语，最近的生活同样很有趣。你远在东南亚，仍心系我，我感到很开心。感谢你特地为我不吝向罗维、伊莎和尼德兰哥哥发邮件，不用担心，马塞洛是个十分有趣的人，我认为你和他说不定会相处得很愉快呢~你俩满脑子都是歪点子，都最喜欢捉弄人了呢~想来也有一段时间没有人说喜欢我了，这次还是因为 **那样** 的原因。

你现在在摇头反对我的看法吗？还是早已了解他的为人了呢？不管怎样，你要是知道他做的事情，绝对会喜欢上他的！

他得到了想要的幸福。

贝露琪

2018.8.30

 ====

敬爱的弗朗西斯师父：

我成功了！！我得到了她的芳心！感谢师父，没有您的指导，我是绝对不会成功的。现在我是世界上最幸福的人了！

您一定很想知道我怎么做的，莫急，徒弟我现在就为您详细说明。

在收到您的邮件后，我经过了认真的思量。首先我得知道对方是否对我有朋友之外的感情，如果有，我还要使她意识到她有。第二天，我就试了一下，说实话当时我挺失望，因为当我的目光在其他女生身上，还故意无视她说的话时，她根本不以为意。不过，我当然不会因一点小挫折就气馁，否则我也无颜做您的徒弟。接着，我装作追求贝露姐，演得就跟真的一样。每封发给贝露姐的情书，我都事先以咨询建议为由先让她过目，同时，我越来越勤快地往libro bar跑，当然每次都带着朋友（总包括她）同行。

如果她喜欢我，过不久，她就会产生失落情绪，随而慢慢意识到自己的感情，这是我原本计划。可惜，她和平时没什么两样。大半个月过去了，毫无进展，我已经开始相信她对我只有纯真的友情了。不过，还好我没放弃！您说得对，有时候要让对方意识到你是个迷人的男性，而不是个只会打闹的学生！我还要感谢我的哥哥们，有一晚，libro bar举行双人舞之夜，她在偶然情况下被挤进了舞池，我的哥哥们邀请她一块儿跳舞，我本来没有想过要跳舞，只是站在一旁目不转睛地盯着她。后来，不知大哥在想什么，竟然把她推进我的怀里，我握着她颤抖的小手，极力掩盖着自己的情绪。她羞赧地迅速抬头看了看我，就低下头去。几秒，只有几秒的对视，可我分明在她慌张的眼眸中看到了倾慕之情。我尽自己最大能力，努力跳出优秀的舞步，尽管我永远比不上我的哥哥们，可是，我敢说，当晚引起她最大慌乱思绪的人——是我。这样就足够了！

后来，我料想她肯定会为此感到心烦意乱。我是她最好的朋友，可这件事她当然不能告诉当事人，我料想她肯定会找我的计划同谋彼得求助。彼得前天告诉我，鱼已上钩，我知道该实施最后一步了。

昨天，我决定向贝露姐表白，当然是假的，您千万不要认为我会为了她利用贝露姐的感情。我选择贝露姐作为献殷勤的对象是有理由的，那就是我确定她绝对不会喜欢上我，正是因为如此，我才会如此肆无忌惮“追求”她。我想，我这样无聊的小男孩，怎么都不会引起她的兴趣。后来，我还偶然得知贝露姐其实已心有所属，对方竟是那位难以驾驭的浪子佩德罗（小弟认为你对这个八卦一定会很感兴趣），就更加确信自己会被贝露姐拒绝。总之，昨晚，以夏天就快结束为由，我告诉我的伙伴们不管怎样都得做出最后一搏，我希望他们来为我打气（当然包括她）。结果，贝露姐当然斩钉截铁地拒绝我了，我装作十分低沉地坐在吧台喝酒，她就坐在我的身边安慰我。这就是您在邮件说的最后一招，偶尔表现出软弱的样子啊。

“别气馁了，马塞洛，”她关切地说，“你或许并不喜欢贝露姐，只是想要个夏日女友。”

我抬起头凄惨地盯着她：“那你能当我的夏日女友吗？”

她脸刷地一下全红了，她呵了一声，说：“你脑子被太阳晒糊涂了吗？！”

“夏天就快过去了，瓦依。”

“你想得美，你就孤独地度过你的夏末吧！”

“那么，夏天过去后呢？秋天，冬天，你什么时候愿意当我的女友呢？”

她鼓起两个小腮帮，一时说不出话来，最后憋出一句“再等等吧”就扭过头去不敢看我，我笑着说“我不急，反正你一直在我的身边”。

事情就是这样，虽然她没有答应我，但同样没有拒绝。我知道她喜欢我，接下来的事情只是顺水推舟了。

您读得过瘾吗？希望我没有辜负您的期望。

您的徒弟

马塞洛·瓦尔加斯

2018.8.31

 

Fin.


	43. Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一点米越，不过可以看作是友情。

路德透过蛋糕店的橱窗朝天空望去，乌云黑压压的覆盖在城市上空，罗马城老建筑的石墙上已亮起灯光，雨点稀稀落落地洒向地面，朦朦胧胧的街景令人不禁想起老印象派的风景画。冬天还远着呢，可最近雨下得有点异常，太过频繁了，这可不是典型的地中海气候该有的样子。

路德收回思绪，将注意力转回室内。费里仍徜徉在各种点心的海洋里，犹豫该给店里的大伙儿捎哪些回去。

路德有点心急地对他说：“赶紧决定好，我看这雨要下大了，大雨里开车太危险。”

费里意犹未尽地点点头，挑选了几件他最满意的小蛋糕，让店员包装好，和路德冲回了他们的车子里。

“换位置，我来开车。”路德从副驾驶位子半站起身准备向费里正坐着的驾驶座靠，却被费里按回了原位，“别胡闹，我来开车，雨下得太大了！”

“我来开，”费里反对，“在车里和司机换位置是违法的哦~放心，这回我一定慢慢开！”

路德拗不过费里，无奈地叹了口气说：“好吧，你说过会慢慢开的，我就在一旁看着。”

“是的，长官！”，费里微笑着做了个敬礼的动作，启动引擎。

====

罗维不安地凝视窗外泼洒而下的大雨，时不时唤醒手机的锁屏界面查看时间，费里和路德还没有回来。

有人突然挽住了他的肩膀，他吃了一惊，侧头看发现是东尼。东尼温柔地笑着说：“不要太担心，费里说不定是又发现了什么新奇的东西，所以回来晚了。”

 “谁，谁担心了？！”罗维执拗地说，推开东尼，离开了原先在橱窗前站立的位置，去帮忙招待客人，更重要的是让自己分心。

“罗维！你这个油炸意大利团子，能再上来一盘吗？”阿尔扯着嗓子问道。

罗维翻了个白眼，走到阿尔所在的那张餐桌，拿起点菜单记下。“油炸披萨，油炸薯条，油炸意团，油炸…”罗维浏览了一遍阿尔下午点的所有菜式，不禁吐槽，“全是油炸食物，还不是饭点，你能不能注重一下自己的饮食啊，阿尔弗雷德。”

“哈哈哈，你怎么跟亚瑟和王耀说一样的话？”阿尔没心没肺地说，还不停往嘴里塞食物，“我觉得自己挺注重身体的，每半年都体检一次，每次医生都说我体壮如牛，可以活到一百岁。”

罗维无奈地摇头，朝厨房走去。坐在阿尔旁边的氏玲姐面无表情地说：“你的医生靠谱吗？”

“怎么不靠谱，全纽约排名前十的！”

“从哪里看的排名？”

“网上。”

“问题就在这儿，互联网是最不靠谱的！”

“哈哈哈，你以为自己还活在20世纪吗？你该学会与时俱进了，氏玲姐~我妈妈说不定都比你时髦呢！”

“我不觉得现代人所有生活习惯都是最好的，里面有许多弊端，当然其中有好的方面，可是…”

“明天咱们回威尼斯之后去划船吧，”阿尔不知是无意还是有意打断氏玲姐的说教，转移话题说，“你还没有在威尼斯划过船吧？难得来一趟，我来带你去几个值得逛的地方。”

“你疯了，最近意大利雨下得那么大，还去划船？！你是真觉得自己活得太长了吗？”谁知道氏玲姐又开始了另一番说教，“再说，你不知道我老家遍地都是河流湖泊吗？我可以说就是在船上长大的。”

“是吗？那我更期待和你一起划船了呢！到时候露几手啊！”

“你啊！到底有没有认真听我说话，都说了这段时间划船太危险！”为人沉稳老道的氏玲姐竟然被阿尔逼出了情绪波动，阿尔也算是令人佩服。

“如果你真的在船上长大的话，这点困难应该很容易克服吧？”

氏玲姐开始摇头，翻白眼，深呼吸，用尽全身肢体动作表明自己对阿尔的鄙视，店里的其他几个人此时也同情地笑了起来。

就在这时，罗维的手机铃声响了，来电显示是“土豆混蛋”，罗维迅速接听了电话：“喂！土豆混蛋，你们现在在哪儿，怎么还没回到？！”

对面的路德许久没有回复，罗维只听到他沉重的呼吸声，罗维当时的表情一定很吓人，因为店里的大伙儿还有刚才还在说笑着的阿尔、氏玲姐，此时都担忧地盯着他。

“罗维诺，”路德终于开口了，“我们现在在医院，费里在做手术…”

路德后面说了什么，罗维完全没听见，他脑袋里全是嗡嗡地噪声，知道事情不对的东尼赶忙冲到了罗维身旁…

====

罗维到达费里所在的医院时已经是晚上，因为东尼坚定不移地要求他们只能在雨停以后才赶向医院，避免同样的事故重演，东尼很少会有如此武断的一面。

刚到费里的手术室前，罗维就看到了坐在走廊椅子上的路德。路德左手上绑着绷带，右手正扶着自己血红的双眼。罗维快步走到路德身边，抓起他的衣领，强行把他拉起来，罗维红着眼瞪着路德，怒不可遏地喊：“你应该保护他的，不让他受伤，让他幸福快乐，结果呢？！他是躺在里面的那个，你却什么事没有，为什么你什么事都没有？为什么里面的不是你？！为什么？！！”

东尼迅速将罗维拉开，路德又重重地坐到了椅子上。

东尼严肃地说：“罗维诺！路德也是伤员，医生说他也经受了脑震荡，手也受伤了，你怎么能这么对他？！这是事故，不是谁的错！”

路德摇摇头，带着痛苦而低沉的声调说：“不，他说得对，就是我的错。我当初就应该坚持不让费里开车，我明明知道雨下得这么大…我的眼睛一直没有离开仪表盘，确保他没有超速行驶，可是，车打滑了，撞到了护栏上…你说得没错，我应该保护好他的，我没有办到。”

路德的声音非常绝望，很明显这不是正常的路德。

“没错，就是你的错！”罗维声嘶力竭地喊。

“是我的错。”

“你不够格当费里的另一半！”

“我的确不够格。”

“够了！！”东尼厉声中止两人孩子气的行为，“这是一场事故，谁也无法避免。你们在这儿抱怨自责对费里有任何好处吗？你们有好好咨询医生的建议吗？最重要的是接下来该做什么！路德，你应该回去好好休息，别瞎勉强自己！罗维会留下来好好照顾费里，医生说费里主要的伤势在右腿，没有重大的致命伤，你们能不能不要这么神经质！”

另外两人安静下来，路德幽幽地说：“不知道手术结果，我是不会休息的。”

东尼试图劝服路德，可无济于事，路德就是榆木脑袋。

手术一直进行到深夜，中途有护士面露难色地走出手术室，又刺激了一次罗维和路德微弱的神经。不过还好只是费里血型的血液库藏不够（费里属于稀有血型），罗维的血型和费里完全一样，他立即接受了捐献血液。

要知道，罗维不仅怕疼，还很难接受外来物质直接穿入自己的皮肤，这就是为什么明明他是稀有血型，却从来不献血。不是因为他没有关爱之心，只是因为他胆小。这个一向胆小的哥哥，在弟弟危急的时候敢于克服恐惧，虽然不是什么性命攸关的牺牲，但仍然可以看出他是真的在乎弟弟。输血的时候，罗维一直不敢看针头，只是无助地盯着身旁的东尼，用未输血的手紧紧握住东尼的手，眼睛还强忍着泪珠。路德站在一旁默默看着，突然意识到费里在罗维心里比他想象中要重要得多。

在长达七小时的手术后，医生终于出来了。手术很成功，费里的循环系统和脑部没有受到太大伤害，骨折的右腿对接很完美，接下来只需安心等待他醒来了。

大家都松了一口气，路德像是失去了最后一丝力气一般，瘫坐到椅子上。东尼担忧地靠近查看他的情况，路德露出了安心的笑容，虚弱地说：“我想我真的撑不住了，需要休息一会儿，罗维诺，十分感谢你。如果没有你，费里就…”

“谢什么？！”罗维头扭向一边说，“他是我亲弟弟，我为他做任何事都是应该的。倒是你，赶紧休息去吧，要是费里醒过来，发现你只剩半条命，估计一辈子都不会原谅我。”

路德微笑着说：“嗯，我现在就去。费里就交给你了。”

“放心吧。”

东尼和路德一起回libro bar，东尼先扶路德上床休息。接着一一回复大家的短信，安抚他们担忧的情绪，他知道大家肯定都没有睡。尤其是不巧现正在自家农场的吉尔，已经给东尼打来不下50次“骚扰”电话了。

罗维留在医院照顾费里，他罕见地向上帝祈祷了，意识到自己简直是临时抱佛脚，上帝大人肯定在嘲笑他平时怎么不那么虔诚？到了紧要关头才想到自己。罗维搬来一张凳子，坐到费里的床边，他凝视费里，费里安详地睡着，嘴巴竟然还带着一丝浅笑，这笨蛋现在倒是做着美梦。

罗维不自觉地握住费里的手，正准备要亲吻它的时候，有人不经敲门就打开了病房的门，正好撞见罗维少有的温存一面。这个入侵者就是爷爷。

罗维赶紧松开费里的手，坐直身子，尴尬地说：“爷，爷爷，这么晚了你还赶来？！”

“当然，这可是我的宝贝孙子受了重伤啊！”爷爷快速回复，立刻坐到费里床边，慈爱地摸了摸费里的头，“情况怎么样？”

罗维看着爷爷关爱的模样，有点不是滋味地说：“医生说手术很成功，现在就等麻醉消退，费里醒过来。不过，他的腿可能要好几个月才可以走顺溜，估计婚礼得延迟了。”

“嗯。”爷爷点了点头，没再说什么，只是关切地看着自己的孙子。

罗维觉得没有什么再跟他说的，站起身来又搬了一个凳子到他身边，说：“坐这个吧，舒服一点。”

“谢谢。”

罗维坐回自己的凳子，气氛一度十分尴尬。罗维为了避免和爷爷有直接交流，从口袋里掏出手机，准备看看电子小说打发时间，他知道在费里这样的情况下，今晚会是个不眠之夜。

前几个小时爷爷和罗维一样，精神亢奋。他紧张地同值班医生交流费里的情况，认真观察着监护仪各项数据的变化。不过，他毕竟不年轻了，最后还是累倒在凳子上睡着了。

罗维起身，向值班护士借了一张毯子，盖在爷爷身上。然后继续坐回原位，读卡尔维诺的《我们的祖先》。

凌晨五点左右，爷爷醒了，他迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，注意到自己身上披着的毯子，他看向对面，自己的大孙子仍保持着原来的姿势，双眼直直盯着手机屏幕。

“你一晚都没睡吗？”

罗维没有抬头看他，只是点了点头。

“你很担心费里吧？”

罗维没有回复。

“你应该休息一会儿，”爷爷继续说，“接下来爷爷来照看他，放心，这次爷爷不会睡着的。”

罗维又摇摇头，终于开口：“我睡不着。”

爷爷看着自己固执的孙子，慈祥地笑了笑。他开始找话题聊：“你在看什么？”

“我们的祖先。”

“哦，这本书爷爷看过，你看到哪一部了？”

“《一个被分成两半的子爵》”

“哦~这个故事很短，但很有趣。”

“嗯。”罗维若有所思地回复，他沉默了一段时间，接着直视爷爷，“爷爷，看这部小说时我一直在想一个问题。”

“什么问题？”

罗维纠结了一会儿，犹豫是否该告诉爷爷，爷爷看得出孙子心中的挣扎，善解人意地说：“有什么问题，都可以告诉爷爷，爷爷说不定能帮你指点迷津呢。如果这个问题是个秘密，爷爷保证不会和任何人提起。”

“真的？你答应我哦？”

“真的。”

“连费里都不能告诉。”

“当然，这只会是我们爷孙俩的秘密。”

“好吧，”罗维终于下定决心，“你觉不觉得…我和费里，就像这个被分成两半的子爵？”

“为什么？”

“很明显啊，子爵在战场上被轰成两半后，两个半身都奇迹般地活了下来，可是右边一半的子爵变成了‘邪恶’，左边一半的子爵变成了‘善良’。邪恶只会一味的破坏，而善良修补一切，人们对邪恶的一半深恶痛绝，将善良的一半当成圣人。”

“你觉得自己很邪恶吗？”

“当然不是。可是，从小到大，我的确毁坏了许多东西不是吗？我不会察言观色，不会说好话，光毁气氛；我脾气不好，有时候说话很伤人。可费里不一样，他是每个人的天使，我还从来没见过不喜欢他的人。哦，对了，你记得吗？小时候，我还碰碎过你一只珍贵的花瓶。”

爷爷慈爱地注视着罗维，微笑着问：“这本书的结尾你看了吗？”

“还没有。”

“看完以后，你再想想自己说的话吧。”爷爷隐晦地说，“要不，你读出来吧，说不定能唤醒费里。”

罗维只好好奇地将剩下的20页读完，读完后，他抬头看爷爷，隐隐明白了他的意思。

“你说你碰碎了我的一只花瓶，是的，我记得管家还把你训了一顿，被罚禁足的时候你还满脸不屑的模样呢~”

“没错。”

 “你怎么不提费里打碎了一只碟子的事呢？”

“那件事？那根本不是费里打碎的，是我不小心打碎的，费里只是不希望我受罚，所以当了我的替罪羊，”罗维解释，“我都说了，我总是破坏一切，而费里总是替我擦屁股。”

“是吗？整件事难道不是，你打碎了碟子在先，费里替你顶罪，你不希望管家爷爷只针对费里，所以故意碰碎了我的花瓶，最后成功和费里一起受罚吗？”

罗维脸蹭地一下全红了，他问道：“你是怎么知道的？”

“费里告诉我的。”

“可恶，这小混蛋！”

“就这样，你还是觉得自己只会破坏吗？”

“难道不是吗？打碎东西的归根到底只有我。”

“可爷爷在这件事里只看到了你们两兄弟对对方的爱呀~根本不觉得这是件令人恼怒的蓄意破坏事件。”爷爷慈祥地说，“罗维，读完这本书后，你的感受是什么？”

“绝对的善和绝对的恶同等地会给人带来困扰，恶不用说，水清则无鱼，一味的要求善同样会使人们感到压抑，不近人情的道德和邪恶没有本质区别。就像子爵的两半合二为一后，才是一个完整的子爵一样，只有善恶并存，这个世界才是完整的。”

爷爷点头同意：“这是人们读过这部寓言小说后大部分的认识。现在说说你之前的问题吧，爷爷的确认为你们各是一个整体的一半，不过，你肯定不是绝对邪恶的，费里肯定也不是绝对善良的。你不过是纸老虎，坚硬的外表下有一颗柔软的内心；费里的确是个快乐的孩子，可他同样会有烦恼和不安的时候，他会为你和路德的关系烦恼，他会为你和家族的关系烦恼，他希望你偶尔能依靠他。你总是很羡慕他，可你知道他也很崇拜你吗？他也有心情不好的时候，可是，他做不出和你一样不顾一切发泄出来的举动，结果，只能一味忍受着，等待它过去。你不觉得，这其实是很不健康的吗？人无完人，每个人都有缺点，你何必总是如此妄自菲薄和愤世嫉俗呢？”

“好，好吧，我知道费里也有烦恼行了吧？”罗维局促地说，“可是，与他的快乐相比，这点烦恼简直微乎其微吧。”

爷爷摇摇头，继续说：“小说的结尾，子爵的两半被医生重新缝合到了一起，子爵又一次完整了，他不好不坏，可是更加明智了，得到了村民们的喜爱。在爷爷心目中，你和费里也一样，缺了任一方，都只是残缺的一半，你们在一起，才能够相辅相成，才是完整的。马塞洛是一个独立的孩子，可你们两个，需要对方。这个意义上，你们的确是子爵的两半。在得知费里重伤的消息后，你难道不觉得自己身体的某一部分也同样疼的难受吗？你要相信，任何有关你的烦恼，对他来说都不会只是轻微的。”

罗维没想到自己会有被爷爷感动的一天，他轻声嘟囔道：“谢，谢谢你。”

“哎呦，我的宝贝大孙子竟然是会说谢谢的~”

“闭，闭嘴！”罗维红着脸说。

他俯下身，关切地看着费里。正巧费里的眼睑动了，费里缓慢地睁开眼，第一眼就看到了忧心忡忡的哥哥，他微弱地笑了，罗维揉了揉费里的头发，将自己的额头贴到费里的额头上。

Fin.


	44. Scottish Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久违的威尼斯libro bar。下一篇就是独伊的婚礼了。

“唷！！本大爷来看望你们了！”吉尔响亮的声音冲破了libro bar寻常午日的宁静，“人都哪儿去了？！都午睡去了？”

“欢迎光临，”libro bar当时唯一的工作人员濠静站在吧台里友好地朝向吉尔微笑，“好久不见，贝什米特先生。大部分人都在隔壁会议室打牌呢~要喝点什么？”

“贝克啤酒就行！”吉尔走到吧台前，接过濠静刚撬开瓶盖的啤酒，“那我过去了，不会冒犯你吧？”

“当然不会，大家看到你肯定会很高兴的，”濠静回答，“听说费里少爷情况已经稳定下来啦？”

“是的！阿尔告诉你们的吧？”吉尔咧嘴笑着回答，“谢谢关心。”

“应当的。”

吉尔拎着啤酒瓶大摇大摆穿过侧门走进会议室，威尼斯libro bar的员工们和几名“家属”坐在大厅的一张茶几周围，沙发旁还附了一张小圆桌，上面摆放着精致的茶杯茶具，想都知道这是为谁准备的。

吉尔朝他们走去，大声再次说道：“本大爷来看望你们了！”

原本专心致志玩牌或者围观的大家注意力全转移到说话人身上，弗朗西斯尤其高兴，他笑道：“吉尔，好久不见，你怎么会来威尼斯？！”

“我坐火车回来的，发现这趟车中途经过威尼斯，就顺道过来看看威尼斯的大家。没想到你也在这儿。”

“我也是到意大利出差，顺道过来玩玩~”

“亚瑟也是出差吗？”

此时坐在弗朗西斯身旁的亚瑟脸红了，他正儿八经地说：“我回自己的店里看看，还需要什么理由吗？！”

“哈哈，当然不用。”吉尔调侃道，“我说喝茶用的杯子怎么这么多，原来这儿一共有三个柯克兰家的人，连斯科特也在。”

“我来看望自己弟弟不行吗？”斯科特同样正儿八经地说。

“我没说不行啊~”

“贝什米特先生，费里少爷恢复得怎么样？”本田先生问了libro bar的大家最关心的问题。

“好得很，除了还不能走路外其他身体指标一切正常，”吉尔安心地说，“精神也很好，和平时的费里没有什么两样。”

“要挺长一段时间不能自如活动，这对小费里来说一定是个煎熬吧，毕竟他是最坐不住的人。”莫娜带着怜惜的微笑说。

“说的是啊，”吉尔无奈笑道，“要有段时间吃不到他做的美食也很可惜…”

“这么说，婚礼也会推迟了吧？”马修问吉尔。

“我们原本都是这么打算的，连路德也觉得应该推迟，”吉尔回答，“可谁知费里根本不答应，他坚持婚礼如期举行，他说‘自己就是爬着，也要在那天完婚’。”

大伙儿温和地笑了，莫娜姐微笑着说：“真是费里的作风啊，路德一定很感动吧？”

“何止感动，我觉得路德从此以后会对费里死心塌地了，”吉尔喝了口啤酒继续说，“不过，罗维倒是气疯了，他认为费里是大傻瓜，他说‘我还没见过有谁是缠着绷带在上帝面前宣誓的’。”

大伙儿又笑了，弗朗西斯理解地说：“小罗维不生气才怪呢~这可是一生中最重要的事情，怎么能不做到尽善尽美呢？为什么小费里不愿意推迟一点呢？”

“他认为路德为婚礼准备了这么久，一旦推迟，很多东西都要重新安排，请柬要重新发，教堂要重新预约，蛋糕啊、点心啊都得重新订制…总之，如果推迟的话，路德之前做的大部分努力就付之东流了。相反，如果按时举行，费里只需要订制一套特制的婚礼制服就行了。而且，费里十分希望能在路德生日那天嫁给他。”

莫娜姐富有感情地说：“多么好的一个孩子啊~”

“是吧？”吉尔咧嘴笑道，“我们家的路德有福了。”

“这样罗维还愿意做费里伴郎吗？”亚瑟问。

“你又不是不了解他，他只是刀子嘴豆腐心罢了。”

“嗯。”亚瑟点头应道。

后来吉尔也坐下来和大家一块儿玩牌，不过他不能说自己玩得尽兴，毕竟输多赢少。亚瑟和马修同样输了很多场。

弗朗西斯得意地说：“我又一次赢了与亚瑟的第×次比赛~”

“哼，胡子混蛋，你输给我的时候没见你这么显摆！”

“什么？我会输给你吗？也不看看我是哪国人？”弗朗西斯挑衅地说，掏出了iPhone，问Siri，“Siri，请问，本届世界杯的冠军是谁？”

“法国队。”Siri回答。

“那么，请问英格兰队本届世界杯排第几呢？”

“英格兰队为本届世界杯的第四名。”Siri说。

弗朗西斯得意地看着亚瑟，后者现已火冒三丈。

“好了，好了，弗朗，”马修充当和事佬，“你就不要老拿这件事刺激大哥了…”

“哼！”亚瑟举起茶杯，狠狠呷了一口。

“你们很喜欢用人工智能这些玩意儿啊。”显然斯科特对这对欢喜冤家的日常交流毫无兴趣。

“斯科特你从来不用吗？”弗朗问。

“我不用，它们一点都不友好。”

“为什么，你不觉得大大地方便了生活吗？”弗朗接着问。

“呵呵。”此时亚瑟发出了一丝冷笑，诺斯也露出一副尴尬的表情。

“呸！”斯科特嗤之以鼻。

“哎呀，你反应倒是挺大。”吉尔有点奇怪。

“希望你们不要感到不快，”诺斯面露愧色解释，“哥哥这么排斥人工智能是有原因的…”

“斯科特，”亚瑟冷笑着说，“你不给大伙儿讲讲你被咱们总部大楼关在电梯里的故事吗？”

“哼，讲讲也无妨，正好让你们明白AI到底‘多有用’，”斯科特此时点燃一支烟，吸了一口，开始酝酿故事。

“已经是十年前的事情了，我当时只是个毛头小伙，刚从苏格兰回到伦敦总部上班。就像亚瑟的童年是在尼斯度过一样，我的童年也是在他乡苏格兰度过的，刚离开苏格兰的时候，我有非常重的苏格兰口音。”

讲到这儿，斯科特顿了顿，看看其他人的表情，继续说：“你们应该明白吧，苏格兰口音，一种几乎不能称作英语的口音。我的几个心腹全是苏格兰人，你们不知道当时发生的事几乎让我失去了这几个心腹，还好父亲下令把总部的各个系统从声控改成了密码加指纹。当时总部的门禁和电梯全是声控系统，这简直是在刁难我们，这些系统的AI常常听不懂我的命令，我在开门时总要花比其他人更多的时间！”

斯科特又停了一下，因为他听到有窸窸窣窣的偷笑声，不过还是接着说：“我永远忘不了被总部电梯关住的那一天！也不知道是谁的提案，总部的电梯全被换成了声控，连个按钮都没有，我至今觉得这个提案的始作俑者对我居心不良！有一次，电梯里只有我和我的一个苏格兰手下，电梯关门后，声控系统开始说‘请说出将要到达的楼层’，我说‘12楼’，你猜发生了什么，系统让我再重复一遍！我重复了一遍，它还是没听懂！接着我尝试美式口音，我的手下说‘老大，您这更像是爱尔兰口音’，我生气地说‘那你来试试啊’，他试着用英式口音，结果同样没用。我的手下反复尝试了N次，我受不了了，指责他‘你TM只是重复说着同样的东西，难道多说几次它就听得懂了？！’，那笨蛋回复‘我这不是让它适应苏格兰口音吗？’”

这时吉尔终于忍不住了，放声笑起来，斯科特被打断了一下。

“我让那笨蛋闭嘴，自己又试了一次，仍然没用，它请我重复一遍，我忍不住对它爆了粗口，还喊‘你要是tm听不懂，就给我滚回美国’（这里斯科特是用苏格兰口音说的），我的手下提出‘老大，您这有点对美国不友好吧…’，我呵斥‘我tm难道还会对一架电梯种族歧视不成？！’”

这时更多人大笑起来，斯科特不为所动地平铺直述：“不管怎样，后来我对这架电梯说了更多难听的苏格兰粗话，太刺耳我就不在这里说了。我实在气不过，反正在电梯里也出不去，我就让手下将我扛起来，好更接近电梯顶部的声控系统，让它听得更清楚我的脏话，我和手下朝它嚷嚷了半天。在我们骂得最过火的时候，电梯正好开了，父亲和大哥还有几个董事会的成员就站在门口，看到我俩像疯子一样与一台机器较劲。我赶紧让手下将我放下，镇定地问他们‘你们上楼吗？’”

亚瑟和诺斯前俯后仰地笑起来，他们倒是很享受听兄弟出糗的故事。

亚瑟擦擦眼泪说：“至少这坚定了你说好英语的决心不是么？”

“呵！世界对少数族群的不友好随处可见，他们完全可以装一个听得懂苏格兰口音的电梯！这就是歧视！！”

“喂喂，斯科特，”弗朗也捧着肚子说，“你的要求也太强人所难了吧，普通人都没多少人能听得懂你们的口音，更何况机器。”

“你们听不懂又不是我的错。”斯科特碾灭了烟头，“随便你们怎么笑，反正经过这样的事情后，我是不会再相信什么人工智能了。”

Fin.


	45. Feli's Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应该是最后一章了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体字为引用，引用有卡尔维诺、茨威格和拉克洛的话

罗维紧张而认真地坐在宴席里不断温习他的贺词稿子，吉尔正在发言台上侃侃而谈，他完全是想到什么就说什么，根本就没准备过什么稿子，有时候罗维不得不羡慕吉尔的性格。

TMD，基尔伯特，罗维心中暗念，快点讲完下来啊，赶紧让我上去讲，结束我的煎熬啊！

婚礼宴席摆满了整个libro bar，除此之外还不够，连店外的海边人行道上都摆上了露天宴席，费里的人缘的确不同反响，罗维甚至都不知道自己的弟弟有这么多的朋友。两个libro bar的人坐在主人宴席上，其余客人则按照和主人的亲近程度依次坐到离主宴席相应距离的桌位。

“……总之，路德和费里，我祝福你们永远幸福，”吉尔漫无边际的贺词终于接近了尾声，“费里，欢迎成为贝什米特家的一份子！”

台下掌声雷动，吉尔举起双手，挥舞着感谢大家的热情，回到罗维所在的主宴席坐好，罗维干咳了一声站起来，静静地拿着稿子走上台去。

底下静悄悄的，罗维胆怯地环顾了下客人们，突然有一股很想打退堂鼓的冲动。他惊慌地看向东尼，后者正微笑着注视他，东尼指了指自己的脸，做出了一个“罗维，微笑”的口型，罗维逐渐冷静下来，将注意力放到自己的稿子上。

“我会尽快讲完这玩意儿，不然我刚上的意大利面就要凉了。”

底下有些许哄笑，罗维嘴角微微翘了翘，他开口：“首先，我要感谢在座许多远道而来的亲朋好友们，今天的阵仗可真大啊，有来自英国的，”

柯克兰家族的几个人吆喝了一声。

“有来自美国的，”

底下传来阿尔易于辨别的声音。

“有来自德国，法国，瑞士，北欧，东欧，还有遥远的亚洲的，甚至还有刚从深山老林回来的，没错，佩德罗，我说的就是你，”

底下又哄笑起来，坐在贝露旁边的佩德罗眯着眼睛摇了摇头。

“不敢相信大家离得这么远，还不惜长途跋涉来到威尼斯，就为了蹭一餐免费晚饭，”

这次底下大笑的人更多了。

“呃…”罗维又忍不住扬起了嘴角，“你们能安静一下吗？你们这么笑下去我的意大利面就真没救了，”

客人们又笑起来，罗维提高了声音继续：“呃…在吉尔之后发言，对谁来说都是一项艰巨的任务，不过我会尽力而为。我们生活在一个民主的国家，公民有自由选择的权利，我想我也有当不当伴郎的权利，可是，两个月前，当我询问费里我能否不做他的伴郎时，他像个古代暴君一样断然否决了，所以，我现在站到了台上，”

罗维冷笑了一下，底下又传来了窸窸窣窣的笑声。

“我猜你们都没见识过这么任性的费里，他在你们眼里永远是个乖宝贝，他只会使唤我这个大哥，”罗维又无奈笑笑，主宴席里的费里鼓起了腮帮子，罗维继续道，“你们当中的一些人可能不认识我，我的名字叫罗维诺，费里西安诺的哥哥。路德和费里，祝贺你们今天喜结连理，我知道你们等这一天很久了。费里甚至不惜拄着拐杖，也要在今天走进教堂。我想今天上午的场景大家一辈子都不会忘记，爷爷搀扶费里走到路德身边整整花了20分钟，而神父见证他们成婚只用了五分钟。”

底下又是一阵哄笑，路德无奈地扶起了额头。

“现在，路德终于可以显摆他无名指上的古罗马戒指了，可惜，原品在我的丈夫手上。”罗维略得意地笑了笑，“今天是特别的一天，尤其是经过差不多一个月前的意外过后，今天对于费里来说就更加弥足珍贵。费里度过了艰难的一个月，大家眼见为实，费里的右腿小腿里现在仍插着几根钢钉，可即便如此，他仍坚决在今天完婚，你们由此可明了路德对他来说有多重要。”

罗维微笑着看向台下的新人：“我知道任何事都无法阻止费里嫁给路德，最近不是最顺利的日子，可你们还是熬过来了。路德维希，过去的一个月见证了你成为一名优秀护士的过程，你需要看管店面，同时还要照顾费里，你对费里无微不至的照顾和关怀，我和libro bar的大家都看在眼里，事实证明你作为一个精神强大的铁人的同时，也是一名温存细致的爱人。虽然你我常常主张不同，不过，又不是我要嫁给你的，是吧？”

客人们又大笑起来。

“呃，让我简单讲讲我和费里的关系吧。我和费里认识于90年代，那个时候，菊花仍然还是一种花。”

一阵哄笑。

“起初费里很尊重我，他会把最好的番茄献给我，还常常像受虐狂似的主动为我闯下的祸顶罪。但随着年龄的增长，我们的关系开始紧张起来，今天派对大屏幕上会播放许多过去的照片，你们稍微留意一下，就可以发现，每一张照片里的费里都笑得像童话里的王子，而一旁的我常常像个阴郁的巫婆，”

又一阵哄笑。

“直至今天，我和我们家其他人的画风仍然不尽相同，不信你们可以瞧瞧我的话筒旁边主宴席上傻呵呵笑着的三名瓦尔加斯男子，”

爷爷和费里马塞洛面面相觑，露出无奈的微笑。

“但随着岁月流逝，我们终于学会如何求同存异，恢复了过去的感情，虽然时不时我会觉得这说不定只是错觉。因为现在当我打碎客厅的花瓶时，费里不会主动找路德说‘是我打碎的’了，他只会跟路德说‘哥哥又打烂了一只花瓶’…”

哄堂大笑。

“咳咳—我不会再拿费里开玩笑了，他现在毕竟仍是一名病号，而且，作为大哥我也有点于心不忍，”罗维露出一丝坏笑，“呵，后面那句是客气话你们懂得。嗯，虽然我是瓦尔加斯家的长子，可在座的所有人应该都知道费里才是家族中最优秀的那位，他不是什么只会啃老的富二代，他是实打实的人才。他具有许多优点，许多美德，许多才华，如果不做厨师，他仍可以成为一名不错的画家，或者歌手，甚至音乐家。他的优点是如此显而易见，我想在座的大部分人都了然于胸，也无须我再加赘述。我总是非常羡慕费里，在如此重要的日子里，我不断拿他开玩笑显得对他不太公平。”

“通常人家总是弟弟向哥哥学习，而我和费里则恰恰相反，费里是学校里的优等生，而我是拖油瓶。只有费里才会拿了90分以后，还十分淡定。我记得自己赢了吃番茄大赛后，都开心了好久呢。费里过去在学校里拿过许多竞赛奖，每年都有奖学金，虽然他并不真的需要它们，给普通人一点活路啊，优等生！”

大伙儿又笑了。

“呃，不过费里是个十分富有同情心的人，他常常做社区公益，他好像还是科索路的小动物保护协会会长。我之前甚至不知道科索路还有一个这样的协会，我还以为这条路天天这么拥挤，小动物早躲得远远的了。我猜他们连屋顶上住的乌鸦也管吧…”

哄堂大笑。

“呃，好了，我夸够费里了，也说够他那堆“诺贝尔奖”了。”罗维无奈笑笑，“今天的重心是费里和路德，费里现也是有夫之夫了。许多费里这个年纪的人仍在享受青春的自由自在，对于费里这种条件的人来说，他面临的可能性是缤纷多彩的，可他早早地为自己定下了仅有的未来，这个未来是他与路德的未来。卡尔维诺说，‘ _未来，我从对于过去的记叙，从激动得双手颤抖的现在，向你走来了，我跨上了你的马鞍_ ’。现在，费里跨上了路德你的马鞍，我相信， _你将在尚未建造起的的城楼的旗杆上升起欢迎你的新住客的旗帜，你将在他过去喜爱的城堡和花园里燃起劫掠的硝烟，你将为其安排黄金的岁_ 月……对此，我深信不疑。

费里，你今天看起来英俊极了，尽显我们家族男人的风范，尽管现在的你不经人帮助根本走不了路；路德，你发胶抹的也太多了吧= =。”

一阵大笑。

“呃—”罗维翻到下一页讲稿，翻了个白眼，埋怨竟然还有一页需要讲，客人们又窸窸窣窣笑了会儿，“路德，当费里初次向咱们家的人介绍你的时候，我甚至不觉得你们的关系能撑过三个月，事实证明我错了，你们的关系只是愈加亲密。我猜费里其实很喜欢有人一直管着他…

呃嗯，不开玩笑了。路德其实有许多优点，他正直，可靠，真诚，理智，会照顾人，尽管每次我开玩笑时，他从来不笑，只会皱着眉头直摇头。”

又是一阵大笑。

“更重要的是，他给我的笨蛋弟弟的‘乐子’，是我这辈子都给不了的。”

罗维这句话就像一颗深水炸弹，整个libro bar都炸开了锅，笑声一阵高过一阵，过了好久才平息下来，有人甚至鼓起了掌。

罗维却仍是一副一本正经的样子，继续：“路德，费里受伤的这一个月，你在他身旁片刻不离，没有你，他不会恢复得这么快。路德维希，欢迎加入瓦尔加斯这个家庭，你可能不是我们家族中的第一位‘子婿’，但你很有可能是家族中第一位不会撩人的男人。”

罗维邪笑着瞟了一眼路德，底下是几波笑声。

“不过说真的，我找不出比你更好的弟夫了，”罗维微微一笑，“费里，路德，我祝你们白头偕老，我爱你们….最后一句是东尼加的。”

罗维在众人最后一波笑声和掌声中走下了讲台，他走回主宴席，费里激动地拥抱了他，罗维略显别扭地回抱费里，费里接着激动地吻了罗维的双颊，罗维注意到了费里眼里的泪光。

====

罗维和东尼沿着加里波第街的河道缓缓走着，libro bar的狂欢远未结束，不过这对小夫夫想抽点间隙出来透透气，习惯了罗马喧嚣的两人，也希望享受享受威尼斯的静夜。

夜空下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，东尼撑着一把大黑伞，罗维挽着东尼的胳膊，依偎着东尼缓缓朝前走着。

“今年的雨量可真丰富啊~”东尼随意地说。

“这不是偶然，是气候变化。”

“是么？”

“嗯，想也知道，人类迟早会把地球弄成一个让自己难以生存的地方。”

“那地球岂不是很可怜？”

“可怜的不是地球，是人类，”罗维回答，“这些不是地球的烦恼，是人类的烦恼。 _世界是永恒的，它对一时糊涂的人自寻苦恼根本无动于衷_ ，你眼里看到的蒙蒙夜空，其实有无数的繁星在上方闪耀着。不管人类如何挣扎，它们照旧璀璨。茨威格说过 _，适用于地球上的人类的，除了相亲相爱，任何东西都不能把一个人真正束缚住。_ ”

“你觉得自己被束缚住了吗？”

“我的意思是，除了你爱的人，其他的一切，金钱、权力、地位、名声…这些东西，并不能真正的束缚你。也就是说，世界上对你真正重要的，只有你爱的人。我是这么认为的。”

东尼此时眯起眼睛笑了：“我也是这么认为的！”

东尼沉吟了一会儿，问：“罗维，你觉得哥哥会这么认为吗？”

“我不知道，他能经历不同的生活，遇到各式各样的人物。有的人出生在世代生活的小镇，一辈子都未走出去过，他们生活在自己的小圈子里，重复着相同的生活习惯，然后有一天静静离开这个世界。他们从未见过佩德罗旅行中见识到的东西，从未意识到这个世界有多广阔。可能那些经历，足以填满佩德罗的内心，爱对于他来说并不是必须的吧。”

“可能吧，我想哥哥是个强大的人，他曾经对我说，‘我在可以睡觉的地方睡觉，在可以吃东西的时候吃东西，穿能穿的衣服。但是，我认为这不是什么痛苦的事’。”

“嗯。”

“罗维，你认为吉尔也受同样的束缚吗？”

“当然，他就如迁徙的候鸟，无论飞得多远，在合适的时间，总要回到赖以生存的栖息地去。”

“那弗朗西斯一定就是带刺的玫瑰，招蜂引蝶，但唯一能得到他的，是那个不怕疼去摘他的人。而我，我是蒲公英的种子，如果没有落到土地上的话，我只能在空气中飘呀飘呀，很快死去。”

“不，你不是蒲公英，你是太阳，”罗维反对，“我才是地面上的植物，没有阳光的哺育，会很快枯萎掉。”

“罗维，你夸得太过分了吧~不过，我很开心。”东尼甜蜜地笑着说，“那路德和费里是什么呢？”

“路德是土豆混蛋，费里是pasta笨蛋。”罗维回答，东尼微微笑了，罗维静静提出，“费里今晚帅呆了，只有他才能做到，拄着拐杖，还这么光彩照人的。”

“是…么？可我怎么觉得，你才是今天最美的人。”

罗维脸微微红了：“那是因为情人眼里出西施， _凡在他人身上见出所谓的令人倾倒之处，其实都发于我们自身_ 。你把我美化了，因为你…”

“因为我什么？”东尼强迫罗维继续说下去。

“因为你…爱我。”

东尼满足地笑了，他将雨伞换到另一只手，用接近罗维的手挽住罗维肩膀，他说：“随便你再怎么引经据典好了，我仍然坚持我原来的看法。”

罗维头微微低下，嘴角忍不住上扬，他过了一会儿，说：“东尼，我也觉得你是今天最好看的人。你是每天，每时，每地，都最美好的人。”

THE END.


End file.
